A Perfect Circle
by TragedyDawl
Summary: They are step brother and sister. He is a jerk, she is nice. She is a mute who can't talk, he is bicurious who likes his best friend. He loves pain, she wants the pain to go away. She loves him, he doesn't know who to love.Full plot inside. Sasuke/Sakura
1. Kiss

**I have had this plot stuck in my head all day yesterday and I had to write out the first chapter. This story is going to be in Sakura and Sasuke's point of view!**

**Plot: Sasuke and Sakura's parent's get married and they don't get along. They hang out in different crowds at school. Sakura is a mute who does Ritalin while Sasuke is an asshole who is also a bicurious but after a turn of events, they become closer and even lovers but what happens when there parents get a divorce and Sakura and Sasuke have to part ways? Will they even part ways and let everyone know their relationship or will they pretend it never happened?**

* * *

" A Perfect Circle"

Chapter 1

" Kiss"

Sakura

I always wondered what would my life had been if I had never taken dance class. Don't get me wrong I always loved to dance even back when I was little but sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I had chosen another hobby. It had been five years since I even tried to dance but I won't ever do it again after that day. I was 14 years old and my mother was driving me to my dance class that I took every Monday after school. We were going down the road and all I remember was looking up to see a car coming it's way towards ours and my mother couldn't get out of the way and then sudden darkness. When I woke up I was at the hospital and my father told me that my mother had died and I had been in coma for a week. He also told me one more thing that would change my life forever. The accident did damage to my throat and I was no longer able to talk.

It was a rough time for me but I got through it with the support of my friends and my father. Another thing about my father, he got remarried about two years ago to not just anyone. She happened to be the mother of Sasuke Uchiha, the hottest guy in school. I have to admit I used to have a crush on him but we never talked and fan girls were always surrounding him so I knew I never had a chance but ever since him and his mother moved into our home, he has been a total jerk to me and to this day I still don't know why.

Every morning before I get up and get ready for school, I always lay on my bed rethinking my past and my current life and what may had been if that car accident never happened. I hear my alarm clock on my cell phone going off, letting me know that I need to stop thinking and get ready and I reached over and turned it off and quickly got out of bed and got dressed. When I was done with that, I walked over to my drawer that was right next to my bed and pulled out my mirror, a razor blade and a pill. I get prescribe Ritalin because of my ADD but instead of putting it in my mouth, I just snort it. I like it better that way, it helps me not think about my past.

When I was done with my daily routine, I walked downstairs into the dining room and looked around to see Mikoto, Sasuke's mother making eggs while my father was reading the newspaper. Sasuke was sitting next to him eating his breakfast while texting on his cell phone. I guess my father heard me come into the room because I saw him look up at me and smile.

" Good morning sweetheart." Fuguka, my father said while I just smiled and waved back before going over and gathering my things that were by the counter.

" Sakura, would you like something to eat?"

Mikoto turned her head and asked while she was still cooking. You would think she should know by now that I don't eat breakfast. Well technically I already had it and it causes me not to be hungry until lunchtime. I love it. I shook my head politely and noticed the small frown on her face.

" Mom you should know by now that Sakura doesn't eat breakfast. She rather look thin than to eat."

Sasuke mumbled out in an annoyed voice as he kept staring at his phone. True I may have lost a few pounds because of my routine but hey it keeps me numb and that is all that matters.

" Sasuke! Be nice."

Mikoto growled out but Sasuke ignored his mother like always. I looked at my cell phone and realized that it was time for me to go so I went over and kissed my father and step mother a kiss on the cheek then walked out of the house. Yes I know, I'm one of the few seniors in school that doesn't have a car but I'm afraid to drive. When Sasuke first moved in with us, his mother would demand him to drive me to school and he would but he is a smoker and it would irritate my lungs.

When Sasuke found out about this little bit of information, he began smoking more and the last time I was in the car with him, he decided to keep the windows up and well that really sucked for me so then I decided I would leave him alone and walk to school. It's not that far anyways and I am getting my regular exercise and ignore my surroundings including when Sasuke drives pass me in his car. Me and Sasuke have a few classes together but I sit up front while he sits in the back and we never speak to each other. But I'm used to it, I knew when I first met him that he would never like me. I guess I was right.

* * *

It was now lunch time and I walked outside and walked over to a cherry blossom tree, where me and my friends eat lunch at. I looked up to see Sasuke and Naruto walking out of the school building and I watched them as the began to walk towards the parking lot. I always wonder where they go during lunch but it's none of my business anyway.

" Hey Sakura!"

I turned around to see Ino and her boyfriend, Shikamaru walking up to the tree and they took a seat next to me. I waved back at them, trying my best to get the Uchiha out of my head.

" So Sakura, you better be coming with us to a party tonight!"

Ino yelled out with excitement but I frowned. I don't like going to parties, it's a waste of time when I am satisfied getting fucked out of my skull in my own room. No insecurities. Nothing but me and my computer. I looked up at her and shook my head.

" No buts little girl! We haven't had any fun in forever! We never go to parties but this one is being thrown by Lee so it should be okay."

Ino tried her best to convince me. Our little group wasn't popular at all but we didn't care because we had each other and we usually didn't go to parties so hearing that Lee, one of our friend's was going to have one surprised me. I led out a sigh and nod her head and was immediately attacked in a hug by my best friend.

" Yes! I love you so much! Maybe we can find you a guy tonight, you haven't been on a date since your break up with Sai."

Ino said and Shikamaru knew I was going to start feeling sad.

" Good job Ino, Sakura doesn't need to date to make herself be happy."

Shikamaru said and I could kiss him right now for saving my ass but I can't because Ino would then rip my head off.

" Fine fine." Ino said as we continued to enjoy our lunch while our other friends came over.

* * *

After school Ino and Shikamaru drove me back over to my house. We figured it would be cool for Ino to help me pick out an outfit for tonight's party. Since it was Friday I didn't have to worry about waking up the next morning and going to school and what was even better was the fact that my father and step mother are going out for the night and won't return until the next day. Sasuke wasn't home yet so I didn't have to worry about him being a jerk to me and my friends so Shikamaru watched tv in the living room while me and Ino went up to my room, blaring some Nine Inch Nails while looking through my clothes.

" Sakura you should wear this green dress."

Ino said and I turned to see what she was talking about and gave her a disgusted look. Most of the dresses that I owned Ino had bought for me and this particular one makes me look, well like a whore that had been puked on. I have no idea where Ino gets her taste from but I still love her!

" Fine then, I'll wear it."

Ino said and I would try and change her mind but I knew that it was no use. Once Ino had made up her mind there was no going back. I took another glance at my clothes and noticed my buttoned up sleeveless blouse. I smiled at it and put it on while putting on a black mini skirt along with it. When I got done changing, I turned around and noticed that Ino was staring at me. What's up with her?

" Sakura, you look so hot right now! I swear you could have any guy to have sex with you tonight."

Ino winked at me but I shook my head. I'm still a virgin and not planning on losing it until I find someone that I really like. I remember back before Sasuke became my brother and I always wonder what it was like to lose it to him but hey dreams don't happen. The reason why my ex boyfriend Sai and I broke up because he was always cheating on me and his excuse was it was because I didn't put out.

" I'm kidding! Anyways we should go downstairs and start heading out, I'm sure Shikamaru is wondering what is taking so long."

Ino said and I couldn't help but smile at her. We went downstairs like we were all that but I frowned when I noticed Sasuke was home and he brought Naruto, his best friend with him. The three males turned their heads and my green eyes clashed with his onyx colored ones. I couldn't help but noticed that his eyes softened ever so slightly that if I had blinked I would miss it but the moment was gone when he turned back around and continued to watch the tv.

" Took you guys long enough." Shikamaru said.

" Sorry, for the wait honey but we are all ready to go." Ino said with a smile on her face.

" Where do you think you're going?"

Sasuke gave me the cold stare that he always gives me whenever he speaks to me. I bet he secretly wished that I had died in that accident.

" She is going out for the evening." Ino spoke out.

" Where?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me while I had a defeated look on my face.

" We are going to Lee's. He is throwing a party." Ino responded.

" You don't go to parties." Sasuke told me which he was right. I hated parties.

" Well she is tonight!" Ino said. Sasuke looked away from me and looked at my best friend.

" Sakura doesn't party." Sasuke growled out.

" Hey a party sounds like fun! We should go too Sasuke."

Naruto said while Sasuke then glared at his best friend. The Uchiha likes to glare at things I had realized when he began to live together.

" No you guys can't come!"

Ino whined out while I walked over to Shikamaru who looked like he also didn't want to be involved. I poked at his side and he looked up at me and I motioned with my hand to follow me and we both walked outside the front door. There was no point in me being there since I can't voice my opinion. We took a seat on one of the steps and I watched Shikamaru as he looked up at the sky.

" You know, you really don't have to go tonight. I heard from Chouji that Sai was going to be there."

Shikamaru said. I took out my cell and began to text and showed it to him.

**Ino really wants me to go tonight so I am going for her. I am over Sai anyways**

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at me.

" Women are so troublesome. You should be glad that you aren't in a relationship, they are such a drag."

Shikamaru sighed out. He was wrong though. I would love to have someone to love me and hold me while kissing me lovingly. Mikoto is nice but she's not my mother and my father, well ever since my mom died he is not the same person as he was before. He is more strict on me so I have to do well in school and he is nice to me but he doesn't tell me that he loves me anymore. I guess he still blames me for mom's death.

**Ino is a great girlfriend**

I replied and I noticed a hint of sadness in his eyes then he looked back up to the clouds.

" If only you knew."

Shikamaru whispered out but before I had a chance to text what he meant by his statement, I hear the front door open up and we both turned around to see Sasuke, Ino and Naruto walking out of the house. Sasuke and Ino looked pissed off while Naruto seemed very happy.

" Alright, lets go to the party! Believe it!" Naruto yelled out.

**What's up?**

I text on my cell then showed it to Ino after me and Shikamaru got up.

" The only way you can go to the party is if theses two losers come with us." Ino said with a frown on her face.

" Why is that?" Shikamaru asked.

" Because asshole here won't let Sakura go but now Naruto wants to go so they are going with us." Ino said.

That made no sense to me but whatever. I began to start walking when I felt a hand push my back roughly, causing me to fall on the ground and I scraped my knee a little bit. I'm glad it wasn't bleeding so I looked up to see Sasuke glaring at me but what else is new.

" That's what you get for ruining my night."

Sasuke spat out as he took out a cigarette and began to smoke. I could help but form tears in my eyes then I noticed Sasuke bend down so he was at my eye level.

" Stop crying. It's fucking annoying."

Sasuke growled out as he inhaled his cigarette then exhaled the smoke in my face and I began to cough. He smirked out and stood up while Ino helped me up off of the ground.

" You are such an asshole you know that!" Ino screamed out as my coughing was decreasing.

" Hn, lets go Naruto." Sasuke said as I watched the two guys walk over to his car.

" I don't see how you put up living with that jerk Sakura! I swear he doesn't have to be an ass to you!" Ino said as we began to walk over to Shikamaru's car.

* * *

When we arrived at Lee's house, there were already so many cars at his house, including Sasuke's. I had a really bad feeling that tonight was going to suck and I shouldn't had come to this party. When we walked inside, we were immediately greeted by Lee.

" Hello you guys and a special hello to you as well my cherry blossom!"

Lee yelled out as he gave me a hug. I was being nice and decided to hug him back but when I looked behind him, I saw Sasuke standing in the background with a drink already in his hand glaring in my direction. I wonder what's up with him but I brushed the feeling off then separated myself from Lee.

" Well me and Shika are going to go mingle but you two have fun okay."

Ino winked at me and pulled Shikamaru away from us before I had a chance to take out my cellphone but I did make a mental note to myself to kill Ino later.

" So Sakura, how are you enjoying yourself at my party so far?"

Lee asked and I just wanted to find a hole and die. Don't get me wrong, Lee is a very nice guy but he has just a huge crush on me and I feel bad about it. I can't help the fact that I kinda have high standards but maybe I should change that. I mean who would want to date a mute anyway. I smiled at him and gave him the thumbs up. I never did learn how to do sign language. I guess you can say I was to lazy to learn.

" Sakura, I am thinking about learning how to do sign language, that way we can have our own way to communicate." Lee said and I began to take out my cell phone.

" Sakura is too lazy to do that kind of stuff."

I turned around to see Sasuke was standing right behind me.

" Oh I see..."

Lee said with a frown on his face and now I feel bad. I looked back over to where Sasuke was standing and now he was walking over to Naruto and took a seat next to him. Okay I wonder why he would say something like that then leave. I wanted to do something to make Lee feel better after what Sasuke said but then I heard someone call my name and I turned around again but instead of seeing Sasuke, I saw my ex, Sai. Lee knew it was his time to exit and I didn't even noticed that he left until afterwards.

I smiled at Sai and waved at him but was taken back when he began to hug me so I hugged him back. I swear people sure do love giving hugs at this party. Sai pulled back and smirked at me.

" How are you? It has been awhile." Sai stated and I nod my head and pulled out my phone.

**I'm doing very well. What have you been up to?**

" I am also doing well, I am home for the weekend. I do miss it here but college life is a lot of fun." Sai replied and now I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

" Are you planning on going to college?"

Sai asked me. Honestly I haven't really thought about my life after high school. I was hoping Sasuke would go to a school far away from here and I could just find a decent job. Maybe I can become a nurse one day or something.

**Probably but I don't know which school I want to go to**

" Well that's okay. You can always come to school with me." Sai said which caused me to lightly blush.

" Hey, do you want to go somewhere upstairs? I know how you hate parties so I was surprised to see you here tonight."

Sai said and I thought about it. I could ether be stuck down here with an asshole AKA Sasuke and a stalker AKA Lee or I could maybe get a bump with Sai because we used to do lines together. I smiled and nod my head and he took my hand and we began to go up the stairs. I happened to look down to see Sasuke was staring at me but there wasn't a mean look to his face it was more like a weird concerned, warning look like I shouldn't go up there but I don't care. He isn't the boss of me as I rolled my eyes at him and reached the upstairs.

Sai walked us into an empty bedroom and closed the door as I walked over to the bed. He followed me and took a seat next to me, ignoring the bad vibe that I was getting. I looked around the bedroom until I felt a hand on my thigh which shocked me and looked over at Sai who was staring at my chest. I began to move away from him but he then pushed me down roughly on the bed.

" Now where do you think you are going?"

Sai slurred out as he began to kiss my neck but I roughly pushed him off then slapped his face. I tried to get up again but then he slammed his fist, making contact to my throat which hurt like hell and I laid back and put my hands on my throat. It hurt so much I began to cry because the pain I was in. I was in so much pain that I didn't feel Sai had removed his underwear and when I looked up to see that he had removed his pants and boxers.

I tried to get up again but he punched me in the face this time and tore my shirt and bra off, exposing my breast. Before I knew it, I felt something touching my entrance down there then a huge pain throbbing inside of me and I realized what was happening and I began to start my silent screams that no one will ever hear. I was in too much pain to move, the pain in my throat and the aching between my thighs was making my body shut down, not able to try to escape.

" I'm going to cum."

Sai groaned out then suddenly I felt a warm substance entering my body but before Sai had a chance to pull out, the door was opened up but I didn't care who it was. I was in too much pain and I wanted to die. Sai was then shoved off of me and for a split second I thought I saw Sasuke but I thought I was hallucinating. I slowly crawled up and my eyes widen when I saw Sasuke was beating the crap out of Sai. I did my best to stop Sasuke.

Sai deserved it but Sasuke looked like he was going to kill him. I got off of the bed and realized how painfully it was to walk but I had to stop Sasuke. I placed my arms around his waist and began to sob onto the back of his shirt and I felt him stop. I looked up to see his head turning so he could look back at me and let go of the now passed out male. I let go of Sasuke and watched him turn around and took a good look at me and saw something in his eyes I had never seen before.

" God you are so fucking annoying! I told you you shouldn't had come to this stupid party!"

Sasuke growled out as he ran his hand through his hair. He was right though and I began to cry some more and cover my eyes with my hands. I was waiting for Sasuke to leave the room so I can sulk in my own misery but I felt a pair of hands touching mine, pulling them away from my face and I opened my eyes to see that Sasuke was still there and I guess my throat was red because he took one of his hands and touched my throat so lightly that I could barely feel his fingertips. He removed his hand and took off his black jacket that he was wearing and helped me put it on.

" We are going home." Sasuke stated then I looked over to see Naruto had been in the room with us and gave Sasuke a frustrating look.

" Sasuke, I-" Naruto began to speak.

" I'll call you tomorrow Naruto, I'm sure Ino will give you a ride home. Tell her that I took Sakura home."

Sasuke told him and began to walk out of the room while I tried to follow but the pain between my legs made it difficult. I guess Sasuke realized it because came back to me and picked me up before I had a chance to protest and walked out of the house while carrying me bridal style.

* * *

The car ride was silent which was fine, it was always like that whenever I was in the car with him but tonight it was different. For the first time he wasn't smoking in the car and I was really grateful. He pulled up to the house and quickly got out of the car and walked to my side and opened up my door and picked me up. I looked down at the car seat that I was sitting him and I noticed that I had gotten blood on it and I knew Sasuke was going to hate me for it. I poked at him to get his attention and pointed to the stain but his expression remained the same.

" Don't worry about it. I can get it cleaned up or something."

Sasuke mumbled out then closed the door and carried me to the house and to my bedroom. When we reached my bed he placed me down on it and I watched him go over to my drawers, getting me some clean clothes to wear. I watched him leave my room and I changed clothes, while my body was still hurting and I began to cry again. I heard a knock on the door a few minutes later and watched Sasuke walked into the room again with a glass of water and a pill in his hand. He walked over to me and handed me the stuff.

" Take it. It's a tab. It will make the pain go away."

Sasuke spoke out and his voice sounded more softly then ever. I took the pill and drank the water up then laid down on my bed. It noticed Sasuke was about to leave and I grabbed his hand, begging my mind for him to stay. I don't want to be alone, I want to be with someone anyone. I guess he knew what I wanted because he let out a frustrated sigh and crawled next to me. I couldn't help but smile at him but instead of him glaring me back, I felt his hand brushing my hair then placed his hand on my cheek. I think he is trying to make me feel better but from his eyes, he looks like he didn't even know what he was doing. My eyes widen when he face came closer to mine and softly placed his lips on top of mines. The moment I tried to kiss back, he pulled away and smiled at me. I have never in my life have ever seen Sasuke Uchiha smile. Ever. He placed his head on his pillow and the smile vanished.

" That was to help you try to sleep so you won't be thinking of that asshole lip's on your body."

Sasuke spoke out then closed his eyes. I couldn't help but smile and was still shocked on the inside that Sasuke could go from being a total jerk to being the sweetest guy in the world. I closed my eyes and began to drift off to sleep, the pill and the kiss helped ease my pain away.

**So how was that? Did it suck? Was it any good? Send me a review and let me know. I will not update this story again until I get at least 10 reviews which prob won't happen but I'm not going to update this again for a while because I am workin on other stories UNLESS I get at least 10 reviews then I'll update again.**

**Review time :)**

* * *


	2. Sleep

" A Perfect Circle"

Chapter 2

" Sleep"

**Sasuke**

Why did life had to be so complicated sometimes? Ever since the incident that had happened to Sakura at Lee's party on Friday night and I was like her knight in shining armor, I have been avoiding her. I didn't want to be nice to her but when I saw the state that she was in and the tears that were flowing down her face, I felt like I wanted to murder everyone that were causing those tears including myself because I know I make her cry a lot but this situation was different. That guy made her do a sexual act against her will and that is not right. I know how she felt when I saw her because I had been in that situation before but it wasn't that bad.

It is Monday now and that means I have to go to school today. I do okay in school I get mostly B's or C's unlike Sakura who is little miss perfect and get straight A's but it's probably because I have seen her father be very strict towards her while my mother doesn't care. I am currently sitting at the dining room table texting Naruto while eating my mother's cooking. Naruto and I have a special kind of relationship. We have been best friends since middle school and while every single girl that glances at me wants to get into my pants, he is the opposite. No girls will ever take a second to look at him. So we both really hate women.

The more I think about it, that is probably the reason why I'm always so mean to Sakura because I know she wants to be friendly with me but I bet it's only so she can sleep with me like everyone else. I don't even have respect for my own mother. She was cheating on my father with Sakura's dad and decided to leave him and marry him instead. So what if my father was an alcoholic? When you are in a marriage, you are suppose to stay together, for better or for worse. My father is currently an employee in another state at best buy and lives alone in an apartment with his three cats.

I feel my cell buzzing again and I look down and start talking to Naruto some more. He was so pissed off at me for leaving him at the party but what other choice did I have? Okay I had a ton of choices but I felt like an urge that I needed to protect Sakura but of course Naruto wouldn't understand that. Apparently Ino was being a bitch and left him at the party so he had to walk home.

" Good morning Sakura."

I hear my mother call out and I looked up to see Sakura slowly making her way to the table. She was still limping a little bit but the parents didn't notice. If they did and they asked her about it, I didn't hear anything about it. I looked up on her face and I could even tell that she was wearing make up to cover up her bruises. I watched her smile and waved to us then when I knew she was about to look in my direction, I quickly looked down on my cell phone and began to text.

This is my first time actually seeing Sakura since I had left her alone on her bed in the middle of the night. I wonder how she felt when she woke up the next day and I was no where to be found. But you know what? I really don't care what she thinks. If I didn't care then why am I still thinking about it?

" Sakura, you are looking extra pretty today, is there a boy at school that you like or something?"

Mikoto asked out as she took a seat next to me while Sakura was the only one who wasn't sitting at the table. I looked up just to see what response she was going to use but I knew the true reason why she was trying to look her best. I watched as Sakura slightly blushed at first then frowned before shaking her head. The more I look at her, the more I realize that she isn't that bad looking. Her green eyes suddenly look into mine and I just glare in return before looking back down on my phone.

" Honey, Sakura has no time to be dating or even talking to boys. She needs to study so she can get into a good college."

Fuguka stated before taking a sip of his coffee. Sakura walked over and gathered her things and waved, letting everyone know that she was leaving for school now. Something deep inside of me wanted me to grab her wrist, preventing her from walking any longer and offer her a ride in my car because the way that she is still walking, I can still tell she is in a little bit of pain but I didn't. I glanced down at my phone and realized what time it was and I gathered my things, said bye to my mom and step father and walked over to my car and drove off.

* * *

The school bell rang and me and Naruto walked out of our classroom that we shared together and we proceeded to go out the doors to exit the school building. This was a routine of ours everyday during lunch. Instead of hanging out with our other friends in the cafeteria, me and Naruto hang out in my car and smoke.

" Man Iruka is I swear my favorite teacher in the whole wide world."

Naruto yelled out as I looked to the side to see Sakura was sitting underneath a cherry blossom tree, hanging out with Ino and Shikamaru. I guess Sakura had the feeling that someone was watching her because she looked up at me and smiled but I only glared at her and looked away and try my best to focus on Naruto's conversation until we reached my car. I got inside my car and watched Naruto open his door but then he froze while looking down at my seat. I looked down to see what he was looking at and it was the blood stain from Friday night.

" Ew! I'm not sitting in your car."

Naruto said with a disgusted look on his face. I rolled my eyes and pulled out a towel that was in the back seat and placed it on top of the blood stain which made Naruto feel a whole lot better.

" So... what's up with you Sasuke?" Naruto asked me which took me off guard.

" Pardon?" I asked as I began smoking my cigarette while Naruto followed my actions.

" Well first you rather spend time with Sakura than with me, then you stay over at my house for the rest of the weekend but you seem so distant." Naruto said.

" She was fucking raped for Christ sakes. It's not always about you Naruto." I was starting to get really frustrated.

" Alright fine but you have been still acting really weird." Naruto said.

" I'm fine. So do you have any plans tonight?" I asked him.

" Well I would spend time with you but... I have to go somewhere with my parents." Naruto replied.

" Hn."

I responded but his response seems a little weird like he was hiding something from me but whatever if he doesn't want to tell me something then he doesn't have to. Naruto started to laugh at my response and I only smirked back at him. I can't help but smirk whenever Naruto does something cute like that. I know I do have feelings for my best friend but I'm not sure exactly what they are. He was my first kiss after all. We were 14 and going to start high school and since neither of us had ever been kissed by a girl, we figured we would kiss each other just to say that we have been kissed before. Then one kiss led to a major make out session and it wasn't that bad at all.

I guess you can say that we are like a couple. We see each other everyday, when we aren't together we usually are texting each other, we get jealous of other people sometimes like for example at the party, I know that Naruto was furious at the fact that I left the party with Sakura rather than stay with him. We were on our way to find an empty bedroom to hang out at and I happened to open the door that Sakura was in. We have only kissed a few times and we don't cuddle or anything like that but... our whatever relationship we do have is different from anyone else. We haven't even talked about what we are exactly, we just say that we are best friends but I knew deep down inside it was more than that but I wonder sometimes if Naruto knew that.

But I have to say this which I will never admit out loud. When I took a chance and kissed Sakura. It was the most wonderful experience in my life. I never felt like that when I had kissed Naruto so does that mean that I'm attracted to Sakura? It can't be. She is a girl and I hate females but I don't like guys only Naruto I think. At least I know that I am not gay. I think.

" So are you mad at me? I promise I'll make it up to you." Naruto snapped me out of my own thoughts and I shook my head.

" Don't worry about it." I simply replied.

" Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

" It's cool, I'll think of something to do tonight. Maybe I can finally have that Bleach marathon that I have been meaning to do."

I said while smirking at my best friend, waiting for him to react.

" Oh hell no Sasuke you better not! You said that we were going to do that together!" Naruto whined out and I just shook my head while chuckling.

" Fine." I replied as I took out another cigarette and started to smoke some more.

" Hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

" Hn." I responded.

" I'm glad that you are my best friend." Naruto said while smiling.

" Me too." I simply replied back as I enjoyed the rest of my cigarette.

* * *

After school I went home and hanged out in my bedroom for a while but I decided to leave about two hours later when I heard Sakura coming upstairs with Ino and Shikamaru. I really can't stand her friends. Ino is an annoying bitch who is only nice to me because I know she wants to get into my pants and Shikamaru is so lazy, he needs a hobby that does not include screwing his girlfriend or watching clouds. Chouji is way too fat and needs to go on a diet and Lee, I swear if I see him trying to hit on Sakura one more time I'm going to make mash potatos out of him.

I decide to leave the house and I figured I would go to the movie store and rent a video game since I had nothing better to do and I didn't feel like hanging out with anyone else. I was looking through the play station 3 section when I heard a male voice and I knew that could only be one blond male that had that voice. I looked around and my eyes slightly widen when I saw Naruto in the comedy section, talking and smiling to a female that reminded of our friend Neji. My jealousy level began to rise when I noticed that Naruto began to laugh at the girl after she had said something and I figured now would be my chance to ruin their moment together.

" Hey Naruto." I spoke out as I watched his body tense up then slowly turn to look at me. I could see the fear in his eyes because he got caught.

" H-Hey Sasuke! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked me as he began to scratch his head with his fingertips.

" Naruto, who is he?" The girl asked him while looking up at him then turned to look at me.

" This is Sasuke. He is a friend of mine." Naruto replied.

" Best friend." I spat out while glaring at the girl.

" Oh... I see." The girl said then looked away because she was beginning to feel uncomfortable under my stare.

" Well sorry to interupt your date but I need to get going. Later."

I said as I rushed out of the movie store, not even bothering to pick up a video game. Not bothering to turn around and stop after I heard Naruto call my name in the background.

When I got home, I could tell that my mom and my step father were already asleep which I didn't care since their bedroom was downstairs near the back of the house so I never disturbed them and I went to my room and slammed my door. I walked over to my bed and put my head in my hands. I should be really pissed off that Naruto lied to me so he could hang out with a girl instead but for some weird reason, it didn't feel that I was that mad. Then I heard a soft knock coming from the other side of my bedroom door and I walked over and opened it up, seeing Sakura on the other side with a concern look to her face. I guess she had heard me when I had came home.

" What do you want?"

I spat out as I crossed my arms while giving her a irritated look on my face. I am not in the mood to have to deal with her and her problems. I watched her take out her cell phone and began to text then handed me her phone and I looked down to see what she had typed.

**Are you okay? I heard your door being slammed and I wanted to see if you were alright. If you have a problem, I can help you talk about it.**

My grip on her cell phone became tighter and suddenly before I knew what I was doing, I threw her cell phone across the room until it crashed into my wall, falling into pieces. I looked back up at her face and saw that she had became shocked and frightened.

" How the fuck can you help me talk about it when you can't even talk yourself!"

I growled out then I ignored the pain in my chest when I saw the tears beginning to form in her eyes.

" God and stop crying. You are so annoying. Go back to your room!"

I said before closing the door in her face and walked back over to my bed. A few seconds later I could hear her door being slammed shut. Our bedrooms are right next to each other but hers is closer to the bathroom while my room is closer to the stairs. I fell on my bed and stared up at the ceiling, thinking about how much this night really did suck. I feel my phone go off and as I expected, it was Naruto.

**Naruto: Hey I'm really sorry that I lied to you. I knew you would get mad so that is why I didn't tell you about Hinata.**

I growled silently before replying.

**Sasuke: Who is she?**

I had a feeling that she was more than a friend but I wanted to see what Naruto's reaction was going to be.

**Naruto: She is a friend of the family. Our parents wanted me to take her out tonight since they were visiting.**

I thought about his answer and I guess I could believe that. I can see his parents making him do something like that.

**Sasuke: Hn.**

I couldn't think of anything else to say at that moment then I felt my phone go off again.

**Naruto: She is actually Neji's cousin.**

Why does he think I would care about something like that?

**Sasuke: Did you have a good time tonight?**

**Naruto: Not really...**

I could tell that he was lying. I fucking saw the way that he was acting all being happy and laughing at her jokes. It looked like he was having an awesome time with whatever her name was. I know he told me her name but I already had it erased from my memory.

**Sasuke: It looked like you were having a great time when I saw you at the video store.**

**Naruto: About that, I was just faking to make Hinata feel better about the whole date thing. She didn't want to go ether.**

Bullshit but I was not in the mood to argue with him tonight. I'm just glad that we got this situation out of the way and we are going to be back to normal which is fine by me.

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Naruto: Are you jealous?**

**Sasuke: You wish I was.**

I wonder if he was with her right now or if seeing me at the video store ruined their night but I tried my best not to care and I wasn't about to ask.

**Naruto: Whatever I'm going to bed night Teme!**

Yeah I know, how lame are we? We have nicknames for each other. I call him a dobe while he calls me a teme. I don't even remember how we came up with the names for each other. They aren't really good nicknames but hey they work and people don't get the weird idea.

**Sasuke: Goodnight dobe**

I closed my phone and got off of my bed to get ready for bed. I was only left in my black cotton boxers when I crawled back into my bed and shut my eyes and tried my best to go to sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes up and looked at my cell phone a few hours later because I just couldn't find myself falling asleep and the pain in my chest was still there but I didn't know why. Me and Naruto had made up so there was nothing else that I should be upset about. I turned my head to see the destroyed cell phone laying all alone on my floor. I got out of my bed and left my room and I was making my destination towards the bathroom when I stopped in front of Sakura's door and realized that she was still awake because I could hear her play a video game on the other side of the door.

I don't know what made me do this but I was suddenly starting to knock on the door and I could hear her pause the game as she came over and opened up the door and I could tell she was surprised to see me. I moved passed her and made my way over to her queen sized bed, the same size bed that I had and collapsed on top of it not before noticing a mirror with a razor on top of it but I guess she need to cut something. I know Sakura and I know that she was smart enough to be doing drugs. I glanced up at her television to see that she was in the middle of playing " Persona 3", a game that I had beaten many times before I felt the bed shift I looked over to see that Sakura had taken a seat near her night stand while giving me a confused look. I knew what she was thinking.

" Are you doing anything after school tomorrow?" I asked her and watched as her expression changed and she shook her head and I smirked.

" Good. We are going shopping to get you a new cell phone."

I stated then I turned my head to look at the ceiling. I really didn't care to look at her reaction on her face because I already knew she was just going to widen her eyes because she was surpised at my offer. We were quiet for a moment until I decided to break the ice.

" Before Friday night... were you a virgin?"

I asked Sakura then turned my head to see what her reaction was going to be and I watched her as she looked down and softly nod her head. I saw a tear fall down to her lap and I poked her on her thigh which caused her to look up and I watched as she wiped her tears away from her eyes. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

" You know, I had been in that kind of situation before." I said then watched as Sakura's eyes began to widen, so I continued my story.

" When I was 9 years old, Itachi was throwing a party while our parents were out of town and I didn't want to get involved so I stayed in my room. A few hours later while I was sleeping, someone came into my room which woke me up and I realized that one of Itachi's 16 year old friend that was a female had entered my room. She started to talk to me then pulled down my pants and perform oral sex on me. I didn't enjoy it one bit but I was only 9 at the time so I didn't know how I was suppose to react or how I was suppose to stop her since she was a lot older than me. After I had came in her mouth, she passed out and I remember pulling up my pants and I ran and hid in my parent's room. Itachi had found me later on the next day but I never told him what had happened."

I finished off my story and I watched Sakura move over to my body and I really wanted to move away but instead she began to cuddle with my body but I only flinch slightly and I think she seemed to noticed because she back away from me and grabbed her note pad and began to write on it. I still feel really guilty that I had broken her phone. That was her way to communicate to people. When she was done writing, she handed me over her notepad.

**Not all females are like that Sasuke. Just like how all males are not like Sai.**

I looked back up at her and saw her smiling down at me then I sat up and got up from the bed. I was feeling tired and I had a feeling growing in the pit in my stomach that was unfamiliar but at least the pain in my chest was now gone. I looked over at Sakura who had a concerned look on her face.

" You need to go to sleep, we do have school tomorrow."

I told her then she began to smile at me once again but I can tell that this time her smile was fake. She then took her notepad and wrote something before handing it to me once again.

**Are you sure you are okay?**

I smirked back at her.

" Hn."

She must had known that I was going to be fine then waved at me implying me to leave her room and I waved back and turned around and went back to my room. I couldn't believe that I had told her my darkest secret and that secret was the reason why I never got close to females. It seemed like ever since that night, every single female that I would walk by or talk to would give me the same look as the girl who went into my bedroom gave me before giving me my only blow job I had ever experience. But I would say this though. Sakura is the only female besides my mother that I know who don't give me that look and it scares me because I'm not used to it. After all these years of living with Sakura, I'm still not used to it so I push her farther away.

* * *

**Alright that was the 2nd chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it. I can't believe I got that many reviews for my first chapter! So I'm going to take this time to thank every single person that took the time to review the first chapter.**

**micchi sakura- Yeah Sai is a bad guy in a lot of stories. Maybe because in the manga you don't know what his true intentions are since he is working for Danzo.**

**livedisworld- Well now there is more lol**

**nassima123- yeah I wanted to have Sasuke to be a jerk but also can be sweet when he needs to be**

**LoveWithoutFear- Okay everyone who read this story needs to check out her new story called " Sexual Orientation". It's really good then after you read it you need to send her many reviews because she deserves it!**

**harunosakua- I hope this chapter explains to you while Sasuke is so mean.**

**xXMidNightxXxSk8terXx- One of my fav reviewers!!! I always enjoy reading your reviews :)**

**Rockinyoyo- Lucky you got to go to the beach! Anyways everyone needs to check out her story that she is writing called, " Testing The Waters" and send her many reviews!**

**iheartSungMin- don't worry things will get better for Sakura later on**

**KinkyK- Everyone needs to check out her stories! Including the one that she wrote for Sasuke's bday! She is one of the best authors out there and I think everyone would agree with me.**

**Miss. Yuki Blossom- Thanks :)**

**theradnessqueen- I'm really glad you like my new story**

**Martel4000- Did you see how I mentioned Persona 3? lol**

* * *


	3. Naked

" A Perfect Circle"

Chapter 3

" Naked"

**Sakura**

Why did history have to be so boring sometimes? I honestly don't care what had happened in another country hundred of years ago and I really don't give a crap what they used as silverware! Anyways I don't know why but I have been in such of a horrible mood lately and my lower back has been killing me. I guess it's that time of the month and I think I am getting that stomach virus that is spreading around. Even Ino didn't go to school today because she had text me this morning saying she was too sick to go. I was throwing up right before I got ready for school and I even threw up while walking to school, thankfully I don't think anyone saw me behind the bushes.

" Sakura."

I hear Mr. Iruka, my history teacher call out my name and I looked up and smiled at him or well tried too. I was getting that feeling that I was going to be sick again very soon. Maybe I shouldn't had gone to school today but if I tried to stay home I knew my dad would be disappointed in me and Sasuke would think that I was being pathetic so I didn't let any of my family members know that I was feeling sick and kept my distance from them.

" Are you feeling okay? You look a little pale."

Mr. Iruka asked me in a concern tone of voice but before I could nod my head and brush off the feelings, I had the urge I was going to be sick and I quickly opened up my school bag just enough time to not make a huge mess. I heard my classmates gasp out and make disgusting noises but I continued on with my buisness. I felt a hand on my back and when I knew that I was done, I looked up to see my teacher.

" Sakura, I think you should go to the clinic. Naruto, can you take Sakura to the clinic?"

Mr. Iruka turned and asked Naruto who was also in my class along with Sasuke. I knew Naruto was going to say yes to his favorite teacher. I slowly got up from my seat and looked over at Sasuke who was NOT glaring at me. I must say this was the first time in history that he has not glared at me in school. He had a concern look on his face before he turned his head and looked over at his best friend while Naruto was walking to the classroom door, waiting for me to follow him. I was about the take my nasty bookbag with me but Mr. Iruka stopped me.

" Don't worry about your bag... I'll take care of it."

Mr. Iruka smiled at me and I smiled in returned and let go of my book bag and walked over to Naruto then left the classroom. I have a feeling Mr. Iruka was just going to throw my bag away and replace my books. Thankfully my new cellphone that Sasuke had gotten for me was not in there. The whole walk to the clinic was silent between me and Naruto. I know that he is Sasuke's best friend but there was something about him that seemed a little off.

" Are you feeling any better?"

Naruto asked while I was surprised that he was even talking to me. I just shrugged my shoulders, indicating that I wasn't fine but I was feeling a little bit better.

" Well you put on quite a show back there. I almost wanted to throw up after seeing what you did to your book bag. Mr. Iruka must really like you if he offered to take care of your bag for you."

I could tell that Naruto was trying to make the situation better and I smiled at the blond. I took out my cellphone out of my pocket and typed something then showed him my phone.

**Thanks for trying to make me feel better :) I can see why Sasuke has you for a best friend. He really cares about you. I can tell.**

Naruto smiled back at me and patted my head which took me off guard.

" Hey Sakura, maybe we should hang out sometime... you know ever since you and Sasuke became brother and sister, I have never really hung out with you before unless Sasuke was with us and you seem like a pretty chill person to hang out with."

Naruto offered to me and I didn't know what to think of this situation. Is Naruto asking me out? I quickly typed something on my phone then showed it back to him.

**I don't know... I will think about it okay?**

I could see Naruto frown at my response then he plastered a fake smile on his face.

" It's okay, I shouldn't be acting this way when you aren't feeling well."

Naruto responded but this whole conversation was just making me sicker. Why is he suddenly trying to be nice to me and ask me out when he usually doesn't give a crap about me. Did Sasuke tell him to start being nice to me? Or is it something else? I just smiled back at him and the rest of the walk remained silent until we reached the school clinic. We saw Shizune, the school's nurse look up and smiled at us.

" Hey guys, how may I help you today?"

Shizune asked in her sweet tone of voice. I get along with Shizune pretty well because she also wants to become a doctor one day.

" Yeah, Sakura isn't feeling too well and puked in the classroom."

Naruto said while I glared at him. I am so embarrassed right now I wish I could find a hole to rot in.

" Oh no. Do you think it's that nasty Stomach virus going around?" Shizune asked me and I nod my head.

" Okay, Naruto you can go back to class now. I'm going to call Sakura's relatives and have someone pick her up." Shizune said.

" Alright." Naruto told the nurse then turned to look at me.

" I hope you feel better Sakura."

Naruto said then smiled at me while I smiled back and nod my head then I watched him walk out so he could go back to class.

" Sakura while you are waiting for someone to come get you, you can lay down on one of the beds over there." Shizune said and I nodded.

I walked over to a empty bed while nurse Shizune was trying to find someone to pick up the phone. I closed my eyes, trying my best to take a nap but it wasn't working. I hardly ever sleep anymore, I just play video games or go us the Internet when I can't sleep. I felt my phone vibrate and looked down to see that it was Sasuke who was sending me a text message. I could feel my smile stretch out on my face.

**Sasuke: Are you okay? What's wrong?**

Aww Sasuke is actually being worried about me! I won't let my feelings for him resurface though. He is my brother and I can't be in love with my brother now. Before I could reply, Shizune walks over to me with a smile on her face.

" Alright Sakura, I couldn't get in touch with ether of you parents but I called the third person on your list and he said that he is on his way to come with you."

Shizune said while I smiled back and nod my head, letting her know that I get the message and after I watched her walk away, I replied back to Sasuke.

**Sakura: I think I have a stomach virus that is going around. Someone is going to come pick me up right now.**

I replied then closed my eyes once more, waiting for my cell to go off and it did.

**Sasuke: Who is going to come get you? Mom and your father are at work. I am on my way there and I will take you home.**

I can't believe that I am talking to Sasuke Uchiha here.

**Sakura: No it's okay, Shizune has already called someone and they are on their way here.**

The relationship between Sasuke and I you can say has changed over the past two months. I guess you can say he has been kinda nicer to me like right now. It's swear I think he is becoming bi polar or something because whenever he is with Naruto, which is basically all the time or with anyone else including our parents, he acts like I am his worst enemy but if we are alone, he doesn't bother me like he used to.

**Sasuke: Who?**

I smiled at another message but before I had a chance to respond, I heard my name being called out. I turned over to see Itachi, Sasuke's older brother walking over to me. I smiled and waved at him.

" Hey I heard that you aren't feeling too good." Itachi said as he watched me nod my head.

" Okay, lets take you back to the apartment." Itachi said then helped me get off of the bed. I looked down on my phone and replied back to Sasuke.

**Sakura: I have to go now. Itachi is here.**

Me and Itachi started walking out of the clinic when I received another text message.

**Sasuke: HE IS PICKING YOU UP? FINE! Whatever. I will be coming to get you right after school ends.**

I began to giggle at his comment.

**Sakura: Okay :)**

* * *

When Itachi and I arrived at his apartment, we were instantly greeted by his friends Sasori, Deidara and his roommate Kisame. Sasori was sitting on one side of the couch, Deidara was sitting on a chair while Kisame walked into his room. Itachi had moved out of his parent's home when he was 21, before our parents had gotten together and now at the age of 24, he works as a bartender at a very classy restaurant. The pay there is pretty good.

Ever since I had met Itachi, we have been really close. I guess it kinda helped when the first time we had a family dinner together and Itachi had came over to the house. I was hanging out in my bedroom after dinner, ready to do a line on my bed until my door opens up, revealing the older Uchiha who was looking for the bathroom and went to the wrong door. Apparently we had a thing in common and we ended up doing an eight ball together. It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

Unfortunately, Itachi and Sasuke don't get along at all. I never had any idea why until that one night when Sasuke had told me a part of his past. Itachi thinks that his brother hates him because he was always the favorite, even after his parents had decided to split up. Itachi is still very close to his father while Sasuke only gets to talk to him on the holidays.

I walked over and took a seat next to Sasori while Itachi sat down next to me. I always love hanging out with Itachi's friends but Sasuke can't stand them.

" So I hear this little princess here isn't feeling too well." Sasori said while I playfully stuck my tongue out at the red headed male.

" If you keep sticking your tongue out like that, I will put it to good use."

Sasori smirked out while I immediately put my tongue back into my mouth and widen my eyes. Everyone around us began to laugh except for me. I was now pouting. I felt someone pat me on the head and I turned to look and saw Itachi smirking at me.

" Foolish little sister." Itachi said then I playfully punched him in the shoulder.

" Hey! She doesn't look sick."

Kisame said as be walked out of his room. I looked down at his hands to see that he was carrying a bag of powder and walked over then placed the bag on the table. When I heard him say that, I realized that I was feeling a lot better but I was still feeling very tired.

" How are you feeling?" Itachi asked and I took out my phone and typed a response then showed the older Uchiha my phone.

**I don't feel sick anymore but I feel really tired.**

" I'll be right back."

Itachi said as he got up from his seat and walked over to his room. Kisame took his seat and I watched him as he began to create small white lines on the table with the powder in the bag that he had been holding. He rolled up a dollar bill and inhaled one of the small lines then handed me the dollar. I leaned down with the dollar in my nose, ready to take in the small line of pleasure but I was stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see that the hand belong to Itachi and I was him a questionable look then he shook his head.

" You shouldn't be doing that kind of stuff if you are feeling sick." Itachi said.

Silly man, I did a line this morning right after I had puked my guts out in the bathroom at home. Thankfully everyone was downstairs so no one had heard me. He then held out a glass of water for me that I took then I saw him take a pill out of his pocket. I noticed that it was a xanex. My all time favorite kind of pill.

" Take this then go got my bedroom and lie down. You need your rest."

Itachi said then I nod my head and placed the pill in my mouth before drinking my water up. I always love how this pill makes me feel and it always helps me go to sleep.

" Okay princess, it's time for you nap time."

Deidara said then I glared at him. I really didn't want to go to sleep. I wanted to stay up and hang out with the boys but my body wanted to rest. I got up from the couch and walked into Itachi's room. I fell on to Itachi's bed and decided to flip open my phone before I close my eyes and take a nap. I hit a few buttons until I got to my text messages that Sasuke had sent to me while I was in the school's clinic earlier that day. I smiled at his concern then snapped my phone shut. I then closed my eyes, letting the sleep overcome me.

* * *

I was sleeping peacefully until I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I slowly opened up my eyes to see Sasuke hovering over me while Itachi and Deidara were behind him. I smiled at the Uchiha then sat up on the bed.

" I'm here to take you home." Sasuke spoke out then I took out my cellphone and typed him a message.

**Thank you for texting me while I was at the clinic. It made me feel a lot better.**

I smiled and showed him my phone but my smile had been wiped off of my face when I saw him begin to frown then he turned his head so he wouldn't look at me.

" What the hell are you talking about? Why would I want to waste my texts on someone like you?"

Sasuke spat out as he pushed the phone away from him. I gave him a weird look because I know that it was his phone that had text me and I went through my phone then showed him all the messages that his phone had sent me.

" Ha! The little brat cares for our little princess." Deidara yelled out.

" Little brother, you are growing up." Itachi. I looked up at Sasuke's expression and now he seems more angry than before.

" I didn't send you those texts. I gave Naruto my phone earlier so it was him who was messing with you. I could care less that you were throwing up earlier."

Sasuke said while I felt my chest hurt. Was Naruto the one who sent me all of those messages or is Sasuke lying to me? I couldn't tell if Sasuke was lying to everyone because he won't even look at me anymore. Disappointed in his response, I got off of the bed and walked pass everyone in the room. I walked over to the front door, waiting for Sasuke to hurry up so we can go home. I just want to be alone now since I made a complete idiot out of myself. I am such a fool to think that Sasuke would actually give a damn that I was feeling sick. I mean if it was him that had sent me the messages, shouldn't he be asking me how I was feeling now?

I watched as the men walked out of the bedroom and I noticed Sasuke's right cheek was a little red while Itachi looked a little happy and Deidara was chuckling to himself. Itachi walked up to me and opened up the front door. After he did that, he bent down so his lips were right near my ear.

" Don't be sad. I took care of our very stupid brother."

I looked at him with confusion written all over my face while Itachi winked at me.

" Fuck, lets go! I don't have all fucking day!" Sasuke growled out as he grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me out of the apartment.

* * *

When we got to his car after a long silent walk, I noticed that Naruto was in the passenger's side of the car. I took the seat behind him in the back of the car while Sasuke took the driver seat. I was actually really surprised that Naruto didn't even acknowledge me when I had gotten into the car. I watched him as he took out a cigarette and began to smoke after lighting it. I looked over at Sasuke who I noticed wasn't smoking.

" What took so long? I am starving!" Naruto whined out.

" Annoying brother, I swear I hate him so much."

Sasuke mumbled out as he turned on the car and began to drive off. While I was sitting in the back seat, I was wondering why Naruto hadn't asked Sasuke about why his cheek was red even though I am pretty sure that Itachi had slapped him in the face. Did he just not noticed or did he just not care? Naruto pulled out another cigarette and offered it to Sasuke and I was surprised when Sasuke declined.

" Why don't you want a cigarette? As long as I have known you, you have never turned down a cigarette." Naruto asked him.

" Because I'm not in the mood right now." Sasuke said.

" That is such bullshit! You are always in the mood to have a smoke so here you go." Naruto said.

" No, I'm good." Sasuke answered his best friend.

" What the hell? What happened when you went to go get your step sister?" Naruto demanded.

" Nothing happen okay! I just don't want to be smoking right now and you shouldn't be smoking at the moment ether!"

Sasuke blurted out while me and Naruto's eyes widen. I have never heard Sasuke snap out at Naruto like that and what did he mean about not smoking at the moment.

" What did you just say?"

Naruto growled out as I was still confused over this situation. Sasuke then realized what he had said because I could see his body tense up. Sasuke then sighed out and grabbed the cigarette that Naruto was still holding out for him and lit it up.

" Much better. Now there is the Sasuke that we all know and love." Naruto said.

" Whatever." Sasuke mumbled out then he rolled down all of the windows, including the ones in the back where I was sitting.

" Why are you rolling down all of your windows? I thought that you liked them up whenever we smoke." Naruto asked.

" I just want a change." Sasuke said.

" Are you sure you are feeling okay?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at him.

" Hn." Sasuke responded.

" So Sakura, we saw your bitchy friend earlier?" Naruto was now talking to me. I pulled out my phone and typed a message then showed it to him.

**Who?**

Naruto looked over at me and gave me a weird look that I did not understand.

" The blond one who is dating that lazy guy." Naruto responded. My eyes widen as I typed another message.

**Where did you see her at? Was it at school? She is suppose to be at home because she has the stomach virus like me.**

Naruto laughed at my statement which made me even more confused.

" What did she say?" Sasuke asked Naruto because he couldn't look over at my phone since he is the driver.

" She is saying that the bitch is apparently sick. And no she wasn't at school, we saw her at the mall." Naruto grinned at me.

**Ino is not a bitch**

I showed him my phone and he shook his head.

" The things that you don't know. Oh yeah she isn't even sick."

Naruto said. Ino wasn't sick? The why wasn't she at school today? Well she could have gotten better. I am feeling a lot better than I did this morning.

The rest of the car ride remained silent and when Sasuke parked the car, I noticed that Naruto was getting out of the car as well. The three of us walked into the house and the two guys walked ahead of me. When I noticed that Naruto had already entered Sasuke's bedroom, I grabbed Sasuke by the wrist and yanked him near my doorway.

" What."

Sasuke said as he sounded frustrated. I don't really know why I had stopped him. I guess I still felt bad that his cheek was still red. I shouldn't though. He was being a jerk to me like always and Itachi was putting him in his place. But I feel like I should do something for him. Anything! I then placed my hands on his chest and stand on my toes and lightly kissed him on his redden check then pulled away just to see Sasuke's surprised face then I quickly ran away to my room, closing the door behind me. I exhaled, still not believing that I had just done then I felt my phone going off and looked down and it was a text message from Sasuke's phone. I opened it up and my eyes widen when I had read it then heard his door shutting.

**Sasuke: Thank you**

Later that night, I was watching the movie, " The Watchmen" that had just come out and I had a sudden urge to go take a shower. I paused my movie and walked out and went into the bathroom and enjoyed my relaxing shower. When I stepped out of the shower, I looked around and noticed that I had forgotten to bring a towel with me. I was thinking about my options that I should use in a situation like this. Sasuke should be a sleep now since it was around two in the morning and there was no way I was going to put my dirty clothes back on my drench body. Can you say ew? So I did the only option that I had left.

I took a deep breath, knowing I had to make a run for it to me room while being naked. I opened up the bathroom door and began to rush out but right as I got out of the bathroom, my body collided with something hard so I stepped back and slipped on my red bra that was still on the floor. I felt a hand trying to catch me but I ended up taking the person down with me. I had my eyes closed during the impact and opened my eyes to see that Naruto was now on top of my naked body.

What in the world was he doing here anyway. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that I don't remember hearing him leaving. Damn. He was too busy staring at my chest that he didn't notice the tears that were forming in my eyes from embarrassment and fear that he would take advantage of me like when Sai had raped me. I heard a coughing noise so me and Naruto turned our heads to see a very angry Sasuke Uchiha.

" Oh..hey...Sasuke." Naruto said.

" Naruto...get off of Sakura. Now!"

Sasuke growled out and Naruto immediately got off of me. I noticed that Naruto was blushing really hard then I looked over at Sasuke and well he had his back turned. I was wondering what was up with the two guys then I realized that I was still naked. Crap.

" I thought you were leaving Naruto." Sasuke growled out some more.

" Well I was going to but then I realized I needed to go use the bathroom. But... I think I will just hold it in until I get back to my place. Um... Bye!"

Naruto said then rushed out of the house while I was still lying on the bathroom floor. It wasn't that I wanted to expose myself. It was because my back was still hurting from the fall. I slowly got up and I noticed that Sasuke was still standing there. I would had figured that he would had gone back to his room by now. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around and he immediately froze. I really don't know why I was still in the hallway with nothing on but I guess a tiny part of me secretly wanted to see what Sasuke's reaction would be if he ever saw me naked.

And now I know.

**So what did you guys think about this chapter? Leave me a review if you are reading this and yes that means you! It takes 5 seconds to tell me if this sucks or not. Anyways thank you so those who DID take the time to review. You guys need to remember if you want me to continue these fast updates, you need to review otherwise I'll have to work on my other stories instead so... REVIEW TIME!!**

* * *


	4. Fight

" A Perfect Circle"

Chapter 4

" Fight"

**Sasuke**

I am such a fuck up. I didn't even get any sleep last night due to my encounter with Sakura. I remember after feeling my shoulder being tapped on, I turned around to see Sakura. My step sister being naked right in front of my eyes. I couldn't help myself as my eyes scanned over her whole creamy looking body. I don't know what came over me but I bent my head down a little bit to be closer to Sakura's head. I couldn't help myself. I had to taste her. I looked into her eyes and I scanned them over knowing that she wanted what I was wanting at that moment.

I dipped my head even further until my lips touched hers. Her lips tasted so sweet and I felt like I was on cloud nine. I felt her begin to kiss me back as her arms went around my neck and my hands were placed on her hips, stroking her soft skin. I then licked her bottom lip because I was wishing that I could taste more and she granted my wish and opened up her mouth. I made my tongue explore her mouth and she tasted even sweeter. Our tongues moved around each other like they were in their own world. I was now addicted.I parted my lips from her and looked down at her chest.

" Your beautiful."

I whispered out the began to travel kisses from her cheek, her chin, her neck, her collarbone, her shoulder then I stopped when I reached the middle of her chest area and I looked up at her to see her lust filled eyes staring down at me while her cheeks were a little flushed.

" Can I?"

I whispered out again, I didn't want to do anything that was going to make her uncomfortable, especially what had happened between her and Sai. I watched her nod her head then I quickly took one of her precious mounds into my mouth while my other hand began to play with the other one. At first I was licking around but I wanted more so I began to suck her nipple. I could feel her fingertips running through my hair, letting me know that she was enjoying what I was doing to her so I swtiched breasts to give the other one needed attention.

I suddenly heard a noise coming from downstairs so I detached myself from Sakura and pushed her into the bathroom, closing the door. I turned my head and began to walk near the stairs when I noticed that my mother was almost up at the top of the floor. I wonder what she was doing up so late. I was praying inside that she didn't see what I was doing to Sakura.

" Mom? What are you doing up?" I asked out, acting like I wasn't just making out with my step sister.

" Well I heard a big thud coming from up here and I wanted to make sure everything was okay." Mikoto said as she walked closer to me.

" So... is everything okay?" Mikoto asked me.

" Yeah, Naruto was just over and he was being an idiot and fell on the ground. He went home now so you have nothing to worry about." I told her.

" Oh okay, yeah Naruto is pretty clumsy. Alright then I am going back to bed."

Mikoto said then gave me a kiss on the cheek before turning away and walked back down the stairs. When I knew that she wasn't going to come back up, I let out a sigh and I walked back over to the bathroom and opened up the door. Sakura quickly came out of the bathroom with her dirty clothes in her hands. She gave me a questionable look but I know what she wanted to know.

" It was mom, she's gone now. We should go to bed."

I said then I began to walk away but I was pulled on by my wrist and turned around and I stood there as Sakura leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my cheek, kinda like what my mother had done to me not long ago then she walked back into her room, closing the door behind her.

So this leads me now staring at my wall, thinking about what I should do with my day. God I was so tired. Whenever I tried to go to sleep, I would think about her and kissing her baby soft skin once more. I even pleasured myself and watched a boring movie but it still didn't do me any good. I know what I did was a mistake but I couldn't help myself. I got too close to her again but it's okay, I'll just be a dick to her again and it will all be back to normal. I hear my phone going off and I looked down to see that it was Naruto with his usual morning texts.

**Naruto: Good morning sunshine! The Earth says hello!**

I love it whenever Naruto was being childish. Naruto will keep my mind off of Sakura. What would I do without my best friend. I kinda feel guilty though about kissing someone else but like I said before it was a mistake.

**Sasuke: Good morning to you as well moon even though I would think that you would be the sun and I would be the moon.**

I got off of my bed and changed my clothes. Since today was Saturday, I figured me and Naruto would be doing something together like we usually do.

**Naruto: Haha yeah whatever man, sorry about what happened last night with Sakura.**

I froze up reading her name and the images of last night came flooding back into my mind. Remembering how sweet her kisses were but how could I stand them when I can't even stand anything sweet? I guess her kisses are an exception but no I can't think this way. I have to get her far from my mind. I should be thinking of Naruto right now since I am talking to him. Wasn't Naruto the one who I had feelings for?

**Sasuke: It's fine. What are you doing today? I want to see you.**

It's true I did wanted to see Naruto. I want him to make theses images of Sakura to go away.

**Naruto: I want to see you too but I can't hang out today. Something important came up.**

I frowned when I read his answer.

**Sasuke: What is more important than me?**

Now I was beginning to feel mad but hey at least I am not thinking about Sakura's perky breasts at the moment. Nope not one bit.

**Naruto: Sasuke... you know that you are very important to me. I'm sorry but I promise I will make it up to you :) Please don't be mad!**

I couldn't help but chuckle at Naruto's response.

**Sasuke: How can I stay mad at you? **

It's true. How can I stay mad at him when he was acting so cute like that.

**Naruto: Cool. I will call you later and maybe I can see you later tonight.**

Now I had to figure out what I was going to do today since Naruto was busy.

**Sasuke: Later.**

I closed up my phone and stepped out of my room and walked over to the bathroom when I started to hear something like someone was throwing up. I hear the toilet flush then the door open up, revealing a tired looking Sakura. She didn't even noticed me but when she did, I could see the surprise look in her eyes. I was about to say something but then someone once again interrupted us.

" Oh Sasuke, Sakura! I didn't think you two would be out of bed already."

I turned my head to see my mom walking over to us. How the hell did she come up the stairs without me noticing her? Maybe I was too drawn to Sakura to even notice my surroundings.

" Good morning mom." I said while Sakura smiled and waved at her.

" Good morning to the both of you. I was wondering if you two can do be a huge favor." Mikoto smiled at us.

" What is it?" I asked.

" I need you guys to go to the mall for me. Sakura you need to pick up your prescription while Sasuke, I need you to take her." Mikoto said.

" Why can't someone else take her?" I asked.

" Because me and her father need to go to a meeting this afternoon. Come on it won't be so bad and you two can spend some time together."

Mikoto chirped out then walked away from us. I looked over at Sakura who was staring up at me now.

" Go get dressed."

I ordered out then walked back to my room. Today is really going to suck. Why did I have to spend a whole day with someone who I don't even want to see.

xXx

When we were done getting ready, I met her up in my car and I drove off. I took out a cigarette and began smoking it, knowing that it would disappoint Sakura but I was trying my best not to care. I have to be an asshole to her today. I looked over and noticed that she was trying to pull down her window but I stopped her by locking the windows on my side of the car.

" Don't." I spat out as I continued to drive.

" So here is the plan, when we get to the mall, you can go get your prescription while I go look around and I'll meet you up at the food court in thirty minutes."

I said then I looked over to see Sakura was staring at the window with a disappointed look on her face.

" Just to let you know. I really didn't want to go with you to the mall today. Why would I want to waste my day with you when I could be doing something that is actually fun."

I said then Sakura didn't even more an inch. I guess she got my idea because when we arrived at the mall, she didn't even wave bye to me. She just ignored me and walked away.

xXx

When I was done with my own shopping which only consisted of going to the video game store and see what new items came out, I proceeded to go to the food court. I walked back over to where Sakura was suppose to meet me at and I froze in my footsteps when I finally saw her in my eye sight. Here she was, standing there like she was ' Miss all that ' while some tall brown headed guy was flirting his head off. This needed to stop immediately so I marched over there until I was standing right next to Sakura but I was able to hear the male talking about getting her number. There is no way in hell he is getting her number from the phone that I had gotten for her.

" Sakura."

I rolled her name out of my tongue smoothly then I looked over and glared at the male while he was glaring right back at me.

" Um excuse me. Me and this pretty lady were having a conversation until you rudely interrupted us."

The male spat out while I only smirked in response then looked down at Sakura to see the warning look on her face like she was hiding something from the male and didn't want me to ruin her fun. Silly girl, why on Earth would I want to help her hook up with some weird guy who only wants to get in her pants.

" Hn. Conversation? How can you have a conversation with someone who can't talk back to you?"

I raised an eyebrow at the guy while he seemed to be a little confused.

" What are you talking about?" The guy asked.

" Well didn't Sakura here tell you? She can't talk. She is a mute."

I simply spoke out, ignoring Sakura's gaze on me because I knew she was going to be furious with me now but I didn't care. I watched as the guy's expression changed from confusion to shock then looked over at Sakura. I also decided to look over at her and noticed that she was staring at her feet.

" Is this true? You really can't talk? I thought you were just shy and playing hard to get."

The male spoke out then Sakura slowly nod her head like she was ashamed of it.

" Oh I see... well I better get going."

The male said then quickly turned away and walked away from us. I couldn't help but smirk again because I had completed my mission in getting that guy away from Sakura. I felt a sharp jab in my shoulder and looked to see that Sakura was now very mad and had just punched me. I raised an eyebrow at her then she pulled out her phone and began to text then showed it to me.

**What the fucking hell was that all about? You had NO fucking right to be like that and get into my personal buisness. What were you thinking? I don't interfere in your life!**

I looked into her eyes and could see the frustration in them.

" Look Sakura, he was going to turn you down anyway." I said.

**Yeah but you made it seemed like that I had a disease or something! I was going to let him know!**

" Yeah right."

I said because I knew I was right. She was going to play it off until he was hooked on her so when she told him, he wouldn't care. That is what she did to that asshole that she dated a while back and what did he do? He cheated on her constantly then rapes her later on. Why can't she understand that I just want to protect her but there was no way in hell I would say that a loud.

**Why did you do that? Were you jealous?**

I started laughing when I had read what she had typed out. God she was so annoying. I looked into her eyes and I could tell that she wanted to cry and I stopped my actions then glared at her.

" Stop being so annoying. We are going home now."

I said then I began to walk, knowing that she was going to follow behind me. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I stopped, knowing that Sakura wanted something and she showed me her phone once again.

**I am so sick of your bullshit Sasuke! I hope you know that this is it. I will not tolerate your mean ways towards me anymore. I'm tired of you being nice to me one second then the next be a complete asshole to me!**

I was taken back that she would actually say those kind of things to me but whatever. I knew that this mood of hers wouldn't last. I swear she has been so moody lately. I guess it's that time of the month.

" Do you think I care what you really think of me?"

I smirked out, I was trying my best to be an asshole to her and I think my plan was working. I didn't want her to think that last night meant something. I didn't want to think that last night meant something. I ignored her frown that was now formed on her face and continued my way around the mall with Sakura walking slightly behind me but I knew she was there. Then we had turned a corner and I had stopped walking. I guess Sakura had seen what I was currently looking at because she had stopped walking too and made no effort to make contact with me.

I felt like I just wanted to throw up. The sight in front of me was almost too much to bear but I had managed. What was in front of me was Naruto looking like he was having his tongue down that girl's throat that I had seen him with that time at the video store. So she wasn't just someone that he had to hang out with. I feel like my heart was being ripped out of my chest and was torn into pieces. Why was I feeling this way? Was it because I was having feelings for Naruto and I wanted to be in her place or was it because my best friend, was lying behind my back.

Or was it because I was waiting for Sakura to do something about the situation and comfort me like she usually tried to do whenever I was looking like I was in pain and I knew that I looked like that right now. I watched as Naruto lightly and slowly pulled away from the girl and created a grin on his face. He turned his head towards me and I could see the fear in his eyes when his blue eyes made contact with mine.

" S-Sasuke!"

Naruto stuttered out as he pushed the girl away from him as I continued to glare at him. He walked closer to me, leaving the girl behind while I stood my ground, having Sakura standing beside me. I felt like I needed support right now from anyone so I took my hand and slowly leaned it over to Sakura's hand but when they finally touched, she quickly moved hers away like I was fire or something and I looked over at her and she decided to cross her arms. I guess I deserve that but why did she have to be bitchy now out of all times?

" W-What are you doing here?" Naruto asked out as he was finally in front of me.

" I'm here to shop. What else am I suppose to be doing at a mall? Making out with someone?"

I asked out bitterly, secretly wishing that I was somewhere else right now. I began to hear some typing and turned my head to see Sakura was typing something on her cell phone with a still pissed off look on her face then she showed it to Naruto. I saw his facial features changed after he had read the message then he turned and motioned the girl and she walked over to our group.

" Well you see Sakura, I wasn't really asking you out on a date. I wanted you to meet someone. Hinata, this is Sakura, Sasuke's stepsister. Sakura, this is Hinata. Hinata just moved here and I was thinking that you two could get to know each other since she doesn't have any friends here besides me and Neji, her cousin."

Naruto explained while avoiding my glare.

" I thought you said that she was just visiting?" I snapped as I watched Naruto finally looking into my eyes.

" Well what I meant was that she was going to live here now so I was showing her the area." Naruto said.

" Is something wrong?" Hinata asked.

" Yes." I blurted out while Sakura nodded her head. I then took her phone so I could see what she had written to Naruto and my eyes widen.

**So if you are making out with someone here then why the hell did you ask me out yesterday while you were taking me to the clinic??**

" You asked out Sakura?" I growled out while my jealousy was to a breaking point.

" It wasn't like that. I just wanted Sakura to meet Hinata." Naruto said.

" So does that mean that Hinata is more important to you than I am?" I asked and how Naruto's expression soften.

" It's not like that Sasuke." Naruto said.

" Whatever, do what you fucking want. We are going home." I said then turned around and began to walk away.

" Sasuke I-" I then cut Naruto off.

" Not now Naruto, just give me some time okay." I growled out while not looking at him.

" Okay." Naruto said then me and Sakura walked away from the couple.

xXx

I was now sitting in my room, replaying the events that has had happened in the past 24 hours. Making out with Sakura, fighting with Sakura, catching Naruto with Hinata. Today just sucked. I was expecting for Sakura to come knocking on my door any minute now because that is what she always did. Whenever she would see that I was in trouble or in pain, she would come to my rescue but I usually would just push her away.

But that had never stopped her before. I decided what she was up to and got up and walked out of my room and knocked on her door. I watched her open up the door but I was surprised that she did not greet me with a smile but the glare that I always give to her. I watched her take out her phone and began to text.

**What do you want?**

I was surprised by her actions but then I remembered that I guess she was still mad at me for earlier.

" Look I'm sorry for being a jerk. Forgive me?" I asked but frowned when I saw her shake her head then she texted some more.

**No I am so tired of you being bi polar on me. Didn't that kiss last night mean anything to you?**

Great now she was bringing up what had happened the night before. I couldn't tell her how I really felt because I wasn't sure myself.

" Last night... was a mistake." I mumbled out then I watched her text again.

**Then it was a mistake for me being so nice and being there for you. It was a mistake to think that I actually meant something to you.**

I watched her take back her phone but before I had a chance to reply, she slammed the door on my face. I guess I did deserve that. I walked back into my room and noticed that I was getting a text message on my phone so I walked over to my phone to see that Naruto has text me.

**Naruto: I'm really sorry about what happened at the mall. I didn't want you to find out that way.**

Find out about what I wondered so I text him back.

**Sasuke: When were you going to tell me? What do you mean by that?**

**Naruto: Me and Hinata are dating now.**

Shouldn't my heart be hurting right now to find out about him and Hinata?

**Sasuke: I see...**

**Naruto: See this is why I didn't tell you. I knew you were going to be mad!**

**Sasuke: Yeah you lied to me and I thought that you were my best friend.**

**Naruto: I am your best friend and me dating her doesn't change anything.**

**Sasuke: Yes it does!**

**Naruto: How?**

**Sasuke: Never mind.**

**Naruto: Sasuke... I hate it when you are like this.**

**Sasuke: Why do you even care.**

**Naruto: Because I care about you Sasuke. You should know how much I fucking care about you!**

**Sasuke: If you cared about me that much then we wouldn't be in this situation!**

**Naruto: Why can't you be happy for me? I found someone that I really liked.**

**Sasuke: And I thought that you liked me.**

**Naruto: Wait... what do you mean by that?**

**Sasuke: Forget it Naruto. **

**Naruto: Sasuke... please don't be like this. I promise you will love Hinata. She is amazing!**

**Sasuke: Whatever**

**Naruto: Are you still mad at me? I'm really sorry!!!!!!!!!!!! :'(**

I couldn't help but chuckle at his smiley face

**Sasuke: How can I stay mad at you.**

**Naruto: Alright, I'll call you later.**

**Sasuke: Later.**

After my conversation with my best friend, I decided I would go get something to eat so I walked out of my room, just in time to see Sakura leaving her bedroom. I walked over to her but I could tell that she didn't want to face me because when she spotted me, she tried to go back to her room but I grabbed her arm just in time so she couldn't escape me.

" Sakura, I need to talk to you." I spoke out but watched her shake her head.

" Why not?" I asked. She didn't have her phone or anything with her so she just glared at me instead.

" I'm sorry for being so cold towards you but I really need you." I spoke out softly and watched her eyes began to widen.

" I just don't want to be alone right now, me and Naruto kind of got into a fight."

I said then Sakura began to glare at me again and tried her best to get out of my grip.

" Will you forgive me? I forgave Naruto for what he did so I think you should forgive me too."

I said as I let go of her arm but I wish I hadn't because right after I did, I received a slap in the face before she slammed the door in my face. I guess she doesn't forgive me but that really irritated me.

" You know what? Fine be that way! This is the last time I will ever be nice to you. You mute bitch!"

I growled out then stormed off back into my room and slammed my door. How could see still be mad at me? I swear she has been acting very strange lately but I should be happy that she doesn't have feelings towards me. Because I don't have feelings towards her. I think.

xXx

**So how was it? About time Sakura stood up for herself and won't take Sasuke's emo/bi polar crap anymore lol.**

**Anyways I'm watching the first Naruto movie and I was thinking, where was Sasuke and Sakura when Naruto found the princess? Sasuke and Sakura leave Naruto behind and Naruto finds the princess like 5 seconds later. Makes you wonder what them two were doing all alone. Haha jk.**

**Anyways thank you so much for the reviews and it would be awesome if we can reach up to 50 before the next update because the next one is going to be good. Want a spoiler?? Okay since I'm being nice I'll give ya one! Have you ever wondered...why Sakura is sick? Duh duh duh now review if you want to find out what happens :)**


	5. Discovered

" A Perfect Circle"

Chapter 5

" Discovered"

**Sakura**

It had been about one week since the fight that me and Sasuke had in front of my bedroom. I would lie to you saying that I didn't care about him anymore and that it didn't hurt me one bit when he told me that our kiss was a only mistake and nothing more. But in reality. after the fight, I ended up crying myself to sleep. It hurt so much hearing him say that it was all a mistake but I promised myself I would not be a weak little girl anymore and stand up to him.

I am so sick of Sasuke being a bipolar asshole and maybe if he really cared about me, he would stop treating me so bad when I told him that I wasn't going to be there for him anymore. Well that was the plan anyway but it failed. Big time. He is now an even bigger asshole to me but you know what? He can be like that because I won't sink down to his level. He won't even say a word to me anymore but that's okay, I don't want him to be talking to me anyway.

But enough of that jerk, I am so excited today because Itachi is coming over for breakfast and I promised him that I would cook for him. We are having a family breakfast that we do about once a month because dinner usually doesn't turn out, Itachi is too high by then to come over so Mikoto decided that breakfast would be much better.

I was making pancakes in the kitchen while having earplugs for my mp3 player in my ears, listening to some cooking music which would be some MSI. I was in the zone with the music when I felt a pair of arms wrapping them around my waist. I instantly turned around in fear of who in the world would do that to me but my face brighten up when I saw that the arms belong to Itachi's friend, Pain.

Pain is one of Itachi's good friends that is usually away in college. Everybody calls him Pain because of all the piercings that he has all over his body. I guess you can say I always had a crush on him but I would never admit it a loud. I then turned my head while still being in the man's arms to see Itachi walking into the kitchen.

" I see someone missed you while you were away Pain."

Itachi chuckled out as he went over to the fridge and grabbed a coke. I pulled away from the male and just smiled at him while he smiled back at me.

" It's good to see you Sakura, what have you been up to?" Pain asked me while I took out my phone and began to text.

**I am doing pretty well. Are you still enjoying school?**

I showed him my phone and he smirked back at me.

" Yeah it's pretty cool. Have you gotten yourself a boyfriend recently?"

Pain questioned me and I couldn't help but lightly blush then I smacked him in the arm playfully. He then grabbed my wrist so I would have to stop attacking him and began to tickle me on my sides. I silently began to laugh, trying to make him stop but it was no use but I do like the attention that he was giving me.

" Shouldn't you be letting the girl continue cooking instead of playing around? Those eggs aren't going to cook themselves you know."

We both turn our heads to see Sasuke was standing near the entrance way with a cold look on his face but what else is new.

" Good morning little brother. You seem grouchy as usual."

Itachi said as I stepped away from Pain and continued to cook but then I felt an arm being wrapped around my shoulder and looked up to see Pain smirking at the younger Uchiha.

" Yeah, maybe you should go back to bed and stop bothering us while we are trying to cook."

Pain said then I looked over at Sasuke to see his expression change. It kinda looked like he was getting jealous but that can't be right. He doesn't like me that way and only thinks that I am annoying.

" Hn."

Sasuke responded then walked over to the fridge and pull out a coke. Man he is just like his brother sometimes. I didn't know why but I kept staring at him until he looked over at me then I looked away and continue to cook. Pain removed his arm from me and walked over to where Itachi was standing at while I could feel someone else coming closer to me and it wasn't Pain.

I looked over to see Sasuke standing there next to me, watching me cook. I wanted to ask him what was up with him but before I even had the chance to take out my phone, he walked away from me and took a seat at the dining table. Itachi and Pain were now talking among themselves while I kept on cooking.

" Something smells good in here."

I turned my head and smiled at my father who was walking into the kitchen with Sasuke's mom right behind him.

" Good morning everyone. Oh my Pain! When did you get back into town?" Mikoto asked as she gave the male a friendly hug.

" I got back into town yesterday. I figured I would take the weekend off from school and come down and see everyone." Pain responded.

" Well it's great to see you and I'm so happy that Itachi brought you over."

Mikoto said while I agreed with her. I then took a quick glance over at the sitting younger Uchiha who was too busy texting Naruto like he usually does to even notice me. I was then done with making breakfast and I placed the food on the table. Everyone took their seats and I took my seat next to Pain and my father while Itachi sat on the other side of Pain and Itachi and Sasuke sat between Itachi and his mother.

Breakfast went pretty well except whenever I would receive a glare from Sasuke, but I think that was because whenever Pain would poke me on my side, I would slightly jump up then poke him back on his shoulder. That continued throughout the meal while everyone else didn't seem to notice except for Sasuke.

**xXx**

When breakfast was over, I was starting to get that nasua feeling again and I quickly went up stairs and to the bathroom to puke out my breakfast. Damn it and I thought that I was feeling better. When I was done with my buisness, I walked back to my bedroom while everyone else was enjoying themselves down stairs in the living room. I walked over to my drawer and opened it up, pulling out a box which contained a pregnancy test.

I had decided to buy a pregnancy test when Sasuke had taken me to the mall last week and I had to go to the pharmacy. While I was there, I noticed an advertisement about symptoms of being pregnant and it matched all of the symptoms that I had been experiencing but I only bought a pregnancy test just to prove myself that I wasn't pregnant. I can't be pregnant there was just no way. Like I said before, my nasua was better except for a few minutes ago and now I am having second thoughts.

What would I do if I was pregnant with Sai's child? Everyone would look down at me thinking that I'm just a filthy little slut. There was no way I would tell people that I was raped because I want that far erased from my mind. The only people that know that I am not a virgin anymore is Sasuke and Naruto but I know that they won't say anything to them. What would I tell my father if I was pregnant? I bet you a million dollars that he would kick me out of the house and disown me.

I decided I would go ahead and take the damn test so I walked quitely out of my room and walked back over to the bathroom. After I was done with my buisness again, I walked back into my room and placed the test on top of my night stand. I looked at the instructions and it said that it takes about five minutes to figure out the results. I looked down at my cell phone and I noticed that I only had three more minutes left until my whole life could change or remain the same.

I then heard someone knocking on my door and I walked up and opened it up to see Pain on the other side. He didn't say anything to me but smirked then pulled my hand, making me follow him back downstairs. His hand on mine felt so nice, I had completely forgotten about the test that I had just taken. He walked with me until we reached the living room where Itachi and Sasuke were the only ones left.

" So there you are princess. I was wondering where you went running off to." Itachi said while I smiled back at the older Uchiha.

" We were thinking about going to go see a movie and we wanted to know if you wanted to come Sakura." Pain asked me and of course I would say yes to him and I nod my head.

" Cool, alright see you later little broth-"

" I think Sasuke should go with you guys." Mikoto said as she reentered the room.

" What?" Itachi asked his mother while I was confused myself.

" Because you guys never invite Sasuke to anything and I think today is the perfect day for the three of you to do something together like a family." Mikoto said.

" I don't want to go. I already had breakfast with them and that was bad enough." Sasuke responded while he continued to text on his phone.

" Yeah he doesn't want to go so why make him." Pain said while I nod my head.

" Tough luck kids. Sasuke you are going with them to the movies and that is final." Mikoto said while all of us frowned by her decision.

" Fine." Itachi said while mumbling something about not being a kid which I thought was pretty funny.

" Tch." Sasuke responded while I felt a poke on my side and glared at Pain who was still smirking at me.

" Looks like we are going to the movies." Pain said while I smiled back at him.

" So what movie should we go see?" Itachi asked out.

" Konan wanted to go see that new romantic drama movie." Pain answered out while I was getting confused. Who the hell is Konan.

" Is she still coming with us?" Itachi asked.

" Yes but she is going to meet us there." Pain said then looked down at me.

" What movie would you like to see?" Pain asked me and I took out my phone and text him my response and I showed it to Pain.

" She wants to go see that new scary movie that is out."

Sasuke answered for me while I glared at him in return but he wasn't paying any attention to me. He was still on that cell phone of his. I swear if Naruto wasn't dating Hinata, I would think that they were gay lovers or something but I know that Sasuke isn't gay. He's just well Sasuke!

" What did she say?" Itachi asked Pain as he read my answer.

" She wants to go see the horror movie that is out." Pain said.

" Okay, one for romantic drama, one for horror. What about you Pain?" Itachi asked.

" You know I have to say romantic drama."

Pain said. Why does he want to see a crappy movie like that. Too much romantic mushy stuff for my taste.

" Okay, what about you little brother?" Itachi looked over at Sasuke.

" Horror. that romantic mushy crap kills brain cells." Sasuke said. I tried my best not to smile at his answer but then he looked up and turn to look at me.

" Right Sakura?"

Sasuke smirked out and I was surprised for a moment then nodded my head. I felt an arm being wrapped around my shoulder again and I stared as Sasuke's smirk disapeared and glared at the male beside me then went back to his orginal position.

" Okay okay, we will go see the horror flick." Pain said which made my smile even larger. I really wanted to see the horror movie.

" Okay, horror it is then. We should be leaving now so we don't miss the movie. We were suppose to leave ten minutes ago."

Itachi said then everyone got ready and say bye to Mikoto while I'm sure my father was in his office and we left.

**xXx**

We arrived at the movie theatre with me being in the front see with Itachi while Pain sat in the back with Sasuke. I was so excited because I get to go see a movie with Pain. I really hope that I get to sit next to him but I don't know why I kept thinking about Sasuke during the car ride. When he had spoken to me earlier, that was the first time he had said something to me since our fight. I miss him talking to me but I will not bring down my wall that I had build.

" So, do you think Konan is going to be mad at us for being here late"

Itachi asked Pain as we got out of the car and began to walk towards the building. There goes that name again. Maybe she is just a friend of theirs but I have never heard that name before. This was starting to piss me off.

" Eh who cares! I guess we should hurry!"

Pain yelled out then took my hand into his and began to run with me running along with him. I could hear Itachi and Sasuke trying their best to catch up with us and we stopped running when we reached the doors that led to the building.

" Did you see that Sakura? We won! Whoo hoo! Free popcorn and drinks!"

Pain yelled out as he began to hug me while I slightly blushed and smiled while hugging him back.

" Okay fine I'll buy you two popcorn and drinks." Itachi said.

" Yes!" Pain said then loosen his grip on me but on the inside I frowned, I was missing his warmth.

" Since you are just a great team mate Sakura, I'll pay for your ticket."

Pain winked at me while I looked away, trying my best to control my blush. I looked over at Sasuke who was just glaring at me. I playfully stuck my tongue out at him and watched his glare go away and widen his eyes then I turned away to look back at Pain who had just gotten my ticket. I smiled up at him while I took my ticket, our hands brushing against each other and I felt so happy right now. Nothing can ruin my good mood.

" So there you guys are! I have been waiting forever for you guys."

I heard a girl speak out and I turned my head and noticed that Pain was walking up to her then lean down and placed a kiss on her forehead. I hope no one saw me when my heart was just ripped out of my chest and was stabbed a million times. Maybe she is just a family member. Itachi kisses me on the head all the time.

" Sorry about that honey."

Pain said then dipped his head down to give her a kiss on her lips. Okay Itachi does NOT call me honey OR kiss my lips. Sasuke has kissed my lips but that's different. When they parted, the girl looked over at the rest of us and smiled.

" Oh hello there." Konan said.

" Honey, I would like to introduce Itachi's brother and sister, Sasuke and Sakura." Pain said.

" Guys, this is Konan, my fiance." Pain said and I no longer feel like watching a movie.

" Tch. If she is your fiance, they why haven't you been keeping your hands off of Sakura this whole time."

Sasuke spat out while everyone became shock including me but he did have a point.

" Sasuke, Sakura knows that Pain is always like that." Itachi said then looked over at me.

" Right Sakura?" Itachi raised an eyebrow while everyone was now looking at me, waiting for my answer.I just smiled and nod my head.

" It's okay, Pain has always told me so much about you Sakura and I'm so sorry about your loss." Konan told me and I was confused now.

" Shouldn't we be going to our section? The movie is about to start." Sasuke said.

" Yeah, come on. We can talk more later." Itachi said.

" So what movie are we seeing?" Konan asked Pain.

" That new horror flick." Pain answered.

" Okay, I heard that it was going to be pretty good. I guess we can see that other movie another time."

Konan said then Pain wrapped his arms around her waist. I just turned away and began to walk to the screen area with Itachi walking beside me.

" Are you okay? You look a little pale."

Itachi whispered out to me. I looked up at him and smiled and gave him the thumbs up, letting him know that I was okay. He then smirked at me and patted me on the head. When we got inside the theatre, Pain grabbed my arm and I looked at him with a weird look.

" I hope you know that you will be sitting next to me."

Pain told me then he took a seat with Konan on one side and me on the other. Itachi remembered that he had to go get drinks and popcorn so he dragged Sasuke along with him to get refreshments. I couldn't help but look when Pain put his arm over her shoulders. The same arm that he did the same gesture to me not too long ago. I felt the seat next to me move and I looked over to see that Sasuke had taken the seat next to mine.

" Pain."

Sasuke hissed out while Pain looked over at him Sasuke out stretched his arm so he can give Pain his popcorn and drink but while he was doing that, his arm brushed up against my nipples and I instantly felt a feeling thoughout my body. I know that Sasuke felt the same way because I felt him flinch when he made the contact. After Pain got his things, Sasuke moved his arm away from my body.

" Sorry."

Sasuke mumbled out then I looked over at him and his onyx eyes were staring into mine. I gave him a smile, letting him know that it was okay and then the movie started.

**xXx**

When the movie was over, we decided to hang outside of the building for a little bit.

" So what do you guys want to do now?" Pain asked out while his arms were still wrapped around Konan's waist. God when will this torture end?

" Do you guys want to go back to the apartment? I'm sure Kisame is up by now and he can make some mean brownies."

Itachi smirked out while I knew what he meant.

" Sure." Kain said then Itachi looked at me.

" Do you want to come over?"

Itachi asked and I thought about it. It was now late afternoon so I could ether hang out with Itachi at his place and see my boys but that would mean that I would have to deal with the love birds. Or I could hang out at home while dealing with Mr. asshole but maybe he will go out with Naruto like he always does. I politely shook my head.

" Why not? Don't you wanna hang out with me anymore?"

Pain pleaded with me with his sad puppy eye face and I silently faked laughing and shook my head. I don't want to hang out with him anymore but I want him to think I'm just playing.

" You are so mean Sakura!" Pain whined out as he playfully placed his hands on his heart.

" She sure is."

Itachi replied while I glared back at him and punched him in the arm. I looked over to see what Sasuke was doing and of course he was texting on his phone.

" Okay well it was good seeing you guys. I am going to go on ahead with Konan but I'll meet you at the apartment Itachi." Pain said.

" Cool." Itachi said then Pain walked over to me and gave me a hug.

" Be a good girl."

Pain told me as he separated himself from my body. I smiled back at him and waved then him and his fiance walked away as he began to walk towards Itachi's car.

**xXx**

After Itachi had dropped us off back at the house, I gave him a hug and left the car while Sasuke was about to get out but Itachi said he needed to have a word with his brother so I left and made my way up the door and walked into the house. I walked up the stairs and I was surprised to see Mikoto was standing in the hallway, with her back against the wall and staring that the grey carpet floor. I guess she must had heard me coming up the stairs because he head snapped in my direction and I knew something was wrong when I smiled and waved at her but she only frowned at me.

I stopped walking when I noticed her slowly walking her way over to me and immedaitly pulled me into a hug. She kept hugging me tighter and I slowly put my arms around her body and hugged her back. I have no idea what is going on with her but she kept hugging me while I began to hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

What's going on here?"

I turned my head to see Sasuke was now behind me with a confused look on his face but I'm sure that I had the same expression on my face as well. I felt Mikoto pull away from me and walked until she was standing next to me and Sasuke.

" Sasuke, you need to stay in your room for a little bit." Mikoto told him.

" Why?"

Sasuke asked as he then looked over at me but I guess he knew I was as much of a loss of the situation as he is. We both then looked back over to his mother who kept staring at the carpet.

" I will explain it later. Sakura, your father would like to speak to you. He is waiting for you in your bedroom."

Mikoto told me but I was still confused. Why would my father be waiting for me in my room. I nod my head and began to walk over to my room and when I reached my closed door, I turned back to see Mikoto staring at the ground while Sasuke was staring at me with some kind of emotion in his eyes that I couldn't understand.

He then walked into his room and slammed his door behind him, listening to his mother's orders then I opened my door and walked in, closing the door behind me while I noticed that my father was sitting on my bed staring down at something but when I had walked into the room, he looked over at me and I could see pure anger in his eyes.

" Sakura."

My father spoke my name out in a deadly tone of voice and I knew that something was up. I walked closer to him while I watched him stand up and walked over to me and I happened to look down at his hand and he was holding something. I squint my eyes to get a better look then I gasped and stopped moving. I was too wrapped up in my emotions for Pain that I had completely forgot that I had taken that stupid pregnancy test and by the way that my father was glaring at me, I can take a pretty good guess on what the test says.

" What the fucking hell is the meaning of this Sakura Haruno!"

My father screamed out while showing in my face my positive pregnancy test. Oh fuck! I am so dead!

**xXx**

**Okay thank you SO much for every single person who took the time to review this story!! Thank you!! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter and I don't know when the next update will be. I am off all weekend so if I get a lot of review *hint* *hint*, I might update this again tomorrow. Anyways thanks again for reviewing and keep them up :)**

**Also I have put a new poll up on my profile, talking about the latest manga chapter. **


	6. Night

" A Perfect Circle"

Chapter 6

" Night"

**Sasuke**

Ever since Itachi had dropped me and Sakura off from the movies, I had a weird feeling that something bad was going to happen. I was about to exit Itachi's car, then he pulled me back and wanted to speak to me while Sakura went ahead and went to our house. I looked over at him questionable, trying to wonder what he wanted.

" Now that Sakura is gone, I wanted to speak to you about something." Itachi said.

" What." I spat out. He was only wasting my time.

" Do you think... Sakura has been acting a little different lately? Her appearance has also seemed to changed and I wanted to know if it was just me or if something was going on that I should know about."

Itachi said then I started to think about what was he was getting at. Has Sakura seem to be acting different? Yeah she had been extremely moody lately and she seemed a lot paler than usual and her breast had seemed to be getting a tiny bit bigger but I wasn't about to tell Itachi about how much attention I pay to her body.

" Why would I care about her?"

I raised one of my black haired eyebrows at him then I was surprised to see Itachi began to shake his head while smiling.

" Foolish little brother, you are not fooling anyone but youself." Itachi said but I didn't understand at what he was talking about.

" What do you mean?" I asked. I don't have time for his stupid little games.

" I'm talking about the way that you were acting towards Sakura today. Being all jealous towards Pain." Itachi chuckled out.

" Tch. That asshole shouldn't of had his hands all over Sakura if he was already taken. He was just given her the wrong signals."

I replied which was true.

" True but that is how Pain is always is and was. Sakura should know that by now but even before Pain came over, she had been acting different."

Itachi said.

" I don't know what you are talking about."

I lied because I didn't want my older brother to think that I actually did care about her.

" Ha you didn't even try to deny it." Itachi remarked out and I turned my head to glare at him.

" What?" I spat out.

" You were jealous earlier when Pain was flirting with Sakura. I knew that you cared about our little princess."

Itachi began to smirk out as I continued to glare at him.

" Hn."

I didn't know what else to say as I looked down at the floor of his car. He really did need to clean his car out sometime. I could tell what he had been having for breakfast, lunch and dinner for the past week.

" Anyways, I'm just kinda worried about her. I know that you two don't normally get along but has she been acting weird?" Itachi asked me.

" I don't know. I don't pay attention to her."

Itachi was starting to get on my nerves but before he had a chance to reply, my cell phone rung out, telling me that I had a text message. I looked down and noticed that Naruto had text me.

**Naruto: Hey what's up? You still feel like hanging out today still since it's our night that we watch tv together?**

I smirked at my text message. Naruto is my all time favorite person at the moment and I replied back.

**Sasuke: Sure, come over right now.**

I responded the looked over at Itachi who had a confused look on his face but then my cell phone went off again.

**Naruto: Okay, be there in about twenty minutes.**

I looked back up to Itachi and smirked.

" Well brother, I would love to hang out with you and gossip more about your little princess but I have a life. Later."

I said then opened up my door but Itachi grabbed my arm. He pulled me back so I couldn't get out of the car.

" Is Sakura a virgin?" Itachi asked out which the question caught me off guard. Why is he asking me that?

" How the hell should I know? Why are you asking me such a stupid question?" I asked then I saw my older brother frown.

" Forget it, why should I tell you since you won't give a damn anyway."

Itachi said while he sounded like he was starting to get frustrated.

" Your right."

I said as I got out of the car from the back seat since Sakura had been sitting up front with Itachi on the passenger's side and I looked over at him.

" I don't give a damn."

And with that being said, I slammed my door shut and walked into the house, hearing my brother driving off in the background with his music blasting. I walked into the house and went up stairs but I was shocked to see my mother was embracing Sakura, like something had happened.

What's going on here?"

I asked out as I watched as Sakura turned her head so I was able to see the confusion written all over her face. Then my mother pulled away from her and walked over to me until she was between me and Sakura, like she didn't want me near her or something.

" Sasuke, you need to stay in your room for a little bit." My mother said.

" Why?"

I asked and I wanted to know what the hell was going on here. I looked over at Sakura once more before looking back at my mother.

" I will explain it later. Sakura, your father would like to speak to you. He is waiting for you in your bedroom."

My mother told Sakura then I watched as Sakura nod her head and went over to her door but before she started to open it up, she looked over at me. I wanted her to stop from going into her bedroom. I had a bad feeling about this whole situation and why my mother was acting so weird. I felt so helpless. I then walked into my bedroom and slammed the door behind me.

I didn't want to leave Sakura alone like that but what choice did I have? I didn't even know what the hell was going on. I sat down on my bed and I could help but tighten my fists. I suddenly heard someone yelling but it was too far out that I couldn't hear what they were talking about but it was coming from Sakura's room.

" Damn."

I growled out, knowing the reason why my mother was waiting outside of my room. It was so I wouldn't interfere with whatever Sakura's father is doing to her. I will kill him if he lays a finger on Sakura. I heard a knock on my door and I quickly got up and rushed to my door, opening it up but I slightly frowned when it was Naruto on the other side while I was hoping it was Sakura.

" Hey! Why do you look so pissed off? I'm sorry if I am late but there was such bad traffic."

Naruto grinned out while scratching the back of his head with his hand. I looked over at my mother who was still standing there, watching us.

" Why don't you two go hang out in the living room."

My mother said while smiling at us but I could tell that her smile was such bull shit.

" What is going on in Sakura's room? I keep hearing yelling."

Naruto asked out which I need to thank him later on.

" She is just having a talk with her father at the moment."

My mother said while we continue to hear yelling but I wasn't able to figure out what Sakura's father was talking about.

" Why is he yelling at her?" I asked.

" I'm... not sure. You two should go on down stairs now." My mother said.

" No. What the hell is going on here?" I was starting to get really irritated.

" Hey Sasuke... we should go on downstairs." Naruto spoke out as he began to tug on my hand.

" You should listen to Naruto."

My mother spat out while I was amazed that she used that tone with me. I guess I had made her really mad so I sighed out and followed Naruto down the stairs. We entered the living room and I turned on the tv while taking a seat on the couch while Naruto took a seat next to me.

" So... what do you think is happening up there?"

Naruto asked me while I was flipping through channels. I swear there is nothing good on tv anymore.

" I don't know, I came home to find my mom giving Sakura a hug then she told me that I had to stay in my room while Sakura had to go to hers." I said.

" That's pretty weird. Maybe Sakura go in trouble or something! That would make a whole lot of sense." Naruto said but I frowned.

" What in the world could she possibly get in trouble for? Getting an A minus on a test? Or how about talking to a stranger? Sakura is a straight edge. There is nothing that she could be in trouble for. She is a goody girl who listens to whatever her father tells her to do."

I said but it was the truth. But it was kind of weird that her father would be yelling at her. Sakura doesn't do bad things so why would she be getting into trouble.

" But why would-"

" Would you just drop the subject Naruto? I don't know what is going on!"

I spoke out harshly. I was getting so mad at the fact that I had no idea what was going on with Sakura but my gut was telling me that it was something bad. I looked over at Naruto and realized that his eyes began to widen.

" Sasuke... are you worried about Sakura?" Naruto asked while Death Note began to play on the tv.

" Tch. Why would I be worried about her?"

I spat out while I crossed my arms and decided that I would take this time to glare at the show.

" Sasuke... I-"

I noticed Naruto stopped talking when we heard a door being slammed and I could sorta hear my mother and Sakura's father talking as they came down the stairs. We both turned our heads and I could tell that Sakura's father was pissed off. He went straight out the front door while my mother walked over to us.

" What's up?" I asked my mother.

" Your father and I are going to go out for the evening. We won't be back until later on tonight so call the cell phone if you need anything."

My mother said then I looked over at her hand and noticed that she had Sakura's cell phone.

" Why do you have Sakura's cell phone?" I asked while I watched her bring the phone up and put it in her purse.

" Sakura is not allowed to use her cell phone or her computer, she is grounded until further notice."

My mother said while I can hear the hint of sadness in her voice.

" Why is Sakura grounded?" Naruto asked.

" We will discuss the matter tomorrow. Now you two be good."

My mother said then rushed out of the house, before me or Naruto had the chance to ask anymore questions.

" Wow Sakura must had done something pretty bad."

Naruto said then I began to stand up. I have to go check up on Sakura to see if she is alright.

" Where are you going?"

Naruto asked but then we heard a door closing and we figured it was Sakura. I looked over at the stairs to see Sakura was slowly walking down, it looked like she was taking her precious time. She reached to the bottom and looked up at me and Naruto, who was also staring at her and you could tell from her bloodshot eyes that she had been crying. I quickly walked over before she had a chance to continue to walk. I looked down at her while she tried her best to smile at me but it wasn't working.

" Are you okay?"

I asked her. I really don't give a damn if Naruto sees me being nice to Sakura at the moment. I watched her nod her head but I knew she was lying.

" Liar."

I spat out while glaring at her. I saw her expression change from trying to be happy then all of the sudden she clutched her stomach and fell to the ground, while holding onto her stomach.

" Sakura!"

I yelled out as I went down to her side and put my hand on her back, comforting her while I watched tears running down her face. I can hear Naruto run over to our sides.

" What happened?" Naruto asked the both of us.

" Sakura, what's wrong?"

I asked her then she placed one of her hands on top of mine then brought it over to her stomach. I frowned at this.

" Does your tummy hurt?" I asked her and nod her head.

" Did you eat something bad?" Naruto asked her and watched her shake her head.

" Are you...well... is it that time of the month?" Naruto asked another question but he got the same answer.

" I'm going to call Itachi real quick. You stay here with Sakura." I told Naruto.

" Okay." Naruto said then I took my hand back and stood up and took out my phone and dialed Itachi's number.

_" Hello?"_

" Itachi, I need you to come over right now."

_" Why? The sound of your voice means that something must of had happened. What's wrong?"_

" I'm not sure but Sakura is saying that her stomach really hurts."

_" Well she is probably having cramps."_

" She said that it's not that."

_" Um...okay how about you give her a sprite or a ginger ale? She probably has an upset stomach."_

" She said that she hadn't eaten anything bad today ether and her pain is in the lower part of her stomach area."

_"..."_

" Hello?"

_"...Shit..."_

" Itachi? What is it?"

_" Ask Sakura if she has had sex recently."_

" What? Why should I ask her that?"

_" Just do it!"_

" She had sex about two months ago why?"

_" That was a fast answer. I thought you said that you didn't know if she was a virgin or not."_

" Alright I lied okay? Now get to the point."

_"...."_

" Itachi?"

_" Little brother, did you have sexual intercourse with my little sister?"_

I wanted to hang up my cell phone right then and there but I needed information from my older brother.

" NO I DID NOT HAVE SEX WITH SAKURA!"

I yelled out so loud, Sakura and Naruto were now giving me weird looks.

_" Okay okay I just wanted to make sure."_

" Whatever, so do you know what's up with Sakura?"

_" Ask her if she has had her period recently."_

" Why would I.... Oh....shit"

_" Yeah and I thought you were the smart one in the family."_

" Shut up. Hold on."

I took the phone away from me and I walked over and took a seat next to Sakura. The moment he asked me that question, it seemed like everything seemed to click. Her mood swings, her breasts, her being sick and the way our parents were acting earlier. I stared intently at Sakura as she looked up at me with tears still coming out of her eyes. I can tell that she is in a lot of pain right now.

" Sakura, I'm about to ask you a question and I need you to be honest with me."

I told her then I continued after she nod her head while Naruto gave me a puzzling look.

" Okay now Sakura... are you pregnant?"

I brought one of my hands on top of hers that was holding her stomach and brushed her knuckles lightly with my thumb, giving her that gesture to let her know that it was going to be okay. I stared at her as more tears flowed down her face as she bit her bottom lip and looked down at her hands, the slowly nodding her head. With my other hand, I lifted my phone up and told Itachi that I had to go then hung up.

" Was that the reason why your dad was yelling at you earlier?" I asked her and once again she nod her head.

" Damn, did you tell him that you were raped?" I asked her another question and I got mad when she shook her head.

" Why the fuck not Sakura! Did he hurt you? I'm going to fucking kill him if he laid one finger on you."

I growled out while Sakura quickly swung her arms around me, moving from her original spot so she was more on my lap now. I slowly placed my arms around her and kept her in place. She looked like that she needed a hug. But our moment together was interrupted by my best friend.

" Um guys? If Sakura is pregnant, then shouldn't she not be having her period right now." Naruto said as I looked over at him while Sakura did the same.

" What do you mean Naruto?"

I questioned him then I noticed him pointing at Sakura's pants and I moved Sakura a little bit so I could see what she was looking at and my eyes began to widen. I moved Sakura again so I was looking into her face while she had an expression like she was a lost puppy and she didn't know what was going on.

" Listen to me Sakura, I think we need to get you to the hospital. You look like you are having your period."

As I told her this news I could see the fear in her eyes but I brought her back into my arms.

" It's going to be okay." I whispered into her ear then I looked over at Naruto.

" I'm going to take her to the hospital, are you coming with us?"

I asked her but I frowned when he shook his head and began to stand up.

" Sorry man, but I promised Hinata that I was going to take her out to eat tonight." Naruto said.

" What? We were suppose to hang out tonight! When were you going to me."

I growled out but before he had a chance to talk again, I interrupted him.

" You know what? Leave Naruto! You don't have to tell me anything."

I growled out then I helped Sakura up from the floor. She began to walk but suddenly she started to fall and I caught her body before she had a chance to hit the ground. I looked down at her face and noticed that she had passed out.

" Sasuke..." Naruto began.

" Shut up Naruto, now isn't the time to discuss your bullshit."

I growled out as I picked Sakura up in my arms and rushed out of the house while Naruto ran out behind me.

" Sasuke! I'll call you later okay?"

Naruto asked out but I ignored him as I got Sakura in my car then I drove off to the hospital.

**xXx**

When I arrived at the hospital, I brought Sakura into the emergency section area of the hospital and was met by a nurse at the desk.

" What is your situation?" The nurse asked out then she looked down at Sakura and I heard her gasp.

" Oh my... is that Sakura?" The nurse asked out and I nod my head.

" Yeah, her name is Sakura Haruno and she's pregnant but she was bleeding not too long ago then she passed out."

I explained.

" Okay, let me call Dr. Tsunade."

The nurse said as I watched her call someone then hang up the phone after a few seconds and I saw her get up from her seat and walk over to us.

" Okay, I am going to take her in a room and Dr. Tsunade will take a look at her when she is done with her other patient."

The nurse said then another nurse was coming with us with a gurney for Sakura to lay on. Sasuke placed her on the gurney and looked back at the nurse.

" Can I stay with her?" I asked.

" Not until Dr. Tsunade checks her out, until that time, do you want to contact her parents?" The nurse asked me.

" I am her step brother, since I am a family member, can I please stay by her side?"

I can't believe I am actually pleading and I mean it too.

" No, it won't take that long and I will let you know when you can visit her."

The nurse said then took Sakura away. Away from me. I took out my phone and called my mother and told them to come to the hospital. I was going to have a pretty long talk with them.

**xXx**

I was sitting in the waiting room when I heard my name being called out and I looked up to see My mother and Sakura's father walking over to me.

" How is she?" Fuguka asked as they took a seat across from me.

" I don't know, a doctor named Tsunade is going to take a look at her." I spoke out then I saw her father's eyes widen.

" Honey, do you know who Sasuke is talking about?" My mother asked him.

" Yes, you see Dr. Tsunade was the one who helped her after the car accident. She is actually trying to find a way to fix Sakura's voice."

Fuguka said while my eyes slightly widen. I had no idea that they were trying to fix her body so she would be able to speak again.

" I have to tell you guys something about Sakura."

I spoke out, thinking that now would be the best time to tell them what had happened to Sakura.

" What's up?" My mother asked me as Sakura's father hold a stare on me.

" I know you guys are aware that Sakura is pregnant but there is something that you guys need to know, the only reason why Sakura is pregnant was because she was raped."

I told them as I watched their expressions change.

" I went with Sakura to a party and she went off with her ex boyfriend and by the time I had found them it was too late but I beaten his ass anyway." I said.

" Oh no, poor Sakura." My mother said with a sad expression on her face while Sakura's father remained silent with his eyes were now glued to the floor.

" Good to see you again Mr. Haruno."

A voice was called out and I looked up to see a older blond headed women walking over to us. Sakura's father stood up from his seat and shook the doctor's hand.

" Dr. Tsunade, how is she doing?" Fuguka asked.

" She will be okay but she did suffer a miscarriage." Tsunade explained.

" Oh...I see." Fuguka said then I stood up from my seat.

" Can I go see her?" I asked the doctor.

" Sasuke, I guess your outing earlier made you two get along." My mother said then I slightly glared at her.

" She was in pain, I just want to see if she is okay." I mumbled out as I looked back at the doctor.

" Yes you guys can see her but she is still resting. She doesn't know that she has had a miscarriage."

Tsunade explained to us then I turned to look at the grown ups.

" If you two want, I can spend the night here and watch over Sakura." I suggested which surprised my parents.

" Are you sure? Sakura should be fine by herself." My mother said.

" I guess you can say that I feel bad for what had happen and I don't think she would want to be alone." I said.

" Alright, well we will come get you two in the morning."

Fuguka said then I gave them both a hug but when I hugged Fuguka, he whispered something into my ear.

" Please tell Sakura that I'm sorry and to forgive me."

The he pulled away from me and I stood there as they walked out of the hospital. What did he mean by his statement? I guess he is sorry for yelling at her. I followed Tsunade until we reached to Sakura's room and let me in then left be alone with the sleeping beauty. I walked over and took a seat that was near her bed and I felt my phone buzz and I knew that it was going to be Naruto.

**Naruto: How is she?**

**Sasuke: Shouldn't you be hanging out with your girlfriend?**

**Naruto: I'm sorry about that but like I said me and her had made plans tonight.**

**Sasuke: I thought we were going to hang out tonight.**

**Naruto: I know well I figured I would hang out with you for a little bit then go see Hinata.**

**Sasuke: Whatever, Sakura lost the baby.**

**Naruto: That sucks.**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Naruto: Don't be like that...**

**Sasuke: Like what?**

**Naruto: I'm sorry about tonight! I will make it up to you!**

**Sasuke: Whatever, I'll talk to you later**

**Naruto: Fine goodnight.**

I snapped my phone shut then looked over at Sakura who was still sleeping peacefully. Then I looked back down at my phone and I was still mad at Naruto. I can't believe he was going to cut our night together short to hang out with his girlfriend. He even left me when I needed him the most. I needed him to be here for me now but no some girl is more important to him than our friendship. This was going to be a long night I can feel it already.

**xXx**

**Yes yes another chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I was writing this while watching Full metal Panic Abridged. Funny stuff. FMP is my FAV series in the whole wide world!! Sousuke needs to get his act together and save Kaname!!**

**Anyways review time and thanks again for everyone who took the time to review, this chapter goes out to you :)**


	7. Question

" A Perfect Circle"

Chapter 7

" Question"

**Sakura**

I was having a nice relaxing dream. It was the kind of dream with no pain and no worries but only complete happiness. Happiness. I love happiness. Just me laying on the beach with my pink bikini on with small cherries on the side, sipping a heineken. I glanced over and smiled when I noticed a shirtless Sasuke was laying right beside me. I wanted to get even closer to him so I scooted closer while Sasuke began to give me a look saying, ' What do you think you are doing?', but I knew he was only teasing me.

" I missed you from being over there." I spoke out then wrapped my arms around his waist.

" Hn."

Sasuke responded then leaned down and planted his lips on top of mine. He tasted so good. He wasn't sweet or sour. He was just Sasuke. The kiss that we were sharing felt so good, that I wanted more. When we ended our make out session, he brushed his head up against mine.

" I have something that I have to tell you." I whispered out while staring into his onyx eyes.

" What is it my love?"

Sasuke asked as he began to trail kisses from my ear all the way down to my cheek and began to lightly nip at the skin, letting a moan escape my lips.

" I'm pregnant."

I said then I opened up my eyes from having them closed due to the pleasure I was receiving from the Uchiha when he stopped his actions. I looked at him and his eyes became red.

" What's wrong Sasuke?"

I asked out while I tried to place my hand on his cheek but he brushed it away with his other hand while mumbling out the word slut.

" What did you call me?"

I asked, not understanding why he was so mad. I thought he would be happy with this news that I was carrying his child.

" I called you a fucking slut because that is what you are!"

Sasuke screamed out at me then stood up and brushed the sand off of his body. I stood up afterwards and I was beginning to be pissed off.

" What the fuck is wrong with you? I just told you that I am going to be carrying your child and then you call me a slut!" I yelled out.

" Tch, my child. How the fuck could it be my fucking kid? Last time I checked Sakura we have to have sex with each other in order to create a child!"

Sasuke screamed out right into my face, leaving me speechless for a moment.

" But..." I then trailed off then I realized that Sai had raped me. I was in pure happiness that I had forgotten about that.

" See you have that sick bastard's child inside of you. Why would I want to be with a slut like yourself? You can't even fucking talk!"

Sasuke continued to scream at me while tears were beginning to flow down my face. I then opened my mouth to say something when I realized that nothing was coming out. He was right. I was a mute.

" See, fuck you Sakura."

Sasuke said then began to walk away and I tried to run after him but my legs wouldn't move.

Don't leave me Sasuke....

**xXx**

I shot up in my bed and I could feel the sweat coming down my face. I still had my eyes closed but at least I knew that it was just a dream.

" Sakura..."

I heard my name being called out and I knew that voice. It was the exact same person who was in my dream. Kissing me and loving me but then he began to hate me and then he left me. I opened up my eyes to see he was now standing right beside my bed. I slowly smiled at him when I noticed his face hold some kind of worried emotion. Why was he so worried about me.

" How are you feeling?"

Sasuke asked me and I nod my head, letting him know that I was okay. I still don't understand why he was so worried about me. Then I realized something very important. I was not laying on my bed and I was not in my bedroom. I looked around the room because it looked awfully familiar but then it clicked. I was in a hospital room. I hate hospitals with a passion. It was where my mother died and where I almost died as well. I should had died that day.

Sasuke must had noticed that I was freaking out because I suddenly felt a hand on top of mine and looked over at him while I was still confused as to why I am currently in the hospital. All I remember after being bitched out by my father was going down stairs and Sasuke and Naruto were there then I began to have a pain. Also, I just remembered that I am pregnant. I was hoping that it was just another nightmare.

I looked down on my lap and I began to cry, removing my hand underneath Sasuke's and covered my eyes up. I am so ashamed. My dream was right. I am nothing but a mute slut. I froze suddenly when I felt someone embracing me and I slowly looked up to see that Sasuke was now sitting with me on my hospital bed and was trying to bring me to have me lay back on the bed with him. When I finally laid down, I laid on my side so I could stare at his eyes while his arm was wrapped protectively around my waist. Aw Sasuke is being so cute right now! He is trying to comfort me!

" It's okay, you are in the hospital right now. Do you remember what happened?"

Sasuke asked me and I nodded my head. The harder I think about yesterday, the more that I remember. I now remember that Sasuke was going to take me to the hospital because I was bleeding but then that was all I remember. Why don't I remember going to the hospital? More importantly, what happened to the baby? Was it normal to bleed when you are pregnant or did I have a miscarriage?

" Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?"

Sasuke asked me then brought his phone out and gave it to me and I began to text.

**I found out that I was pregnant when we got back from movies yesterday. I had bought a pregnancy test last week when we went to the mall together so yesterday morning, I decided to take it but Pain dragged me out of my room before I had the chance to find out the results.**

" How did your father find out?" Sasuke asked me then I began to type again.

**I guess my father or your mother had gone to my room and I forgot that I had left the test on my night stand so they saw it.**

I showed him the text then I thought back to when I had to meet my father in my bedroom.

_**Flashback**_

_I opened my door and walked in, closing the door behind me while I noticed that my father was sitting on my bed staring down at something but when I had walked into the room, he looked over at me and I could see pure anger in his eyes._

_" Sakura."_

_My father spoke my name out in a deadly tone of voice and I knew that something was up. I walked closer to him while I watched him stand up and walked over to me and I happened to look down at his hand and he was holding something. I squint my eyes to get a better look then I gasped and stopped moving. I was too wrapped up in my emotions for Pain that I had completely forgot that I had taken that stupid pregnancy test and by the way that my father was glaring at me, I can take a pretty good guess on what the test says._

_" What the fucking hell is the meaning of this Sakura Haruno!"_

_My father screamed out while showing in my face my positive pregnancy test. Oh fuck! I am so dead!_

_" Well? I am waiting for my answer! Is this your test or is this one of your friends? And don't you even think about lying to me! Is this test yours?"_

_My father spoke out harshly to me while tears ran down my cheeks and I slowly nod my head. I can't believe that I am pregnant. I always wanted to have a baby but not until after I got married with a loving husband. Not to have a baby with my ex boyfriend who had cheated on me behind my back the whole time we were dating then rapes me._

_" What were you thinking? You have just ruined your life! Are you aware of that Sakura?"_

_My father growled out as he walked closer to me. I couldn't think of anything to say. I can't tell him that I was raped. He wouldn't believe me._

_" Young lady you are in so much trouble. Give me your cellphone now!"_

_My father yelled out and outstretched his arm, waiting for my cellphone to be in his hand. I took the cell phone out of my pocket and gave it to him then watched as he put it in his own pocket._

_" Now, you will be grounded until you are 21 do you hear me? No more going out no matter what. No more cellphone and no more computer! I have to go out tonight with Mikoto but tomorrow I will take your computer out of your room. Do you hear me?"_

_My father yelled more at me and all I could do was nod my head._

_" Good. You should be happy that I'm not going to take you out of school yet but the option is still there."_

_My father said as my eyes began to widen. Does he just want me to rot in my room for the rest of my life? I guess so. Just me and the baby. God I wonder what Sasuke is going to think when he finds out. I bet he won't ever want to look at me in the eye ever again. The thought alone made my heart ache._

_" Now before I go, I want to ask you a question."_

_My father said and continued when I had a confused look on my face. I wonder what he wanted now. He might as well go ahead and kill me off now._

_" Do you want this child?"_

_My father looked into my eyes and I guess he knew my answer just by the look I was giving him. No, I didn't want this baby. Why on Earth would I want it if it was going to remind me everyday of that horrible night. I then watched my father sigh out and looked down at the ground._

_I also looked down at the ground, with my arms to my side and closed them up for a moment then I suddenly felt a pain throughout my stomach, causing me to fall back and I fell on my bed. I opened up to see my father hovering over me with guilt written on his face. He has just punched me in the stomach. Without him saying another word, he left my room suddenly while I was by myself._

_**End of Flashback**_

I don't know if my father hit me, hoping it would cause me to lose the baby or if he was just mad at me.

" Did your father hurt you?"

Sasuke asked out, snapping me out of my thoughts and I gave him a questionable look, wondering why it matter if he did or not. Yes my father did hurt me but I was basically asking for it so it wasn't his fault. I don't blame him but Sasuke would never understand it.

" Well... you had a miscarriage Sakura. You are no longer pregnant."

Sasuke told me but I didn't feel joy or sorrow. I just felt completely nothing. I closed my eyes but then reopened them when I felt Sasuke's hand cupping my cheek.

" Now tell me, did your father hurt you?" Sasuke whispered to me then I text on his phone.

**Why would you think that?**

He saw my message and frowned before looking back into my eyes.

" I... just had that feeling and he told me to tell you that he was sorry and for you to forgive him." Sasuke told me then I typed on the phone.

**No he didn't. He just probably said that because he yelled at me a lot when he found out that I was pregnant**

I showed him my phone but he frowned. I guess he didn't believe me but he didn't say anything else so I was glad. I looked down at Sasuke's phone to see what time it was and it was around eight in the morning. I sighed out but before Sasuke had a chance to ask what was wrong, there was a knock on the door and Sasuke got off of my bed faster than a speeding bullet. I missed his warmth all ready. I saw the door open up, revealing my father, Mikoto and wait I know her.... omg it's Tsunade! She was the one who saved my life and has been trying to help my voice recover.

" Good morning! I see you are awake Sakura! How are you feeling?"

Mikoto asked me as she walked over and gave me a hug then a kiss on my head. I smiled at her and gave her the thumbs up. I then looked over at Tsunade and waved at her.

" Hey girl, it seems that you are feeling better but I do have some news for you."

Tsunade said with a sad look on her face and I wondered if she was talking about my dead baby.

" If you are talking about her losing the baby, she already knows." Sasuke told Tsunade which slightly surprised her.

" Oh okay... well nevermind then. I told your parents last night that you could be released today but I was thinking that you could rest some more while they are at work and they come get you when they get off work. How does that sound?"

Tsunade asked me and i nod my head. Then outstretched my arm and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, getting everyone eyes on me but I wanted to let them know that I didn't want to be alone.

" Do you want me to stay with you?"

Sasuke questioned me with his annoyed tone of voice but I knew that he was just messing with me and I smiled while nodding my head. I heard him sighed out in frustration then looked over at his mother.

" Mom, do you think I can skip school today and stay with Sakura?"

Sasuke asked his mother which surprised everyone but me. I guess everyone thought that he was going to say no to me instead of asking his mother if he could spend the day with me at the hospital. I knew deep down inside that he wanted to stay by my side.

" Well school started about an hour and a half ago so might as well skip for today. Now we have to leave now but don't worry Sakura, we will come get you after work and Itachi is aware where you are and will stop by at the house tomorrow."

Mikoto said as she gave me one last hug. I'm glad I don't have to explain anything to Itachi now but I was a little sad that I couldn't see him but he had work then afterwards he always gets fucked up. My father then went over to me and handed me my phone back and I gave him a questionable look.

" You aren't grounded anymore. Glad you are going to be okay sweet heart."

My father said then pat me on the head then the parents walked out following Tsunade who told me to call for her if I needed anything. When the door was closed, I looked over at Sasuke who now took a seat on the couch and turned on the tv. The show House was playing and I love that show. Dr. House is just too cool! I tried to stay awake but I ended up falling asleep halfway through the episode.

**xXx**

I kept hearing Naruto 's voice as I tried best to continue to sleep but then when I heard him say something about my name, I became aware but I kept my eyes closed so I could listen in.

" So how is Sakura doing?"

Naruto asked, how long have I been out for? I guess school is out now.

" None of your business. You were the one who left last night because of your date! Some friend you are." I hear Sasuke spat out.

" Are you jealous that I am dating Hinata?" Naruto asked him then it became silent.

" Sasuke?"

I heard Naruto call out his name again and I figured now was the time to wake up so I slowly opened up my eyes and began to sit up. I was quite curious what Sasuke's answer was going to be but my heart has gone through so much in the past twenty four hours that I don't think I can take another in in my heart. I looked up to see Sasuke and Naruto locking their gaze at me.

" I see that you are awake."

Sasuke told me while I nod my head then he looked over at Naruto.

" I think it is time to go Naruto."

Sasuke told him but Naruto frowned in response but suddenly there was a knock on the door and Ino walked in with her boyfriend Shikamaru.

" Sakura! I can't believe you didn't tell me what happened!"

Ino cried out as she ran over and gave me a hug. I slowly hugged her back then glared at Sasuke and Naruto because last time I checked, they thought that I was still a virgin.

" Oh I didn't believe Naruto when he first told us that you were in the hospital but it is true, isn't it."

Ino said then looked into my eyes and I nodded my head. I could feel my anger rising up but I did my best not to show it. I then glanced over at Sasuke who was glaring at his best friend. I guess he was thinking the same thing. I then looked over at Naruto and he knew he was in big trouble.

" I thought that Ino knew that Sakura had gotten raped." Naruto said then all hell broke loose.

" WHAT!" Ino yelled out then looked over at me.

" You were raped?? By who? When?"

Ino asked me with concern look in her eyes. I looked down on my lap while tears began to form my eyes. I can't believe this is happening.

" That is none of your business."

Sasuke spoke out then I looked up at him to see that he had a worried look that was just for me.

" Yes it is my business! I am her best friend and I deserve to know!"

Ino said Sasuke glared at the blond then looked back at me and I nodded my head, letting him know that it was okay to tell her and Sasuke explained to my friends what had happened and why I am currently in the hospital.

" Wow, Sakura I'm so sorry honey."

Ino said as she began to embrace me again to hug me again.

" I just can't believe Sai would do something like that."

Ino said then I looked over at Shikamaru who was staring hard at the ground . I guess he felt someone staring at him because he looked up and made eye contact with me and I smiled back at him. I wonder what's up with him today.

" Hey do you two think you guys could come back to the house later? I think there are some issues we need to discuss with Naruto alone."

Sasuke growled out then glared back over to the male.

" Do you want us to stay Sakura?"

Ino asked me and I shook my head and I took out my phone and began to text.

Naw, I want to watch Sasuke beat Naruto's ass. But you are more than welcome to come over to the house later.

Ino read the message and hugged me one last time.

" Okay, I will text you later."

Ino said as she pulled away then Shikamaru walked over and gave me a hug as well.

" Glad you are feeling okay."

Shikamaru told me and I smiled back at him then waved as they left the hospital room.

" Okay, I think I am going to head out now but I'm glad you are feeling better Sakura. Bye!"

Naruto said as he tried to make a run for it but was stopped when Sasuke grabbed him by the wrist.

" Where do you think you are going?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his best friend while Naruto began to scratch the back oh his head with his freed wrist.

" Well I figured that Sakura needs her rest so I was going to head out as well." Naruto said.

" Why did you tell Ino what had happened to Sakura? Sakura doesn't want many people to know about it." Sasuke said.

" Because I figured Ino already knew. If Ino was Sakura's best friend, Sakura would had told her what had happened! Best friends tell each other everything."

Naruto spoke out which angered Sasuke even more.

" So Naruto... are we best friends?" Sasuke asked him.

" Of course we are!" Naruto said.

" Then why didn't you tell me about Hinata?" Sasuke asked which caused the blond to remain silent.

" That's what I thought. You should go Naruto." Sasuke said.

" But-"

" I'll call you later Naruto."

Sasuke said while walking over to my side. I looked over at Naruto who had a sad face then left the room without saying a word. I then glanced over at Sasuke who looked like he had been hurt. I had always wondered what was up between Sasuke and Naruto. I grabbed my phone and typed something down then showed it to Sasuke.

**Can I ask you a personal question? This conversation will not leave this room, just please answer me the truth and please do not be mad at me**

Sasuke looked at me funny then nod his head, letting me ask him away. I took my phone back and typed down something that could change my feelings for Sasuke but it was something I had to know. The way Sasuke treats Naruto. The way that they are always together. They way they talk and argue. The way Sasuke looks so hurt whenever Hinata's name is mentioned. I have to know the truth.

**Are you in love with Naruto?**

**xXx**

**Alright sorry about another cliffy but they are just so much fun to type! Now for everyone who has been asking me, what is up with Sasuke and Naruto, all of it will be revealed in the next chapter! Thank you for everyone that reviewed and I hope everyone liked this chapter! Now lets see if we can get up to 100 reviews! PS. Twins in anime are sometimes creepy like in Black Lagoon, just got done seeing the episodes with the twins. Awesome!**


	8. Chatroom

" A Perfect Circle"

Chapter 8

" Chatroom "

**Sasuke**

I could feel my eyes widen automatically when I read her text. Am I in love with Naruto. I looked over at her and saw the concern expression on her face and it made me feel so calm, like I could trust her. Her eyes. There was something in her eyes that made me feel like everything was going to be okay. The way the light was shining across her eyes at that moment made her look well... it's hard to explain. But anyways I need to be thinking about her question and I thought about it long and hard before I answered.

" I... I do have feelings for Naruto."

I admitted while I watched her expression change from worry to a some sort of a disappointing, sadness look on her face. I wonder what she was so sad about. I don't even know why my chest started to hurt after I saw her sad expression. But it was the truth. Then I thought about what I just said out loud and it made me realize how wrong it felt to say it. Shouldn't I be feeling happy to say it if I really did have feelings for him. Why am I caring how Sakura feels right now?

" But, I don't know what kind of feelings they are. He makes me smile when I'm down. He is cute in his own way and he gets me. But I don't know if I love him or not."

I spoke out then I watched her type something on her phone then showed it to me.

**That is understandable. It seems like he is the only person who you ever talk to besides the family and not all female are evil. Do you think I'm evil?**

My eyes widen when I saw what she had typed up and I quickly shook my head.

" No of course not."

I told her then she smiled at me. I guess she was glad that I didn't think that she was evil. She then typed up another message.

**Thanks, do you know how Naruto feels about you?**

I frowned and shook my head.

" I don't know. I thought that he had liked me more than a friend but lately I don't even know anymore."

I spoke out while Sakura nodded her head, letting me know that she understood where she was coming from. I then watched her text again.

**You should tell Naruto how you feel**

I shook my head after I read her message. How was I suppose to tell him how I feel towards him when I didn't even know what it was?

**Why not?**

Sakura typed to me and I let out a sigh.

" Because that would be weird." I said then watched her type a response.

**I think you should talk to Naruto about this. You will feel a lot better than keeping your emotions bottled up inside of yourself**

" You are annoying."

I said with a smirk on my face while she smiled and stuck her tounge out at me. We turned out heads after hearing someone knocking on the door and our parents walked into the room.

" Hi Sakura, how are you feeling?"

My mother asked her as she walked up to her and gave her a hug. I looked over at Sakura's father who was looking a little sad. He is probably still mad at himself for yelling at Sakura yesterday. He deserves to feel guilty. Sakura didn't deserve any of this shit. I looked over at Sakura who was smiling back at everyone, knowing that she is able to go home soon.

" We have already seen Dr. Tsunade and she said that you can leave whenever you feel like it."

My mother said that cause Sakura to make her smile even wider then she looked over at me while I smirked in return. I then looked down at my phone and opened it up, staring at my wallpaper of me and Naruto when we were younger and I felt like I had to do something about my situation with him. I closed up my phone and took a deep breath. I have decided that I was going to tell him how I feel.

" Hey, can you guys take Sakura home? I'm going to go over to Naruto's house and hang out with him for a while."

I said then I looked over at Sakura which she understood what I wanted to do and grabbed her phone and typed something, thinking that she was going to tell me something but I felt disappointed when she put her phone back on to her lap. I then felt my phone going off, thinking that it was Naruto I flipped it open but my eyes widen when I realized that Sakura was the one who sent me a message. Why do I feel so relief at the moment?

**ShyCherryBlossom is my aim name if you want to talk later**

I smirked at her message and I looked up to meet her eyes and I nod my head while putting my phone back into my pocket. I then turned to look at our parents who were wondering what was going on between us I bet.

" I'll you guys later."

I said then walked out of the room after hearing the parents tell me their good byes.

**xXx**

When I finally drove over to Naruto's house, I noticed that their was a car that I don't remember ever seeing but I also noticed that his parent's cars weren't there ether, giving this the perfect opportunity to have this kind of conversation with him. I got out of my car and went up to the door. I noticed that the door was unlocked so I let myself in. Me and Naruto have this thing if we see each others car at the house, we can just come on inside without knocking. I heard music blasting from Naruto's room and I made my way up the stairs and I noticed that his door was slightly opened. Alright now was the chance that I was going to tell him how I truly feel about him. I put a smile on my face as I ran over to his door way while beginning to say his name.

" Hey Naruto! I have something-"

I then stopped talking when I noticed Naruto was on his bed, being shirtless while Hinata was underneath him. His hand was underneath her shirt while he was planting kisses on her neck. He heard me from behind him and he stopped at what he was doing and looked over at me and his eyes widen.

S-Sasuke!"

Naruto stuttered out as he quickly got off of the bed but I didn't want to be here any longer.

" Hn."

I responded then I began to leave the room and quickly went down the stairs with Naruto right behind me. I felt him grab my wrist, causing me to stop running so I turned and glared at him.

" What." I spat out harshly.

" Sasuke, I-" I then cut him off.

" Save it Naruto, I am done with you doing things behind my back like this. God damn it Naruto, are you having sex with her?"

I growled out then I saw his expression and knew my answer.

" When" I asked.

" When what?" Naruto decided to become dumb at a time like this.

" When the fucking hell did you start having sex with her?" I yelled out.

" It... happened that night that you saw us together at the movie store."

Naruto mumbled out while looking down at the floor, ashamed of what he had just said while my eyes widen. Then I thought back at the promise we had made each other the first year of high school.

_**Flashback**_

_It was our first day of high school together and me and Naruto thought it would be cool to go hang out in the parking lot. I didn't have a car at the time because we weren't old enough to drive but it kept us away from everyone else including all these girls who kept trying to get into my pants. Don't they have any shame? _

_" I think Principal Jiraya is so cool! He is into frogs like I am."_

_Naruto said with a grin on his face while I smirked back at him. As we were walking, I noticed Ami, a fangirl of mine and her friends were beating someone up and as we passed by, I noticed it was Sakura Haruno. I think she noticed someone looking her way because she lifted her eyes up and I stared right back at her. It was like she was trying to send me a message to help her but I only glared at her then turned my head._

_" Did you see Ami picking on Sakura? I heard that she had gotten into a car accident over the summer and she lost her voice."_

_Naruto spoke up after we had passed them so they couldn't hear us._

_" Tch like I care. Shows you another reason why to not like females. They beat up the weak." I said._

_" Sasuke, guys do that too." Naruto told me._

_" Whatever." I rolled my eyes._

_" But I know where you are coming from. I swear I hate girls too. They aren't nothing but trouble and they don't even like my jokes." Naruto said._

_" That is because your jokes aren't funny." I smirked back at him._

_" Yeah yeah but you know what? I don't think I would ever want to have sex." Naruto said._

_" You shouldn't. I told you about my experience and it was horrible. It didn't even feel good like everyone says it does. It was gross." _

_I said which was true. When the girl made me cum when she had given me a blow job, it felt awkward. No pleasure what so ever._

_" We should make a promise Sasuke." Naruto said._

_" What kind of promise?" I asked._

_" A promise that we will never have sex. I believe you when you say that it's nasty and why would I want a girl when I can do the job myself." Naruto grinned out._

_" Alright promise."_

_End Of Flashback_

I thought we were best friends, best friends keep promises. But no he had to break my promise like this and he didn't even tell me about it. I looked over at him and saw that he felt horrible for what had happened.

" Sasuke, do you like me?" Naruto asked me which I was a little shocked.

" Why are you asking me that?" I asked.

" Well Hinata thinks that you might have feelings for me and I want to know if you do or not."

Naruto told me which pissed me off then I glared at him. How dare they talk about how I might feel towards him.

" You two talk about me?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

" Yeah, I'm worried about you Sasuke. Lately you have been acting really weird. Hell you are even being nice to Sakura." Naruto said.

" She was fucking raped then pregnant Naruto! She just lost her baby last night and you expect me to just leave her alone like that?" I demanded from him.

" So? You didn't used to care what happened to her! So who do you like her or me? Because you are getting pissed off about me and Hinata when you are being extra nice to your step sister." Naruto growled out.

" You know what Naruto? I don't know what the fuck you are thinking in that thick skull of yours! Maybe that bitch you are fucking is making your brain cells disappearing!" I yelled out then was amazed when Naruto glared at me.

" Fuck you Sasuke! Get the fuck out of my house." Naruto yelled out then I smirked at him.

" Gladly." I said then turned around and marched out of his house, slamming the door behind me.

**xXx**

When I got home, I was thankful that the parent's weren't in the kitchen so I didn't have to deal with anyone and went straight to my room, slamming the door behind me. I was feeling so angry right now but I don't feel heartbroken. I walked over to my computer and turned it on while taking a seat. While waiting for the computer to load, I looked down and kept staring at Sakura's screen name that I had pulled up on my cell phone. When my computer was done loading, I logged into my instant messenger and added Sakura's screen name. I wasn't really surprised that she was on right now and I figured I would say hi or something.

**SharinganUser: Hn**

**ShyCherryBlossom: Well hello to you too Sasuke :)**

**SharinganUser: How did you know that it was me?**

**ShyCherryBlossom: You are the only person I know that uses the phrase hn lol**

**SharinganUser: Tch**

**ShyCherryBlossom: and tch**

**SharinganUser: I knew it was a mistake to start talking to you**

**ShyCherryBlossom: I'm sorry...**

**SharinganUser: I was only kidding Sakura**

**ShyCherryBlossom: Well I never know with you Sasuke**

**SharinganUser: What do you mean by that?**

**ShyCherryBlossom: You are bipolar freak! hahaha**

**SharinganUser: Well and you are annoying! muhahaha**

I don't know but talking to her is making me feel a whole lot better. I'm not even mad anymore as I felt a smile appearing on my face.

**ShyCherryBlossom: You know, I like talking to you like this.**

**ShyCherryBlossom: You seem different**

**SharinganUser: Whatever and what's up with the shy part in your name? You aren't shy at all**

**ShyCherryBlossom: Well you usually call someone shy when they don't talk a lot and since I can't talk at all...well I think you get idea...**

**SharinganUser: Do you like my screen name?**

**ShyCherryBlossom: Nope :P**

**SharinganUser: Bitch**

**ShyCherryBlossom: But you love me anyway **

**SharinganUser: Nope :P**

**ShyCherryBlossom: Jerk**

**SharinganUser: Tch you still love me**

**ShyCherryBlossom: Whatever.... I don't see why Naruto likes talking to you so much**

**SharinganUser: I took your advice and I talked to him. I actually just got back from his house.**

**ShyCherryBlossom: How did it go?**

**SharinganUser: We got into a fight... and he kicked me out of his house...**

**ShyCherryBlossom: What happened???**

**SharinganUser: I walked in on Naruto feeling Hinata up and I kinda exploded so yeah...**

**ShyCherryBlossom: Are you okay?**

**SharinganUser: Not really and it didn't figure my feelings out for him but I don't care. He is a fucking jerk**

_**ShyCherryBlossom has invited you to join the Akatsuki chatroom**_

I was wondering what the invite was all about, weren't we already talking but I decided to accept and was now in a chat with Sakura and someone else.

_**SharinganUser has join the chatroom**_

**ShyCherryBlossom: Hey Sasuke, this is Sasori you know, Itachi's friend**

**MasterOfPuppets: Yo **

**SharinganUser: Hn**

**ShyCherryBlossom: I told Sasori about you situation with Naruto and since Sasori is gay, I figured he could help you figure some things out**

**SharinganUser: Gee thanks a lot Sakura**

**MasterOfPuppets: It's cool, she didn't give me much details, all she told me was that you weren't sure if you were gay or not**

I almost choked on my own spit reading his comment

**SharinganUser: I'm not gay**

Or was I? But I didn't think so.

**ShyCherryBlossom: Anyways I'm going to lay down for a little while**

**MasterOfPuppets: Are you feeling okay?**

**ShyCherryBlossom: Eh I just need some rest, talk to you guys later :)**

_**ShyCherryBlossom has signed off**_

I am so pissed off at Sakura right now for leaving me here. I need to remember to punish her later...

**MasterOfPuppets: So, let me start asking you the basic things. First off, how many people have you kissed/ had sex with?**

**SharinganUser: What kind of question is that?**

**MasterOfPuppets: I'm just trying to help you out. This conversation doesn't leave this chat and I'm the only one here, Deidara is watching Fumoffu in the living room.**

**SharinganUser: Promise?**

**MasterOfPuppets: If it does you have my permission to cut my balls off**

I like that idea. I don't know why I should even trust him. Maybe I'm just so desperate of trying to figure out my feelings.

**SharinganUser: I have only kissed 2 people before and one chick gave me a blow job but i never kissed her.**

**MasterOfPuppets: Have you ever kissed Naruto before?**

**SharinganUser: yes**

**MasterOfPuppets: Was he the best kisser you ever experience? Did his kiss leave you wanting more? Did you feel like you couldn't surive without kissing him again?**

I thought about his questions. No Sakura was the better kisser than him. No his kiss didn't leave me wanting more, we only made out a few times because we were drunk and thought it was fun and made the time go by. When Sakura had kissed me the time in the hallway, I wanted more which led me to attacking her chest, I felt like I couldn't get enough of her. I had felt something the first time I had kissed Sakura but I just figured it was the alcohol. No I could live without kissing Naruto again but not being able to kiss Sakura again I don't even want to think about it. But it was realilty, people don't kiss their sister.

**SharinganUser: No**

**MasterOfPuppets: Has anyone ever make you feel that way?**

**SharinganUser: Yeah, this one girl**

**MasterOfPuppets: Well at least you know that you aren't gay lol**

**SharinganUser: Whatever**

**MasterOfPuppets: Do you hang out with anyone besides Naruto? And your family members?**

**SharinganUser: No, me and Naruto have friends that we talk to in school but we don't hang out with them during lunch or outside of school.**

**MasterOfPuppets: You my friend have the case of the over protective best friend.**

**SharinganUser: What?**

**MasterOfPuppets: You just think that you have feelings for him because you two are always around each other. If you had THOSE kind of feelings for him, kissing him would make you feel like you are king of the world. That's how I feel every time I kiss Deidara.**

**SharinganUser: I never really thought about it...**

**MasterOfPuppets: Have you ever been in love?**

**SharinganUser: I guess not...**

**MasterOfPuppets: Yes you have, the girl who made you feel that way**

**SharinganUser: I don't love her**

_**ShyCherryBlossom has signed on**_

**ShyCherryBlossom: Hey guys!**

**MasterOfPuppets: I thought you were going to sleep princess?**

**ShyCherryBlossom: Can't sleep**

**MasterOfPuppets: When do you ever sleep? Besides on Itachi's bed**

**ShyCherryBlossom: I sleep sometimes...**

**MasterOfPuppets: Whatever, anyways Deidara wants to go over to Itachi's. You two should swing by.**

**ShyCherryBlossom: Well Sasuke?**

**SharinganUser: We have school tomorrow and... I need to take care of something**

**MasterOfPuppets: Alright well Sasuke it was nice chatting with you and I hope you get your situation fixed**

**SharinganUser: Hn**

**ShyCherryBlossom: That means thank you**

**MasterOfPuppets: Cool bye!**

_**MasterOfPuppets has signed off**_

**ShyCherryBlossom: So what was it that thing that you need to take care of?**

**SharinganUser: Nothing... I just didn't feel like going over there. Why do you like going over there anyways?**

**ShyCherryBlossom: Because it's fun :)**

**SharinganUser: And what is your definition of fun * smirks***

**ShyCherryBlossom: :P**

**SharinganUser: :(**

**ShyCherryBlossom: LOL it seems like you are feeling okay**

**SharinganUser: Hn**

She was right about one thing, I was feeling okay. I was feeling so great that I had forgotten about what had happened over at Naruto's house.

**xXx**

**So what did everyone think?? I actually hated it but at least it is out of the way whoo hoo!!! Does it make sense that Sasuke thought that he liked Naruto THAT way because he is like his only friend and stuff but now Sasori has planted a little seed in Sasuke's mind so now he's going to start thinking about why he is feeling this way towards Sakura muhaha. Oh the drama. review time :)**


	9. Message

" A Perfect Circle"

Chapter 9

" Message"

**Sakura**

Today was going to be my first day going back to school since the whole pregnancy situation. But there was a positive thing that had happened because of the whole thing. Sasuke and I are actually getting along now and he hasn't even been a jerk to me since I had to go to the hospital! It has been a whole week since that had happened and my father let me skip school for the rest of the week. Sasuke apparently got really sick so he had to stay home for the rest of the week as well but I knew he was lying. Ether he wanted to stay at the house with me and make sure that I was going to be okay or he didn't want to face Naruto.

Sasuke and Naruto haven't talked to each other since their fight and I know Sasuke still feels pretty bad. It must suck getting into a huge fight with your best friend. I wouldn't know that feeling though since me and Ino have never been into a fight and we will always be best friends forever no matter what. I have been helping Sasuke with his depression by talking to him over the Internet or I would text him like how him and Naruto used to text each other like twenty four hours a day.

I used to wonder how they could talk that long and not run out of ideas on what to talk about but I was prove wrong after I started talking to Sasuke and we would mostly talk about what we were doing or random things. I think it is kinda funny how we have been talking so much to each other over texting or instant messaging each other but yet when we are near each other, we don't really talk much but it's okay. I'm just thankful that he isn't a jerk to me anymore when we are together.

After I got done getting ready for school which included my daily in take of my medication and putting on my clothes after my shower, I rushed down stairs while texting to Sasuke about the new Tim Burton movie coming out.

**Sakura: I can't wait!! I am so excited to see 9! It looks amazing and Tim Burton is such a genius!**

I am so excited about seeing it and who knows, maybe Sasuke will be so bored one day he will have to take me to see it with him. I walked into the kitchen and waved to everyone while showing a smile on my face.

" Good morning Sakura, are you excited about going back to school?"

Mikoto asked me and I nodded my head while my father was reading the paper. I glanced over at Sasuke who was typing something then closed his phone, a few seconds later I recieved a text message but I waited about a minute later before replying. Our parent's have no idea that we are getting along pretty well now.

**Sasuke: Yeah I can't wait to see it ether. Jennifer Connelly is hot and she is going to be a voice actress in it.**

I couldn't help but smile at his response. Another thing we have in common.

**Sakura: Yeah, she was awesome in Requiem For A Dream but I hope you know since she is going to be a voice actress, you actually won't be seeing her in the movie so no hotness for you :P**

After a few minutes of listening to my father speak, my phone went off and I went to read Sasuke's message.

**Sasuke: Hn. I guess that means I have to stare at you then.**

I couldn't help but smile then roll my eyes before replying back.

**Sakura: Hn**

**Sasuke: That's my line!**

**Sakura: HN!**

I closed up my phone after typing and I waved at everyone. letting them all know that I was getting ready to leave for school. I left shortly after and was walking on my way towards school. About a few minutes later, I could hear a car slow down beside me so I decided to turn my head and my eyes widen when I realized that it was Sasuke who was stopping his car next to me. I stopped walking and went over to his car and was slightly surprised when he opened up his passenger's door for me.

" Get in, your body is still recovering and my mom wanted me to take you to school."

Sasuke said then I nod my head and got into the car. I couldn't help but wonder if his mother really did ask him to pick me up and drive me to school. She probably did so I shouldn't get my hopes up thinking that he did it because he wanted to. The rest of the car ride was silent except for Tool playing in background so it didn't feel uncomfortable. Just relax which I needed because I was extremely nervous about going back to school. I wonder if Sasuke is too. He hasn't even smoked onec during the whole car ride which I was grateful for but I could tell that he really wanted to.

**xXx**

When we arrived at the school's parking lot, I left Sasuke in his car while I went ahead and walked into the school's building. Sasuke wanted to stay behind and have a cigarette before starting his school day. I kept walking down the hallway, on my way to my locker when I noticed that a few people were giving me glares or they would glance at me then start talking to the person next to them while pointing at me. I guess I have just imagined things but when I got up to my locker, I was working on my combination when I felt someones hands push on my back, making my body hit my locker. I quickly turned around and noticed that Ami was glaring at me.

" Looks like I was right. The mute is nothing but a slut!"

Ami spat out while I glared back at her.

" Oh don't be getting mad. It's not my fault that you are so pathetic that guys have to rape you in order for you to have sex."

Ami laughed out while my eyes widen. How the hell did she know about that. Fuck my locker. I walked away from her but I could still hear her from behind yelling at me.

" Why don't you stop running away and we can talk this out! Oh wait, you can't talk!"

Ami yelled out loud enough for the other students to hear and began to laugh along with her while I began to walk faster and I quickly went inside an empty classroom, closing the door behind me. I couldn't help but have the tears escape my eyes but I froze when I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder. Damn, I thought I was the only one in the classroom. I looked over at my shoulder and saw a male who I had never seen before. He looked like he was around in his earlier 30's and he was really cute.

" Are you alright miss?"

The male asked me and I nod my head while wiping my tears away with my hand. He then walked over to the desk and picked up a tissue box and handed it over to me. I smiled at him and took one to wipe the rest of the tears off of my face. I then looked around and noticed that I was in Mr. Iruka's classroom but then why is this guy here and where is Mr. Iruka? He should be here by now. I guess he saw the confusion in my eyes and began to smile.

" I haven't even introduce myself. My name is Genma Shiranui but I have all of my students just call me Mr. Genma. I'm substituting for Mr. Iruka who had a death in the family so I will be your teacher for the next two weeks. You must be Sakura Haruno right?"

I nodded my head while wondering how he knew who I was.

" Mr. Iruka basically gave me a cheat sheet of all of his students. He told me that you were in an accident and is not able to speak anymore but you are the best student in his class. Can you do sign language?"

Mr. Genma asked me but I shook my head.

" Why not? It's not that hard to do. If you want I can lend you a sign language book. I have a cousin who is deaf so I talk to her through sign language."

Mr. Genma said while I smiled and nod my head.

" Now, it seems like you are feeling much better than before when you came into this classroom with tears in your eyes. Is everything okay?"

Mr. Genma asked me with full of concern in his voice. I just smiled and nodded my head again. I can't get over how cute he is but the feelings I have for Sasuke are much more stronger than my feelings for Mr. Genma but who knows what might happen in the next two weeks! The door the opened up and we both looked over to see Sasuke standing there with an emotionless expression on his face but I could tell that his eyes did slightly widen.

" Who are you?"

Sasuke bluntly asked the substitute teacher while I wanted to run and hide. I was so embarrassed of Sasuke's attitude.

" I am Mr. Genma, I am going to be your substitute teacher while Mr. Iruka is away. And who might you be?"

Mr. Genma asked while I was feeling pretty special. Mr. Genma told me his whole name and he already knew who I was.

" I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I have this class first period along with Sakura."

Sasuke said while he walked closer to me until he was standing slightly in front of me. It seemed like he was kinda guarding me or something but it's just a coincidence.

" Well nice to meet you Sasuke Mr. Iruka had told me that you two are siblings. Is that correct?"

" Hn."

Sasuke replied as he walked over to his desk while I just looked over at the teacher and nod my head.

" Mr. Iruka! I-"

Naruto had just come busting into the room but froze on the spot when he realized that Mr. Iruka was no where to be seen but instead another teacher was standing next to me.

" Who the hell are you?"

Naruto asked while I glared at him but then I realized I had forgotten about Sasuke and I looked over to see him looking down at his desk.

" Mr. Iruka had a family emergency so I will be his substitute for the next two weeks. My name is Mr. Genma and you must be Naruto correct?"

Genma questioned Sasuke's ex best friend while I took out my phone and sent Sasuke a text message.

**Sakura: Are you okay?**

A few seconds later I felt my phone vibrate and I opened it up to see my response.

**Sasuke: Hn...**

I knew that Sasuke wasn't okay but I will talk to him about it later. I then looked over at Naruto who was also avoiding Sasuke and had his full attention on Mr. Genma.

" Yeah I am Naruto! Believe it!"

Naruto yelled out then more and more students began to pile up into the classroom. I wanted to spend more time talking to our new teacher but that would have to wait until later then I turned around and walked over to my seat and class began.

**xXx**

Later that day, it was during lunchtime and I was under the same tree, hanging out with Ino, Shikamaru and Lee. Ino was telling me about all the gossip that has been going around while I just listened. Lee was doing his regular excises while Shikamaru was taking a nap.

" Hey Sakura? Did Sasuke and Naruto get into a fight or something?"

Ino asked me which took me off guard. I typed her a message and showed it to her.

**What makes you think that?**

" Well as I was leaving Mr. Genma's class, Naruto was walking in with his lunch. All last week he has been spending his lunch in Mr. Iruka's classroom and well since Sasuke is back in school I figured they would eat lunch together but I guess I was wrong."

Ino said and right as she was done, I noticed Sasuke in the distance and I looked up to see him walking the same path as he always does. He just looked so sad and lonely that I felt like I had to do something. When he was out of my sight, I got up and gathered my things.

" Where are you going Sakura?"

Ino asked me but I shook my head and waved at her then began to walk in the direction where Sasuke went to. I kept on walking until I noticed that Sasuke was walking towards his car and I decided to run after him. I kept on running until I caught up to him and pulled on his wrist. Great now I am so tired now from all of that running. Why did I think I could even run. I let go of Sasuke's wrist and ignored his confused face while I kept on trying to catch my breath.

I then felt someone patting my head like I was a dog or something and I looked up to see the one and only Sasuke Uchiha smiling down at me while I still had my hands on my knees. I still can't believe there is a smile on his face!

" Are you alright?"

Sasuke asked me with the smile that he wears so well still plastered on his face. I smiled at him and nod my head then I stood back up.

" Why were you running?"

Sasuke questioned me then I realized that the smile was gone and he was back to being his emotionless self. I took out my phone and typed him a message then showed it to him.

**I was worried about you and I wanted to see if you were okay.**

Sasuke smirked at my response then shook his head.

" How annoying. You know that you could of just text me instead of running like you were in a marathon."

Sasuke said while I rolled my eyes and playfully glared at him. I then felt my eyes widen when Sasuke finally took my hand and dragged me over to his car, unlocking the doors and we got into his car. I felt a little bit colder when his hand left mine but it was okay. I looked over to see Sasuke was lighting up a cigarette then look over at me and I could see guilt on his face. He was about to take his cigarette out of his mouth but I stopped him and he gave me a questionable glance.

" I guess you know that I kinda need this right now."

Sasuke guessed out and I nod my head. I know the smoke interferes with my lungs but I also know that this was Sasuke's smoking time and he deserved it.

" So... what's up with you and that teacher?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me while I was slightly confused. Was he talking about ? I took out my cell phone and typed him another message.

**Do you mean Mr. Genma?**

I watched Sasuke nod his head so I typed again.

**He is our substitute teacher. I don't understand what you are trying to get at**

I showed him my phone and he just rolled his eyes at me before taking another puff of his cigarette. He was kind enough to have his windows rolled down so the smoke wasn't bothering me that much.

" Just forget it."

Sasuke muttered out then put out his cigarette and opened up his car door. I was wondering what was up with him. Did I make him mad or something?

" Lunch is going to be over soon and I'm going to go ahead and go to my next class. Don't get into too much trouble."

Sasuke smirked out as he closed his door and I watched as he began to walk back to school. I sat there for a moment, kept on thinking about why Sasuke mentioned Mr. Genma. His face flashed through my mind and I smiled. I then got out of the car and decided it was time to get out of the car and off to my next class.

**xXx**

When the school day ended, I was walking down that hallway while most of the students had already left except for a few. I was suddenly pushed down roughly on the ground, making my books scatter all over the floor and I looked up to see Ami smirking down at me. I swear I hate her. She is also Sasuke's biggest fan girl but Sasuke never pays any attention to her.

I watched her as she stuck out her tongue at me then turned around and walked off, leaving me to myself. I sighed out quietly and looked down on the floor when a hand appeared in front of my face. I looked up and smiled to see Mr. Genma was offering his help. I took his hand and he helped me stand up then picked up all of my books that were currently on the floor.

" Are you alright?"

Mr. Genma asked me in a concern tone of voice and all I could do was smile and nod.

" That is good, here are your books."

Mr. Genma said as handed me over my books and I nod my head again, basically my way of saying thank you. He smiled in return. His smile is really cute. I wonder if he is single but yet again, who would want to date a mute like me. I took out my phone and quickly typed him a message.

**How was your first day of teaching here?**

He read my message then smiled back at me.

" It was pretty good. Don't you ever get tired of typing? You know if you learned sign launguage it would be so much easier especially if you are in a situation where you don't have anything to write or type on."

Mr. Genma told me as he leaned his back against the lockers with his arms crossed. God he looks so hot right now.

" Would you be interested in me teaching you how to use sign language during your lunch hour or something? I really think that it can help you out in the long run."

Mr. Genma asked and I smiled and nod my head. I would do anything for you Mr. Genma. Me and him alone during lunch yay! But what about Sasuke? Well he has other friends and he can take care of himself. I then watched as Mr. Genma outstretched his arm and I felt his fingertips in my hair while I could feel my face burning like it was on fire. He then pulled his hand away and smiled.

" You had a piece of hair that was stuck out of place."

Genma said while still having that smile on his face while I smiled in return.

" Sakura?"

Me and Mr. Genma turned our heads to see Sasuke walking up to us while he was carrying his book bag.

" What the hell is going on here?"

Sasuke questioned out as he started to glare at Mr. Genma.

" Hello there Sasuke, me and Sakura were just talking about sign language and how I am going to start teaching her how to use it during lunch."

Mr. Genma informed Sasuke while I looked over at him and nod my head.

" Hn."

Sasuke responded with a bored expression on his face like he could really care less.

" Anyways, I better go. I have tests that need to be graded but I will see you two tomorrow. Bye."

Mr. Genma said while I waved at him as Sasuke did nothing. Mr. Genma waved back then headed back to his classroom. I looked up at Sasuke who I noticed was glaring at Mr. Genma's back. I tugged on his wrist and he looked down at me while I smiled back. Sasuke rolled his eyes then pulled his wrist away from my hand.

" Are you about ready to go? Are would you rather keep on flirting with the teacher?"

Sasuke asked out while I playfully punched him in the arm as we walked down the empty hallway.

" Hn. Just be careful Sakura."

Sasuke said while I was wondering what he meant by that so I just punched him again. I'm so glad how things are with me and Sasuke at the moment and I can't wait until tomorrow to spend my lunch with Mr. Genma! I can't wait!

" Sakura!"

I turned around after hearing my name being called out as I waved as I watched Ino and Shikamaru walking up to me.

" What are you up to now?"

Ino asked then I looked to my side and noticed that Sasuke wasn't there and turned to see that Sasuke kept on walking. I wanted to run after him but now wasn't the time. I shook my head at Ino, letting her know that I was free.

" Great! We are going to go shopping!"

Ino yelled out as she grabbed my hand and dragged me and her boyfriend out of the school.

**xXx**

I arrived home after spending a few hours at the mall and I went up to my room. I put some anime on my tv and turned it on then went over to my computer. I logged on my computer and I was wondering if Sasuke was going to be on and when I logged in to my screen name I realized that he was and I sent him a message.

**ShyCherryBlossom: Hi :)**

**SharinganUser: Hn**

**ShyCherryBlossom: How are you?**

**SharinganUser: Drinking on face book you?**

**ShyCherryBlossom: I just got back from the mall. Did you get those flaming Dr. Peppers that I sent you?**

**SharinganUser: I did, I'm in the process of sending you a whole bunch of drinks so you can get that specialty drink that you keep bugging me about**

**ShyCherryBlossom: Thanks :)**

**SharinganUser: You smile too much**

**ShyCherryBlossom: You don't smile enough :)**

**SharinganUser: I don't smile, I smirk**

**ShyCherryBlossom: How much pain have you been carrying, all alone?**

**SharinganUser: Pardon?**

**ShyCherryBlossom: And how much loneliness is hidden behind your eyes when you smile?**

**SharinganUser: WTF?**

**ShyCherryBlossom: I was typing the lyrics to the Samurai Seven theme song **

**ShyCherryBlossom: Since I can't sing I'm typing it**

**SharinganUser: Watching that again?**

**ShyCherryBlossom: It's background music**

**SharinganUser: Hn**

I smiled at his remark then I thought of something, I wondered if Mr. Genma has a face book account. I quickly went on my face book account and typed in his name and after I typed in search, I patiently waited for a response and I smiled when I saw him name and his picture. I kept debating whether or not I should ask him to be my friend or not. I know I only met him today but he seems like a nice enough guy so I made up my mind and sent him a request then quickly got off of face book and went back to my conversation with Sasuke.

**ShyCherryBlossom: How was school for you? **

**SharinganUser: Lame as always. You?**

**ShyCherryBlossom: Ami was annoying me again. Someone told her about me being raped and she was being a bitch about it...**

**SharinganUser: I bet it was Naruto**

**ShyCherryBlossom: Why would he do that?**

**SharinganUser: Because he's jealous**

**ShyCherryBlossom: Of what?**

**SharinganUser: I g2g. I'll ttyl bye**

_**SharinganUser has signed off**_

I sighed out that he went offline before I even had the chance to say bye back. I then decided to go back onto my face book just to see if anything else has happened on there. I am not going back on there to see if Mr. Genma has accepted my request or not. I looked at my page and smiled when I saw that he did accepted to be my friend and he even wrote me a message. I went to my in box to read what he had written.

**Sakura,**

**Heh it looks like you can find anyone on here. Anyways I really do hope you come by my classroom tomorrow during lunch. Also, I prefer if you don't write on my wall or comment on my status while I am your substitute. Don't want people to get the wrong idea. See you tomorrow.**

**Genma**

I felt my heart skip a beat after reading that and I quickly wrote him back.

**Hey Genma or Mr. Genma lol,**

**I will be there tomorrow so no worries :)**

**Later,**

**Sakura**

I didn't want to write a really long note because I didn't want to seem desperate so I logged off again on face book. I was not going to be a stalker and look at his friends or see his pictures right now. I'll just wait until I know that everyone will be a sleep.

**xXx**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! Samurai Seven is awesome!! The blond guy is too cool. * Glomps blond guy***

**Review!**


	10. Crush

**Okay I WAS going to update this story last night but... there was a live chat with Crispin Freeman and well yeah he's awesome!! * glomps Crispin* okay it was awesome so I watched as he answered people's questions, love hearing his conversations and then he read 2 bedtime stories!! Lita, my baby was having a blast and kept yelling and I was like um honey he can't hear you but she didn't understand because she is only 6 months lol.**

**Since everyone seems to be doing this lately I'm going to do it too!!! I have well a couple of people to say hi to!**

_**Crispin Freeman:**_**because he is awesome and wasn't mad at me when my cell phone went off while we were talking at Otakon. Can't wait for the next season of Slayers!!!!! Go Zelgadis!!!!**

_**IzWinchesterDevil**_**:**** Has anyone read the story, " Quantum of Memory?" You should because that story is amazing and she is the author!! She's a great friend of mine as well so check out her story!! Then leave her one million reviews because she deserves it!!**

_**LoveWithoutFear:**_** For always reviewing my stories and always taking my advice and ideas for " Sexual Orientation", another great story that you call need to read and review!!**

_**KinkyK:**_**One of the best authors out there! If you haven't read any of her stories then how are you a Sasuke/Sakura fan?? lol love her talks about how Sakura needs to rape Sasuke or the other way around. It's not rape if your having sex with Sasuke :)**

**I love you all very much and I would mention everyone but I really need to start writing on this chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. WTF is up with the Sasuke and Sakura moments if they aren't going to end up together?? Sasuke needs to come to the village, screw Sakura so she can have mini Uchihas :)**

**xXx**

" A Perfect Circle"

Chapter 10

" Crush"

**Sasuke**

The nerve at that pinked haired girl that I live with. Adding our new substitute teacher as a friend on face book. I know this information because earlier this morning, I went on line and I decided to check my face book and wanted to write on Sakura's page telling her how annoying she is when I noticed that she became friends with Mr. Genma. Okay she is friends like EVERYONE, including our pervy science teacher, Mr. Kakashi but still, she only knew the guy for less than a day. Who knows if he is a child molester or something.

But anyways, I am currently glaring at Mr. Genma who just looked over at my step sister. Okay he was handing back the pop quizzes that we had to take thirty minutes ago and he was handing it back to her but still. He was looking at her for a little bit too long. I then glanced over at Sakura who was smiling back at him before looking down at her test. I guess she could feel someone staring at her because she looked up and I stared into her green eyes. I realized what I was doing then looked away and unfortunately I looked the wrong way and ended up looking over at Naruto who was staring at me. I glared back at him then looked down at my desk.

When the school bell rang, all of the students including Naruto and Sakura walked out of the classroom and on to their next class while I decided to stay behind and when everyone left the room, leaving me and Mr. Genma alone, it was time to become the over protective brother. I got out of my seat then walked over to the teacher who was sitting behind his desk.

" Mr. Genma." I said while making sure that my facial expression was unreadable. Something that I was really good at doing.

" Well hello Sasuke, is there something I can help you with?" Mr. Genma asked me.

" Yeah, I just wanted to let you know that I know that Sakura added you as a friend on her face book but don't read too much into it. She adds everyone as a friend on there including the school's janitor so don't start thinking that you are all that special."

I spat out then walked away from the teacher without him saying a word to me. I guess I made him speechless from my statement but that's okay, as long as he knows not to mess with Sakura. I walked out of the classroom and I noticed that Naruto was walking back towards me. I slightly glared at him when he made eye contact with me. I walked closer to him but when he tried to get pass me, I got in his way. I was thinking that now would be the perfect time to talk to him about Sakura's rumors.

" Sasuke, let me by. I am just getting my book that I forgot in Mr. Iruka's classroom."

Naruto mumbled out as he tried his best to avoid my gaze and tried to go past me again but I wouldn't let him.

" I know you are the one that is telling everyone about what happened with Sakura."

I spoke out harshly as I watched his eyes widen and looked up at me. I could see the shock and anger in his eyes.

" What the fuck are you talking about?" Naruto growled out.

" You heard me. Ami knows about what happened with Sakura so that means that someone told her about it and I think that person was you."

I said as I lightly pushed him because I was so mad at the fact that he was trying to deny it. I ignored the hurt look in his eyes and I glared back at him.

" Why would I do something like that? I didn't tell anyone about what happened with Sakura!" Naruto yelled out which began to have the students around us stop and watched and listen to our conversation.

" Because you told Ino and you probably told everyone else in the school with your big mouth!" I growled back but was stunned when Naruto decided to push my roughly back and my back was slammed against the lockers. I could feel my eyes begin to harden.

" You fucking selfish asshole! I'm not a bastard like you! I only told Ino because she is Sakura's best friend and I figured she had already known about it! I haven't told anyone else!"

Naruto yelled out.

" Bullshit! " I shoved him back.

" No you are bullshit Sasuke! Have you ever thought that maybe I wasn't the one who told Ami? I see Ino and Ami talking sometimes in my culinary class so I wouldn't be surprised if that bitch told her!"

Naruto yelled out then I noticed that he brought his hand up so quickly that I didn't have enough time to dodge his punch except closing my eyes which I did but I was amazed that the pain never came but instead I heard someone getting hit and I quickly opened up my eyes and looked at Naruto who's expression looked like he had just killed a puppy then I looked down and my eyes widen.

The person who had saved me from being hit was Sakura and I instantly bend down on the ground and cupped her face so she would look at me in the eye. You could tell that she was hit on the side of her face and she had tears in her eyes that hadn't fallen yet. That was suppose to be my hit but she protected me from the pain. I was surprised that there were not teachers around and that the bell hadn't even rang yet. Yeah we had fifteen minutes between first period and second but still I would had figured it would had gone off by now.

" Sakura, what are you doing here?"

I asked her, not caring that everyone eyes were on the two of us. I took my hand away from her chin so she could have enough room to take out her phone and typed up something then showed me the message.

**My next class is next door and a student came in yelling out that there was a fight between you and Naruto so I came out here as soon as I could. I wanted to try and stop you guys from hurting each other. Heh at least I stopped you two from fighting.**

I couldn't help but smirk at her thoughtfulness but then I shook my head and was about to say something but someone beat me to it.

" Sakura I am so sorry! Are you alright?"

Naruto asked out and he also bend down on the other side of her and was about to place his hand on her shoulder but I smacked it away just in time.

" Don't touch her. I think you caused enough damage today." I hissed out.

" You know that I didn't mean to hurt her! And besides you were the only one who was talking shit about her so why are you being so nice to her all of the sudden?"

Naruto asked out while I looked over at Sakura who was staring right at me like she was looking into my soul but before I had to say something, some had beat me to it once again. What is up with that today?

" What is going on here?" Mr. Genma questioned out then looked down at us and frowned.

" Naruto punched Sakura in the face!" Ino yelled out as she walked up to the teacher then Mr. Genma looked down at Naruto.

" Is this true Naruto?" Mr. Genma asked and Naruto shamefully nod his head and all I could do was smirk at him. He deserves it. I am beginning to like Ino.

" But Sasuke was the one that started it!" Ino continued then I glared at her. Fucking bitch, I hate her.

" Sasuke, is what Ino is saying true?" Mr. Genma looked over at me and I nod my head and heard the older male sigh out.

" Thankfully none of the other teachers saw this but for your punishment, you both have to spend lunch in my classroom today."

Mr. Genma spoke out then turned around and told everyone else to go back to class because the bell was about to ring. Before going back to class, he asked Sakura if she was okay and she nodded her head. Naruto quickly got up from the floor and walked back to his next class while me, Sakura and Ino were the only ones left.

" Sakura, I-"

I stopped talking when Sakura swiftly moved her face and glared at me before standing up and walking away with her best friend, leaving me alone on the ground. I wondered why she would be so mad at me but after I moment I figured out what was wrong. She was mad because she was suppose to be with Mr. Genma during lunch and now I had ruined it for her.

**xXx**

It was now lunchtime and I made my way over to Mr. Iruka's classroom where Mr. Genma was currently at. I walked into the room and noticed that I was the first one here.

" So would you two like to explain to me why you were fighting this morning?" Mr. Genma asked as he began to sit on top of his desk with his hands on his knees.

" None of your buisness."

I spat out while I had my arms crossed. I didn't want to tell Mr. Genma about what had happened because if we did, we would have to tell him about Sakura getting raped and I know that she would die if he found out about that.

" Well you see, Sasuke thinks that I told Ami about Sakura getting raped and I didn't! I know how Sakura feels about this situation and I wouldn't tell anyone about what had happened to her. The only reason why I told Ino, her best friend was because I thought she had already known about it and-"

I then rudely interupted Naruto, but I wished that I could kill him right on the spot.

" You fucking idiot!! You just told Mr. Genma what had happened!" I shouted at my ex best friend.

" Yeah because he asked me what happened and I told him the truth. I wasn't going to be a bastard like you! Maybe you should get laid! Fucking virgin."

Naruto growled out which his statement caused my eyes to widen then I glared back at him.

" At least I'm not a idiot. You fucking idiot!"

I growled out but then there was a knock on the door and everyone looked up to see Sakura walking into the classroom. She waved over at Mr. Genma while ignoring me.

" Well hey there Sakura, I'm about done talking to these guys then we can start on our lesson."

Mr. Genma said then turned his attention back on us after Sakura smiled and nod her head.

" Now, is what Naruto is saying true Sasuke?" Mr. Genma asked as he looked down at me but I only shook my head in response.

" None of it is." I spat out.

" But it is true Mr. Genma! Ask Sakura!"

Naruto yelled out while pointing his finger at Sakura who was minding her own business until Naruto brought her into this mess. I looked over at her while she was staring at the three of us with a confused look on her face.

" Tell Mr. Genma Sakura! Tell him how you got raped and you even got a miscarriage!" Naruto yelled out while Sakura looked like she was just slapped in the face.

" Sakura, is this true?" Mr. Genma asked as he slowly walked up to her. She looked away then ran out of the classroom.

" Shit, you two stay here, I'll be back."

Mr. Genma said then went after her before I even had the chance to get out of my seat and chase her myself. I then glanced over at Naruto and threw my pencil at him.

" You fucking moron! The reason why I said that what you were talking about wasn't true was because Sakura doesn't want anyone including Mr. Genma to know about what happened to her!"

I yelled out in frustration. I can't believe at one point I thought that I had feelings for this fool.

" Shit..." Naruto mumbled out as he looked ahead and ran his finger through his hair.

" Hn." I responded as I got out of my seat and began to walk towards the door.

" Where are you going? Mr. Genma told us to stay here." Naruto said.

" I'm going to go check up on them."

I spat out then walked out of the classroom. I looked around and noticed that there wasn't anyone in the hallway. I wondered where they could have gone to as I decided to walk to my right. I walked until the end of the hallway and I was about to turn the corner when I stopped walking and froze in the sight in front of me. My heart began to hurt while my anger was beginning to boil. I watched as Mr. Genma had his arms wrapped around my Sakura's waist while she was crying into his chest.

That should had been me right now. She should be crying in my chest while I had my arms wrapped around her body like I was trying to protect her from the harms of the world as I told her comforting words. Sakura then noticed me standing there and her eyes widen and pulled herself away from our substitute teacher. Mr. Genma looked at Sakura with a confused look on his face then he noticed that I was standing there and began to slowly approach me.

" Sasuke, I told you to stay in the classroom with Naruto." Mr. Genma said and I wanted to punch him in the face for even touching her but I sucked it up and turned away from the two.

" I'm going back now."

I spoke out the quickly walked back to the room, leaving Mr. Genma and Sakura behind. When I walked back into the classroom, I walked back to my seat and glared down at my desk.

" Hey Sasuke?" I could hear Naruto's voice.

" What?" I snapped out without even looking up. I just want this horrible day to be over.

" Are you okay? You look even madder than when you left. Did you find Mr. Genma and Sakura?"

Naruto asked and I wanted him to be my best friend again and tell him how much I'm hurting but that damn pride of mine got in the way.

" Hn."

I responded then I heard the classroom door open up. I didn't even need to look up because I already knew that it was Mr. Genma and Sakura. The rest of the period wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I ended up staring at the pair as he taught her some sign language but they looked professional like there wasn't anything going on with them except Sakura still looked a little sad. I figured she would had been happy to get a hug from her favourite teacher. Then when the bell rang, I quickly got out of my seat and started to head to my next class while ignoring everyone else.

**xXx**

At the end of the school day, I was walking towards my car when I felt a pair of arms being wrapped around my waist, causing me to stop. I looked down and glared at the person but my eyes widen when I realized that it was Sakura who was hugging me. She then moved her arms away from me and pulled out her phone and typed me a message.

**Are you feeling okay? You have been acting weird all day.**

I rolled my eyes at the fact that she was so concerned about me.

" I'm fine." I spoked out then continued to walk. When I realized that she wasn't following me I looked over at her with a bored expression on my face.

" Would you like a ride home?" I asked out then she smiled at me and nod her head as she walked up to me then we continued are way to my car.

" Sakura!"

We stopped walking and she turned her head around to see who had called her name but I didn't need to. I already knew who it was. Naruto had finally caught up to us but I don't know why he even needed to talk to Sakura.

" Hey Sakura, I wanted to apologize about what had happened in Mr. Genma's classroom earlier. I didn't mean to blurt out what had happened to you but I promise you I didn't tell anyone other than him and Ino what happened." Naruto said.

" Why should she trust you? You told someone that you barely even know." I growled out.

" I wasn't talking to you bastard! I was talking to Sakura."

Naruto spat out then looked back at Sakura who typed him a message then showed it to him without me even knowing what she said.

" Thanks! See you later."

Naruto said as he smiled at Sakura then ran off, probably going to his car. I then looked down at Sakura who was smiling back at me. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk as she followed me.

" So I'm guessing that you forgave the idiot?" I asked and saw her nod her head.

" You actually believe him?" I raised one of my eyebrows at him and she nod her head again.

" Tch, you trust people way too easily." I spat out then I was amazed that she shook her head, disagreeing with me.

" Oh really? What about Sai? You trusted him enough to go into an empty bedroom with the jerk."

I immediately regretted the words that came out of my mouth and I saw Sakura's face sadden a little bit then she typed me a message on her phone.

**You do stupid things when you are in love**

My eyes slightly harden at the message.

" You still love Sai?" I asked him while I could feel my jealousy level rising but went down when she shook her head.

" Do you love Mr. Genma?" I waited for her response as I noticed the shock look on her face and looked down at the ground to think then shook her head, making me feel a whole lot better. I then watched her type a message.

**So Mr. Uchiha, is there a special someone in your life?"**

I looked down at the ground and had to think of my answer now. Do I tell her that i like someone? Or do I just tell her that she is an idiot?

" Yeah..." I mumbled out then I looked up at Sakura who looked kinda sad. I wonder what's up with her.

**Well I am happy for you! Is it someone I know?**

I looked at her response then looked ahead of me and sighed out.

" Let me say this, you would hate me forever if I told you who I liked so please don't let me tell you who it is."

I spoked out then watched Sakura nod her head. The person that I think I like is Sakura but I can't let her know that. She would hate me if I told her that I was having feelings for her.

" Hn... are you in love with... anyone?"

I questioned her and I noticed the blush that began to form on her face. That answered my question without even her telling me or showing me that she is. Thankfully we reached my car so the conversation dropped but I know one thing for sure. I am going to kill the guy that Sakura is in love with.

**xXx**

**Hoped you guys liked it!! Review time!!!**


	11. Believe

" A Perfect Circle"

Chapter 11

"Believe"

**Sakura**

Yes! I am so excited that school is finally out for the day. My day was pretty uneventful but that was awesome compared to all the drama that had happened yesterday. Lunchtime also went pretty well and at first I was worried about Sasuke being by himself during lunch but before I walked into Mr. Genma's classroom, I saw Sasuke walking down the hallway with Neji, one of our classmates that I occasionally see him hang out with during school hours. Anyways I was walking down the hallway when I heard my name being called out. I turned around and waved at Ino and Shikamaru who were trying to catch up with me.

" Hey chica! I have a huge favor to ask you." Ino pleaded with me while I wondered what the favor was.

" I keep telling Shikamaru that he needs to get a new pair of shoes so I finally convinced him to go but I can't go shopping today because something came up so can you do me a huge favor and go shoe shopping with him?"

Ino asked and I nod my head. Why not I have nothing better else to do and I could look for a new pair of shoes myself. Even though I hate shopping for shoes.

" Really? Thank you so much Sakura!" Ino said then turned to her boyfriend.

" See? Since you have someone to come with you to shop, you have no reason not to go now." Ino said while Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

" This is such a drag Ino. I don't need a new pair of shoes, the pair of shoes that I have work fine." Shikamaru said,

" No! The shoes that you have are brown and I really think you should have a black pair." Ino commented.

" But why?"

Shikamaru began to whine while I couldn't help but smile at the couple's antics. I wish I had a boyfriend that I could tell to buy a pair of shoes. I then felt someone poking me in my back and turned around to see Sasuke staring down at me.

" Are you going home now?"

Sasuke asked me. He has been so nice to me since we have gone back to school together. Ever since my miscarriage he drives me to school and lets me ride with him home so I won't have to do much walking. If anyone asks he just says that he has to do it because his mother told him to but I have the feeling that he does it because he wants to. Oh how badly I wanted to go home with him today since I didn't really get to hang out with him much but then I remembered that I am going shopping with Shikamaru so I shook my head.

" Why not?" Sasuke asked and right before I had the chance to take out my phone, Ino answered for me.

" Her and my Shika are going shopping. Anyways I have to go but thanks again Sakura! Bye." Ino said then captured Shikamaru's lips for a kiss goodbye then ran off.

" You are going shopping?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me and I nod my head while smiling.

" Yeah, how troublesome."

Shikamaru said. I then took Sasuke's hand and tugged it a little bit, letting him know that he should come with us but he shook his head. I then raised an eyebrow at him.

" No. I'm not going shopping with you guys. I'll see you at home."

Sasuke said then ripped his hand out of my hand and walked away. I was actually really disappointed that he didn't want to come with us but I guess it was a guy thing. Shikamaru didn't even want to go and he was the reason why we were going. Okay well Ino was the reason why we had to go shopping. I looked over at Shikamaru and smiled at him while he rolled his eyes again.

" How lame, so Sakura, wouldn't you rather go look at clouds than to go shopping?"

Shikamaru looked at me with a smile on his face. I acted like I had to think about my options for a moment then I smiled and nod my head.

" Great, I know the perfect place that we can go." Shikamaru said as we started to walk down the hallway.

**xXx**

When we got to our destination, my eyes widen at where Shikamaru had taken me. He has taken to this place before back when we used to skip school and just come out here, take a pill and forget our looked like an ordinary park but the flowers were so pretty and there were hardly any trees around so it was the perfect place to watch clouds. It was like in the middle of no where and since there were barely any trees around, there weren't as many birds and squirrels so it was extra quite. We walked over to the grass area and I laid down immediately, closing my eyes for a moment and inhaling the fresh air.

" Sakura."

I heard my name being called out so I opened my eyes to see Shikamaru sitting next to me, offering me a xanax. I smiled at him and placed the pill on my tongue then swallowed while Shikamaru did the same. he then laid back next to me with his hands behind his head. He just stared at the clouds while I did turned my head back around and did the same. This was one of the most relaxing things that I enjoy doing. No one else around to talk. Complete silence. When I'm like this, it makes me forget that I can't talk and that I am like everyone else because everyone and everything else is silent.

The sky had so many clouds spread out today, it was beautiful. We just stayed like this for about three hours well at least until the sun was starting to set. The sky looks even better when the sun is going down but Shikamaru hates it because that means that the clouds were going to be disapearing as well.

" Are you ready to go?"

Shikamaru asked me and I nod my head. We both got up from the green grass and walked over to where he had parked his car.

**xXx**

When Shikamaru pulled up to my house, my face lightened up to see that Itachi's car was in the drive way. I turned around and smiled at Shikamaru and waved to him as I opened up the passenger's door.

" Alright, see you at school tomorrow or later online."

Shikamaru said and I nodded my head, agreeing with him then got out of the car and slammed the door behind me. I was walking up to the front door when I heard him driving off. Ino is so lucky to have a great boyfriend like him. I remember when I had hooked the couple up during our freshman year. I had been best friends with Ino since elementary school while I became friends with Shikamaru freshman year, we had the same math and science class but we instantly bonded.

Then one day Ino saw me walking with him while he was talking about his favorite subject clouds and asked me later who he was and I basically hooked them up. They have been very happy since that day they decided to become boyfriend and girlfriend. I was about to open up the front door when it was done for me by the older Uchiha, who was smirking down at me.

" Well hello my little princess, took you long enough to get here."

Itachi spoke out then poke my large forehead with his finger. I playfully glared at him for a moment the brought him into a hug. I looked up at him with a confused look on my face wondering why he was here. Don't get me wrong, I love it every time I get to see and hang out with Itachi but he is usually too fucked up to go anywhere around this time. Itachi noticed my expression and smiled back at me.

" Our washing machine is broken so I'm here doing me and Kisame's laundry." Itachi explained then I nod my head, letting him to that I understood.

" So how was school?"

Itachi asked as he stepped outside after we ended our hug and closed the door. He took a seat on one of the steps while I took a seat next to him and I took out my phone and typed a message.

**It was great! We have this teacher who is substituting for Mr. Iruka. His name is Mr. Genma and he is really nice and smart and he has been teaching me how to do sign language during lunch.**

I showed him my phone and saw the smile that was forming on his face.

" Ah so the little princess has a crush on her teacher." Itachi joked out while I punched him in the arm before typing up another message.

**It's not like that! He has just been helping me out that's all :P**

Itachi rolled his eyes and began to laugh out.

" Sure whatever, anyways I wanted to talk to you about our little brother."

Itachi said then I wondered why he wanted to talk about Sasuke, I raised an eyebrow at him, letting him know to continue.

" Did something happen between him and Naruto? I'm so used to seeing him ether hanging out with him or talking to him on that phone of his but when I came over today, and I mentioned it because I noticed that he wasn't texting someone and he wasn't around, he got all defensive and went to his room."

Itachi explained then I figured that he had a right to know what was going on with him because I know that Itachi really does love his brother.

**Yeah they had a falling out. Sasuke got mad at Naruto because he told Ino about what had happened to me. Also I think Naruto's new girlfriend had something to do with it too.**

I didn't want to tell Itachi that Sasuke might of had feelings for Naruto because he figured it out that he didn't.

" Well that is too bad. Naruto was annoying anyways."

Itachi then got up from his seat and offered his hand to me to help me up which I did.

" We should be going in, mom is probably wondering what happened to us."

Itachi said as I nod my head then we went into the house. When we got in, we walked over to the living room where my father and Itachi's mother were watching the cooking channel while having there happy hour martinis. The couple heard us walk in so they both turned their heads and greeted us.

" How was school Sakura?"

Mikoto asked me and I smiled at her and gave her the thumbs up. God I wish one day I could get my voice back. It makes me depressed just thinking about it. The parents look back at watching their cooking show while I looked down at the carpet with my hands clenched. Itachi had gone to the laundry room to check up on his clothes after his mother started talking to me so I was alone at the moment. Just me and my thoughts. My eyes widen and I jerked my head to the side when I felt someone touch my balled up fist and noticed that Itachi had came back. He sure was fast.

" Me and Sakura are going to go hang out in her room for awhile, let us know when dinner is ready."

Itachi said as he dragged my up the stairs and into my room because he still had a hold of my hand. When we got into my room, I closed the door while Itachi went and sat down on the bed. I walked over to my computer desk and sat there while I watched Itachi take out his cigarette case, that he uses to store his drugs in.

" What happened down there? When I left you, you seemed so happy but when I came back you looked the complete opposite. Did something happen?"

Itachi asked as he went over to my nightstand and pulled out the drawer and took out a mirror and a razor blade. He always knows where I keep my things. I sighed out and typed him a message on my phone. When I was done, I got up from my chair and walked over and sat beside him on the bed, who he already created two lines of white powder, one for me and one for him. I showed him my response then I inhaled the line of coke while he read my message.

**I was thinking about what it would had been if I had died in that car crash. I am so sick and tired of not being able to talk. I can't even get a boyfriend! Who would want a girl that can't talk :(**

I glared at Itachi when he began to laugh at my message and then he began to pat me on my head.

" You would be surprised at how many guys would like for their girlfriends to not talk! Pain is always complaining that all Konan talks about is shopping and chocolate."

Itachi joked out then he bend his head and snort up his line. Right at that moment, my door flew open and I quickly turned my head to see Sasuke standing by the doorway. Itachi looked up and frowned at his younger brother. I looked at his eyes and his eyes were staring at the mirror that was on my bed that had some leftover coke on it.

" What are you guys doing?" Sasuke questioned out as he walked into my bedroom and closed the door behind him.

" It is very rude to enter a room without knocking first. Don't you have any manners?" Itachi asked.

" Tch, not when it comes to you." Sasuke spat out as he walked over to us and I could see the anger in his eyes.

" Well actually you are being rude to Sakura since it is her room, I'm just a guest." Itachi said while I stayed out of their conversation.

" Whatever, why are you trying to influence Sakura to your bad habits." Sasuke growled out.

" I'm not, Sakura does this on her own free will so stop trying to act like the over protective brother when you really don't give a fuck about Sakura."

Itachi said then looked over and winked at me. What the hell is Itachi planning?

" Tch, I care more about her than you so don't be saying that stupid crap! You are the one that doesn't give a fuck about her since all you ever do is get high and now you are getting her fucked up when she doesn't need to be!"

Sasuke said which really surprised me by his answer while Itachi seemed to be speechless. I know that Itachi cares about me so what Sasuke said about Itachi didn't effect me but wow he just said that he cared about me. Does Sasuke even realized what he just said. Before anyone else could say anything, we heard Mikoto yell out that dinner was ready. I got up from my bed and walked out of my room, not even bothering to wait up for the Uchiha brothers because I was happy again and didn't want anything or anyone to ruin it.

**xXx**

A few hours later, after having a family dinner and Mikoto made all of us sit down in the living room and watched a movie together. When the movie was over, Itachi left, taking his clean clothes with him and I went up to my room. I walked over to my computer and logged on. I noticed that Ino was on so I decided I would talk to her.

**ShyCherryBlossom: Hey Ino Pig!**

**BlueEyes4You: Hey, did you have fun shopping with Shikamaru today?**

**ShyCherryBlossom: Yup :)**

**BlueEyes4You: You guys really didn't go shopping did you?**

**ShyCherryBlossom: No...**

**BlueEyes4You: Let me guess.... **

**BlueEyes4You: You two decided to go cloud watching lol**

**ShyCherryBlossom: You know your bf too well :)**

**BlueEyes4You: Are you talking about my best friend or my boyfriend? **

**ShyCherryBlossom: Um... both :)**

Suddenly there was a knock on my door.

**ShyCherryBlossom: Brb, someone is at the door.**

**BlueEyes4You: K**

I got up from my chair and walked over to my door and opened it up. My eyes widen to see Sasuke standing on the other side.

" Can I come in?"

Sasuke asked me while running his large hand across his black hair. God why did he have to look so damn sexy all the time. No Sakura bad thoughts! I nod my head and opened the door wide enough. He walked into my bedroom and walked over to my bed but not before taking a glance at what I was doing on the computer.

" Blue eyes for you?"

Sasuke questioned out as he looked over at me with a puzzled look on his face. I mouthed out Ino's name and he understood what I was trying to tell him. He then looked back at my computer and began to read me and Ino's conversation. I quickly walked over to him and pulled him away from the computer. I guess he wasn't expecting me to do that and was so focus on my conversation with my best friend, when I pulled him back, he came with me but kept walking when I stopped and bumped right into me.

He hit me so hard that we both ended up falling on the carpet but before I felt my back hit the carpet, I felt Sasuke's arms wrapping around my body. One behind my head while the other one was behind my back so when my body made impact, it didn't hurt as much because Sasuke's hand protected me from the fall. I heard Sasuke hissed out in pain and I quickly opened up my eyes to see him laying on top of me, only inches away from my lips.

" Are you okay?"

Sasuke asked and all I could do was stare into his eyes but I felt guilty. I was the one that pulled him when he wasn't noticing me. He was the one who helped me break my fall but yet he was the one who ask if I was alright when I knew that his hands must be hurting right now.

" Don't be putting the blame on yourself. I guess I shouldn't had been reading your conversation about watching clouds."

Sasuke said while he couldn't help but smirk at me and I smiled back. I felt Sasuke move his hands from underneath my body and I figured that he was going to get off of me now but he didn't. I could feel his breath on my face and I was probably blushing right now from the position that we were currently in. My body was then acting on it's own as my small hand was brought up and I ran my fingertips through his black hair. The same hair that he was brushing with his own hand not too long ago.

I was expecting that Sasuke was going to pull my hand away from him and get off of me but he didn't. He did the exact opposite. He slowly moved his head lower to mine until our lips were barely touching each other then I sealed the deal as I moved my head up just enough to get the full effect of the kiss. I felt like I was in heaven when I started to feel him kissing me back as much force as I was kissing him. My other hand was brought up and I placed it on his shoulder while my other hand was still in his hair.

He began to lick my bottom lip, asking permission to enter my mouth and I opened it up just wide enough for him to enter and to taste every single section in my mouth. I silently moaned out to the kiss as I could feel Sasuke had licked his own tongue with my own. A few minutes later we pulled apart from each other. Not that we wanted to, it just we had to breathe sometime but to my disappointment, Sasuke got up from the floor.

I pulled myself up and noticed that Sasuke wasn't even looking at me anymore. I was afraid that he was going to go all emo on me again and say that the kiss was a mistake so before he had a chance to say anything. I grabbed my phone that was laying on the bed and typed him a message. I didn't feel this way but it was the only thing that I could think of without having our situation being weird.

**I know what you are going to say, it was just an accident and I know it was so don't worry about what happened.**

I looked up at Sasuke's face and for a second I thought that I saw him frown but then he went back to his normal emotionless self. He looked over at me and smirked.

" I know it wasn't an accident for you."

Sasuke smirked while my eyes widen then I looked away, trying to hide the blush that was still on my face. I then shook my head then grabbed my phone away from the male and typed a message.

**Whatever, what are you doing here anyways?**

Sasuke looked at me phone then went over to my computer and took a seat.

" Are you... are you on drugs?"

Sasuke asked me and my eyes widen again. What do I tell him? Do I tell him the truth and have him be mad at me or do I just lie to him? I'm sorry Sasuke I don't want to lie to you but I like how close we have become and I don't want to ruin it.

**I usually don't do drugs except when I'm with Itachi sometimes. The only reason why I did it today was because I was depressed over something and wanted to make the pain to go away.**

Sasuke looked a little surprised of my answer then looked over at me.

" Why were you depressed?" Sasuke asked then I took back my phone and wrote him a response.

**Because I am sick and tired of typing all of my answers! I want to talk again.**

Everything was quite for a minute while I waited for Sasuke to answer and finally he spoke out.

" You will be able to talk again one day." Sasuke said but I shook my head and typed him a message.

**HOW?**

" Dr. Tsunade said something about trying to do a surgery or something so you will be able to have your voice back." Sasuke said as he stood up from the chair.

**She doesn't even know that it will work or not!**

" It will work Sakura." Sasuke spoke out camly as he placed both of his hands on my shoulders while I typed up another message.

**What makes you so sure?**

Sasuke sighed out then removed his hands from me, missing his warmth already.

" I believe in you."

Sasuke whispered out then turned away and left my room, leaving me alone once again. Sasuke has done many surprising things to me today but this one I would have to say takes the cake. Sasuke says that he believes in me.

**xXx**

**Yay a quick update!!! I was so happy with all of my reviewers I felt like all of you deserved a chapter full of Sasuke and Sakura fluffiness!! Whoo hoo go fluffy!!! Hope you guys liked the chapter and please review and tell me what you think :) Now I have to get ready for work...**

**As Shikamaru would say it best such a drag...**


	12. Offer

" A Perfect Circle"

Chapter 12

" Offer"

**Sasuke**

Thank God that it is Friday. I just got done with all of my classes and now I had to take Sakura to the mall because she needs a dress to go out to eat in. Yesterday my mother told me that her and Sakura's father were going on a business trip tomorrow morning and wanted to go out to a fancy restaurant to celebrate in case the business trip goes well and they get that client to sign a contract and they won't be coming back until early Monday morning so that means that me and Sakura will be home alone together all weekend long.

Sure this has happened many times before but that was before me and Sakura started kissing each other. I haven't had the chance to kiss her lips again since our encounter in her bedroom but when she basically said that it was a mistake, I wasn't going to be humiliated and try to kiss her again. I guess she is still thinking about the one that she is in love with. God how annoying can that girl get? So I was currently walking in the parking lot when my ears perked up on a conversation.

" So I bet she screws with all the guys but then defends herself saying that she can't talk so she can't scream out."

A female voice said and I knew immediately that they were talking about Sakura and I turned my head to see that Ami was talking to a bunch of her female friends. Or as I would like to call them, my annoying fan club. I was planning on ignoring them and walk away but I realized that I could find out how Ami knew about what had happened to Sakura. The only people that I know of that had known was Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Naruto. No one else even noticed when me and Sakura had left the party because everyone was so wasted and I doubt Sai would say anything. He probably wants to have kids one day so I would hope that he was smart enough to know to keep his mouth shut. Curiosity washed over my body as I walked over to Ami and the other girls.

" Ami."

I spoked out then watched as she turned her head and her eyes lightened up like a Christmas tree. She walked up to me while trying to be seductive with her hips I guess.

" Hi Sasuke! How are you today?" Ami chirped out.

" Let me cut to the chase, how did you find out what had happened to Sakura?" I asked her then a slight frown appeared on her face but I didn't care. The only thing I cared at the moment was my answers.

" My, my and here I thought that you wanted to ask me out to a movie tonight." Ami pouted and I shook my head.

" I don't have time for your bull shit Ami. So who was it that told you about Sakura?" I growled out, beginning to feel very frustrated. Ami gave me a disbelief look for a moment then a sly smile formed on her face.

" How about this? You take me out for a movie, dinner and dessert tomorrow and I will tell you how I got my information."

Ami said while I only blinked at her. I rather go to hell than to go out with this bitch.

" So what is your answer going to be?"

Ami asked as she then pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen and wrote something on it before handing it over to me. I looked down and noticed her number on the pale sheet of paper.

" I will give you until midnight tonight to let me know what your answer is. If you don't call me then I won't ever tell you how I know all about your precious little step sister."

Ami smirked out then walked back over to her friends. I looked down on the paper and sighed out, thinking about what my answer was going to be but my thoughts vanished when I felt a poke on my back and turned around to see Sakura smiling at me.

" Ready to go?"

I asked her and she nod her head then we both walked over to my car, with Ami still in my head. While we were walking, I glanced over at Sakura and noticed that she didn't seem like her usual self.

" Are you okay?" I asked and she looked up and smiled and nodded her head while I rolled my eyes because I could tell that she was faking it.

" Bull shit. What happened?" I asked again as we walked up to my car. I watched as she took out her phone and typed me up a message.

**Some of the girls were making fun of me earlier and called me the devil because I killed an unborn child**

My eyes widen after reading her message and looked over to see Sakura with a frown on her face. I figured that she would be crying right now but she wasn't. She just looked really sad which made my chest hurt a tiny bit.

" Don't worry Sakura, I'm going to find out who told everyone about you and I will make them pay."

I smirked out and I knew what my answer to Ami was going to be when Sakura looked up into my eyes and a true smile formed on her face.

**xXx**

After a while, we finally had made it to the mall. I really wasn't in the mood to go shopping as I got out of the car and Sakura did the same.

" Are you going to take a while shopping?"

I asked her as we began our long walk towards the mall since there weren't any good parking spaces available. I looked over at Sakura and saw that she was shaking her head and I smirked.

" Will you be okay by yourself?" I questioned her then first she gave me a confused glance then she slowly nod her head.

" I have to make a phone call so I figured while you are getting a dress, I'll smoke a cigarette while calling the person."

I explained then she smiled at me and nod her head. As we got closer to the entrance, I noticed that two guys who were hanging out looked familiar. Then I realized who it was when the red head began to shout our names while waving his head.

" Hey guys!" The blond who had his arm around the red head called out while Sakura smiled and waved at the two males.

" What are you guys doing here?" I questioned the two as we were now standing in front of them while they were sitting on a bench.

" We had nothing else to do so we figured that we would hang out here until Hidan gets off of his shift." Sasori explained.

" Hidan works at the mall?" I asked while Sakura nod her head then typed me up a quick message.

**Yep, he works in the clothing store where I am going to get my dress**

So that is why she wanted to go to the mall. She then typed me another message and showed it to me.

**I'm going to go on ahead. I won't be long **

Sakura then smiled at the three of us and walked inside the mall while I was with Deidara and Sasori.

" Where is she going?" Sasori asked.

" We are going out to eat tonight with our parents and Sakura's father wanted her to pick out a new outfit so I was nice enough to bring her over here."

I said as I took out a cigarette and lit it up with my lighter.

" Cool." Deidara said.

" So, how are things Sasuke?" Sasori asked which I knew what he meant. We haven't talked since our online discussion but that was okay. I smirked at the red head.

" Hn." I responded.

" That's good." Sasori replied but then I remembered that I had to make that dreadful phone call and I took out Ami's number and dialed her number.

_" Hello?"_

" Hey, it's Sasuke."

_" Oh hey Sasuke... did you think about my offer?"_

I sighed out because I really didn't want to do this but I couldn't think of anything else to do.

" Yeah, I will agree to what you have to offer."

_" Really? Awesome! I can't wait for our date tomorrow! You can come pick me up at my house tomorrow around noon!"_

" Whatever."

_" Maybe if you are such a good boy, I will throw in something a little extra for you."_

" Whatever, noon it is."

I then snapped shut my phone and looked down at the concrete. Tomorrow was going to be hell and I could already tell. Suddenly, a couple walked out and the jock male that had his arm around his blond girlfriend looked over and smirked out towards Deidara and Sasori.

" Fucking queers." The male spat out while he began to laugh and started to walk away and I was surprised when Deidara moved his arm away from Sasori and stood up.

" Yo! When you go out gay bashing, I'm going to be at your house fucking your girlfriend! In the ass!" Deidara yelled out with a grin on his face while the jock stopped moving and turned around and glared at the male.

" What the fuck did you just say faggot?" The male growled out and was about to march back up to his but was stopped by his girlfriend.

" Come on, I want to go home and watch the Sex and The City movie."

The blond whined out while the jock sighed out and flicked us off before walking away with his girl clinging on to his arm.

" Stupid brat, can't even defend himself when I basically called out on the girl!" Deidara spoke out as he sat back down while Sasori shook his head.

" Haven't you had sex with her before? She looks familiar." Sasori said.

" Yeah...."

Deidara mumbled out while my eyes widen. He has had sex with a girl before and I just couldn't believe it. Deidara must had noticed my expression and smikred at me.

" I went to school with her and we had a one night stand. I was trying to figure out if I prefer girls or guys and that night I decided that I enjoyed the male sex."

Deidara said while I rolled my eyes and grunted. Way too much information. Fortunate for me, Sakura had just happened to walk out of the store so I stood up and watched as she walked up to his with a bag in her hand.

" Did you find something that you liked?" Sasori asked the pink haired girl while she smiled at him then nod her head then walked over to stand next to me.

" Are you ready to go? It is getting kinda late and mom and dad are probably wondering where we are."

I asked and when Sakura nod her head,I grabbed her bag and started to walking away after waving to the guys. The walk to the car was silent but I didn't mind, it was a comfortable silence which I enjoyed the most. When we reached my car, I placed her big bag in the back seat of my car then walked over and took a seat behind the steering wheel while Sakura sat down beside me and I drove off.

**xXx**

After we got back to the house, Sakura and I walked inside and I was amazed that my mom and her dad were all ready to go out to eat. Me and Sakura then quickly went upstairs and got ready and when I was done, I walked back down and joined the parents who were ready to go. A few minutes later I heard Sakura's door close and I looked up to see Sakura coming down the stairs and I couldn't help myself. She looked like an angel with her creamy vanilla colored dress on while her hair was pulled back in a pony tail.

" Alright, now that everyone is ready, lets go."

Fuguka said as he got up from his seat as my mother and the rest of us followed him out the door. When all got into his car and began to drive off. Fuguka and my mother were talking about their trip this weekend while me and Sakura were silent in the back. I figured now would be the perfect time to start sending her text messages and right as I was pulling out my phone, I heard a car screeching then a loud crash sound afterwards. My head instantly shot up and I was in shocked to see that there was been a car accident right in front of our eyes and it looked pretty bad too. Someone was trying to make a left turn while the other car kept on going and slammed into the other car.

" Oh my God!" My mother gasped out as Sakura's father pulled the car aside and stepped out of the car and turned and looked over at my mother.

" I'm going to see if they need any help." Fuguka said while my mother got out of the car as well.

" Sasuke, I'm going with him so stay here and keep an eye on Sakura."

My mother said before slamming her door and chasing after the man of the house. Sakura? Holy shit I had completely forgotten how Sakura might be feeling right at this moment and I looked over to see her whole body shaking while both of her hands was on each side of her head. I could tell that she was freaking out so I took off my seat belt and scooted closer to her.

" Sakura..."

I spoke out, trying my best to get her attention instead of her staring at the smashed cars. I bet this is making her remember her own car accident. I placed my fingers under her chin and moved her head until her face was facing me but her eyes were still on the scene in front of us. I then moved so I was blocking her vision and I cupped her face with my hands and stared into her frightened eyes.

" It's going to be okay. I am here and I won't let anything hurt you."

I said but at the same time I wasn't so sure of what I was saying. I just wanted to say anything that would make her feel better. I then began to stroke my thumb on her cheek while she kept staring into my eyes. Her eyes were glassy but no tears were falling from her eyes. I then looked down on her lips and noticed that she was wearing a light pink lipstick on, making me want to kiss those lips again and my head began to lean closer to hers but then it clicked to me that we were still in her father's car and would probably kill me if they came back to us making out in the back seat of his car. I pulled my head away and Sakura gave me a questionable look which I couldn't help but chuckle out.

" I guess you forgot that we are still in your father's car."

I said then Sakura began to smile, the smile that I love to see and shook her head. I guess she was as caught up in the moment as I was to forget where we were. I moved so I was sitting back next to her now and placed my arm over her shoulder and embraced her. I can't be kissing her on the lips now but no one ever said that there was any harm in kissing someone else hair. I think. I don't really care Sakura needs to be comforted so I inhaled her aroma of her hair which smelled like vanilla and I gently placed my lips on her soft pink hair.

God her hair is so soft. I then looked down when I felt Sakura digging her face into my jacket and I smiled to myself when I felt her breathe into my scent and I closed my eyes. I kept my lips in place while I brought up my other hand and began to stroke her strands. Suddenly our moment together was interrupted when I heard the car door open and I looked up to see my mother getting into the car then turned her head to look over at us.

" Sakura, honey? Are you okay?"

My mother asked out in a concern tone of voice as we both slowly moved away from each other and Sakura nodded at my mother but still had a frightened look on her face.

" It's okay honey. No one was seriously injured. Thankfully everyone was wearing their seat belts but there cars are another story. Sasuke, thank you so much for comforting her. I bet she is still shaken up from the crash."

My mother looked over at me and smiled and I nod my head. I then looked over at Sakura who was staring down at her lap and I picked up my hand and patted her head like she was a dog and I was her owner. I kinda like the sound of that. If she was mine then she wouldn't have to experience pain ever again. Her eyes widen then snapped her head in my direction while I stared back at her. I heard the other door open up and her father climbed back into the car. He let ouf a sigh then looked over at my mother.

" Is everything okay?" My mother asked him.

" Yeah, I'm just so glad that no one was hurt too bad."

Fuguka responded as he turned the car back on and continue to drive again. The rest of the car ride was silent as I retreated my hand back from Sakura's head.

**xXx**

After dinner, we returned back to our home. I don't think anyone had an appetite especially Sakura who only drank some water. I had some crab cakes that were really delicious while my mother had a chicken salad and Saura's father had some lobster. When we walked into our house, Sakura was about to go up the stairs when my mother called out her name.

" Sakura!"

My mother cried out which she stopped and turned around and looked down at my mother while I was standing next to her. My mother then looked over at me and smiled.

" Sasuke dear, maybe it would be best if you hung out with Sakura tonight, she still looks really shaken up about what happened earlier."

My mother said then looked up at Sakura again.

" Sakura, would you like Sasuke to sleep with you tonight?" My mother asked which caused me and Sakura's jaws to drop.

" W-What?" I spat out in shock towards my mother who giggled in response.

" Not like that you pervert! I mean like just sleep in the same room as her. In case if she has a nightmare or something because she still looks really bad and I think it would be best if she had some company."

My mother said then looked back up to Sakura who was still shocked by her statement. Before Sakura could take out her phone or something I shook my head and began to walk up the stairs.

" Fine she can sleep with me tonight."

I mumbled out as I walked past Sakura and made my way to my room. God does my mother want us to have sex or something? I heard Sakura's footsteps behind me and I saw her after I turned around and pointed to her dress.

" Go get dressed to come on over."

I said then I walked into my room and closed my door and got ready for bed myself but I had the feeling that I wasn't going to get much sleep tonight. A few minutes later I heard a soft knock on my door and I walked over and opened it up to see Sakura wearing a red tank top with her mushroom boxers on. I was wearing a wife beater shirt and a pair of black cotton boxers. I let her into my bedroom then I locked the door behind me and I walked over while Sakura began to sat on the bed while watching Bleach that was playing on my tv.

I went over to the other side of my bed and laid down with my hands underneath my head while I began to watch the show as well. I looked over at her and noticed that she seemed a little nervous so I pulled on her arm, making her lay on the bed with me. I smirked out when I noticed that she was blushing pretty bad so I began to poke her red cheeks with my finger. She then looked up at me and glared at me. She then took a hold of my hand and pushed it away from her body and crawled up as she was now sitting up and began to poke my cheeks as well.

" Stop it."

I playfully growled out while Sakura kept on continue to poke me in the face. I growled out then moved quickly and I pinned her on the bed while I was on top of her. I then realized that we were in the same position again as we were the night of our make out session. I could feel the heat on my face while I could feel my blood boiling underneath my boxers. Something that none other had ever done to me. I have to be selfish. I have to taste her again.

I moved my head down and quickly gave her a peck on her lips and moved away to see what her reaction would be. She then grabbed her hands and pulled me back down so I could get a better taste of her. Stupid hormones. My eyes then widen when I felt her lightly biting my lip and I opened up my mouth and let her tongue enter. After awhile I wanted more of her so I began to kiss her away from her mouth and found a nice tasting spot on her neck while her nails was scraping lightly on my scalp. I groan from the feeling. It felt so fucking good.

I could tell that I was loosing control and wanted more of her and I brought my hand down and slid it underneath her boxers and I began to play with her clit. I immediately stopped and retireved my hand back when I felt her tense up and I felt that she was trying to push me away from her. I looked down in her eyes with concern and I could tell that she seemed frightened again but then I felt like I could smack myself on the forehead. I was so caught up with my emotions I wasn't even thinking about how she was feeling.

" I'm sorry, I went too far."

I mumbled out as I got off of her body and laid beside her. She smiled at me which I was a little surprised and leaned over and gave me a kiss on my cheek. She then picked up her cellphone that was laying on my dresser next to her side and typed me a message.

**I should be the one to say sorry not you. I'm just scared.**

I shook my head knowing what she was scared of. She was probably scared of being used again just like Sai and I understood that. I wasn't really thinking at the moment anyway.

" I'm not Sai. I promise I won't be like him."

I whispered out then leaned in and got another kiss from her. She kissed me back and after a few minutes of just kissing each other with soft kisses, nothing more, I pulled away and looked at her.

" We should go to bed now."

I said and she nod her head. I got up from the bed and I walked over to turn off my light but right before I did, my phone went off and I looked down at and my eyes widen to see a text message from Ami. Great. Just fucking great. I opened up my phone and read the message.

**I can't wait for our date tomorrow!! Hugs and kisses!!**

I sighed out then looked over at Sakura who was already fast asleep. Sakura better feel special that what I am going to do tomorrow will be for her.

**xXx**

**Alright hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! Anyways I have a sorta request or whatever. Since I am off tomorrow, it will be no problem for me to update this story again tomorrow but only if I get at least 10 reviews or more. That isn't asking much since I really should be working on " Hidden Love" but I might work on that tomorrow as well. So review!!!!**

**ALSO!! In the scene where Deidara says the phrase: Yo! When you go out gay bashing, I'm going to be at your house fucking your girlfriend! In the ass!, can anyone guess what music group that is from? The lead singer says it on one of the cds and I just had to put it in because it fit so well lol. If you can guess who said it then I will give you a shout out in the next chapter!!! **

**Love you all!!!**


	13. Awake

**Hello so I kept my promise and since I got over 10 reviews I updated this story again!! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this story as much as I am! Anyways since no one knew the phrase that Deidara said in the last chapter the answer is..... Mindless Self Indulgence!!! One of the best music groups in the world!! Jimmy says that before the song " Faggot" comes on. If you don't know who they are then check them out!! They are awesome!!!**

" A Perfect Circle"

Chapter 13

" Awake"

**Sakura**

Sometimes I wish the sun would wear sunglasses so that it wouldn't be so bright. I could feel the sun's rays hitting on my pale face, telling me to wake up but I didn't want to. I was having the best sleep of my life. Just me laying peacefully on Saskue's bed with the man who I am deeply in love with by my side. Wait a second, I don't feel him just some extra covers. I slowly opened up my eyes when I realized that I was the only one on the bed. I could feel the disapointment wash over my body as I sat up and stretched out my arms. I laid back down and stared at the ceiling, thinking about what had happened the night before between me and Sasuke.

The kiss we shared was more intense and more feeling than I had ever experience with the kisses that I had shared with Sai when we first started dating. I wanted more than just the kiss as much as he did but when he started to touch me underneath my boxers, I tensed up in fear that he was going to do what Sai did or he was going to use me then become a bi polar asshole again. But I can definitely say that I am in love with my step brother. Why did life have to be so complicated sometimes.

My head snapped to the side when I heard Sasuke's door opening up, revealing Sasuke who looked like he had gotten dressed in the bathroom or something and looked over and smirked at me. Damn it why does he have that effect with me. Just one smirk of his makes me want to jump out of the bed and tackle him and make sure he is mine and no one else. He walked over to his dresser and I watched as he put his cell phone and his car keys in his pocket then turned and looked at me again.

" See that you are awake."

Sasuke said while I sat up on the bed and nodded then I smiled realizing that it was going to be just Sasuke and me all weekend long with no parents. Just the two of us. I noticed that he frowned for a second before turning back to his emotionless self. I guess he still feeling guilty about going a little bit too far with me last night. I got up from the bed then I walked closer to him while he kept staring at me.

" I have to go out for awhile. I... probably won't be back until later on tonight so I'll see you when I get home." Sasuke said while I was disappointed but I just smiled and nod my head.

" Are you going to be okay?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me. I guess he figured out that I was a little sad but I just smiled again and nod my head.

" Alright."

Sasuke replied but kept on standing there like he was debating on what he should do but I decided to make the first move and walked closer to him and circle my arms around his waist, embracing him in a hug. I then felt his fingers under my chin and I looked up to see his face coming down to mine with our lips colliding. The kiss that we are sharing at the moment was different from the kiss that we shared the night before. This one was more gentle and more caring. His lips pulled apart from mine and leaned his head against mine, exhaling out while he had his eyes closed.

" What am I going to do with you?"

Sasuke whispered out and I knew he was thinking about what we are going to do with whatever relationship we currently have. He then pulled away but not before leaving one last kiss on my forehead then walked out of his bedroom. I smiled to myself and I grabbed my phone and walked out of his room and went into my bedroom. Sure I was sad that I couldn't spend the day with him but I could always hang out with Ino. After getting dressed, I went over to the computer and logged on and smiled when I saw that Ino was on line. She will tell me what I should do with Sasuke.

**ShyCherryBlossom: Good morning!!**

**BlueEyes4You: Good morning? It's almost noon! Did you just wake up or something?**

**ShyCherryBlossom: Yep! I had the best sleep ever!**

**BlueEyes4You: Did you get laid or something? * nudge nudge* * wink wink***

**I blushed severely by her comment but then shook it off.**

**ShyCherryBlossom: No, I am in love :)**

**BlueEyes4You: Are you talking about Sasuke or someone else?**

**ShyCherryBlossom:...Sasuke....**

**BlueEyes4You: Um honey, we have been best friends longer than you have known the Uchiha. Tell me something that I didn't know.**

**ShyCherryBlossom: Well we have been kissing lately...**

**BlueEyes4You: WHAT!! KISSING??? SINCE WHEN????**

**ShyCherryBlossom: Well... we have had a few kisses but then he would say that it was a mistake but last night, last night was different and he just left not too long ago and kissed me again.**

**BlueEyes4You: Holy shit girl!!! The ice cube asshole has melted!! So what are you going to do?**

**ShyCherryBlossom: What do you mean?**

**BlueEyes4You: I mean are you going to tell him how you feel?**

**ShyCherryBlossom: I don't know if I should or not... what if he doesn't like me that way?**

**BlueEyes4You: Are you kidding me?? Of course he likes you! I could tell by the way he always treats you. Sure he is usually a jerk towards you but you could tell that he cares.**

**ShyCherryBlossom: What should I do? Should I tell him?**

**BlueEyes4You: Of course you should!! OMG since you and him will be alone together ALL weekend long, you should do something romantic to show him how much you like him!!**

**ShyCherryBlossom: Well he isn't here, he said that he had to go somewhere and won't be back until later :(**

**BlueEyes4You: Well that is okay. Maybe he is going out because he knows that you both will be alone all weekend and is going to do something special for you!**

**ShyCherryBlossom: Please don't get my hopes up Ino... do you really think that?**

**BlueEyes4You: Yes I do :)**

**ShyCherryBlossom: I'm so excited now!! What should I do???**

**BlueEyes4You: Hm....**

**ShyCherryBlossom: Well? any ideas??**

**BlueEyes4You: Oh I got it!**

**ShyCherryBlossom: What?**

**BlueEyes4You: Well what I would do is make him a special dinner!! Be like all romantic and then when he comes home, he will be greeted by your awesome food and will make his ice melt completely :)**

**ShyCherryBlossom: That is such a great idea!!! What would I do without you??**

**BlueEyes4You: Hm... I have no idea but you would probably be freaking out about Sasuke and never have the strength to tell him your feelings**

**ShyCherryBlossom: Thanks Ino. You are the best!**

**BlueEyes4You: No prob! But I expect details on what happens!!**

**ShyCherryBlossom: Alright well I'm going to go on ahead and sign off. I'll text you later?**

**BlueEyes4You: Cool but if I don't answer it's because I have a date with my Shika tonight :)**

**ShyCheryBlossom: aww you two are the best couple**

**BlueEyes4You: Well I might get some competition when you and Sasuke make it official :P**

**ShyCherryBlossom: Haha okay bye!**

I could feel the smile still on my face, more radiant then ever. This is it. Tonight I am going to tell Sasuke how I feel and hopefully he feels the same way. Of course he feels the same way. He has been so nice to me lately and all the kisses that we have shared I know that he feels something as well. I looked down at my hands and sighed out quietly, thinking of what to cook for Sasuke and then a brilliant idea came to my head. I know that Sasuke will definitely love dinner tonight.

**xXx**

A couple of hours later, it was around five in the afternoon and I had just gotten done with Sasuke's dinner. I had lied to him earlier and had text him telling him that I was going out with Ino and asked what time he was going to be back and he wrote me back saying he was going to be back around five. I looked down at the table that I put the food on. I decided to make Sasuke spaghetti with fresh tomato sauce that I made myself and garlic bread. I also found some sake from my father's stash and I figured that it would be cool to have a little bit while eating.

I was already for him to come home. I even lit some candles in the middle of the table to had that romance effect. I smiled to myself knowing that Sasuke was going to love his little surprise and I even went all out and sliced up some additional tomatoes for him to snack on. I decided that I would wait for him in the living room so I could see him when he arrive home and he would have to see the food in the kitchen as he passes by.

I slightly jumped when I heard the door opening up. My heart was pounding so hard I was surprised it didn't jump out of my chest. My palms were so sweaty because I was so nervous. This is it. I was going to tell Sasuke Uchiha, the man who I had been in love with for years that I love him. I heard the door closed and I couldn't wait any longer so I jumped out of my seat on the couch and rushed over to greet him but I stopped instantly when I saw the sight before me.

Sasuke had walked into our house alright but he wasn't alone. I could feel my heart shattering piece by piece as I watched Ami kissing Sasuke. The girl who is currently spreading rumors about me. The girl who makes fun of me because I can't talk and the way I look. This girl kissing Sasuke and he wasn't doing anything to push her away even when the girl was placing her fingernails in his hair. The same hair that I was doing last night. My body trembled as I heard the girl moan into his mouth and I just wanted to move away but I couldn't. My body wouldn't let me.

" Lets continue this in your bedroom. This will be part of our dessert."

Ami moaned out then parted her mouth with his then her eyes landed at me and her smile grew bigger. Sasuke's back was to me so he hasn't seen me yet but I guess he noticed the way Ami was looking at me because he turned his head to see what she was looking at and his expression was priceless as his eyes widen after seeing me which made my heart ache even more by the way how guilty he looks.

" Sa-Sakura?" Sasuke whispered out as he pulled Ami off of him and began to walk towards me. He was almost right up to me but Ami had ruined the moment.

" Come on Sasuke, I want to go see your bedroom, especially your bed."

Ami said as she walked up to him and pulled on his hand. His eyes wouldn't leave mine and I wish he would look away so I could let my tears fall out. I was searching his eyes as he was searching mine and I could see the guilt, sorrow and something else that I couldn't be able to read. Sasuke then shifted his eyes away from me and began to walk away with Ami still holding on to his hand. I watched them as they began to walk up the stairs and my tears fell down my face after I heard the door slam.

I collapsed on the floor and didn't care about my face was now having tears pouring down my face. My chest was hurting so much and my heart was completely crushed and torn. God this hurts so much. Why does this pain hurt so fucking much! I just want to crawl in a small hole and die this pain was hurting so much. Sasuke even lied to me when he said that he wasn't going to be like Sai but then he goes off and does what Sai did to me. Going off and being with another woman while he was kissing me this fucking morning.

Fuck Sasuke. I need a bump. I get off from the carpet and dried my tears with my hand and walked up the stairs. My heart ached more and more each step I took and when I had came across from Sasuke's room I slightly relaxed when I wasn't hearing moaning but instead I could hear Ami talking but I was in too much pain to stay and eavesdrop so I continued my way to my room. I closed the door behind me and walked over to my dresser and took out one of my pills, my mirror and a black mushroom that was stone that i use to crush the pill. After snorting up one pill the pain was still there so I did another one and another one until I had snorted up a total of four Ritalin pills.

I then got up from my bed and went over to sign on to my screenname and noticed that Shikamaru is online so I messaged him, hoping that Ino was still with him.

**ShyCherryBlossom: Hey Shikamaru, is Ino with you or are you guys meeting up later?**

**2TroubleSome: Huh? Ino isn't with me... she said that she had to do something with her parents tonight we aren't hanging out. Why?**

**ShyCherryBlossom: That's really weird, she told me this morning that you two were hanging out tonight. Well I just really need some company right now :(**

**2TroubleSome: Do you want me to come over?**

**ShyCherryBlossom: Please! Ami is over with Sasuke and I don't want to be alone**

**2TroubleSome: That sucks, why is she over at your house? I thought Sasuke hated that slut**

**ShyCherryBlossom: I don't know but when I saw them they were kissing and they way that Ami was talking, they are probably going to be having sex.**

**2TroubleSome: I'm on my way and don't worry, I got something to make you cheer up ;)**

**ShyCutieBlossom: Thanks hurry!**

_**2TroubleSome has signed off**_

I sighed out thankfully that I have Shikamaru as a friend but I couldn't help but wonder why Ino would lie to me. I then took out my phone and sent her a text message.

**Sakura: How is hanging out with Shikamaru?**

I decided I was going to see if she was lying or if she just forgot that she was suppose to hang out with her parents. I placed my phone down then I heard my instant messenger going off, letting me know that someone sent me a message and my eyes widen when I saw who had message.

**SharinganUser: Sakura**

I glared back at the screen and quickly went offline and shut off the computer. Why would Sasuke send me a message when he had Ami over? The more I thought about it, the more ideas I thought of. What if Sasuke and Ami became friends and Sasuke had been using me this whole time? More tears escaped my eyes the more I thought about the situation. The drugs I had taken weren't working what so ever but I was glad that Shikamaru lived very close by so he should be here any minute now.

I wiped my tears again and got up from my seat and left my room. I walked by Sasuke's door and my heart ached even more when I was hearing kissing noises on the other side. God I wish I had died in that crash. I heard to door knock and I quickly went downstairs and opened it up, revealing a bored Shikamaru.

" Are you okay?"

Shikamaru asked as I immediately went into his arms, crying my eyes out. God this hurts so much. I think what hurts the most was the fact that I had spent all day long, preparing this evening with his dinner and confessing to him how much I love him when he was out with Ami all day long. God I wish I was in Sasuke's arms right now. His hugs were the only ones that made me feel better and I quietly sobbed harder when I had an image flash into my mind of Sasuke being naked with Ami, on the bed that I was sleeping on this morning while he was holding her.

" Are they still inside?" Shikamaru asked as he pulled me out of embrace and I nod my head.

" Sasuke is a jerk and Ami is a bitch. I guess you can say they make a perfect couple." Shikamaru explained but then regretted it when I began to cry harder.

" Shit I'm sorry Sakura."

Shikamaru said then I went to my pocket and I silently gasped when I realized I had left my phone in my room. I then looked down to see Shikamaru bring out a plastic bag with mushrooms inside the bag? I then looked up at his with a confused look while he sighed out in annoyance.

" We are going to eat these and will make you feel better."

Shikamaru said as we walked back into the house and I closed the door behind us. We walked over to the kitchen where Shikamaru had seen all the work I had done and I blew out the candles that were still burning.

" Was this for Sasuke?"

Shikamaru asked and I slowly nod my both took a seat on the table as he took out the mushrooms and we both ate our share of them. Man they taste so disgusting and that says a lot because I usually like mushrooms but these taste nasty. I picked up a glass of sake and chugged it down while Shikamaru did the same, trying to get the bad taste out of our mouths.

" Do you feel anything yet?"

Shikamaru asked me after ten minutes later but I shook my head. What a fucking waste but oh well at least Shikamaru tried to cheer me up. Shikamaru is more of a pot smoker but can't do it around Ino since she doesn't like drugs. She also doesn't know that I snort ritlilin everyday which is basically kiddie cocaine.

" Well me neither but I have never done this before. Chouji have gaven some to me earlier telling me after eating these you see things and stuff but this is such a drag."

Shikamaru sighed out while I nod in agreement. I then stood up an then it hit me. All of the sudden I felt so much better! I grabbed Shikamaru's hand and pulled him up.

" Hey what are you do- holy shit!"

Shikamaru spoke out while I nodded. I could tell that he was feeling as much happiness as I am right now. I then smiled at him and still holding on to his hand, we began to walk out of the kitchen and walked up the stairs. I then hear a door open up and looked up to see Ami and Sasuke leaving his bedroom. I wasn't going to cry anymore, I was feeling too damn good right now to be in pain because of that asshole.

I looked over at Ami's face when we got to the to of the stairs and she looked really pissed off. I guess she is just jealous because I'm with Shikamaru, a guy who never questioned out his sexuality. I guess it was a good thing I didn't sleep with Sasuke, I bet he was calling out Naruto's name or something. I had a smile form on my face just thinking about it but was stopped when I felt someone tug at my other wrist. I looked over and Sasuke had grabbed my wrist with a weird emotion on his face. I removed myself from his grip and kept walking Shikamaru to my bedroom.

The drugs were really getting to me along with the sake I had dranked. After Shikamaru entered my room, I watched as he walked over to my bed and laid down while watching the ceiling while I realized that I was completely gone and closed the door behind me.

**xXx**

Sometimes I wish the sun would wear sunglasses so that it wouldn't be so bright. I could feel the sun's rays hitting on my pale face, telling me to wake up but I didn't want to. Wait a second, I have thought that before. Am I dreaming or what? With my eyes still closed I remembered the heartache that I went through with Sasuke with Ami and that Shikamaru came over but I couldn't remember anything else. I guess that was all a dream.

I slowly opened up my eyes and frowned. If that was all a dream then shouldn't I be in Sasuke's room instead of mine? But then I felt a pair of arms beginning to wrap around my waist and I closed my eyes once more and turned my body so I was facing the male that was holding me. It was all a dream. Because Sasuke is in my room, in my bed like the way it should be. I opened up my eyes but then did a double take when I realized something. It wasn't Sasuke would was cuddling with me. It was Shikamaru! I pulled away from the male and instantly sat up on the bed and looked down when I noticed that I was only wearing my bra and my underwear.

I looked down at the sleeping Shikamaru and noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. What the fuck did we do last night? I heard a coughing noise, you know the kind that people do to get peoples attention and I slowly moved my head up to see a very no that is not the word. A extremely pissed off Sasuke Uchiha sitting on my computer chair with his arms crossed. I swear if looks could kill, I would had die a hundred times right at the moment.

" Would you like to explain to me what the FUCKING HELL YOU WERE THINKING LAST NIGHT!!"

Someone please kill me now.

**xXx**

**Poor poor Sakura... anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Anyways I'm not sure when I will update this story again. I have off on Friday so I might update again so review if you want another update on Friday! **

**Anyways I need your advice, would you guys like to read about Sasuke's date with Ami or would you like for me to just start the chapter up when he enters his home? The next chapter is of course be in his pov but also it's going to be his side of the story! So let me know!**


	14. Awoken

**I decided to do something different. This chapter is going to be taken place the same day as the last chapter but it is going to be taken in Sasuke's point of view ( well this chapter was going to be in his pov anyway but you get what I'm saying) so that way you can see what happened during his and Ami's date and what happened in his room AND what the fuck Sakura and Shikamaru were doing lol.**

" A Perfect Circle"

Chapter 14

" Awoken"

**Sasuke**

Vanilla, I love how her hair smells like vanilla. I opened my eyes up and I could had sworn that I was still dreaming. Pink was all I could see and I didn't even mind it. The color always reminded me of her. I smelled the fragrance once more then closed my eyes again. Then I realized that I had to go on that stupid date with Ami today. I opened up my eyes once again and sat up while rubbing my eyes. I looked down to see that my step sister was still sleeping peacefully with her back towards me. I'm surprised I didn't wake her up since I had my face buried in her hair while I had my arm wrapped around her body.

I carefully got up from out of the bed and walked over to where i had set my phone and looked at the time. I sighed out knowing that it was almost time to go pick up Ami for our date so I picked out some clothes and walked out of the bathroom to take a quick shower and get dressed. I have a really bad feeling that this day was going to suck.

**xXx**

After I had gotten done getting ready and leaving Sakura, I was now driving in my car, on my way to pick up Ami. The only thing on my mind was the kiss that I had shared with Sakura. After telling her that I was going to be gone for most of the day she looked so sad and I felt guilty. Guilty that I was going to be going on a date with Ami when Sakura had no idea about what was going on. Hopefully this date won't last too long then I can go back home and spend the rest of the night with Sakura and continue to kiss her. I have finally have to admit, that I am now addicted to Sakura's kisses.

When I pulled up to Ami's house, I sighed in frustration. This is it. I got out of my car and walked up to her house and knocked on the door. About ten seconds later, the door opened up revealing a really slutty looking Ami. i could tell from the tight tee shirt that she was wearing that she was not wearing a bra and her black skirt was so short and didn't leave much for the imagination. I looked up to her face and noticed that she was wearing way too much eye shadow and lipstick. Can you say whore? I hope she doesn't think that she is getting with me tonight.

" Hey Sasuke, you like what you see?" Ami flirted out while I rolled my eyes. No I don't like what I see but maybe if Sakura was wearing that outfit I would like what I was seeing.

" Lets go."

I spoke out harshly as I began to walk towards my car while hearing Ami close her house door and running with her high heels clicking on the concrete towards me. When I got to my car, I opened up my door and went in while Ami got into the passenger's side and I drove off.

" So what movie were you interested in seeing today?" Ami asked me while I kept my eyes on the road.

" There is a horror movie that sounds good." I recommended, I love those horror movies.

" Ugh I can't stand those kind of movies! They give me nightmares! How about we go see that new romantic comedy that is playing? I think we should go see that."

Ami chirped out while I wanted to kill myself. I can't stand those kind of movies but I have to agree to get the information that I need out of her.

" Whatever."

I spatted out, trying to be as mean as possible but she didn't noticed my harsh tone and kept on talking about the movie. Today is going to be a long day. When I stopped at a red light, I felt my phone going off and I looked down and smirked. It was a text message from the one and only Sakura. I opened up my phone and read the message that she had sent me.

**Sakura: Hey what time are you going to be home?**

I wonder why she wants to know what time I was coming back? I want to go back home right now but that isn't going to happen and I looked up to see the light was still red so I had enough time to text her back after I figured out the earliest I could come home.

**Sasuke: Probably about five or five thirty**

I then sat there and five seconds later she replied once again.

**Sakura: Okay well I am going out with Ino so I will see you later!**

She was going out with Ino? God I hope she doesn't see me and Ami together. That is the last thing that I need right now since our relationship has gotten closer than ever. I was going to reply back to her but the light turned green and I put my phone away and continued to drive while Ami was too caught up talking about herself that she didn't even noticed that I was texting someone.

**xXx**

After spending two hours sitting in a seat watching the worst movie ever made while the girl right next to me is crying her eyes out which I have no idea why since it's suppose to be a fucking comedy I was ready to go home. We got back into my car and I drove out of the parking lot.

" I swear that was the best movie I have seen in years!" Ami said while brushing her hair with a comb that she had gotten out of her purse. I just ignored her and kept on driving.

" So where should we go eat at?" Ami asked me while my eyes widen slightly. Food? Fuck me! I forgot that this date also included dinner.

" Don't care." I mumbled out knowing that it doesn't matter what I want because we will go where Ami wants to go.

" I know! Lets go to the sweet shop!" Ami chimed out while I looked over at her and gave her one of my what the fuck looks but she was too busy with herself to notice.

" Sweet shop?" I asked out.

" Yeah, it's kinda like a bakery but it's very fancy." Ami explained.

" Do they have tomatoes?" I questioned her but she shook her head which made me want to run away from her, not caring that she would still be in my car. I could always buy another one.

" Of course they don't silly!" Ami said while I mumbled under my breath that I wasn't silly.

When we got to the cafe, we were seated at a table for two. I looked around and was amazed at how the place looked. It was like a fancy restaurant except they only served pastries and sweet things. If she wanted this for dinner I really don't want to know what she wants for dessert.

" So what do you think Sasuke? Don't you love it here because I do."

Ami said as she was reading the menu while I also took a quick glance at it then noticed that there wasn't anything that was not sweet on the menu. Then a waitress came up to us and I noticed that it was one of our classmates and friends of Ami, Karin. Karin is also very annoying and is part of my fan club.

" Well hey there Ami and Sasuke! Sasuke I bet Ami is boring you to death!" Karin chirped out. I wanted to tell her that she had no idea but I remained silent, wishing this date would end soon.

" Whatever Karin you are just jealous. Can I have three cream puffs. What do you want Sasuke baby?" Ami asked me. Sasuke baby? No one ever calls me that.

" Don't call me that." I spat out while I glared at the female while she rolled her eyes at me.

" What can I get you Sasuke? You know I can get you anything your little heart desires." Karin winked at me while I smirked in return.

" Can you get me some tomatoes?" I raised one of my black eyebrows at her.

" No, we don't have tomatoes here." Karin spoke out.

" Then I don't want anything."

I spat out and crossed my arms. Karin then smiled at us then walked away to get Ami's order. When Ami noticed that Karin was out of sight, she slammed her hands on the table, causing me to jump slightly. I was not expecting that from her.

" What the fuck was that about?" Ami hissed out quietly while I remained silent and kept on staring at her, waiting for her to continue and waste more of my time.

" We are suppose to be on a fucking date but you are being a fucking jerk the whole time." Ami said while said nothing in return. So Ami does have a brain.

" Say something!" Ami hissed out but calmed herself when Karin came back with her cream puffs.

" Alright here is the check. Just call me if you need anything else. Especially you Sasuke."

Karin winked at me again which caused me to feel dirty. Reminder to myself. I need to take another shower when I get home. I looked over at Ami who was still sitting there and glaring at me. I guess I should say something.

" Eat." I demanded while Ami shook her head.

" Not until you start to act like a gentleman and act like you are enjoying yourself. Did you forget about our deal? I haven't even told you" Ami gritted her teeth. God I guess this is how Sakura feels whenever she calls me bi polar.

" What do you want me to do?"

I asked out because I was stuck. I had the feeling if I didn't start acting the way that she wanted me to, then she wouldn't tell me who told her about Sakura. That would mean that this whole day was just a waste. Fuck!

" Well we haven't had dessert yet." Ami smirked while I continued to stare at her. Didn't she have dessert right in front of her?

" What do you want for dessert?" I asked her but being truthful here, I didn't want to know.

" You." Ami spoke out and I felt like I wanted to throw up. She has got to be kidding me.

" And what if I don't?" I questioned her then she began to laugh.

" Then I won't tell you who it was that told me all about Sakura and her being raped, having a miscarriage and spending her lunch with Mr. Genma which I think is very unprofessional."

Ami smirked out and I knew I had no choice then to listen to what she says. I remained silent as Ami began to eat her cream puffs and when she was done with her meal, I paid the bill and stood up from my seat while Ami did as well. When we got outside of the cafe, I began to walk towards my car when I was stopped by Ami who had pulled on my hand. I looked back and grunted at her while she continued to smile at me.

" So what will it be?" Ami asked me while I smirked at her in return.

" I have been doing some thinking..." I trailed off.

" And?" Ami asked me while she stepped up closer to me.

" Hn, why should I do something like that when I can get someone else to find out the information that I need?" I smirked out which only vanished when I saw her continue to smile.

" Oh I think you should listen to me and do what I say because you don't want your little cherry blossom to suffer even more."

Ami whispered out then leaned up and gave me a kiss on her cheek. I wanted to cringe so badly. The only person who should only kiss my skin is Sakura but when she mentioned Sakura in her sentence. I knew I had to listen to what she said again and here I thought I had found my escape plan.

" Fine, what do you want me to do?" I sighed out as she moved away from my skin and brought up my hand and began to kiss my knuckles.

" Just do exactly what I want, lets go to your house."

Ami hummed out as she continued to kiss my knuckles. God this feels so awkward but at least Sakura won't be home to see us. Maybe Ami will be cool with me just kissing her. Yeah and then I could just pretend it's Sakura. Plus Sakura shouldn't be there so when it's all said and done, I can take Ami home and Sakura won't have to know about this.

" Hn." I responded then walked over to my car while Ami followed behind me.

**xXx**

When we arrived at my house, we walked into the house while Ami was walking behind me. When I heard the door shut, I turned around and my eyes widen when Ami immedialy placed her lips on to mine and began to kiss me. I kept telling myself that it was Sakura who was kissing me and I began kissing back. Yeah, it's only Sakura's fingers scratching my scalp but instead of it being a turn on like last night, it was hurting my head. Then a moan slipped out of her moan and it just sounded so disgusting.

" Lets continue this in your bedroom. This will be part of our dessert."

Ami moaned again and I couldn't help but sigh in relief when she finally parted her mouth from mine. I opened up my eyes to look at the girl but she wasn't looking at me. She had a huge smile on her face but was staring at something behind me so I turned around and my eyes widen of who was behind me. She wasn't suppose to be here. She told me that she was going to be hanging out with Ino. The sight in front of me made my heart ache.

" Sa-Sakura?"

I stuttered out as I removed myself from Ami and began to walk over to Sakura who looked like I had ripped her heart out and crushed it right in front of her eyes. I didn't want to be the one to hurt her again. I was doing this to protect her but I ended up hurting her even more.

" Come on Sasuke, I want to go see your bedroom, especially your bed."

Ami spoke out behind me but I didn't care, I just wanted to be with Sakura and cradle her in my arms but I was stopped when Ami took a hold of my hand. Fuck. Stupid Ami ruining everything. I wanted to say something to Sakura but I knew nothing I would say would make the pain go away so I finally turned around and with Ami still holding on to my hand and walked up to my room.

I closed the door behind us and Ami walked over and took a seat on my bed while I walked over and turned on the tv, trying to see if it would catch Ami's attention which it did. Thank God for romantic comedies. I walked over to her and stood in front of her while she had her eyes on the movie.

" Ami."

I spoke out then she finally looked up at me and smiled.

" What's up? Can you not get enough of me?"

Ami asked out then I thought of a plan as I pulled her up from my bed and began to give her kisses on her neck while circling my arms around her waist. I smirked when I heard her moan knowing that my plan was working.

" So Ami?" I asked out.

" Yes?" Ami moaned out while I continued to massage her hips, I really had no idea what I was doing but I have seen movies.

" Who was the one who told you about Sakura?" I asked out in a husky tone of voice which caused her to slightly shiver.

" It was Ino." Ami whispered out while my eyes widen and I pulled away.

" What?" I spat out.

" Well yeah, Ino got jealous because Sai had sex with her." Ami told me then tried to wrap her arms around my waist but I pushed her away.

" Why would Ino be jealous?" I asked out.

" Because she is fucking Sai."

Ami smirked out as she tried to wrap her arms around my waist which I let her because I was in such shock. Ino is having sex with Sai? But isn't she dating Shikamaru? I have to tell Sakura. I pulled away from her then went over to my computer and went on my instant messenger. I saw that Sakura was on line so I typed her a message.

**SharinganUser: Sakura**

I frowned when I saw that Sakura had immediately signed out. Fuck she is mad at me. I then felt arms wrap around my shoulders and I sighed out in frustration then turned my chair around then was attacked by Ami's lips. Okay just pretend that it's Sakura again I thought as I began to kiss back. I felt her tongue trying to push through my lips to get out into my mouth but I wouldn't let her. This wasn't Sakura. I pushed Ami away and stood up from my chair.

" What the fuck was that about?" Ami growled out at my while I ran my hand through my hair. Damn this is so frustrating.

" I can't keep on doing this." I spoke out.

" Well why the fuck not? Don't you want your information?" Ami growled out as she crossed her arms in front of her huge chest.

" Silly girl, you have already told me everything I needed to know about Ino and Sai." I smirked out in triumph while her expression was priceless.

" Really? I bet you didn't know that Sai was fucking Ino while Sakura and Sai were dating." Ami spat out to me then my smirk just grew wider.

" Now I do. I think it's time for you to go home."

I said as I walked over to the door and opened it up. Ami glared at me then stomped out of the bedroom while I followed her. I turned around to see Sakura and Shikamaru walking up the stairs with Sakura holding his hand. What the fucking hell? I looked into her face and noticed that she looked really weird at the moment and I went to tug on her wrist but she ripped it out of my grip and continued her way to her room. I shook my head then followed Ami down the stairs, knowing that this date was officially over.

**xXx**

After dropping off a very angry Ami back at her home I arrived back at my house. Ami was so mad that she didn't talk the whole time she was in the car with me. I walked into the house and could hear Mudvayne playing sounding it was coming from Sakura's room. I glanced into our kitchen but stopped and did a double take when I noticed that there was a dinner at the table. I walked over to it and my eyes was filled with guilt when I noticed that it hadn't been touch and each dish had something to do with tomatoes.

" Sakura..."

I whispered out then I noticed the empty bottle of sake and a plastic bag next to it. I picked up the bag and my eyes narrowed when I noticed that there was a mushroom inside the bag. I remember seeing these kinds of mushrooms over at my older brother's apartment and in an instant, I was running up the stairs in fear and panic of what Sakura and the Nara kid could be doing right now.

" Sakura!"

I yelled out as I opened up her door without knocking and my eyes widen. Sakura was currently taking off her shirt, leaving her in her bra and panties while Shikamaru was already in his boxers.

" What the fuck is going on?" I growled out while Sakura looked over and smiled at me and began to act like she was talking but no words were coming out.

" What?" I spat out as I walked closer to the pair, restraining myself from killing Shikamaru.

" We are going to go swimming! Come on!" Shikamaru yelled out as he then jumped on the bed while Sakura walked over to me.

" What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

I growled out with anger filled in my eyes then she began to try and talk to me again. I looked over at Shikamaru who was jumping on her bed.

" Why is Shikamaru only in his boxers and jumping on your bed?" I asked her and she responded by talking silent again. Did she forget that she is mute or something?

" She wants you to come swimming! Come on! The water feels great!"

Shikamaru yelled out again then went underneath the covers while Sakura smiled then tried to run over to her bed but I stopped her by picking her up by her waist. This has got to be one of the worse days of my life. I then heard some shuffling and looked over to the bed to see Shikamaru getting off and walking over to us.

" Whew what a work out!"

Shikamaru said while I gave him a weird look. This is why I don't do drugs. I shook my head then let Sakura down then before I could do anything else, her lips colided with mine. I roughly pushed her away because I was so mad at her at the moment then I noticed Shikamaru coming closer to me.

" My turn." Shikamaru said as he tried to kiss me but I pushed him away.

" Fuck off." I spat out.

" Fine then mr. cow." Shikamaru mumbled out.

" Mr. cow?" I asked out then I looked over at Sakura and saw her nod her head and tried to make a noise with her mouth but wasn't working.

" Moo!!!"

Shikamaru yelled out as he began to sit on the floor. I then felt someone tugging on my hand and it was Sakura as she dragged me over to her bed and pushed me on. She then climbed on top and began to assault my neck. Damn it why did I have to get turned on by her touch?

" Sa-Sakura, D-Don't do that."

I groaned out then she grabbed one of my hands and shoved it into her panties, making me feel her wet pussy. I took my hand out of there and pushed her off of me. There is no way in hell I'm doing that with her while she is fucked up. She thinks that I am a cow for Christ sakes. Sakura tried to get on top of me again but then I pushed her away again.

" Don't!"

I growled out while glaring at the pink haired girl who was smiling in return. I looked over at Shikamaru who was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. I sighed out in frustration, tonight was going to suck.

**xXx**

After hours of babysitting the two fucked up teens, they both had finally passed out on me. I placed both of them on Sakura's bed and took a seat at her chair next to her computer desk and I had spent the rest of my night, sitting there, getting madder each minute that passed by staring at the sleeping pair. There was no way in hell I was going to leave them alone in case they wake up and start doing something and having them together was the only way I could watch them both.

To say I was just mad would be an understatement. I am furious with Sakura. What the hell would make her think it would be okay to do all those drugs? I noticed the mirror and the powder on top of it earlier and I knew she had been snorting, plus the mushrooms, plus the empty sake bottle and who else knows what else them two did. But more importantly, she lied to me. She told me that she only did drugs with Itachi and last time I checked, Itachi was no where to be seen.

I then noticed a movement coming from the bed and I got even more angry when I watched as Sakura sat up on the bed and looked down on Shikamaru. I could tell that she was currently confused of why she was in bed with Shikamaru and why they were only in their underwear so I began to fake cough, trying to get her attention. Her head moved over so I instantly stared into her emerald colored eyes. Looking into her eyes were making me furious as I began to speak.

" Would you like to explain to me what the FUCKING HELL YOU WERE THINKING LAST NIGHT!!"

I screamed out, knowing that we were about to have a nice long chat, not caring if I wake Shikamaru up.

**xXx**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter!! Thank you SO much for all of the wonderful reviews!! I love you all very very much! Next time I update is.... well I'm off on Monday so be expecting a Monday update if I keep on getting reviews from you guys!**


	15. Prove

**Okay this chapter might sucked because I opened today and I don't update stories this long when I worked all day so just to let you know!**

" A Perfect Circle"

Chapter 15

" Prove"

**Sakura**

I was so speechless. I have never in my whole entire life have ever heard Sasuke scream like that to me. I looked back down at Shikamaru and thought of something. What if me and Shikamaru had sex last night? Oh holy shit that would make perfect sense. That would explain why we are currently only wearing our underwear and why Sasuke looks like he is about to kill someone. I couldn't help but start crying because the stupid mistake that I have done.

" Stop crying! You brought this up upon yourself!"

Sasuke snarled out then I turned my head and glared at the male while he glared right back at me. I silently sighed out then crawled out of my bed. I'm surprised that Shikamaru didn't wake up from the commotion Sasuke was causing. I walked over to my drawer and took out my grey nirvana tank top and a pair of jean shorts. I put my clothes on and began to walk towards my bedroom door.

I'm actually am feeling pretty thirsty right now and I don't want to hear Sasuke's crap since I am still mad at him for making out with Ami so when I passed by the computer desk, I grabbed my cell phone, pretending that he wasn't currently in my room. I almost made it out of the bedroom when I felt Sasuke's hand taking a hold of my wrist and I yanked it out of his reach and walked out of my bedroom. I looked down at my phone and noticed I had a text message from Ino.

**Ino: So much fun! Shikamaru brought me to this great place to eat!**

I frowned when I read her message since I remembered the night before I had text her asking her how hanging out with Shikamaru was but how could she had hung out with him when he was with me last night? I kept on walking then all of the sudden, I was pushed roughly up against the hallway wall. Sasuke had a tight grip on my upper arms so I was not able to break free of his grasp.

" Don't you even think about walking away from me! I am not done talking to you and you will stay right fucking here until I am done talking to you."

Sasuke growled out. I couldn't move my body and this situation felt very familiar. My eyes slightly widen when I realized the last time I had felt this way was when Sai had raped me at the party. I felt as helpless then as I do now and I began to freak out and I tried my best to break free from his hold.

" Will you stop acting like a little baby and not run away from your fucking problems if I let you go?"

Sasuke asked me while his glare was still there. I wonder if he was noticing the fear that was beaming from my eyes. I nodded my head quickly and he slowly moved his hands away from my body.

" God, what the hell were you thinking?! What if I hadn't come back home when I did!? Do you even remember how foolish and stupid you acted last night? The worse thing is that you lied to me!"

Sasuke yelled out at me and my eyes became huge. I don't understand what he is talking about. When did I lie to him?

" You are a fucking druggie aren't you? And don't even think about lying to my face again! I saw the mushrooms downstairs on the dining table and I found your mirror on your dresser with white powder on top of it."

Sasuke said and I immediately felt guilty that he was right and I had lied to him.

" I would always notice your mirror with a razor blade laying on top whenever I would walk into your room but I always thought that it was for female problems or something else. Not to shove pills up your nose."

Sasuke said while I averted my eyes and stared at the dark green carpet.

" how long?"

Sasuke asked me, causing me to look back up to him with confusion written all over my face.

" How long have you been using drugs?"

Sasuke questioned me and I should had known that he was going to ask me that question. I flipped open my phone and typed him a message.

**Since my mother died**

Sasuke read my message then glanced back up at me, looking into my emerald eyes.

" You imbecile. Don't you know how bad drugs are? Don't you know that it won't make your pain go away?"

Sasuke growled out. I glared back at him then typed him another message.

**Well maybe if you hadn't brought Ami over and wasn't making out with her then this would had never happened!!!!**

Sasuke rolled his eyes, making me even madder.

" I swear you can be so childish sometimes. You don't even know what happened or why Ami was over here."

Sasuke said then I typed him another message.

**What? That you probably used me just for your own selfish pleasure then go to her like what Sai did to me when I was dating him**

" I'm not like Sai."

Sasuke growled out as I typed another message.

**Yeah, you are worse than him!**

" Shut the fuck up Sakura! I am nothing like that asshole! I wasn't the one who pretend to be in love with you while I fucked other girls behind your back because you won't put out. I wasn't the one who raped you because you refused to have sex with me. I wasn't the one fucking your best friend while you were thinking about me!"

Sasuke growled out and my eyes widen. What did he mean about the whole fucking my best friend? What is he talking about? Sasuke then realized what he had just said.

" Sakura I-"

Sasuke began to speak but was cut off when the door bell rang. I pushed myself off of the wall and I then began to walk when Sasuke pulled my arm again and I glared at him.

" Nothing happened between you and Shikamaru, trust me if something did then he would be dead right now."

Sasuke said and I nod my head before I began to run down the stairs and opened up the door, revealing Ino was the one who was on the other side.

" Hey girl! I was in the neighborhood and I figured I would come by and surprise you! I also wanted to know about all your juicy details about you and Sasuke last night."

Ino said with a smile on her face while I took out my phone and typed her a message. I have to know if she was really lying to me or not.

**What were you doing last night?**

I shoved the phone to her face and I noticed the expression on her face had changed after she read the message.

" Silly did you forget? Me and Shikamaru spent the whole night together! First he took me to a fancy place to eat then I spent the night at his house. I actually just left his house and I figured I would come see you."

Ino smiled at me while lying through her teeth. I don't believe her! She is supposed to be my best friend and she is lying to my face at the moment. I wonder if this is what Sasuke felt when he found out that Naruto was lying to him.

" If you supposbly had spent the night over at Shikamaru's house, then why is he currently sleeping in Sakura's room?"

I heard Sasuke asked out as he began to walk down the stairs until her reached where we were standing and took a spot right behind me. Ino is so busted!

" I um well... okay, the truth is, I wasn't actually with Shikamaru last night. I had to go out and spend an evening with my parents and I didn't want you to think about how lame I am for hanging out with my parents."

Ino spoke out while I wasn't sure if she was telling the truth or if that was just another lie again.

" Sakura."

I turned my head to look up at the one who had called my name while his onyx colored eyes were staring down at me.

" Go wake up Shikamaru and tell him to come downstairs. I think the four of us need to have a little chat."

Sasuke said while I nod my head then turned and walked up the stairs and walked into my room. I went over to Shikamaru and gently shook him, causing him to wake up. I watched as he slowly opened up his eyes then jumped out of the bed when he realized that he was only in his boxers.

" Shit! What the fuck happen to us? Sakura, did we... you know... do it?"

Shikamaru asked me and I shook my head. Shikamaru mumbled out how troublesome and walked over to put his clothes on the walked up to me when he was done getting dressed.

" Do you remember anything about last night?"

Shikamaru questioned me then I brought up my phone and typed him a message.

**No I don't remember a thing but Sasuke told me that nothing happened between us and I believe him. He was really mad at me because he found out that I do drugs**

Shikamaru sighed out.

" Shit, I should call Ino."

Shikamaru said then I typed him another message.

**Actually... Ino is downstairs, Sasuke wanted me to come up here and wake you then come down stairs. He wants to have a talk with the 4 of us. I think he knows something about Ino that we don't know**

I watched as Shikamaru narrowed his eyes while reading my message.

" What a drag... oh by the way, do you know what had happened between him and Ami?"

Shikamaru asked and I shook my head. He then sighed and we both got up from the bed and went downstairs to meet Ino and Sasuke.

" Hey Shikamaru."

Ino greeted her boyfriend as he walked over and took a seat next to her on the couch and gave him a kiss while I walked over to a chair that Sasuke was leaning against one of the arm rests.

" What are you doing here Shikamaru?"

Ino asked him while he took a glance my way the closed his eyes before reopening them.

" Where were you last night Ino?"

Shikamaru asked as he turned his head towards his girlfriend and had a confused look on her face but before Ino had a chance to explain, Sasuke interuppted the couple.

" Ino, it would be wise if you tell everyone the truth."

Sasuke spoke out, causing all of us to put our attention towards him.

" I was telling the truth Sasuke! I had dinner with my family!" Ino spat out.

" Ino... me and Ami had a nice little chat yesterday so I think that you should tell everyone the truth."

Sasuke glared at my best friend while I turned to her and stared at her as well. She noticed the threat in his voice and looked down on her lap.

" I was... out with Sai."

Ino whispered out while I sat there in shock. I couldn't believe it. Why on Earth would my best friend be hanging out with my ex boyfriend and the guy who had made me to have sex with him? I looked over at Shikamaru and his expression was emotionless. It reminded me of how Sasuke always look like.

" I'm really sorry Shikamaru, Sakura..." Ino began to sob out.

" Why the fuck would you have sex with him after all that he did to Sakura?"

Sasuke growled out at the blonde.

" We just hit it off... we had only had sex once while he was dating you Sakura and after that night, the next day I told you that he was cheating on you and I thought it was going to be a one night stand but I fell hard."

Ino continued to speak while I was still in shock. Why would she do this to me?

" And then after the rape incident, I asked him about it and he doesn't even remember it happening. All he remembers is waking up in a bedroom and was beaten up really bad."

Ino sobbed out while I just sat there and listened to her story.

" When were you going to tell me? Why didn't you just break up with me?" Shikamaru asked his girlfriend.

" Because I love you Shika! You were my first boyfriend and the one who I gave my virginity to but you are never in the mood for sex and all you ever want to do is just stare at clouds all day. I didn't break up with you because of what we had together."

Ino spoke out then turned her head and looked over at me.

" Sakura, I am so sorry that I have been hiding this from you. I know how much Sai had hurt you and when I continued to see him, I didn't want to bring it up for you to get hurt again."

Ino said while I just stared at her. I didn't know what to think or how I should deal with this situation. I really wanted to do a line and forget my troubles but if I do that then Sasuke would hate me for sure especially after the talk he gave me. I then stood up from my seat and faked a smile at her then waved, indicating that I was leaving. I started walking, ignoring Ino's pleas and I walked up the stairs and found my way to my bedroom. I slammed the door behind me and rushed over to my bed and placed the covers completely over me while I laid my head on the pillow. I just wanted to escape from the world and wake up from this nightmare.

**xXx**

A few hours later, I heard a knocking at the door and I realized that I had fallen asleep. I got out of my bed and walked over to my door and opened it up, revealing Sasuke on the other side.

" Can I come in?"

Sasuke asked and I nod my head and let him enter my room. I watched him as he walked over as took a seat on my chair while I walked over and sat on my bed, wondering what he wanted now then I realized I had left everyone downstairs.

" So Ino wanted to come up here earlier and talk to you but I wouldn't let her. I just told her that you needed some time alone to think she she understood. Shikamaru and Ino left soon after that but I'm not sure what is going to happen to them."

Sasuke said as I nod my head in understandment.

" Sakura... the only reason why Ami was over here was because we had a deal."

Sasuke began to speak while I waited for him to continue.

" The deal was that if I went on a date with her, she would tell me who was the person that told her about your situation. Do you know what I had to go through for you? I had to watch the worst movie ever! Be bored at some cake shop! Have my first date ever with a fucking whore! Shit I had to imagine that I was kissing you when she attacked me!"

Sasuke said while running his hand through his hair while I just stared at him. He imagined me when he was kissing her? He did all of this for me so he could find out who ratted me out? Here I thought that he was only using me when it was the complete opposite. I stood up and walked over to my computer which was on for some reason and opened up a word pad and typed him a message since I had left my phone downstairs.

**Sasuke I am really sorry! I'm sorry that I worried you and ruined your night.**

He looked at what I wrote and shook his head, making me slightly confused.

" It's my fault. I should had told you about the deal." Sasuke responded then I typed up another message.

**Are you still mad at me about the drugs?**

Sasuke sighed out before responding, making me a little nervous. Okay maybe I shouldn't had brought up the whole drugs issue.

" I'm not as mad as I was this morning but I'm still not happy with you ether."

Sasuke muttered out then I typed again.

**Sasuke I hope you know that I would pick over drugs**

Sasuke smirked at my comment then stood up and leaned his head to my ear. I'm getting goosebumps feeling his breath on my skin.

" Then prove it."

Sasuke whispered out to my ear then walked away from me, leaving me alone in my room but I was going to prove him wrong. I was going to quit drugs for him. Because I feel that he is the only person there for me right now.

**xXx**

**Okay chapter sucked but hey I updated when I should be sleeping!! I'm going to look over the chapter tomorrow and I might add things I might now, too tired to care review!!**


	16. New

**So I know I shouldn't be updating this but I couldn't help it lol anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. Has anyone seen the anime Basquash? Iceman hotty is such a hotty lol :)**

" A Perfect Circle"

Chapter 16

" New"

**Sasuke**

It was now Friday and I have to say that this week sucked and was very long. I could tell that Sakura had kept her promise and wasn't doing drugs anymore. Sakura would now join us for breakfast everyday and would go to sleep at a reasonable time instead of staying up until four in the morning. You could also tell that she was gaining a little bit of weight and she looked a lot healthier than she did in a really long time. One of the few negative things about it is that I could tell that she was pretty cranky but I guess I don't blame her. I heard that with drawls are a bitch and currently not talking to your best friend wouldn't help ether. Trust me I know.

Sakura was still not talking to Ino at the moment. Ino had confronted her the day after the incident at school and begged for Sakura's forgiveness but Sakura told her to just give her a week and think about things which I think she made the right choice I guess. I'm not sure what happened with Ino and Shikamaru and I don't even care. I just hope they don't end up like me and Naruto because that still really sucks. I'm still ignoring my ex best friend which I am fine with since he is still ignoring me. I won't go up and talk to him until he apologizes to me and begs for forgiveness.

The school bell rang which I am currently in Mr. Genma's class and watched everyone take their seats including a tired yet sad looking Sakura and a grumpy looking Naruto. Today is Mr. Genma's last day for substituting for Mr. Iruka which should be coming back to class on Monday. That also means that Sakura will no longer get to spend time with him during her lunch break. You could tell that is why she looks so down at the moment.

I couldn't help myself and stare in Sakura's direction while she was looking over at Mr. Genma while he began to start teaching class. I then noticed that Sakura was wearing makeup. You could tell because her lip color is different and she has one black eye liner with mascara but not too much. You could only really tell if you paid close attention to her face. That fucking bitch! She decided to be all pretty for Mr. Genma's last day.

Okay so me and Sakura haven't been too close since I told her that she needed to get off the drugs. It was like a punishment towards her but I ended up suffering as well. That is why my week has been hell. We don't text to each other like we normally do and she ends up walking to school again which I don't care. I want to show her that she can live without drugs and if she can do that for about a week, then I'll start talking more to her again and maybe give her a kiss for all the hard work she has put up with.

" Alright class, I want you all to be paired up in a group of threes to work on your final project today from me. Also, why you are busy working, I will hand back your graded test that you took on Tuesday. When I call your names, that is what group you will be in."

Mr. Genma explained as he brought out a sheet of paper and began to call out names.

" Group B. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto." Mr. Genma called out while I wanted to bang my head up against the desk. Why did I have to work with that blonde idiot? Well at least I am with Sakura.

" Alright everyone. Now since you all know which group you are in, you may now get together."

Mr. Genma said as the students got out of their seats except for me. There is no way in hell I am moving from my sitting spot. I glanced over to see Sakura walking over towards me and I patted the chair next to mine, letting her know that she needs to sit next to me while I gave her one of my infamous smirks. She smiled back and took a seat next to me while Naruto walked over and took a seat in front of us but moved his chair so he was now facing us. He held each other's gaze for a second then I looked away and noticed that Sakura had taken my notebook away and looked down at my notes.

" So Sakura, how have you been?" Naruto asked her while she looked up and smiled at him then began to use sign language on him. What the fuck?

" Sakura." I called out then she looked over at me with a questionable look on her face.

" What are you doing?" I asked her but before she could reply, Naruto answered for her.

" She is doing sign language." Naruto snorted out while Sakura giggled at his comment then wrote something on a sheet of paper then handed it to me.

**Remember during lunch I hang out with Mr. Genma and he teaches me how to use it and since Naruto always eats in this classroom, he figured that we would learn as well.**

My eyes hardened at the piece of paper then looked up at the male in front of me while glaring at him.

" Why would you want to know how to use sign language?" I questioned the male.

" This isn't any of your business but I'll tell you anyway, it's because Hinata thought it would be cool if I did something other than eating ramen." Naruto commented then Sakura began to sign again towards Naruto.

" Good idea. Sakura says that we should really start on the project." Naruto said while I rolled my eyes.

" Whatever." I mumbled out as we started working on the assignment until Mr. Genma walked up to our group with our graded tests in his hands.

" Sasuke, pretty good job." Mr. Genma said as he handed me over my test and I smirked. I had gotten an A.

" Naruto, I am very impressed with what you got." Mr. Genma commented as he handed him his test.

" Wow I actually got my first B plus ever! Believe it!" Naruto yelled out so loud that everyone in the classroom heard him but he didn't care. That is actually pretty good because most of the time the only high grade he usually gets are C's.

" Congrats Naruto."

I commented which had accidentally slipped out of my mouth but it was too late, I already said it. Naruto looked up at me with a confused look then grinned back.

" Thanks, Hinata has been helping me study." Naruto said as he began to scratch the back of his head.

" Hn." I responded.

" Sakura, here is your test."

Mr. Genma said then leaned down and whispered something into her ear but I wasn't sure what he said then handed her the paper then walked away. I noticed her sad expression and I looked down on the paper and she had gotten a C and I was in shock. Sakura Haruno never gets C's hell she never gets B's only A's. Something must not be right. I took the test away from her and examined it.

" What happened Sakura? These questions were easy." I asked her then looked over at her and saw her began writing on a sheet of paper then handed it back to me.

**I couldn't concentrate. I quit taking my Ritalin remember so my ADD has been kicking my ass this past week. My father is going to kill me.**

I sighed out when I noticed Sakura began to frown even more. I guess she was thinking about her father and how he is going to react when he sees her test. I already know how he is going to be like. He is going to explode because he thinks his princess should be great at everything.

" Don't worry, if he asks about it, we will just explain to our parents that you had a rough week and you weren't concentrating."

I reassured her while she smiled at me and nod her head while she was beginning to smile. I looked over at Naruto who was also grinning at me. I then huffed out then looked down at my desk, trying my hardest to not blush because of all the attention I was getting.

**xXx**

It was the end of the school day and that means I can go home and relax. All I kept thinking about the whole entire day was Sakura and how disappointed she looked when she got her test back. It was my fault anyway for making her quit taking her medication but she could always just swallow the pill rather than snorting up in her nose. I guess I should offer her a ride home and I had a feeling that she was going to try and see Mr. Genma again.

I walked towards his classroom to see that Sakura was also heading there so I began to run while Sakura was unaware that I was coming up to her from behind. I then picked her up by the waist and began to spin her around a few times. I put her down and saw the glare on her face because I had scared her but I ignored it.

" You ready to go home? I'll take you home. "

I said but she shook her head.

" Why not?" I frowned out then she pointed over to where Mr. Genma should be at.

" Do you want me to come with you?"

I asked her and again she shook her head . She smiled and waved at me then turned around and continued to walk her way while I decided to follow her. She seem to noticed what I was doing and turned around and glared at me again.

" What? Maybe I want to see goodbye to Mr. Genma as well."

I smirked out while Sakura rolled her eyes again and we continued to walk. Once we got up to the door, we stopped when we heard some talking coming from inside the classroom. The door was mostly shut but there was a crack and I looked through to see that Mr. Genma was talking to an unknown female who looked like he was about Sakura's age.

" Well I figured I would surprise you here since it will be your last day here at this high school." The female spoke out. I looked down at Sakura and noticed her eyes were harden.

" Yeah, it was a very nice surprise."

Mr. Genma said then walked over to the woman and leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Okay that is enough to see for one day and I pulled away from the door while Sakura pulled away as well with a sad look on her face. Great first she flunks her test now she catches the guy she likes making out with someone else. I grabbed her hand and began to walk down the hallway while there wasn't anyone really in the hallways anymore. I looked back at her while she was probably wondering where we were going.

" We are getting ice cream. Girls eat ice cream when they are depressed right?"

I asked her then she smiled up at me and nodded her head while I had let go of her hand, missing her warmth already. Fuck I'm really falling hard. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the dirty thoughts that were plaguing my mind and began to walk again while Sakura followed me with a smile on her face. I guess females really do enjoy ice cream.

**xXx**

The drive to the ice cream shop was silent except for the music blaring though my speakers but it was okay. It was very relaxing and I don't like to talk when I'm driving anyway. When we got to the shop, I looked around and noticed a few tables were empty. I turned my head and looked over at Sakura.

" What kind of ice cream would you like?" I asked her then she brought her hand up and touched her hair.

" Hn, vanilla."

I spoke out and she smiled and nodded. The scent that she always uses for her hair and for her body. The scent that I love to smell on her would be the flavor that she wanted.

" Go find us a table."

I told her then walked away from her while she went to go get us a table. After I got her ice cream and ignored the girl employee who would not stop hitting on me, I walked over to the table where Sakura was sitting at and gave her the vanilla ice cream before taking a seat across from her. She smiled at me for her own way of saying thank you before digging into her ice cream while I just sat back and watched her.

I guess Sakura could feel someone watching her because she looked up at me and I couldn't help but chuckle out. Her expression was priceless since she had some ice cream on the corner of her mouth. Oh how I would love to bend over and lick it off of her face but I controlled myself so instead I grabbed a napkin and wiped it off her face.

" Messy eater."

I smirked out while she smiled back then looked behind me then suddenly her smile was gone. I looked behind me to see what she was staring at and it was Naruto and his girlfriend Hinata had just entered the shop. I glared at the couple who hadn't noticed us yet or they were just ignoring us but when I felt a hand on mine, I looked over to see Sakura with a worried look on her face.

" It's okay, just finish your ice cream up. You don't want it to melt." I responded as Sakura then continued to eat her ice cream.

" Do you feel better?"

I asked her then she nodded her head then she took out her cell phone and typed me up a message.

**Yeah I just hope that my father won't be too mad at me ******

" What about Mr. Genma?" I asked her referring to see if she was still depressed over him or not while Sakura typed up another message.

**What about Mr. Genma?**

" You know, being depressed because he was making out with another woman. Sakrura then smiled and shook her head then typed another message.

**No I was depressed that I didn't get to say bye to him, not that he was with someone else. That was his fiancé. I already told you that I liked someone else.**

" Yeah but you never did tell me who you had a crush on." I smirked out while Sakura looked down and began to blush while typing.

**Do you really want to know who it is? If I tell you, you might hate me for it.**

" I promise you I won't hate you or get mad, please Sakura…. Tell me who has your heart?"

God I have to find out so I can kill the guy. Sakura nodded her head and began to type again.

" Hey Sasuke. Hey Sakura."

I heard that voice that I didn't want to hear speak my name out and I looked up to see Naruto standing there with a look that said that he really didn't want to do this. I bet Hinata is making him talk to me. I looked over to see Hinata walking up to our table.

" Naruto." I spoke out while being polite, forgetting the conversation I was having with Sakura while she smiled and waved at the couple.

" Hey guys, can we join you?" Hinata asked us.

" No, we were actually just leaving. Right Sakura?"

I looked over and to see her expression and she glanced at the couple and nodded her head while getting up from her seat. I stood up as well and looked at Naruto who was staring right at me.

" Oh… I see…" Hinata spoke out sadly.

" Sorry." I muttered out while anyone could tell that I didn't mean it. Sakura then nudged me on the stomach and glared at me.

" We have to go now Sakura remember? We have to talk to your dad about today's test." I told the pink haired girl.

" Oh yes. Naruto showed me how well he did. I told him all that studying help pays off." Hinata said while Naruto wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head gently.

" Yeah, all thanks to you my love." Naruto said while I wanted to throw up from all this romantic crap.

" Later." I mumbled out as I began to walk away while Sakura followed me.

" Wait!" I heard HInata's voice then I stopped and turned around to see what she wanted.

" We were going to go out to eat tonight, kinda like a celebration because everyone did so well on the test today so would you two like to join us?"

Hinata asked and I could feel Sakura flinch by the comment and I wasn't even touching her.

" Not everyone did so well on today's test."

I said then turned back around and me and Sakura walked out of the ice cream shop. When we got to my car, we just sat there for a minute while I calmed myself from the event just took place. I felt a hand on top of mine and looked over to see Sakura had typed me a message on her cell phone.

Can we go somewhere? I know a place

I nod my head and looked at her directions then I drove off.

**xXx**

When we got to the destination, I was surprised that Sakura wanted to go to a park but it was beautiful. Just like her. We got out of the car and she took my hand and took me over to the middle of the field. She then fell on the ground and dragged me along with her.

" So what are we doing here?" I asked her then she typed a message for me.

**Me and Shikamaru come out here to relax and to forget all the troubles from the world. I figured you needed this after seeing Naruto and Hinata together.**

I sighed out.

" It's not that I'm mad that they are together. It's just that he hid it from me and he choose her over me and I had been best friends with him since forever."

I spoke out then looked over at her with concern in her eyes.

" But enough about me. I think you deserve your reward." I said while she looked confused.

" Your reward for staying off the drugs."

I whispered out as I got closer to her and put my fingertips under her chin and brought my head down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. After a moment I pulled back and smirked at her.

" Did you like your reward?"

I asked her then she pulled me down again to attack my lips. Her lips feel so soft against mine and we were both thinking the same thing because at the same time, both of our mouths open up and I played with her tongue with mine own. I groaned when I felt her hand brushing towards my lower region. I pulled away then began kissing her neck for a little bit before traveling to her collar bone. I pulled away then looked into her eyes as I rested my head against hers.

" Why are you always on my mind? It's so annoying." I whispered out while she smiled back and cupped my cheek with her soft hand.

" Pinch my cheek if I am going too far or if I'm hurting you okay?"

I told her while she nodded her head. I wanted to have some sort of code for us so I would know if she wanted me to stop. I went back at making home with her neck when I could feel her hands at the hem of my shirt and pulled my shirt off, leaving me shirtless.

" Like what you see?" I smirked out while she turned her head, trying to hide her blush but it wasn't working.

" Remember when I told you the first time that you were beautiful?"

I whispered out, being out of control as my hand went down to her panties with easy access since she was wearing a skirt and rubbed her clit through the cloth. She silently gasped out with her mouth open while I smiled at her after she nodded her head again.

" You were beautiful that night and you still are."

I told her then moved the fabric away and felt her shiver from her pussy being a little exposed as I put a finger inside of her and she squirmed a little bit but it was from pleasure. I had no idea what I was doing since I had never done this before but I have watched tons of porn so that helped me out.

" Is this okay?"

I asked her while I was slowly pumping her as I kissed her all over her face when she nodded. I noticed that she was getting wetter and wetter down there and I added another finger inside of her and began to pump faster. She then hid her head in the crook of my neck while I started to lightly lick around her ear before I felt her began to shake and she had experienced an orgasm. An orgasm that I gave to her. The feeling of that was just incredible. I held her with my one arm while she recovered and I kissed her once again on her lips.

" Was that okay?"

I asked her while I pulled my wet fingers away from her but I wasn't sure what to do with my hand. Do I swipe off her essence on my shirt that was to the side or to I lick them? I decided that I would lick them and brought them to my mouth and loved how she tasted.

" You taste good."

I said while finishing cleaning my hand while she began to pout and looked away. She is so cute whenever she is embarrassed. I crawled back on top of her and nuzzled her neck, trying to make her comfortable again. She then pushed me off and I was surprised when she climbed on top of me and un buttoned my pants and pulled out my hard member. She leaned to my lips once more then moved down and I jerked when I felt myself entering her mouth. It felt so good I couldn't help myself but cum after a minute of her pleasuring me while cumming in her mouth.

" Fuck."

I panted out while I was recovering from my orgasm while Sakura crawled up beside me and laid her head on my chest and we just relaxed. We stayed in that position for the longest time but when the sun began to set, we both knew it was time to go. We got our clothes situated and got up from the grass. I brushed my hand against her hair and looked at her while she was typing me a message.

**So what are we now?**

I smirked at her question then looked up at her.

" I have no idea, I was hoping that you would tell me. I don't think it would be wise if we told people what happened. Would you like to do something like this again or do you think we should stop this?"

I asked which I was praying on the inside that she would want to continue this because I wanted to more than anything in the world. She looked up at me and smiled and I couldn't help and smiled back then I picked her up and spun her around again. This is the beginning of something new and great.

**xXx**

**So I hope that chapter didn't suck for you guys!! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and thank you so much for everyone who took the time to review!! Love you guys so much!! Next time I update?? I honestly have no idea, I don't know when my next day off is so it will be around next week so stay tune and send me lots of reviews! Bye Bye!**


	17. Forgiveness

**Sorry for the late update!! But I did say that I wasn't going to be updating anything until this week because of work and…. I have been spending all my time farming and playing with my pet on facebook * dodges thrown shoes and books* Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

" A Perfect Circle"

Chapter 17

" Forgiveness"

**Sakura**

Damn this day is going by way too slow for my taste. I would much rather be in Sasuke's arms like we were doing Friday afternoon then currently being in my science class with Ms. Kurenai being my teacher. She is nice and all but she is a little too strict for my taste. I silently sighed out while placing my hand on my palm. All I ever thought about lately was Sasuke and all the pleasure that he could give my body. Unfortunately, Friday was the only time that me and Sasuke really got some alone time like that.

When we had arrived home, he told the parents for me that I did not get a good grade on my test and first my father was mad then he figured it was because I had been going through so much stress so I had to spend the whole weekend away from Sasuke and my father while Sasuke's mother and I went to go hang out at some spa resort because she was good friends with the owner. I had a great time there I just felt lonely and sad because I was finally able to be with Sasuke how I always dreamed of then I get taken away.

There was a knock at the door so Ms. Kurenai walked over and opened up the door, revealing the man that I was thinking about on the other side as he walked into the classroom. He did not say a word as he handed my teacher a piece of paper. She looked down and read what the note had said then looked up and stared directly into my eyes with her red ones.

" Sakura, you are needed in the office. The note says it might take awhile so take your things with you."

Ms. Kurenai spoke out while I nod my head and gathered my things. When I was ready, I walked over to Sasuke and we left the classroom. This is so awkward. I haven't even talked to Sasuke since I had come back from the spa resort. We had left early this morning from the place and his mother took me directly to school. I got to see Sasuke in my first period class with Mr. Iruka but that doesn't count. The whole time we kept stealing each other glances and when the bell rang I wanted to walk with him to my next class which was Ms. Kurenai's class but Mr. Iruka wanted to speak to me privately about how things were going with me.

Now that I think about it, I wonder why I am needed in the office. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked around and I realized that we weren't even near the office. We were going in the wrong direction. I looked up at Sasuke who kept looking ahead with a bored look on his face. I tugged on his hand which caused him to look down on me. I took out my cell phone and text him a message.

**Where are we going? This isn't the way to the office and why am I needed to go there anyway?**

I noticed how Sasuke couldn't help himself and began to chuckle out, making me even more confused.

" You are so annoying with your questions."

Sasuke responded as he took a hold of the hand that made him notice me and began to walk again. He then stopped in front of a door and I looked up to see that he had brought me to the janitor's closet and opened up the door that was not shut properly and we both entered the room after he turned on the lights. It was small and not much room to move around in as I walked over to the side while Sasuke closed the door and locked it behind him. When he was done, he glanced over at me while walking up to me.

" Does this answer your annoying questions."

Sasuke whispered out as I playfully shook my head no but I was lying. I bet he was the one who made up the office note so he could get me out of class early. Pervert but he is a pervert that I love.

" Well maybe this will help you figure it out."

Sasuke whispered out because he didn't want anyone to hear us then he leaned down and began to gently kiss me. I could feel my body melting as one of his hands cupped my right cheek while the other one went down towards my waist. I brought my hands up and snaked them around his neck, bringing him closer to me.

I felt his tongue touching my lower lip and I opened up my mouth and was so excited to feel him enter me. I missed his taste and I was wondering if why I was away if he missed me as well. From the way he was feeling down there I could tell that he did because I felt a poking on my thigh. He left my mouth then began to nibble on my chin lightly.

" God I missed that way that you taste."

Sasuke hummed out then went even lower and began to attack my neck. I could still feel his saliva on my chin while I closed my eyes and was enjoying the pleasure. I then brought one of my hands down and cupped his crotch, making him groan and bite down harder on my neck which caused me to wince out in pain.

" Don't do that."

Sasuke spoke out as he left my neck and looked back into my eyes. My eyes widen when I saw a tiny bit of blood on the corner of his lips and took my hand away from his private area and placed it on the area of my neck where he was giving me attention and felt a liquid substance and I flinched because it hurt. I took my hand away and looked down to see that I was bleeding. The fucker bit me. I looked back up at the male to see that he was licking the blood off of his mouth.

God he is so sexy right now I couldn't stand it. I smashed my lips to his once more and we began to make out like crazy again. I felt both of his hands go down and I couldn't help but smile between kisses as he began to feel my ass up. All of the sudden he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist while he was still massaging my butt. I brought my fingertips up to his shoulders and started to rub them down while he was groaning in my mouth.

The school bell then rang while I became very disappointed as Sasuke gently let me back down on the ground. I was about to take out my cell phone and type him a message but he stopped me and began to kiss me once again. Damn he really must have missed me. This time I bit down on my lower lip and he opened up his mouth for me so I could taste him again. We continued this until the school bell rang again, indicated that people were ether enjoying their lunches or was in their next period but for me and Sasuke, it meant lunchtime. We then separated again and he adjusted his clothes while I did the same.

" So what are you going to do for lunch?" Sasuke asked me then I took out my phone and typed him a message.

**Not sure. Mr. Genma is gone. I guess I'm going to go see who is at my usual eating spot.**

Sasuke nodded his head then looked at something on me which I wasn't sure what he was staring at until he moved his head down to my neck once again and began to lightly lick the top layer of my skin. A few seconds later he moved away and wiped the excess blood on his lips. He then buttoned my shirt up about two buttons higher than usual while I gave him a questionable look then typed him a message.

**What was that all about? Why are you buttoning up my shirt? I liked the way my shirt looked!**

I watched as Sasuke shook his head then leaned his head down and began to nibble on my ear.

" Because when you began to play with me, I couldn't control my lust for you and bit you a little harder than I intended to and ended up making a mark on your beautiful skin. So unless you want everyone asking you if you were bitten by a vampire or something, you need to cover it up with your shirt."

Sasuke explained to me while I gave him a weird look.

" What?" Sasuke asked then I typed him a message.

**Are you a vampire?**

Sasuke looked up at me while giving me the look that says are you fucking kidding me.

" Are you serious?" Sasuke asked then I smiled at him and shook my head. I smiled back at him then he pushed some of my pink hair away from my face.

" You never know… You blood did taste pretty delicious and I think I'm addicted to it now." Sasuke smirked out while I rolled my eyes and responded to him.

**Great, now I will NEVER go to sleep because I will be afraid that you will sneak into my room in the middle of the night and bite me again.**

" Don't worry, I would be doing that even if I wasn't a vampire."

Sasuke responded as he walked over to the door and unlocked it after hearing the other side and making sure that people weren't around. He opened up the door and walked out while I followed him and I was surprised that there wasn't anyone in the hallway.

" So how was your little spa thing?" Sasuke asked then I responded. During my trip, I had to leave my phone at home so I didn't get to even talk to Sasuke the whole weekend.

**It was okay.**

I was debating on whether to tell him that I missed him or not but I came up with something to say.

**Missed your face!**

I showed him my phone and he smirked back at me.

" Of course you would. Anyone would miss seeing this face."

Sasuke replied as he pointed at his face while I rolled my eyes. When we got outside the school, I looked over to see Shikamaru and Lee hanging out over the tree and I walked up to them while Sasuke followed me. I turned to look at Sasuke and waved at him, letting him know that he can leave now but he ended up taking a seat by the tree. I went over and took a seat next to him and typed him a message.

**What's up? Is there something wrong? You can go ahead and go out to your car. I'll see you later!**

Sasuke then shook his head after reading my message.

" I am not leaving you here alone with the guy who you almost got naked with and the guy who wouldn't mind seeing you naked." Sasuke spoke out then I looked over at Shikamaru and Lee who weren't listening to our conversation.

**Are you talking about Shikamaru and Lee? Don't worry they won't hurt me and besides, I always eat lunch with them so why are you so weird about it now**

" Because last time I left you alone with a guy, you ended up undressing in front of him. I am not leaving you here alone." Sasuke responded while I was beginning to think that this was pretty stupid.

**That makes NO sense Sasuke! I spent all week with Mr. Genma and Naruto!**

" Hn. I'm not leaving."

Sasuke said as he crossed his arms. Fine if he wants to be the over protective brother then fine! I stood up and walked to where Shikamaru was sitting and sat by him and looked over at Sasuke who was glaring at me while I glared back and text Shikamaru a message.

**So how was your weekend? Find any hot chicks?**

Shikamaru had broken up with Ino a day after we all had found out about Ino cheating on him with Sai. Ino hadn't even come to school since the incident but I overheard Ami telling her friends that Ino had a bad case of the flu. I haven't talked to Ino ether. Last time I heard from her I told her that I needed time to think about what she did.

" Naw, I just stayed at home and hung out with Chouji. Why is Sasuke sitting with us by the way?"

Shikamaru asked then I looked over at Sasuke who was still glaring at us as I replied.

**He is being a over protective jerk.**

" Ah I guess I don't blame him. Last time he saw me I was just only in my underwear. But does he have to just sit there while glaring at us like he is plotting a way to murder us." Shikamaru whined out as I smiled at him and shook my head.

" My precious cherry blossom! Would you like to go see the new Harry Potter movie that just came out tonight?" Lee asked me with stars in his eyes while I slowly scooted away from the male.

" Sakura doesn't watch that fantasy crap eyebrow freak."

Sasuke spat out while I was shocked at how rude Sasuke was being and I stood up and grabbed Sasuke by the hand, causing him to stand up and I dragged him away from everyone. Once we got away from all of the students and we reached his car, he unlocked the doors for us and I climbed inside while he got in the driver side. Once I got situated, I sat there and glared at him.

" What?"

Sasuke asked out as he brought his hand up and tried to cup my cheek with his large hand but I slapped it away from him and I began to type him a message with my cell phone.

**You had no right to be acting rude towards my friends! First off they are good people and they weren't going to do anything to me and if you wanted to sit with us, don't be a fucking dick and glare at Shikamaru or being cruel to Lee!**

Sasuke began to chuckle out after reading my message which caused me to become more angry.

**What the fuck? Why are you laughing?? I am so mad at you right now! I regret making out with you.**

Sasuke then shook his head and began to cup my face again but even though I tried my best to move away from him, it wasn't working and I felt his breath on my face while I felt his head against mine. He looked into my eyes.

" I'm sorry Sakura. I… I just don't want to see you getting hurt anymore and since now are relationship has change… I don't want anyone else to be close to you. You are mine."

Sasuke growled out then captured my lips with his and I knew I couldn't stay mad him for much longer. I then remembered that we were currently in his car where anyone could walk by and I pulled away while Sasuke began to frown.

" Is something wrong? Don't tell me that you are still mad at me I already said that I was sorry and I am not going to repeat myself." Sasuke said then I shook my head and took out my phone.

**No it's not that. It's just that someone can come by and see us**

Sasuke sighed out but nodded his head.

" You are right. I was getting my emotions out of the way. You can go ahead and go back to your little friends but if I see one of them giving you the look, I'm going to snap their necks." Sasuke responded while I decided to play with him a little and typed him up another message.

**What kind of look?**

" Shut up Sakura."

Sasuke smirked out while I stuck my tongue out at him and got out of the car. I walked away from his car knowing that he wasn't going to follow me because he was going to have a cigarette. I then felt my phone vibrate so I took it out and smiled, knowing that it was Sasuke.

**xXx**

It was now the end of school and Sasuke was nice enough to give me a ride home. We figured that we would go home, get out of our school outfits then could go out somewhere. When we arrived at our home and I went straight into my room but before I was able to go in, Sasuke caught my wrist and held me back while nuzzling his face into my pink hair.

" You know… mom and dad are still at work so that means we have the whole place to ourselves."

Sasuke spoke out as he inhaled my scent. I lightly pushed him away and gave him a wink then held up my ten fingers, indicating to give me ten minutes to get ready and I walked into my bedroom and closed the door behind me. When I got done get ready which insisted of me wearing a pair of my very short black shorts and my Otep red tank top, I walked out of the room and I was about to knock on Sasuke's door when I heard some talking coming from downstairs so I began to walk over to the stairs and I saw Sasuke standing by the doorway while Ino and Sai were talking to him. I casually walked down the stairs, getting everyone's attention.

" Hey Sakura." Ino chimed out while Sai remained silent.

" Sakura, go back up stairs, they were about to leave anyway."

Sasuke told me but I shook my head then waved at him, telling him that it will be okay and he could leave but he shook his head. I had a feeling that he was going to do that. I then looked from Ino and looked over at Sai who was also staring at me.

" Sakura, do you think we can talk?" Sai asked me but before I had a chance to respond, Sasuke talked for me.

" There is no way in hell I will even be in the same room alone with her ever again. Did you not rape her enough the last time? Or maybe you wanted to beat her around some more." Sasuke snarled out.

" God Sasuke stop being an asshole. All Sai wants to do is apologize for what he did to Sakura." Ino whined out.

" Oh yeah? Well you didn't see what Sai did to her. You weren't the one who had to drag him off of her after finishing himself off. You weren't the one that had blood stains on your car seat because of her broken virginity. You weren't the one who carried her bruised body out of that fucking party that you wanted to fucking go!" Sasuke yelled out.

" I didn't know what had happened! So what? I wasn't the one who treats Sakura like shit and acts like she should just kill herself because she is so sick and tired of your fucking emotional abuse!" Ino yelled out then I got in the middle of them and waved my hands, telling them to stop. When they finally stopped their bickering, I looked over at Sai and I nodded at him.

" I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did…" Sai mumbled out.

" Bull shit!" Sasuke growled out then I looked over at him and glared at him, telling him to shut up. I then looked over at Ino who had a sad look on her face now.

" Sakura, I'm really sorry for not telling you about me and Sai and about talking to Ami what had happened I was just so stressed out that day and it slipped out. You know that you are my best friend."

Ino said then I took her hand and pulled her over to the living room where we both took a seat on the couch while Sasuke remained at his spot staring at Sai. I then typed her a message on my phone.

**Why didn't you tell me? I could had understand but you hid this from me and Shikamaru!**

I looked up at Ino who was on the verge of tears.

" I know I wasn't thinking! I love you and Shikamaru so much and I didn't want to hurt you guys but I am in love with Sai." Ino cried out then I wrote her another message.

**What makes you think that he won't cheat on you like he did to me?**

" Well he says he has change and he loves me as well." Ino said while I shook my head. Foolish girl he told me that he loved me and I was the only one for him.

**I will forgive you but don't even think about coming crying to me when he breaks your heart just like he did to me.**

" So does that mean that things are good between us?"

Ino asked me and I had to think about it for a minute. Ino and I have been best friends for so long and she was always there for me. I nod my head slowly and she immediately crushed me into a hug. When we separated, I took out my phone and typed her a message.

**I will stay friends with you but I have to gain your trust again. I also don't want to hear anything about Sai and don't expect any double dates from me.**

Ino nodded her head and hugged me again.

" Thank you so much Sakura! I will never hold anything from you ever again!" Ino spoke out then we both got up from the couch and walked over to the men.

" Is everything okay?" Sasuke asked me then I smiled at him and nod my head.

" Alright well we better go but I will talk to you later okay?" Ino said then I nod my head and the couple left. After I closed the door, I looked over to see Sasuke still looking at me.

" Did you really forgive for all that she did to you? She lied to you. Sai, the guy who raped you cheated on you with her and she is still with the asshole. How do you know that she won't say anything more about you to Ami?" Sasuke growled out as we began to walk up the stairs. I then typed him up a message.

**She is my best friend and she deserves another chance it's just this time I will have to keep my guard up with her until I can trust her again.**

Sasuke sighed out as he opened up his bedroom door and we entered the room.

" Have I ever made you want to kill yourself?" Sasuke asked me while I was confused of what he was talking about.

" Like what Ino was talking about earlier." Sasuke continued as I typed him up a message.

**That was in the past and this is now. I guess the reason why I am not so bothered by Ino and Sai together is because I have you.**

Sasuke smiled at my reply and leaned down and kissed me once again.

" You are mine." Sasuke growled out in between kisses and we would had continued when there was a knock on the door.

" Fuck." Sasuke whispered out as we pulled away from each other and he walked up and opened the door. It was his mother on the other side.

" Hey guys! We just got home and I wanted to let Sakura know that Mr. Iruka called and said that Sakura can retake the test that she didn't do so well." Mikoto explained as my face lighten up and I rushed over and gave his mother a hug.

" I know your father is so excited about it. Now if you want I have some extra time before dinner so I can help you study. Would you like some help?" Mikoto asked me and I nod my head. I have to do better on this test.

" Great, we can study in your room." Mikoto said then I turned my head and waved at Sasuke while he looked disappointed but nod his head then I left his room.

**xXx**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter!! Next update? Sunday so review please!**


	18. Hurt

**So do you know what is awesome?? The muppet show lol I was watching it earlier with the little princess because I bought the first season for her at work and I was like ' holy shit I remember this stuff!' If you are a fan of the muppets like I am then give yourself a pat on the back. My fav character is Janice, you know the female guitar playing in that band who dates the singer who also plays guitar and Gonzo because Gonzo is Gonzo lol okay okay I will stop my ramble about the muppets and continue on with the story :)**

" A Perfect Circle"

Chapter 18

" Hurt"

**Sasuke**

I laid on my bed, currently staring at my ceiling. I had woken up a little too early for my own good this morning and I couldn't get back to sleep. It had been two weeks since me and Sakura began fooling around and I have to admit, it was the best two weeks of my fucking life. Sakura and Ino's relationship was still there but you could tell that it wasn't the same. Ino would now hang out with a girl named Tenten in the cafeteria during lunch while Sakura still hung out with Shikamaru and Lee. Naruto and I still weren't talking to each other and I was fine with that. I don't need him because I have Sakura.

I closed my eyes and sighed out thinking about Sakura again. I swear that girl makes me go crazy but in a good way. We haven't had actual intercourse yet because we both agreed that she wasn't ready for it yet after what happened with her and Sai so we are taking things very slow. Okay well not that slow because we do oral sex but no penetration, well except for my fingers but anyways that's not the point. I opened up my eyes again and looked over to see that I have an hour before I needed to get up and get ready for school. I smirked to myself as I got up from the bed and walked over to my door with wearing only my black pajama pants on and no shirt.

I figured I would wake miss sleeping beauty with a wakeup call. I carefully walked out of my bedroom and closed the door behind me. I walked over to Sakura's door and silently opened up her door and walked in, closing and locking the door behind me. I began to walk over to her and smiled down at her body. She always looked so damn sexy whenever she slept especially when she was only wearing pink panties and a large black shirt to cover up her perfect breasts. I walked over and climbed on the bed, hovering over her. I leaned down and began to place kisses on her face. Her eyebrows began to scrunch up then she slowly opened up her eyes and they widen to see me on top of her.

" Good morning."

I spoke out as I lowered my head again to kiss her lips once again and this time she responded by kissing me back. I licked her lips and she opened them up for me so I can enter her mouth with my tongue. One of my hands went down and began to massage her breast while the other one was supporting myself so my body wouldn't crush her. I removed my lips from hers and began to send her body kisses from her cheek down to her neck.

I made my way to her collar bone and began to nibble on her light skin. I was making my territory by leaving tiny red marks in that area. I would love to make marks all over her body but we didn't want anyone to know about what we were doing. I then went down to her chest and began to suck on one of her nipples threw the black shirt, making the material a little moist while she was scraping her nails to my scalp.

" You like that don't you."

I hummed out as I went down even lower until I got to her underwear. I began placing kisses on her covered clit until I noticed that she was getting wet. I could tell because her pink underwear was developing a wet mark where her hole was located. I looked up at her and noticed that he face was flushed, ether from embarrassment or she was turned on the way I was treating her body.

" Do you want me to stop?"

I asked her and smirked when she smiled down at me and shook her head. I took my fingers and hooked them into her pink panties and slipped them off, revealing her wet pussy, hiding behind her small pink curls. You could tell that she shaves down there but she doesn't shave it off completely. She just leaves a little triangle to remind myself that she is an actually pink haired girl and doesn't dye her hair. I think it's sexy how she shaves down there.

I leaned back down after I made her legs spread using one of my elbows and gave her a quick kiss on her clit, making her shiver with the contact. I smirked again then leaned down again and slowly began to suck on her clit. She spread her legs even wider to give me better access then I went from sucking to lightly licking her swollen nerves. God she tasted so sweet. I then began to tongue fuck her while her whole body began to shake. I went back up and began to suck on her clit again while I inserted two fingers in her.

It didn't last too much longer until her orgasm swept through her entire body and her body tensed up and she began to breathe out more heavily. She finally cum all over my mouth and I lick up all of her juices until I knew she was clean and I licked her essence off of my fingers as well. I went back up and laid down beside her body while she was still recovering from the orgasm that I had given her. I wrapped my arms around her body and began to kiss her throat while I could feel her body vibrating from giggling. I moved away and placed my head against hers.

" Did you enjoy your wakeup call?"

I smirked at her while she turned away. I could tell that she was trying to hide the blush that was now spreading on her beautiful face. I placed my hand under her chin and moved her face so that she would look at me but it didn't work because her eyes would look in the other direction.

" Look at me." I commanded but frowned when she shook her head.

" Yes." I hummed out then she eventually looked into my eyes.

" I enjoyed it as well."

I whispered out as I leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. We were interrupted when her cell phone alarm went off and she parted my lips as she turned over to turn off the alarm. She then looked back over at me and smiled before waving, indicating that she wants me to leave.

" Nope." I responded as I snuggled with her even more but she pushed me away and shook her head.

" You don't like Sasuke and Sakura's snuggle time anymore?" I pouted out while she smiled at me and nodded her head. I playfully glared at her then got up from the bed.

" Fine and here I was about to offer you another orgasm before we had to get ready for school." I said then began to walk out of the room when she pulled me back and kissed me on the lips once more then opened up her door and pushed me out of her room, closing it behind her. After all I did for her this morning and she is going to treat me like this? I'm going to have to remind myself later that the little princess will need to be punished.

**xXx**

Later on after we got dressed and did our normal morning routine, we arrived at our high school. I walked with Sakura to her locker just out of habit and then afterwards she would come with me when I had to go to my locker then we arrived in Mr. Iruka's classroom. When we walked in, we were one of the first ones in the room except some weird looking girl with blonde hair was talking to our teacher.

" Sasuke, Sakura. Good morning! Having a great Friday so far?" Mr. Iruka asked us while Sakura smiled and nodded her head. Damn right she should have had a great Friday so far. I walked over to my seat and took a seat while Sakura was about to walk away from the teacher when he stopped her.

" Hey Sakura, I would like for you to meet a new student of ours. Temari just transferred here this morning and I was wondering if you would like to show her around the school today." Mr. Iruka said while I looked over at Sakura and she nodded her head and shook hands with the blonde.

" So chill to meet you Sakura. Mr. Iruka told me that you are not able to talk but I was wondering if you can use sign language?" Temari asked while Sakura nodded her head.

" That is awesome! I can also do that too! My old school made us teach different languages including sign language. It's kinda annoying having to learn all those languages. Did you know that my old school taught me four different languages?" Temari asked while Sakura shook her head.

" Yeah it's annoying but I'm glad I get to try out one of them here." Temari told her then I noticed Sakura took her hand and brought her over to my desk.

" What?" I asked out coolly then Sakura did some sign language. I really need to start learning how to do that crap.

" Cool, hello Sakura's step brother. I'm Temari." Temari spoke out while I crossed my arms and stared at her then looked over at Sakura who had a smile on her face.

" Hn."

I responded then Sakura hit me on the shoulder because she probably thought that I was being rude. Note to self. During Sakura's punishment later, be sure to slap her plenty of times on her sweet ass.

" It's cool, one of my brothers is like that as well. Being all cold and has the gaze that looks like he could go on a killing rampage at anytime."

Temari chuckled out while my eyes hardened on the girl. Sakura then made some hand signs while I had no idea what she is saying.

" Ah, you should feel special Sasuke." Temari smiled at me.

" Why?" I asked her out of curiosity.

" Because unlike other siblings well except for me and my brothers who I get along with, Sakura cares about you a lot."

Temari spoke out. Well she better fucking care about me. I did eat her out this morning when I could have been sleeping. I noticed that more students walked into the classroom including Naruto, who I had looked over at and he was staring right back at me. I have seemed to notice that Naruto has been staring at me a lot lately. More than lately like he was regretting something. I looked away then I noticed that Sakura and Temari had left my table and was now sitting over at her seat while Temari took a seat next to my step sister. Then the school bell rang and it was time for class.

**xXx**

Later that day, the school bell rang and I walked out of the classroom and began to go outside after putting my stuff in my locker because it was now lunch time. I walked outside and glanced over to where Sakura is always sitting at and my eyes widen to see the new student was sitting with Sakura and chatting with her while Sakura used her sign language on her. Sakura looked up at me and smiled at me while I rolled my eyes and continued my way into the parking lot. My eyes harden when I noticed that Naruto was standing against my car. I stopped walking and turned around and was about to walk back when I heard Naruto call out my name.

" Teme."

Okay it was my nickname and I turned back around and glared at the blonde then began to walk towards him who was still leaning on my car.

" Get off of my car." I growled out then I watched as he pushed himself off of his car.

" Sorry about that but I knew you would be here and I figured it was about time we had a talk." Naruto said.

" We have nothing to talk about." I growled out as I glared at him.

" Yes we do. I can't take this bull shit anymore Sasuke! I miss you being my best friend." Naruto yelled out.

" You don't need me anymore Naruto. You have Hinata." I gritted my teeth saying the girl's name.

" Oh yeah? What about you?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at me.

" What about me?" I was wondering what the fuck he could be talking about.

" I have seen you Sasuke! You look… happy… are you that happy without me being in your life or did you replace me with someone else?"

Naruto spoke out softly while he stared into my orbs. Did I look that obvious that I seemed happy in my life? Yeah I admit that I felt more alive than ever and hell he wasn't the first person that made that statement today to me. While I was in my science class, my teacher had noted that I seemed a lot calmer and happy.

" It's none of your business." I spat out while I crossed my arms and leaned my body against my car while Naruto stood in front of me.

" Damn it Sasuke! I'm trying to make things good between us again but you are being a dumb emo ass and won't even try to make this friendship work." Naruto growled out while I rolled my eyes again.

" Who says I miss having you as a friend." I responded.

" Listen, I'm sorry Sasuke for hurting you. I know what you are doing! You are being a fucking jerk right now because you are hurting on the inside. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Hinata but I knew you were going to be mad at me and I hate it whenever you are mad at me."

Naruto said while I stayed silent.

" I thought that I was in love with her but after all this time of not talking to you I realized something." Naruto spoke out while I stood and wondered where he was getting at with this conversation.

" What are you talking about Naruto? Will you hurry up so I can go smoke." I said with annoyance laced into my voice.

" Stop being a jerk asshole. Do you know how hard it is for me talking to you like this right now?" Naruto gritted his teeth.

" Do I give a damn?" I asked him which made the blonde more angry.

" I'm trying to tell you that I miss you and I…" Naruto trailed off then looked down at the ground. I sighed out and got off of my car.

" Dude, listen… you already said that you missed me and I get it but you were the one who lied to me! You broke our promise and you fucking ditched me to go hang out with her! I needed you the most and you weren't there for me." I growled out.

" I know and I'm sorry that I left you while Sakura was having a miscarriage but I was confused at the time and I really thought that I liked Hinata." Naruto said.

" What are you saying? Do you not like Hinata anymore?" I questioned him.

" To tell you the truth… I don't know. I care about her deeply but she isn't you Sasuke! I miss talking and texting you all the time. I miss our cigarette breaks together while she doesn't even smoke. I miss it whenever you call me dobe and when I call you a teme. I can't even call Hinata that unless I don't want to have sex for a week or get slapped in the face."

Naruto said as he walked closer towards me until he was like literally an inch away from my body.

" Hinata isn't you."

Naruto whispered out then before I knew it, my ex best friend had slammed his lips against mine. My eyes widen for a second then closed because I was extremely confused as what was going on. I kept feeling him keep on kissing me like we have done before in the past but something was off. His lips weren't Sakura's. He finally pulled away from my lips which was I grateful for. I guess he figured that I wasn't planning on kissing back but then I heard Naruto curse out.

" Oh fuck me." Naruto whispered out and I opened my eyes up and looked at the guy who just kissed me.

" What is it now?"

I growled out as I then noticed he was staring at something and I looked over and my eyes widen at the who was standing a few yards away from us. I wished it had been anyone else to have caught us in this moment but no, it had to be the one person who I had wished that I was kissing when Naruto had kissed me. My step sister, Sakura Haruno.

" Sa-Sakura… listen I can explain."

I spoke out while I began walking towards her but she wouldn't listen and turned around and began to run back towards the school.

" Sakura!"

I yelled out and I was about to chase after her but Naruto grabbed my wrist, not letting me leave my spot.

" Let me go you fucking asshole! Why the hell did you think it was okay for you to kiss me like that?" I growled out as I pushed him back so he didn't have a hold on me anymore.

" Listen I'm sorry but I had to see if I had feelings for you. Don't you have feelings for me to?" Naruto asked out while I shook my head.

" Fuck no!"

I screamed out while glaring at the male. There was no point in chasing after Sakura now. She is far from gone by now. It pained me to see her face like I had broken her heart. I know I did and it wasn't even my fault. The tears that I saw flowing down her face were just killing me.

" Really? But I thought you did because that time you came over to my house and it seemed like you wanted to tell me something but we ended up getting into a fight." Naruto admitted.

" To be honest with you, I thought that I had feelings for you but then I realized it was only feeling of a friendship and nothing more." I spoke out as I began to walk away.

" Wait a second Sasuke!" Naruto yelled up as he ran to catch up with me while I didn't even bother stopping.

" What? Didn't you do enough damage already?" I growled out.

" Shit look I'm sorry that I kissed you but I just need you back into my life man. Even if it's just a friendship."

Naruto pleaded with me. Was this how Sakura felt when Ino had asked forgiveness to Sakura.

" Don't break up with Hinata. I'll talk to you later. Right now I have a bigger problem to deal with." I growled out.

" Do you like Sakura?" Naruto asked me as I sighed out.

" Of course I do you fucking dobe! She is my step sister and has been there for me when you weren't there!"

I spoke out as I began to run towards the school. I had to deal with an even more important situation.

**xXx**

It was now the end of school and I searched everywhere for Sakura. I couldn't skip my classes to go off looking for her because those classes were important and she wasn't at my car when classes ended where she usually is so I could give her a ride home. I drove off when I knew no one else was left at school and I went home while looking down the sidewalk to see if I could see signs of pink but I had no such luck. When I got home, I slammed my door and ran up the stairs and opened up Sakura's door and I got even more angrier when she wasn't in her bedroom. I went back downstairs again and this time I saw my mother walking out of her bedroom.

" Hi honey! How was school?" My mother asked me.

" Fine. Do you know if Sakura has come home yet?" I asked.

" Oh Sakura? No, she is going to spend the weekend over at her new friend, Temari's house." My mother chirped out while I wanted to scream out.

" What? Mom you don't even know the girl and yet you are letting Sakura spend the whole weekend at her house? What if she is a murderer or something?" I growled out.

" Sasuke, stop being so silly! The two girls stopped by after school and I got to meet her. She seemed very nice and Sakura was pleading to go so I let her."

My mother said then walked towards the kitchen while I took out my phone and began to text Sakura's phone. God why am I such an idiot? All this time I could have been texting her but of course I didn't because that would be the smart thing to do.

**Sasuke: Sakura, listen to me. The kiss with Naruto meant nothing! He kissed me and I didn't want it to happen!**

I sent her the message and about a hundred more messages after that but I never got a response. Fuck! I didn't know what to do. I went back upstairs and went to my room. Maybe she might be logged in over at her new friend's house. I logged on to my computer and frowned when I noticed that Sakura was not on line. I didn't have Temari's number or knew where she lived and Sakura won't answer her phone. I sat up from my chair and looked over at my bed and my eyes widen when I noticed a note was on top of the mattress. I quickly walked over to my bed and picked up the note and my eyes harden and I could feel my heart sinking when I read the note.

**To Sasuke,**

**I'm sorry that I got in the way between you and Naruto. I promise you it won't happen again.**

**From Sakura**

**xXx**

**Okay see I told ya I was going to update on Sunday and I did. Go me!! So when is the next update?..... well… I dunno when I feel like it :) Hope you all take the time to review!! Love you guys!!**


	19. Together

**SORRY everyone!!! I am so sorry for the late update!! I was really pissed off because I got done with half of the chapter on microsoft but then I can't use it anymore so I have to start all over again in scratch so I am very pissed off about it and I had writer's block for this story so sorry!! I hope this chapter makes up for it being so late!!**

" A Perfect Circle"

Chapter 19

" Together"

**Sakura**

It had been twenty four hours since I watched Naruto kiss my step brother. The guy who had made me cum all over his mouth earlier that morning but then I see him making out with his ex best friend. I guess I should be happy for Sasuke id Naruto is the on that he wants to be with but God the pain hurts so fucking much right now. I was such a fool to think that Sasuke could like me that way but instead I was probably just a replacement until Naruto came back into his life and doesn't need me anymore.

Temari had been my rock ever since I had caught them kissing each other in the parking lot and was letting me stay the weekend over at her house. She could tell that something had happened after she spotted me at the end of the school day. After running away from Sasuke, I ended up the rest of my lunch period in the bathroom stall. The next time she had seen me, she approached me and asked what was the matter. I ended up telling her a lie how I was still upset over my ex boyfriend who is now dating my ex best friend but is still my friend. Okay so I didn't lie to her about me having an ex but I didn't want her to know that I was being crushed over the heartache that my stepbrother gave me.

So anyways, last night we ended up staying up all night watching horror movies and talking about our horrible love life. Before Temari and her family moved over here, she was telling me how she dated a guy since she was 14 years ols and was two years older than her but then caught him cheating on her, leaving her broken hearted but she got over it and has now moved on.

" Relationships just suck." Temari commented out while I nodded my head in agreement as I watched her place some leftover food in the microwave. She then straighted up and turned around to smile at me.

" You know what we should do to help you with your little heartbreak problem?" Temari raised an eyebrow at me while I signed language to her.

**We should have a sexy party?**

I couldn't help but smile out while she laughed in return.

" That sounds like a great plan but it wasn't what I was thinking." Temari said.

**Then what were you thinking?**

I asked her.

" We should go out clubbing and meet some guys!" Temari said while I looked at her weird.

**Um… last time I checked you have to be 18 to go into clubs**

" Don't worry about it! I heard about this one club that is 16 year olds and up. It's more like a hang out place rather than a real club but they don't have alcohol." Temari said then I thought about it for a moment. I wasn't sure if I did want to go but then when an image of Sasuke flashed into my mind saying no, I had to say yes and I nod my head.

" Great! Well forget about eating leftover meatloaf, we can eat at the club." Temari said while I agreed. Leftover meatloaf didn't sound too good.

**xXx**

About a few hours later, we finished getting ready and Temari drove us over to the club that she was talking about. It didn't look too bad. It looked like a club except the music wasn't so loud and instead of alcohol that clubs usually have, they offer food. I really thought that it was going to be a lame place to hang out at but I was surprised to see how many people our age was in here. We walked over to a table that was seating for four people.

" Hey, I'm going to go get us some food. Is there anything you are in the mood for?" Temari asked while I sat there for a second then smiled at her.

**Cheese pizza for me**

" Alright, that sounds good. I will be back." Temari said as she walked away while I looked around and noticed a few people I recognized from school.

" Hey there cutie pie."

I turned my head to see two decent looking guys standing next to me. I was being polite so I smiled and waved at them. I then saw Temari walking back up to our table with two slices of pizza in her hands.

" Hey guys." Temari smiled at the two men as they smiled back.

" Well hello to you too. I'm Hayate and this is Zazu." Hayate said while he was smiling at me and I smiled back. Okay this guy was pretty cute but he looked like he needed a nap.

" Nice to meet you. I am Temari and this is my friend Sakura. Would you guys like to sit with us?" Temari winked out.

" Sure." Zazu said as they took a seat. Temari then looked over at me before taking a bite of her pizza.

" Oh by the way Sakura, I saw your brother coming in here."

Temari commented as it was no big deal but my eyes widen. Sasuke was here but why would he be here. I looked around and my eyes widen to see the one and only Sasuke Uchiha hanging out with Neji and a few other people from school. I kept staring at him and I guess he realized someone was staring at him because he turned his head and his eyes harden when he saw me. I quickly looked away and tried my best to listen in on Temari's conversation.

" So Sakura, what kind of music do you like?" Hayate asked me then I pretended to be thinking of some bands when I was really thinking about how to communicate with the guy since he doesn't know that I can't talk.

" Hey Sasuke!" I heard Temari yell out then I turned my head around to see Sasuke standing right behind me, glaring at me with his eyes.

" Sakura, we need to talk." Sasuke spoke out harshly like I was in trouble or something. Wait a minute, I did nothing wrong. He was the one that was caught kissing Naruto. I smiled at him then shook my head.

" Listen dude, she doesn't want to talk to you right now so leave us alone. Isn' t that right Sakura? Wouldn't you rather be talking to me?" Hayate hummed out while I turned and nodded my head at him then turned my head back and glared at Sasuke. I was surprised that Sasuke was no longer glaring at me but instead he was smirking at Hayate.

" Hn. Suite yourself. Have fun listening to her talk."

Sasuke replied then turned around and walked away. I don't know why but it hurt seeing him give up on me so easily but it just proves that he really doesn't give a damn about me. I turned my head back around to see Hayate smiling back at me.

" Who was that guy anyway?" Hayate asked me but then Temari answered for me.

" Oh that is Sakura's step brother, Sasuke. He is really emo." Temari joked out.

" Sakura, do you not like talking or something? I haven't heard you voice all night yet." Hayate spoke out while his hand reached out to mine and I blushed a little bit.

" Oh Sakura is unable to speak at the moment." Temari said while I slowly nodded my head to the guy.

" So you are a mute?" Hayate asked me and I nodded my head again.

" Well that is okay! I was just afraid that you didn't like me or something."

Hayate grinned out while I felt very happy at the moment but there was something that was a little off. I looked over to see what Sasuke was doing and he kept staring at me with a slightly sad expression on his face. Am I really hurting him by hanging out with Hayate but I shouldn't care. He was the reason why I have been in pain and why I am even in this place. I heard a chair noise and looked back over at Hayate who was getting up from his seat. I gave him a questionable gaze while he smirked back at me.

" Don't worry sweetheart, I just need to go use the restroom. Hey Zazu, wanna come with me?" Hayate asked his friend and nodded at him the stood up from his seat.

" We won't be long." Hayate spoke out then leaned down and kissed me on the cheek then walked off with his friend.

" Holy crap Sakura! I knew that he was into you."

Temari nudged at me with her elbow and I wanted to feel happy that I found a guy who seemed interested in me but I couldn't help but feel guilty after Hayate kissed me. I looked over at Sasuke just to see if he noticed what had happened and my eyes soften when I saw him sitting at a table with Neji and some other people with his elbows on the table and his hands in his hair like he was upset or something. It hurt me even more seeing him this way so I stood up and motioned to Temari.

**I'm going to go check up on Sasuke. He doesn't look too well**

Temari looked over in Sasuke's direction and nod her head.

" You are right, if the boys come back I'll tell them that you are just making your step brother feel better." Temari said.

**Thanks**

I walked over to where Sasuke was sitting at and took a seat beside him, causing him to look up at who was there then glared at me.

" What." Sasuke hissed out at me then I picked up his cell phone that was laying beside him and began to type a message.

" What are you doing with my phone." Sasuke asked me while I showed him my answer.

**I left my phone at home**

He nodded with my answer then I continued to write to him.

**I noticed that you looked down like something was wrong, are you okay?**

" Tch, why do you care? Should you be sucking that loser's face." Sasuke spat out to me but I tried to not let it affect me.

**I care because I care about you. I really should be furious with you right now after I saw you and Naruto kissing each other. Do you know how fucking heartbroken I was when I realized you rather be with him then with me!!!**

I was so proud at myself that I wasn't crying but I really wanted to but I refused to.

" Sakura… we need to talk." Sasuke told me but then I shook my head.

**I can't right now. I am on a date with Hayate.**

Sasuke frowned at my response.

" Well you have two choices. You could ether choose him or me." Sasuke simply stated as he crossed his arms and looked at my expression, waiting for an answer. I sighed out. There was no way I could ever choose someone over Sasuke.

**You. Unfortuantly the answer is always going to be you.**

Sasuke smiled at my response and got out of his chair while I stood up as well then wrote him another message.

**Wait, I need to tell Temari that I am leaving with you and to say bye to Hayate.**

I smiled at him then turned around and I figured I would go tell Hayate that I was leaving first who was outside the bathroom door with Zazu. They both had their backs turned on me so they didn't know that I was coming near them.

" So what do you think of the pink haired chick?" I heard Zazu asked out.

" Stupid mute. All I have to do is pretend to be nice to her so she will let me go into her pants. Then I will leave her ass." Hayate responded while I felt anger building inside of me.

" Well at least if you bang her, she won't be noisy." Zazu mentioned.

" Yeah but you know that all guys love women who moan. She will be just a quick fuck." Hayate said.

" That is very true." Zazu said then I decided to walk away from them and went back to the table where Temari was sitting at while playing with her phone. She looked back up at me and smiled.

" Welcome back!" Temari smiled at me then I explained to her how Sasuke wasn't feeling well and I was going to go home with him and then I told her what I had overheard our lovely guys talking.

" Do you want me to take care of them?"

Temari asked me but all though I would love to beat the crap out of them, I wanted to be the better person and I knew just the way to do it. I looked up to see the guys walking up to us and I smiled back at them then winked over at Temari. I then signed to Temari.

**Tell them that we are going to go over to my house with Sasuke.**

Temari nodded her head the looked over at the males.

" Hey, Sakura's parents are out of town and Sasuke, you know her step brother has offered for all of us to go over and hang out over there. We could get fucked up and like I don't know… maybe have a sexy party?" Temari asked.

" Sure." Zazu said then we all began to walk towards Sasuke who had a questionable look on his face. I grabbed his hand and pulled him along with us until we reached outside the club.

" What the hell is going on?" Sasuke snarled at me but then I took his phone and answered me.

**Hayate is trying to get into my pants**

Sasuke's eyes turned red for a split second then looked up at Hayate and smirked out while he began to crack his knuckles.

" You are trying to sleep with Sakura eh? I'm going to fucking kill you!" Sasuke growled out as he walked closer to the males while they froze in their spots, looking like they were about to wet themselves.

" Um.. I don't know what you are talking about." Hayate spoke out.

" Bullshit! Sakura overheard you guys conversation!" Temari yelled out.

" So what? It's true that guys like women to moan out." Zazu replied.

" You both are going to die." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

**xXx**

After Sasuke's little exercise was over, the two males were beaten to a pulp and we left their bodies outside the club. Temari decided to go home while Sasuke took me into his car where we sat there in silence for the first few minutes.

" Sakura, listen to me and I am only going this once. Naruto was the one that kissed me. I know for a while there I thought that I had feelings for him but then I realized it was feelings for friendship. Then we started fooling around and I realized that my feeling for you wasn't friendship. It was something a lot more."

Sasuke spoke out while he cupped my face with his hand and leaned over and kissed me. At first I was surprised by his confession but then I closed my eyes and kissed back. After it seemed like forever making out in his car, we pulled apart and Sasuke removed some of my pink hair strands away from my face and placed them behind my ear.

" Let's go home." Sasuke whispered out while I nodded my head. I am so thankful that Sasuke had decided to park in the middle of nowhere as he backed up from his parking spot and drove off.

When we arrived back at our house, I was really glad that dad and Mikoto were already in their bedroom, probably already asleep. I heard the door closed behind me since I walked in before Sasuke and silently gasped out when I felt him pick me up and began to carry me up the stairs. He walked passed his room and walked over to mine, closing the door behind us and locking it when we came in. He gently laid me down to my bed and began to give me kiss while he lay on top of me with my legs on each side of him. I miss this so much.

The kiss became rough as he made his tongue go into my mouth, playing with mine while I silently moaned out. I then thought back to what Hayate said earlier about how men only like women who can moan out and I began to feel sad. What if Sasuke doesn't enjoy this as much because he can't hear me. I guess Sasuke could tell that I was being different because he stopped kissing me and looked down on me with a worried look spread across his face.

" What is it Sakura? Am I doing something that you are not comfortable with?"

Sasuke asked me in a concern tone of voice and I shook my head then pushed him off of me gently and reached over to my night stand and took out my cell phone. I looked down on it and my eyes widen to see how many missed calls and text messages I had received. I looked back up at Sasuke with a confused look on his face.

" I didn't want you mad at me."

Sasuke mumbled out as he averted his eyes away from me. I could tell that he was beginning to blush. I went to my note pad and began to type Sasuke a message then showed it to him.

**I heard that all guys like it when a female moan out or calls out their name during sex. You know I can't do that Sasuke so wouldn't it be better if you found someone who could actually scream out your name.**

I looked away from him while he was reading the message. Now was the time where he was going to get up from my bed and leave me all alone with my misery. I was shocked beyond belief when I felt the bed move and looked up to see Sasuke cupping both of my cheeks with his hands.

" I'm not like them. I would have hoped that you would have known by now and besides..."

Sasuke trailed off as he went over to be earlobe and began to lick the outer shell.

"I'm addicted to your silent screams."

Sasuke whispered out then began to nibble on my ear while one of his hands trailed up underneath my shirt and began to play with my breast. I pushed him away again so I could take off all of my clothing. Tonight was the night that I had been dreaming for. I looked over at Sasuke who looked shocked and I smiled back at him since he was still sitting on the bed.

" Sakura, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Sasuke asked me as he stood up from my bed and cradled my naked body in his arms while looking down at me. I smiled and nodded my head then I brought my hands down and helped him take off his shirt. I then helped out take off his pants and boxers while he began to leave bite marks on my collar bone. I realized that this was the first time I had ever seen Sasuke naked. I couldn't help but blush after seeing how beautiful his body his. He then picked me up and placed me back on the bed and I laid on my back as he crawled up between my legs and we kissed again. I placed my arms around his neck while I could feel myself getting wet down there.

Sasuke then left my lips and left kisses all over my upper part of my body until he reached my breasts and captured one of the mounds into his mouth while he massaged the other one. God this felt so good. He then began sucking harder and I looked down to see him with his eyes closed and he looked so handsome. He was mine and only mine. I placed my hands on his cheeks, causing him to open up his eyes and look up at me with a confused look on his face. I smiled back at him then brought him up to my face and began to kiss him some more. As our tongues were wrapped around each other, I brought my hand down to his now very harden member and wrapped my fingers around it. Sasuke groaned loudly into my mouth and I began to slowly make up and down movements, causing him to kiss me harder.

" Sa-Sakura." Sasuke groaned out quietly then brought his hand and began to rub my clit, causing me to shiver with pleasure from the contact with his fingers.

" Sakura…I-I can't wait much longer. I want you." Sasuke whispered into my ear then I silently gasped out when I felt a finger enter inside of my body. I stopped pumping his member and brought my hand down to remove his fingers from me, letting him know that I was ready for the next step. He looked down at me then kissed me on the tip of my nose.

" Are you sure that you are ready?" Sasuke asked me with sincere in his voice but I only smiled and nodded my head.

" Okay but before we start we have to set up a few things." Sasuke said while I knew what he was talking about.

" First, after I enter you, when you are ready for me to continue, kiss my cheek. If I am hurting you, grab onto my scalp and pull as hard as you can. Don't be afraid to hurt me." Sasuke spoke out while I listened.

" Okay, if you want me to go faster, scratch my back and if you want me to go harder then start massaging my shoulders okay?"

Sasuke asked me while I nodded. He had these ideas because I can't talk to let him know what I want. Sasuke then crawled his way over to my dresser and took out a condom. After we had started fooling around, he went out and bought condoms and let me keep them in my room until we were ready. He took it out and placed the condom around his member then climbed back into my bed. I prepared myself as I felt his member at my entrance and looked up at him and saw something in his eyes. It looked like there was love in his eyes.

" Are you ready?

Sasuke asked me and I nodded while bringing my arms around his neck. It shouldn't hurt. Only the first time hurts. Oh fuck me I was wrong while I felt him enter me. It wasn't as painfully when Sai had raped me but it still hurt. I wonder if Sai had broken something down there. A few tears escaped my eyes and I opened them up after feeling something licking my face. My eyes softened as I watch Sasuke was licking up the tears that had run down my face. When he was done, he gently rested his head against mine while I felt one of his hands stroking my breast.

" It's alright, we have all the time in the world to get used to this. It's just you and me right now." Sasuke hummed out and he continued to give my body plenty attention. After a few moments, I felt that I was ready and lean over and gently kissed him on the cheek as I watched his eyes widen.

" Are you sure? I can wait longer if you need to adjust. I am a bigger then Sai."

Sasuke spoke out then I remembered that Sasuke did get to see Sai naked when he found him raping me. I smiled at him and nodded my head. He slowly thrust in and out of me while I was still feeling a bit uncomfortable but the pain had finally went away. Then it started to feel pretty good and I brought my hands over to his back and began to scratch his skin and he replied by going faster. I have never felt this wonderful in my life as I began to hear Sasuke groan out in pleasure. He bend his head down and began to suck on one of my nipples again while he continue to thrust in and out of my body and I felt that I was about to explode and after a few more thrusts I felt my orgasm overcome my body.

" Sakura, I'm going to c-cum."

Sasuke roared out as he stopped pumping my body and gently collapsed on top of my body. I kissed his cheek while he was recovering and I gently ran my fingertips through his black hair. We stayed like this for a few minutes, just recovering from the pleasure that we just gave to each other. He eventually pulled out of my and took off the used condom. After he threw it in my tiny trash can, he went back over to my body and wrapped his arms around me while I nuzzled my face into his neck.

" That was amazing." Sasuke breathed out while I smiled up at in to let him know that I felt the same way. I never knew sex could feel this good. He gently kissed my hair while I closed my eyes. This whole night felt like a dream that I never wanted to wake. But all things come to an end when I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

**xXx**

**Sorry again for the late update!! Did anyone read the latest manga?? Yeah fuck you Karin!! Sasuke doesn't give a shit about her!! And whenever Sakura was falling towards the ground, Sasuke rescued her everytime :) Review time!! Next update? On wed I promise!!**


	20. Friends

" A Perfect Circle"

Chapter 20

"Friends"

**Sasuke**

It had been three weeks since me and Sakura had made love for the very first time. I don't know why but ever since I had gave Sakura my virginity, I felt like a whole new person. Like I was happier more and everything around me seemed so much brighter. I glanced over at my cell phone and noticed that it was time for me to get ready for school. I crawled out of bed and figured I had enough time to take a very quick shower so I grabbed a big black towel and walked out of my bedroom. I couldn't help but put a smile on my face when I noticed Sakura was walking out of the bath room, looking all ready to go to school. I quickly ran over to her and tackle her in a hug. She smiled back at me and brought my face down and I kissed her back.

" Good morning princess." I whispered in a growling tone of voice into her ear, making her whole body vibrate. I dipped down again to kiss her redden cheeks from blushing which increased more. Sakura then pushed me away from her body and stuck her tongue out at me.

" I can put that tongue to good use before we go off to school."

I said with a huge smirked on her face while she placed her hands on her hips and glared at me. There was a loud knocking noise coming from downstairs that interrupted out discussion. I looked back at Sakura who had a confused look on her face. I started to hear footsteps coming up the stairs so I began to walk towards the stairs to see my mother walking up with Naruto walking behind her. Why the hell is that asshole doing in my house! I haven't even looked in his direction ever since that time that he had kissed me. I got a better look at his face while he was staring at the ground and my eyes widen to see that he was crying.

" Oh Sasuke. You are awake!" My mother said as they reached the second floor of the house. Naruto looked up to see me glaring back at him.

" Hn." I responded while Sakura walked up and stood beside me.

" Naruto wanted to see you." My mother spoke out.

" I have nothing to say to him." I spoke out harshly then felt a pain on my cheek and I looked over to see that my very own mother had slapped my face.

" What the hell was that for?" I growled out while I had my hand on my cheek while my mother glared back at me.

" Your best friend needs you more than ever right now and all you are being is a spoiled brat." My mother argued back at me then I felt Sakura tugging on my other hand and I looked over at her who began to sign to me. For the past few weeks I have learned how to use sign language so we can communicate better.

**Maybe you should see what Naruto wants. Something must had happened if Mikoto is acting this way**

I nodded my head at my stepsister then looked back at Naruto who was still crying. I swear if Sakura wasn't in my life I would not think straight.

" What are you doing here Naruto?" I questioned the male while running my finger threw my black hair. I really needed to take a shower so I hope this wouldn't take too long.

" I'm sorry Sasuke but I just… really needed to talk to you right now." Naruto sniffed out.

" Okay well talk." I spat out then was smacked again by my mother.

" What was that all about?" I glared back at my mother.

" Stop being a jerk and let him talk." My mother said and by the way she was acting, I could tell that she knew why Naruto was currently in our house.

" My… father is in the hospital… he had a heart attack and they don't know if he is going to make it or not."

Naruto choked out while I remained speechless. Okay I was not expecting that. I was about to open up my mouth to say something but Sakura beat me to it and ran over to Naruto and gave him a hug. I couldn't help but become very jealous but then I realized that she knows what he is going through right now.

" Naruto…" I trailed off because in all honesty, I had no idea what to say.

" Sasuke, why don't you and Sakura go to the hospital with Naruto." My mother gestured out while Sakura separated herself from Naruto's embrace and walked back over to my side where she should be.

" What about school?" I asked out.

" I will just call them and tell them that you both are sick. I'm pretty sure Naruto needs someone at the hospital with him right now. Right Naruto?" My mother asked while she turned and smiled at him.

" Please Sasuke, I don't want to be alone right now." Naruto pleaded with me while I sighed out.

" Where's Hinata?" I questioned him.

" She has school today so she doesn't know yet. He was entered in the hospital late last night and I knew you wouldn't answer if I called or text you so I showed up here instead." Naruto told me and I wanted to say no but Sakura interrupted me and nodded her head, letting him know that we would come with him. Note to self. Princess will get a huge punishment later today.

" Fine. I want a shower first." I grumbled out while Naruto grinned back.

" Thanks man!" Naruto yelled out.

" Well while Sasuke is getting ready, would you like to come downstairs and have some breakfast?" My mother asked.

" Sure." Naruto said then I watched my mother and Naruto walk down the stairs. I then turned my head and leaned down my lips to Sakura's ear.

" I hope you know for volunteering us you are in big trouble princess." I whispered out then slapped her ass before proceeding to the bathroom and closing the door behind me.

**xXx**

When I got done getting ready, Naruto took his car to the hospital while I took mine with Sakura on the passenger's side. While we were at a stop light, I glanced over at her and my eyes softened when I noticed that Sakura looked a little anxious. The more I thought about it, the more I remembered that the last time that we went to the hospital was because she was having a miscarriage. I placed my hand over hers and she looked back over to me who looked confused.

" It's going to be alright." I smiled at her but frowned when she shook her head and began to reply back.

**No it's not going to be alright. Naruto's father is dying. What if he dies? Naruto will be heartbroken. It hurts so much to lose a parent.**

Sakura began to cry out and I pulled the car into a gas station that was nearby and pulled into an empty parking space. I put the car in parked and brought Sakura over to my arms, hugging her while she kept on crying into my shirt.

" Listen Sakura, you don't have to come with us, I can drop you off at school if you rather go to school then visit the hospital." I told her but she shook her head then pulled away to respond.

**No, I want to stay with you**

I smiled back at her from her confession and kissed her on the head.

" It's going to be okay. We aren't going to the hospital for you. We are going to support Naruto. He doesn't deserve it but I don't really have a choice anymore." I sighed out. I rather be going to school than spending the day at the hospital with Naruto but at least Sakura will be with me. I will have to make sure that she doesn't ever leave my side.

**I am very proud of you Sasuke**

Sakura smiled at me while I was confused at what she meant.

" Why? I didn't do anything." I said.

**You are being there for Naruto when he needs you the most. You are putting your harsh feelings towards him aside and I think that is very sexy.**

Sakura smiled at me then I couldn't help myself and pounced over at her and began to attack her lips. She began to kiss me back and opened up her mouth to let my tongue taste what she tasted like this morning. Suddenly, there was a knock coming from the window and we both separated and my eyes widen to see Naruto was looking into my car. Fuck. I rolled down Sakura's window to see that Naruto glaring at us.

" Can someone please explain to me what the fuck is going on in here?" Naruto questioned us. I sighed out and looked around.

" What are you doing here Naruto? I thought that you were going to meet us at the hospital." I spoke out while I could see Sakura hiding her face into my chest from embarrassment.

" Well I was driving in front of you guys and I noticed that you had turned off into a gas station and I just wanted to make sure that everything was okay and I see you making out with your sister… so I guess she is the reason why you have been so happy lately." Naruto spoke out while his eyes softened up.

" Hn." I responded as I began to comb Sakura's hair with my fingers while smiling down at her.

" She got upset because we were going to the hospital and it freaked her out so I pulled over to comfort her." I explained while still comforting Sakura.

" I see… anyways we will talk about this later, are you guys about ready to head out?" Naruto asked us and I was glad that he didn't press the issue about me and Sakura being together. I looked down at Sakura who looked up at me and nodded her head and I pulled away from her body.

" We are ready. We will meet you over there." I told him then he nodded his head and walked back to his car. I looked over at Sakura who was still blushing and smirked at her.

" I guess next time we have a make out session, we should make sure that no one will be able to find us." I told her as she just shook her head then I drove off to follow Naruto.

**xXx**

When we got to the hospital, we met up with Naruto at the entrance and walked inside the large building.

" Have you been at the hospital since he has been admitted?" I questioned Naruto as the three of us started walking to where his father's room was located at.

" I have been here all night with him." Naruto whispered out then Sakura poked him on the side to give him a message.

It's going to be alright

" Thanks." Naruto grinned out at Sakura while I rolled my eyes.

" So can I ask you two a question?" Naruto questioned us.

" What is it?" I asked him.

" So are you two together together or like fuck buddies or what because I have to say making out with you sibling is kind of gross." Naruto admitted then out of reflex I smacked him in the back of the head.

" Dobe, keep it down!" I growled out while he kept on rubbing his head.

" Ouch, sorry but I was just curious." Naruto whined out.

" We are together but only the two of us and well now you." I spoke out then Sakura responded back to Naruto.

**Please don't tell anyone about this!**

" Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about it. The more I think about it, the more it makes sense that there was something going on between you two." Naruto said while scratching his head with his hand.

" Whatever." I mumbled out.

" Shit Sasuke are you still mad at me for all that has happened? I'm sorry. I miss you being my friend." Naruto said while I remained silent. In all honesty I did miss Naruto being my friend. Don't get me wrong. I love how close Sakura and I have gotten but it wasn't the same as the friendship with me and Naruto.

" Hn." I responded which caused Naruto to grin out then tackle me into a hug.

" Naruto! Get the fuck off of me." I growled out as I pushed the male away while Sakura couldn't help but giggle out. I glared at her and poked her in the head.

" What's so funny little girl?" I questioned at while Sakura smiled back at me and poked me back in the chest.

" Alright, here is his room." Naruto motioned out to a door that was close by. We walked over to the door and Naruto opened it up, revealing his very sick father and to my surprise, Dr. Tsunade was also in the room.

" Sakura? Sasuke? I'm surprised to see you guys here." Tsunade spoke out.

" Yeah, they are here for support. How is my father doing?" Naruto asked in a concern tone of voice while I drifted my eyes over to the sleeping older male.

" He is stable, doing a lot better since earlier this morning." Tsunade responded.

" Hn." I replied while Sakura smiled.

" I'm glad." Naruto smiled out.

" Anyways, I will be back in a few hours to check up on him." Tsunade said then walked over to Sakura.

" Hi honey, how have you been feeling lately?" Tsunade asked while Sakura smiled and gave her the thumbs up.

" I'm glad to hear it. It's just a coincidence that I would see you here today because I was going to give your father a call later this week. I have some information to give you guys so if you have a minute, I can show you some things in my office." Tsunade said then she nodded her head then looked over at me.

I am going to go with Dr. Tsunade for a little bit but I will meet you back here okay?

" No, I'm coming with you." I spoke out because I didn't want her to leave me alone here.

**Yes, it won't take that long and while I am away it will give you and Naruto a chance to catch up on things **

Sakura then smiled at me then walked out of the hospital room with Dr. Tsunade before I had another chance to disagree. There were a few minutes of silence while I took a seat on a random chair while Naruto kept on staring at his father.

" Sasuke, I hope you don't screw things up with Sakura. I can tell that she makes you very happy." Naruto chuckled out while I rolled my eyes.

" I'm not planning on it unless someone else comes up to me and kisses me." I spat out while crossing my arms.

" Shit if I had known that you two were together, I wouldn't had tried and kissed you. Trust me I didn't even feel anything-"

" Naruto? You are kissing men now?"

Both of us turned our heads to see that Naruto's father, Minato had woken up.

" D-Dad?? You are awake?" Naruto began to freak out.

" Yes I am. Now Naruto, what is it that I hear about you and Sasuke kissing?" Minato raised an eyebrow at Naruto while I tried to avoid the conversation.

" Ah well you see um… it was a dare! Yeah a dare that Hinata told me to do." Naruto spoke out. I swear, Naruto has to be the worst liar in the whole wide world.

" Naruto, I can read through your lies. I would yell at you for lying to me but I am exhausted but please tell me that you aren't gay." Minato told his son.

" No dad I am not gay! It was just a misunderstanding that's all." Naruto whined out while I began to chuckle out and shook my head. What an idiot.

" Alright if you say so… does your girlfriend know that you are into that sort of stuff?" Minato raised an eyebrow and I laughed out even louder. Even when he is in the hospital bed, he can still make me chuckle.

" Whatever dad. I would be mad at you for giving me a hard time but I forgive you because I'm glad you are okay." Naruto spoke out softly. I am sensing a son and father moment. Where the hell is Sakura when I need her? I should have handcuffed her to me before we left the house so we wouldn't be separated like this. Note to self. Buy handcuffs for Sakura.

They kept on talking to each other while I remained quiet but it was due to my choice. Naruto's father knows me very well and knows that I don't like to talk that much. There was a knock on the door and the door opened up and I saw Sakura walking into the room. I looked at her arms and noticed that she was carrying a folder. Sakura smiled at me and walked over and took a seat beside me.

" Who is this cutie? Is she your girlfriend?" Minato asked me while I shook my head.

" She is my step sister, Sakura." I answered out while noticing the slight sadness in Sakura's eyes for a second then placed a smile on her face and waved at Naruto's father.

" I see. It is very lovely to meet you." Minato said.

" Dad you should be resting, not hitting on girls." Naruto said while I turned to Sakura and nudged her on her side so I could get her attention. She looked over at me with a confused look on her face but she was still smiling at me.

" What's up with the folder?" I asked her then she answered me.

**Oh this is some information about that surgery that could recover my voice so I could talk again. Dr. Tsunade wanted me to take this home and show it to my father. If my father approves then she said we can go ahead and schedule the surgery**

" That is great news Sakura." I said with a huge smile on my face. I couldn't believe it! Sakura was actually getting a chance that could give her voice back.

" What's going on?" Minato asked us.

" Dad, Sakura was in accident so she isn't able to talk but apparently she might go through a surgery to get her voice back."

Naruto said as Sakura nodded her head. God I wanted to kiss her or hold her so badly right now but it sucked that I couldn't. Instead I poked her forehead again so I could have at least some kind of psychical contact with my step sister. She responded my rolling her eyes then crossed her arms like how I was not too long ago and pouted.

**xXx**

A few hours later we were still chatting in the room. Naruto had gotten a hold of Hinata and told her what had happened and was going to come up to the hospital. There was a knock at the door then a nurse entered the room. She first looked over at me and I could tell that she was just another one of those girls that wanted to get into my pants.

" Well I am glad to see that you are awake but I am sorry to inform you all that someone will be here any minute and perform more tests so you guys can't be here at the moment. If you would like, you can stay in the waiting room." The nurse said while staring dead at me while I rolled my eyes in return.

" Oh okay, well dad I will be back then." Naruto said as he gave his father a hug while Sakura and I stood up from our seats.

" Alright and it was good seeing you again Sasuke. I miss you coming over to the house and it was nice to meet you Sakura." Minato winked over at Sakura then I took her hand and dragged her out of the room while Naruto followed us.

**Well Naruto, I'm glad that your father has seemed to be doing very well**

Sakura commented out but then there was a snickering sound and we turned our heads to see that the nurse who just kicked us out was trying to hold in a laugh while staring at Sakura.

" What's so fucking funny?" I growled out as I stood in front of Sakura like I was protecting her.

" She is. I'm sorry but look at her she is a freak with pink hair and she can't even talk! I beat she can't even hear what we are saying so if you want sweetheart, it's almost my break and we can get to know each other." The nurse spoke out in a seductive tone of voice but I only glared back.

" There is nothing wrong with Sakura. If anyone is a freak it would be you. I'm sure Dr. Tsunade would love to hear how one of her staff members was making fun of one of her favorite patients. Come on Sakura." I turned and looked at her while she nodded and we walked away with Naruto, ignoring the nurse's pleas. Once we got out of the hospital building, I had to make sure that Sakura was okay.

" Don't listen to what the slut said Sakura, she was only jealous because…" I trailed off then leaned to her ear so no one else would hear.

" You are the only one that can make me scream." I whispered out and smirked when I noticed that she was blushing again. I looked over at Naruto who was grinning at us.

" Naruto!"

I turned my head to see Hinata was running up to us with a concern look on her face.

" Hi Hinata." Naruto smiled out as he gave his girlfriend a hug.

" Hey Sasuke and Sakura." Hinata smiled at us while Sakura waved.

" Hey." I responded, trying to be nice.

" So Sasuke, what are you guys going to do?" Naruto asked me.

" We are probably going to head back home. Sakura's father should be home by now so she could tell him all the information that she found out today about the surgery." I explained.

" Sakura, you are going to be having a surgery?" Hinata asked as Sakura nodded her head.

" Yeah, it will be on her throat so she can talk again." Naruto spoke out while Hinata smiled back.

" Oh wow that is awesome news! I hope everything will work out." Hinata responded.

" Anyways, we should get on going. I'll see you guys later." I waved then turned around and me and Sakura began to walk off when I heard my name being called from Naruto.

" Hn?" I responded while looking back at the male.

" Thanks for coming with me. Do you think it will be alright if I text you later?" Naruto asked me and I smirked in response.

" Hn." I answered the walked off with Sakura, knowing that Naruto knew what my answer was. When we got back into the car, I looked around to make sure that no one was around the attacked Sakura again with my lips.

" Just to let you know, after you have a talk with your dad, you are getting your punishment." I smirked at her widen eyes then started the car and drove off. It will be a very interesting night.

**xXx**

**So how was it? Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it and thank you for all of the reviews!! This chapter is dedicated to gwynfryd because I came home from work today and noticed that I had gotten like ten reviews from this story and it was all from this reader so thanks :) Next update? Maybe Sat if I get enough reviews. Bye!**


	21. Gone

**Hi everyone! I hope you all had a great week and thanks for all of the reviews! They made me smile because my baby is currently teething and let me tell you, it's not fun pluz everyone at my work place is getting sick. Anyways enough of my talking but I hope you guys enjoy!**

" A Perfect Circle"

Chapter 21

" Gone"

**Sakura**

I am so excited today because later this evening, I am going to have my surgery done on my throat. At first my father was against it because he was afraid that something might happen to me but when I told him that I will be having this surgery, he silently agreed. I feel bad doing that to him, reminding him of what I had lost because of him but it was for a good cause. I am sick and tired of not able to talk and express myself. I want to be able to moan out Sasuke's name while he pleasures me. I want to be able to get in trouble in class for talking and I want to stick up for myself to Ami and her friends.

Sasuke wanted to do something special for me since today was my big day so we decided to go to a sushi bar after school. At first my father didn't want me to go today since I needed to rest for my big surgery tonight but I wanted to go because I know I won't be back for awhile since I will be recovering and I also wanted to say goodbye to everyone. In case that something might go wrong and I die or become a vegetable. I wonder if Sasuke would treat me like a princess if the surgery turns out bad. I wonder if he will miss me if I die.

" You know you want to blow me."

I snapped out of my own thoughts after hearing this comment and looked up at Sasuke while he was smirking at me. The certain kind of smirk that he shows to me and only me.

" That got your attention, are you thinking about your surgery?"

Sasuke asked me while I looked down at my California rolls and nodded my head. To say that I'm a little worried would be an understatement. I was terrified that something bad was going to happen.

" It's going to be alright. I promise I will stay by your side as long as the doctors let me."

Sasuke said in a serious tone of voice before taking a bite out of his shrimp tempura rolls. I smiled at him and noticed that he looks so cute whenever he eats. He noticed that I was staring at him and swallowed what was in his mouth before opening it up.

" What is it? Do I have something on my face?" Sasuke asked as he picked up his napkin and started to wipe his mouth off but I just silently laughed and shook my head.

**No, I just never noticed how cute you are when you eat**

Sasuke glared at me but I knew that he was only messing with my head.

" I'm not cute." Sasuke pouted out.

**You are even cuter when you are pouting like a little boy**

Sasuke was about to say something when he was interrupted.

" Hey guys!" We looked over to see Naruto and Hinata standing together.

I smiled and waved at them while Sasuke just stared at them. I could tell that Sasuke was pissed off that they were here. I was hoping it was because they were ruining our date. Sasuke and Naruto have become the best of friends again which I don't really mind since it didn't really affect me and Sasuke's relationship. At lunch it was back to their old ways so I didn't have to worry about Sasuke being by himself.

" What are you doing here dobe?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow but grunted when Naruto pushed him to the side and took a seat next to him. I scooted over and gestured to Hinata to come sit next to me.

" We wanted to eat some food and we saw you guys here so I figured that we would join you guys." Naruto chuckled out and I couldn't help but giggle out when I saw Sasuke's sour expression.

" So Sakura, Naruto told me that you are having surgery done on your throat tonight. Are you nervous or excited?"

" She has no reason to be nervous because everything is going to be great and she will start talking in no time."

Sasuke answered for me while I smiled at the girl and nodded my head. I glanced over at Sasuke who was now playing with his food like something was bothering him.

" Who would had known that Sasuke would be all emotional and shit." Naruto laughed out while Sasuke glared at his friend.

" Shut up." Sasuke hissed out.

" Leave him alone Naruto, he is probably just worried of Sakura. I know I was very worried when you told me that your father was in the hospital." Hinata explained which caused me to smile. Aw Sasuke was worried about me.

" Ha, I remember back when Sasuke acted like he hated Sakura, well he hated all females but especially Sakura. You remember that one time Sasuke when we saw Ami beating the crap out of her and you figured that she deserved it."

Naruto chuckled out while my smile vanished from my face. I shouldn't be mad that was in the past and he did acted like he hated me for the longest time. I looked back up at Sasuke who had just smacked Naruto in the head, staring at me like I was about to cry or something but I won't. I have enough problems to deal with at the moment. I decided to change the topic when the mood became silent.

**Hey did you notice that Mr. Iruka seemed a lot happier than usual?**

Naruto thought about it for a moment before grinning out.

" It's because Mr. Iruka has a date tonight!" Naruto said which surprised Sasuke and I.

" How do you know this information Naruto?" Hinata asked her boyfriend.

" Because I asked him myself." Naruto said with a confident smile on his face.

" You have to remember that Naruto and Mr. Iruka are pretty close." Sasuke spoke out while I nodded my head. I then looked down at my cell phone after I felt it buzz and my eyes widen to see a text message from Ino.

**Ino: Hey Sakura, are you busy?**

I quietly replied back while I could feel Sasuke's gaze on me, trying to figure out who I was talking to.

**Sakura: Not really. I'm eating with Sasuke and Naruto. What's up?**

A few seconds later I got a response.

**Ino: Do you think I can come over to your house? I really need a friend right now**

I looked up at Sasuke and the others to see Naruto and Sasuke arguing while Hinata remained silent.

**Sakura: Sure, meet be over there in about 15 minutes**

After I closed my phone up, I got Sasuke's attention.

**Hey do you think it will be okay to go home now? I am going to meet up with Ino at the house**

Sasuke had a weird look on his face when I told him Ino was coming over. He was still not a huge fan of hers.

" Why?" Sasuke questioned out then I replied.

**Because we are going to hang out**

" You can't be hanging out. You have surgery in a few hours and you will need you strength." Sasuke answered.

**That makes no sense! We are hanging out right now.**

God Sasuke could be so annoying at times being over protective.

" She does have a point teme." Naruto spoke out then Sasuke turned to glare at him.

" Fine." Sasuke mumbled out as we got out of our seats.

" Well we better be heading out anyway." Naruto said as he stretched out.

" But Naruto, we haven't even eaten yet." Hinata responded.

" Oh yeah. I forgot." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head with his hand.

" Idiot, I'll call you later." Sasuke spoke out.

" Alright, good luck Sakura."

Naruto said while I waved back then we left the sushi bar. The walk to the car was silent which was fine by me because all I kept thinking about was what Naruto had said about Sasuke hating me. I know that he used to but it hurt to actually hear someone else say it. Deep down inside I was always wishing that he didn't hate but loved me instead.

" Are you okay?" Sasuke asked me as he got into his car. I looked up at him and smiled while nodding my head.

" Annoying. You are such a bad liar."

Sasuke spat out at me while I rolled my eyes. I turned my head back towards him when I felt his hand under my chin and his face up and close to mine. He leaned in to kiss me and I was eager to kiss him back. After a few minutes of making out, I could feel his hand roaming down to my skirt and his fingers digging underneath my underwear. I realized that we need to get home so I could meet up with Ino so I pushed him away, earning a hard glare from him.

" What is it?" Sasuke questioned me which his face turned from angry to confusion.

**We need to go home now. I am going to meet Ino at the house**

" Why? She is a bitch and we should spend the rest of your time left together, I want you." Sasuke hummed out then tried to kiss me again but I pushed him back.

**Sasuke, it's going to be okay! Now we need to go home.**

I had the feeling that he was being this way because he was thinking what if something happens to me. I rather not think about it at the moment.

" Fine." Sasuke mumbled out then started the car and drove off.

**xXx**

When we got back to the house, I could already see Ino's car parked out front. I was about to head in when Sasuke pulled on my wrist and I turned to give him a questionable look.

" Listen, I'm sorry about how I acted earlier. I'm just nervous about the surgery." Sasuke said while running his hand through his hair. I smiled at him then wanted to know something since it was still bugging me.

**Can I ask you a personal question?**

I have to know the truth. I needed to know if he actually did hate me at one point or did he just pretend so I wouldn't know how he really thought about me.

" What is it?" Sasuke asked me as he let go of my wrist.

**Was it true what Naruto said at the sushi bar about you used to hate me?**

Sasuke's eyes widen at my question the looked down at the floor. I already knew what my answer was it and hurts just knowing what it was.

" Yes." Sasuke mumbled out and before he had a chance to say anything else, I went inside. I saw Mikoto in the kitchen who just looked up and smiled at me.

" Hey Sakura, Ino is waiting for you in your room." Mikoto said then I smiled and waved at her before running off to my room. I was a little surprised that Sasuke hadn't made it back inside the house but it was his own problem and not mine. I opened up my room to see a crying Ino and I immediately felt bad and closed the door behind me and walked over to her.

" Sakura… Sai cheated on me." Ino sobbed out but then I stood at my spot after hearing her confession. I shook my head and sadly looked over at my friend. I took out my cell phone and went over to sit next to her.

**Ino, I told you that I wouldn't be your crying shoulder if Sai hurt you**

" I know but I didn't have anyone else to talk to. I called him earlier today because he is off in school and some bitch picked up and was saying all this crap that he had just got done fucking her and shit like that." Ino huffed out.

**Ino, I fucking told you that he was going to break your heart. Why didn't you fucking listen to me?**

I was more than pissed off. I have enough problems at it is and I'm supposed to be leaving for the hospital in awhile. I did feel very bad for my friend but at the same time I didn't because I had told her that he was going to cheat on her and if he broke her heart don't come crying to me. It's like she didn't listen to a single word that I said.

" I know but I love him Sakura. I loved him so much." Ino crushed me into a hug and I couldn't do anything but hug her back. After a few minutes, she pulled away from me and I typed up another message to her.

**Well I loved him too but he broke my heart like he didn't even give a fuck about me.**

I silently sighed out, remembering about our break up.

_Flashback_

_I told Sai to meet me up at the bridge that was near our house. Ino had told me earlier that day that Sai had been cheating on me and I knew that Ino would never lie to me. I was going to confront Sai about this. I stared down at the river that was underneath the bridge and silently gasped out when I felt a pair of arms snaking around my waist._

" _Miss me?" Sai whispered into my ear, making my heart break even more. I turned around and pushed him away, causing him to look at me with a confused look on his face._

" _What's wrong honey?" Sai asked me as he tried to approach me again but I backed away then typed him a message on my phone._

_**Is it true that you are cheating on me?**_

_My heart sank when I saw how guilty his eyes looked after reading my message. He sighed out then turned away from me. I began to feel wetness on my skin and looked up to see that it was starting to rain._

" _I'm sorry Sakura, I was hoping that you weren't going to find out." Sai commented then turned his head back towards me to see the tears running down my face._

" _It's just not working out anymore." _

_Sai said then began to walk away, leaving me all alone on the bridge. What the fucking hell? I figured that he would just lie about it saying it wasn't true or beg on his knees for forgiveness but no instead he just gave up and left me. I began to cry out harder, not caring that I was getting soaked. I hate myself and I want to die. My eyes widen when I felt that I wasn't getting rained on anymore and looked up to see that there was an umbrella over my head. I quickly turned my head and was shocked to see my step brother was standing behind me with a bored expression on his face._

" _You are annoying. You will get sick if you stay out here much longer." _

_Sasuke stated out and I just needed somebody, anybody. I didn't care if he was going to get mad at me but I didn't anyway. I immedatly brought him into an embrace and began to cry in his chest. I stopped sobbing when I felt one of his hands being brought over to my back, making me go into his chest more. I looked up to see him looking down at me with an emotionless look on his face that he had on most of the time. He was being so different, I guess he had seen what had happened with me and Sai._

" _Let's go home. Dinner is ready." Sasuke said then walked with me back to our home._

_End of Flashback_

I smiled at the memory because it was the first time that Sasuke was ever nice to me. The niceness didn't last but it still gave me hope that one day he would break away from his shell. I had enough of Ino and stood up and headed towards my door.

" But you didn't love him love him!" Ino yelled out which caused me to give her a confused look then turned back and started to open up the door.

" I know you were heartbroken by Sai but I know that you had loved Sasuke much longer and even more than Sai!"

Ino yelled out then I stopped at what I was doing when I noticed that someone was standing on the other side of my bedroom door and it was Sasuke. I knew he had heard what Ino just said because of his priceless expression.

" Sakura… you love me?" Sasuke asked me and I turned my head away to avoid his gaze but it was too late. He already figured out the answer.

" Shit Sakura I didn't know Sasuke was right there." Ino said as she got up from my bed. Great just kill me now why don't you.

" What's going on up here?"

I heard my father question out then I smiled at him and ran over to him once he was getting near us and hugged him. I love my daddy for interrupting this weird situation. I heard a door being shut and I looked over to see that Sasuke was no longer in the hallway but Ino who was walking over to us.

" Are you ready to go to the hospital?" My father asked me and I nodded my head. I have to get out of here.

" Why are you going to the hospital?" Ino asked out.

" Sakura is getting surgery on her throat tonight and if it's a huge success, she will start talking in a couple of months." My father said while patting me on the head.

" That is great news Sakura! Well I hope that it all turns out well. I'll text you tomorrow okay?"

Ino said as she gave me a hug then we all went downstairs. Ino left our house while I waited for my father to get ready while Mikoto sat in the living room.

" Well Sakura, I wish you the best of luck! It will go fine." Mikoto said with a smile on her face while I smiled back.

" Sasuke and I will show up before your surgery to give you support."

Mikoto said while I didn't want to know that. I doubt that Sasuke would come down after hearing that I was in love with him. My father came by and we left the house while I didn't even get the chance to say bye to Sasuke.

**xXx**

When we got to the hospital that was when I began to freak out. God I hate hospitals and it made me even more depressed at the fact that I didn't have Sasuke to comfort me. I had turned off my phone and got situated in my hospital room, getting ready for surgery. Dr. Tsunade came in with a nurse.

" Hey Sakura, are you ready to get your voice back?" Dr. Tsunade asked me and I nodded my head while the nurse began to inject some substance into my skin to make me sleep.

" Alright, we are ready to go." Dr. Tsunade said as they moved my bed out of my room and I looked around to see Mikoto standing by my father but Sasuke was nowhere in sight. Mikoto walked up to me and held on to my hand.

" Hey honey, how are you feeling?" Mikoto asked me while I was wondering where Sasuke was because I thought Mikoto said that he was coming with her.

" Where's Sasuke?" My father asked.

" He said that he was going to go hang out with Naruto so he's not coming up here." Mikoto said with a sad smile on her face.

" Well that's okay, I'm pretty sure Sakura wouldn't care if he showed up or not." My father said then looked down at me.

" You are going to do great."

My father said as he patted me on my head. I could feel the drugs starting to kick in and my eyes started to flutter. I closed my eyes then I could have sworn that I heard some running noises and Mikoto saying something. I then felt some breath on my ear and I knew it was Sasuke. I could recognize the feel of his breath and the smell of it from anywhere.

" I love you too."

I heard him whisper out and I had to see his face one last time and opened up my eyes but then I realized that Sasuke wasn't here. It was just the drugs kicking in as I felt like I was about to fall asleep. I guess he really didn't come.

**xXx**

**Sorry for the rushed chapter! I just found out that I have to work on my day off! Ah!!!! Then I have to open in the morning so be happy that I updated today! So... do you guys think that there was a slim chance that Sasuke did show up? Or was it really her imagination? Anyways review, update again next week :) Please leave a review! Thanks!**


	22. Recover

" A Perfect Circle"

Chapter 22

" Recover"

**Sasuke**

I can't believe I was such a fool to actually tell Sakura that I used to hate her. Sure I was mad at her because it seemed like she choose her friend that slept with her ex boyfriend over me. Then she had to bring up the conversation that we had with Naruto at the ramen bar. It was true that I hated her a long time ago before we started fooling around but I hated every female. I needed her to understand that before she left to go to the hospital so I made my way to her room when I heard Ino's yelling coming from the other side of the door.

" But you didn't love him love him!"

I could hear Ino telling Sakura and my curiosity took a hold over me while I tried to figure out who they were talking about. My teeth had clenched at the thought of Sakura was in love with someone else while being with me. I then remembered the time that she had confessed that she did love someone. I was too focused on our relationship that I had completely forgotten about it. I snapped out of my own thoughts when I heard the door open up.

" I know you were heartbroken by Sai but I know that you had loved Sasuke much longer and even more than Sai!"

Holy crap. Did Ino say what I think she just said? I looked over at Sakura's expression who was the one who had opened up the door and was now looking right at me.

" Sakura… you love me?" I asked my step sister while I was completely shocked by the confession. I knew my answer when Sakura looked away from me. Now it makes sense why Sakura looked so heartbroken earlier. It was because while I hated her, she loved me.

" Shit Sakura I didn't know Sasuke was right there." Ino said while she came over to us but I was paying no attention to her. I can't believe that I'm the one Sakura was in love with.

" What's going on up here?" A voice snapped out of the thoughts again and I looked over to see that Sakura's father was walking up the stairs. I noticed that Sakura went over to him and hugged while I took this chance to leave and I walked back to my room, closing the door behind me. I walked over to my bed and collapsed on top of the mattress and sighed out. I needed to talk to someone so I took out my phone and started to text Naruto.

**Sasuke: Are you done eating yet?**

**Naruto: Yeah, I just dropped Hinata off at her place**

**Sasuke: Come over to my house right now**

**Naruto: Sure! Is there something the matter?**

**Sasuke: Yeah but I will explain it when you get here**

**Naruto: Cool, see you in a while**

I closed up my phone then started glaring at the ceiling. Why did life had to be so damn complicated sometimes. I stayed in this position until I heard a knock coming from my door.

" Come in!" I yelled out and turned my head to see Naruto walking into my room and closing the door behind him while eating a cookie.

" What's with the cookie?" I asked him.

" Oh your mom made cookies downstairs and let me have one. I told her that we were going to be hanging out." Naruto grin out while walking over to my bed and taking a seat next to me.

" I have a problem." I stated out while I turned my head back to the ceiling.

" What's up?" Naruto asked me.

" Sakura… loves me." I spoke out then right after the words escaped my mouth it brought a small smile to my face.

" What the fuck was that?" Naruto questioned me while I glared back at him, not knowing what the hell he was talking about.

" Pardon?" I asked him while he began to chuckle out and shook his head.

" What's the problem with Sakura loving you if you seem happy about it?" Naruto asked me while I had to think about what he just said. What was the problem with her loving me? Oh right maybe the fact that I don't love people back.

" I don't love anyone and I'm tired of hurting Sakura." I spoke out which was the truth.

" Why not?" Naruto questioned me.

" Because there is no point in loving someone when they are only going to end up hurting you and disappointing you in the end. " I replied.

" So what about Sakura? Don't tell me that you hang around with her just to fill your sexual needs." Naruto told me while I turned and glared at him.

" Fuck no! I don't use Sakura like that. She is…" I trailed off then my eyes widen when I realized about her surgery and I promised her that I would stay by her side. Fuck! I was so caught up with her hanging out with Ino and my emotions that I forgot. I jumped out of my bed and ran out of my room, ignoring Naruto's calls. I rushed over to Sakura's door and knocked on it a few times but there was no answer. I opened up the door and frowned when there wasn't anyone in there. I ran down stairs and I looked around and noticed that my mother wasn't around.

" Mom!" I yelled out and got no response while I could hear Naruto walking down the stairs.

" What's up?" Naruto asked me while I kept looking around for anyone. I walked into the kitchen and my eyes harden when I noticed a note on the kitchen table.

" Hello! What's going on Sasuke?" Naruto asked me again but I ignored him. I picked up the note and began to read it.

**Sasuke,**

**I went to the hospital to meet with Sakura's father. Her surgery should be starting shortly and I would had asked you if you wanted to come with me but Naruto stopped by and I figured that you would rather hang out with him then to go to the hospital. I will be home later.**

**Love,**

**Mom**

I crumbled up the note the turned around to see Naruto giving me confused look on his face.

" Now can you tell me what the hell is going on?" Naruto questioned me.

" Shit, I need to go to the hospital. Sakura's surgery is going to start soon and I'm not there with her." I spoke out and I walked by Naruto when he grabbed my shoulder and I turned my head to glare at him.

"I'll drive. From the way that you are looking, you don't need to be driving right now." Naruto suggested and I nodded then the two of us rushed out of my house and into his car.

" So what are you going to do about Sakura?" Naruto asked me as he started to drive.

" I'm going to tell her that I don't hate her anymore." I shrugged off, not really sure what I should say to her after all that has happened.

" You should tell her that you love her too." Naruto grinned at me while I rolled my eyes.

" I already told you that I refuse to love anyone. I care about her but I don't love her." I stated then Naruto dropped the subject. I just hope that we make it there in time so I can see Sakura one last time before the surgery.

**xXx**

Once we go to the hospital, I asked the nurse what room Sakura was in and she informed me but she also told me that they were getting her ready for her surgery and I ran as fast as I could to her room with Naruto right beside me. My eyes widen when I turned a corner and saw then taking Sakura away on her bed while our parents were standing in the hallway. I have to make it. I kept on running and my mother turned her head and noticed that we were coming towards them and she started speaking to us but I kept my eyes on Sakura. I was about to make it to her bed then was pulled back suddenly by my arm and I stood there while I watched them take Sakura away. I turned my head and glared at my mother because she was the one holding me back.

" What the fuck." I growled out as I pulled my arm away from her. First she left me at the house without telling me about Sakura's surgery and now this. To say that I was upset was an understatement.

" This is a hospital Sasuke. You should know better than to run in the halls." My mother spoke bitterly towards me.

" I wouldn't had been running if you had told me that you were going to the hospital." I growled back.

" Don't use that tone towards me young man!" My mother growled back.

" Sasuke, you didn't need to come up here since the surgery is going to take a few hours. Why don't you and Naruto go back our house." Sakura's father suggested but I ignored him.

" I promised Sakura that I would stay by her side until she went into surgery." I spat out while running my hand threw my hair.

" Well that didn't work out and she is in surgery now so just go on home Sasuke." My mother told me but I shook my head.

"There is no reason for you guys to stay here. Mikoto, you can go if you want. I'm going to spend the night here." Fuguka said.

" Alright. Call me when the surgery is over okay?" My mother asked her husband and he nodded his head.

" Let's go boys, I'll order pizza for dinner or something." My mother told us then I shook my head again. I was not leaving this hospital until Sakura wakes up.

" No. I'm not leaving." I spoke out while glaring at my mother.

" Yes you are leaving! There is no reason why you must stay here." My mother said.

" I'm not going so shut up you fucking bitch-" I suddenly felt my face slapped to the side and I looked back to see that my mother had slapped me.

" How dare you call me a bitch! You are so grounded now come on we are leaving." My mother spat at me but I wasn't afraid of her.

" I'm not leaving Sakura." I told her.

" We will be back in the morning! Why do you care about her all of the sudden?" My mother asked me and I answered before I had time to think about my answer.

" Because she loves me." My eyes widen after I had told her my answer but it was too late to back up now.

" Mikoto, let Sasuke stay." Fuguka said while everyone looked at him with confusion on our faces.

" What?" My mother whispered out. I guess she was confused that her husband was taking my side instead of hers.

" I think Sakura would like it if Sasuke would be here when she wakes up and I think Sasuke is acting like this because he is only nervous about the surgey." Fuguka stated.

" That's right. He just wants to be there for her." Naruto added.

" Fine. I think everyone is on their last nerves right now. Sasuke you can stay if you want but I am going home." My mother said then walked away from us. My mom has been acting weird tonight for some weird reason.

" Thanks Fuguka." I told my step father while he nodded his head.

" It's going to be a long night." Fuguka chuckled out while the three of us walked to where the waiting room was.

**xXx**

The next morning, I felt the sun rising to my face and I lightly growled out while opening up my eyes. I looked around to see that I was now in Sakura's room with her sleeping on her bed. Her surgery ended very early this morning and the nurses let me and her father sleep in her room, waiting for her to wake up while Naruto went home. I looked around and noticed that her father was no longer in the room. I stood up and walked over to Sakura's body and my eyes widen to see that she was slowly waking up.

" Sakura." I whispered out while I brought my hand up and cupped her cheek. She opened up her eyes and gave me a confused look for a second then smiled at me.

" How are you feeling?" I asked her while I rubbed my thumb across her pale skin. She slowly brought her hands up and messaged me back.

**Tired and sore. How did the surgery go?**

" I'm not sure, the doctors talked to your father while I only cared about that you were going to be okay." I smirked down at her and was tempted to leaned down and give her a morning kiss but right when I started to move, the door opened up so I quickly moved my hand away and turned around to see that her father had came back with two cups of coffee in his hand.

" I see that our little angel is awake." Fuguka stated as he put the cups down and walked over to see his daughter. I backed away so they could have a moment together.

" How are you?" Fuguka asked the girl while smiling down at her then she shifted her eyes over at me, letting me know to answer for her since her dad didn't know how to read sign language.

" She's hurting a little bit from the surgery. She also wanted to know how the surgery went." I told her father and I noticed the frown on his face then he took a seat right beside her bed while holding her hand.

" Sakura, the surgery wasn't a complete success. Dr. Tsunade tried all that she could but she said that there was only a fifteen percent chance that you will be able to speak again." Fuguka said with a frown on his face while I couldn't believe that the surgery was successful. I looked over at Sakura and my heart began to hurt from the expression that was on her face.

" There is still a chance that she can talk right?" I asked my stepfather then he turned his head and looked at me.

" There is still a chance but they won't be able to perform another surgery again." Fuguka said then Sakura nodded her head that she understood. Fuguka stood up from his seat and looked over at the clock.

" Sakura, I have to go to work now but I already informed your friends and Sasuke's mother that they can come visit today. I will be back later." Fuguka said then leaned down to kiss her on the head.

" I love you." Fuguka said then turned around and patted me on the shoulder.

" Do you think you can stay here until someone else shows up Sasuke?" Fuguka asked and I nodded my head.

" Thanks. You two be good now." Fuguka said then left the room. After he left, I walked back over to her bed and took the chair that her father was sitting on. Now would be the perfect time to talk to her about my feelings.

" Sakura, I-" I was then interrupted by a knock on the door and turned my head to see Ino walking into the room. What the hell? Isn't it too early for visitors.

" Hey honey!" Ino chirped out as she rushed over and tackled Sakura into a hug.

" I am so glad you are okay. Your father called me not too long ago saying that people can come visit so I had to come see you." Ino told her friend. Ino then looked over at me with a confused look on her face.

" What are you doing here?" Ino questioned out.

" None of your business." I snapped back, watching her roll her eyes then paid more attention to Sakura. I felt my phone vibrate and I took it out to see that Naruto had sent me a message.

**Naruto: Hey, how is Sakura?**

**Sasuke: She is awake now**

**Naruto: Cool, Hinata and I will come visit later**

**Sasuke: Fine, do you think you can do me a favor?**

**Naruto: What is it?**

**Sasuke: Can you buy some flowers for Sakura using the money that you owe me from all that ramen and cigarettes?**

**Naruto: No problem :)**

**Sasuke: Make sure Hinata picks them out**

I closed up my phone then looked over at the two girls while Ino was talking about shopping and crap Sakura looked bored. Sakura glanced over at me and I stuck my tongue out at her and caused her to smile before looking back at her friend.

**xXx**

Ino stayed about an hour before she decided to leave. Thankfully I had Naruto texting me to keep me company so I didn't have to pay attention to Ino's whining. Right after Ino left the room. I got up from my chair and walked over to Sakura.

" I thought that she would never leave." I smirked down at the tired girl while she brought her hand up and touched my cheek.

" I'm sorry that I broke my promise." I whispered out while staring at her, watching the confusion grow on her face.

" I told you I would stay by your side until the doctors kicked me out." I told her then Sakura took her hand away from my skin, missing her warmth.

**Well a lot of things happened yesterday so it's understandable. You are here now and that is all that matters**

I smirked back at her and leaned down to kiss her but before I was able to make contact, there was another knock on the door and I growled out and pulled away before anyone saw us together. The door opened up and Itachi, Pain and Sasori walked into the room.

" What are you guys doing here?" I growled out as I went back to my seat next to the bed.

" I came here to see how my little sister is doing. I must say that I'm surprised to see you here little brother." Itachi smirked at me while I rolled my eyes.

" Her father asked me to hang out with her until he got off work." I mumbled out.

" How are you Sakura?" Pain asked while walking over to the girl and held her hand. I felt my anger rising and I wanted to get up and push him away and yell out that I was the only one who could touch her like that but I didn't. Sakura just smiled at everyone and gave them the thumbs up.

"I'm so glad. When Itachi told me about the surgery, I had to come visit you and make sure that you were doing okay." Pain said then winked at the girl. I felt someone poking at me and I looked up to see Sasori smiling down at me then took a seat beside me.

" How's it going?" Sasori asked me.

" Can't complain really." Okay so I lied because I really wanted to kill Pain right now and everyone who kept on interrupting my moment with Sakura.

" Glad to hear." Sasori stated.

" So Sakura, when you are able to talk again, we will have to go do kareaoke." Pain told the girl and I watched as the smile vanished from her face.

" She doesn't need to be doing stupid crap like that." I responded because I don't think Sakura was ready to tell people that she probably won't able to talk. Then I felt all warm inside when the smile returned to her face.

" Little brother, do you know how long she has to stay here?" Itachi asked me while I only shrugged. I had no idea but I hope it won't be for too long.

" I see, well that means I have to visit you every day until you leave." Itachi said then patted the girl on the head.

**xXx**

The guys stayed for about another hour until they decided to leave. Itachi, Pain and Sakura were having their own conversations while I actually enjoyed talking to Sasori. When they three guys left, I removed myself from my seat and walked over to Sakura.

" Let's see if we can try this again." I spoke out while Sakura smiled back then I leaned down and was about to kiss her then was interrupted again with another knock on the door. I pulled away and glared at the opening door to see Mr. Iruka, Mr. Genma and Mr. Kakashi walking into the room.

"Hey Sasuke and Sakura." Mr. Iruka said while I glanced over at Mr. Genma and my fists clenched when I noticed that he had a basket of flowers to give to Sakura.

" These are for you Sakura." Mr. Genma said as he placed the basket beside her bed.

**Thank you**

Sakura smiled out while I went over and sat back on my seat. The rest of the day sucked pretty bad because whenever I had some alone time with Sakura, it was ruined by someone coming to visit her or one of the doctor's checking up on her. Naruto and Hinata had finally arrived while a nurse was checking up on Sakura and I knew that now was going to be my chance after I saw them walking into the room and I smirked when I noticed the flowers that Naruto was holding were much prettier then the ones that Mr. Genma gave her.

" Hey guys!" Naruto yelled out while the nurse left the room.

" About time." I smirked out then I noticed that a note was on the flowers and Naruto gave the flowers to Sakura. He bent down and whispered something that I couldn't understand what he said but it cause Sakura to look over at me and smiled at me.

" I hope you are doing well Sakura." Hinata smiled at the girl then Sakura gave her the thumbs up.

" So Sasuke, did you even leave at all last night?" Naruo asked me while I shook my head then looked down at the ground. Now was my chance to talk to Sakura. I don't care if Naruto and Hinata are here but as long as I tell Sakura that I don't hate her and that I care for her then I will be happy. I stood up from my seat and looked up at Sakura then frowned at the sight that I saw. What the hell! The princess fell asleep. Naruto noticed my expression then looked over at Sakura.

" I guess she had a busy day." Naruto suggested while I went back to my seat and pouted.

**xXx**

**Sorry for the rush ending but I have to get ready for work, thanks for everyone for the reviews and keep them up!!**


	23. Knowing

" A Perfect Circle"

Chapter 23

" Knowing"

**Sakura**

Pain. Pain is what everyone hates to feel right? They hate the pain of heartbreak and the pain that hurts our own body. I could still feel my pain while I tried to stay asleep but after awhile it just grew more and more until I couldn't stand it any longer. I slowly opened up my eyes and brought my hand over to my burning throat. I'm just glad that I don't have to go through this surgery again. It sucks knowing that I went through all of this and I will still not be able to talk.

" Good morning pumpkin." I looked over to see my father sitting by my side. I smiled at him then looked around, hoping to see Sasuke but he wasn't around. I looked over at the window and noticed that it was light out so ether I passed out and stayed asleep the whole night or I had only taken a nap. I took out my phone so I can type my father a message.

**How long was I asleep for?**

" You have been asleep since yesterday. When I came back here after work, you were already asleep while Sasuke was hanging out with his friends." My father explained to me then I typed him another message.

**Where are Mikoto and Sasuke?**

" They will be here shortly, after I came back here I made Sasuke go home with Naruto since he hadn't left the hospital since you went into surgery." My father said which caused me to be surprised at hearing that Sasuke was here while I was in surgery.

" I guess he felt bad that he didn't get to wish you luck so he stayed with me the whole time." My father said then I became slightly disappointed. I was dreaming when I thought Sasuke had come to tell me that he loves me.

" I noticed that you have quite a few fans sweetheart."

My father said, motioning with his hand towards the flowers that I had gotten. My eyes landed on the flowers that Naruto had given to me and it made me smile at the memory of when Naruto had given me the flowers. I remembered when he leaned down and whispered into my ear that they were from Sasuke and when I glanced down at the note, it was wishing me to get well soon.

**Hey dad, do you think you can get me something to drink?**

I asked my father and he nodded his head.

" Sure thing. I think you can only have water but let me double check with one of the nurses. If you can have a soda would you like a sprite?" My father asked me and I nodded my head.

" Okay." My father said then left my room. I lay back down and stared at the ceiling. God I hate being in the hospital, it always reminds me of that time that I woke up after the accident and my life went to hell. There was a knock at the door and I sat myself up and my eyes widen to see who was walking into my room.

" Hey Sakura."

Sai greeted me as he walked into my room while carrying a bouquet of pink roses. He walked over to me and placed the roses where my other flowers were resting. I began to glare at him thinking about why he was here after cheating on Ino like he did to me. I brought up my phone and typed him a message.

**What are you doing here Sai?**

" Well I had called Ino yesterday and she told me that you were in the hospital after getting throat surgery so I don't have school on the weekends so I drove down here to visit."

Sai said while taking the seat that my father was sitting in not too long ago.

**Thank you for the flowers**

" No problem, I know how much you like pink roses." Sai replied while he was right.

**Why did you cheat on Ino?**

" I see that Ino told you about that." Sai responded while I glared back and nodded my head.

" Would you like to know a secret that no one else knows? Ino doesn't even know the real reason why I have been cheating on her." Sai said as he created a fake smile on his face.

**Why would you tell me? What makes me so special?**

I was very curious to find out what exactly Sai was talking about.

" Well it is the same reason why I broke up with you." Sai said then scooted his chair closer to my bed.

**That's bull shit. I know you cheated on me because I wouldn't have sex with you. I really shouldn't even let you in here after everything you put me through!**

I watched Sai's expression as he looked guilty then sighed out and looked back into my green eyes.

" I'm really sorry, I was really drunk when that incident happened at that party and me cheating on you but that actually wasn't the real reason." Sai spoke out.

**Honestly, I don't really give a fuck why you cheated on me. You are an asshole and if you think you can be friends with me by bringing me flowers then you are nothing but an idiot.**

If he thinks that he can cheat on me and Ino and rape me then think that everything will be all rainbows and roses then he has another thing coming.

" I know but I feel really bad for what happened Sakura! I haven't had a drink since I found out and I feel bad that I got you pregnant." Sai mumbled out.

**I got a misscarrige so it's over and done with. Fucking move on! I have.**

How dare he mention that topic when he wasn't even aware of the baby when it was even alive.

" But I think out of everyone, you deserve the right to know the real reason why I cheated on you and Ino." Sai told me while I decided I would let him tell me then he can leave. Why is my father taking so long with my drink?

" The reason why I was sleeping with all of these women is because I'm-"

Sai was interrupted by the door opening up and I looked over to see my father walking into my room with Mikoto and Sasuke following.

" I got you your sprite. Well hello Sai." My father spoke out while Sasuke kept on glaring at the male.

" Hello. Sakura, I should be going now but I'm glad to see that you are doing well."

Sai said then stood up from his seat and walked out of my hospital room. I honestly didn't care what Sai had to say to me. I glanced over at Sasuke who was staring at the pink roses that my ex boyfriend gave me.

" How are you feeling Sakura?" Mikoto asked me as the three came over closer to my bed. I smiled at her and gave her the thumbs up when really I was still in pain and frustrated over Sai.

" I'm glad to hear it. I came to visit yesterday but you were already asleep." Mikoto said with a concern look on her face.

" It's okay dear, Sakura needs her rest so she can recover." My father spoke out while I agreed with him and nod my head.

" What was HE doing here?" Sasuke questioned me but before I brought my hands up, Mikoto spoke out for me.

" Honey, you should know that Sakura is going to be getting a whole bunch of visitors while she is here. The boy probably wanted to stop by and see how she was feeling. Oh Sakura, did he give you those roses?"

Mikoto asked me and I shyly nodded my head. I was thankful that our parents didn't know who had raped me otherwise Sai would not be alive right now. The only reason why Sasuke hadn't killed him is because he knows I would get mad at him.

" Sasuke, you should had gotten Sakura something. I swear you can be so stubborn sometimes. You are her brother and you should have bought her roses too or something." Mikoto told her son while Sasuke paid no attention to her and kept staring at me. I took out my phone and typed Mikoto a message.

**It's alright! I am getting tired of flowers anyway**

I smiled at the woman but I didn't think Sasuke wanted our parents to know that he was the one who bought me the flowers that Naruto had given me. I suddenly got a sharp pain in my throat, worse than it had been and brought my hands up to my neck and I began to panic.

" Honey, what is it?" My father asked me while Mikoto went over and hit the red button on my bed and called for a nurse. I looked up at my father and pointed at my throat.

" Does your throat hurt?" Sasuke asked me and I turned to him and my eyes softened when I noticed how worried Sasuke looked. I nodded my head at the raven haired male and my door opened up and Dr. Tsunade rushed in.

" What's wrong Sakura?" Tsunade asked me.

" Her throat is hurting." Sasuke explained the doctor for me. Dr Tsunade then looked into my mouth and placed her hands over my neck.

" Have you taken your pain medication today?" Tsunade asked me and I gave her a weird look. I guess it would make sense that they would give me pain medication after having surgery. I shook my head and Dr. Tsunade sighed out and pushed the red button on my bed and ordered a certain nurse to come in.

" That's why you are hurting girl!" Dr. Tsunade smiled at me then there was a knock on the door and a nurse walked in and I recognized her. She was the same nurse that was trying to flirt with Sasuke when we went to the hospital with Naruto to visit his father. My eyes harden when I noticed her checking Sasuke out while making her way over.

" Is there something that you need Dr. Tsunade?" The nurse asked.

" My patient is supposed to be getting pain medication and last time I checked, I put you in charge so could you please explain to me while my patient is hurting right now?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the nurse while she became nervous.

" Well… I…" The nurse trailed off but didn't finish her sentence.

" Whatever, I need to speak to you in my office in ten minutes." Tsunade growled out and the nurse nodded her head then left the room.

" I am so sorry about that. Here are some extra pills that I picked up before coming here."

Dr. Tsunade took out some pills and handed them over to me. I looked over at Sasuke who was staring back at me. I wanted to make sure that he was okay if I took the pills and he slightly nodded his, telling me to go ahead and I swallowed the pills and took the sprite away from my father. I took a sip and my eyes began to water up because it stung having the liquid go down my throat.

" Sakura." I heard Sasuke speak out my name.

" It's okay, it's going to hurt when you eat or drink something for the next day or so but then it will get better." Tsunade said.

" I'm glad there isn't anything wrong with her." Mikoto spoke out.

" Yes, I was beginning to get worried." My father said.

" Alright well I will be back later to see how you are Sakura but if anything else happens, please don't hesitate to call me." Tsunade said and I nod my head and I watched her as she left the room.

" Are you feeling a little bit better?" My father asked me and I shrugged my shoulders. I was still in a lot of pain but it wasn't as bad was it was before.

" Would you like something warm to drink like tea or soup? That might make your throat feel better." Mikoto offered out and I thought about it for a second then I nodded my head. I am getting hungry since I haven't eaten since before the surgery.

" How about you two go get you guys and Sakura something to eat and I can stay with her in case something else happens." Sasuke offered out.

" Okay, we shall return." Mikoto said.

" Sasuke, would you like anything?" My father asked.

" I guess I can get some soup too." Sasuke told our parents.

" Okay." My father said then our parents left the room. I looked over at Sasuke who was giving me a weird look like he was jealous or something so I raised an eyebrow at him.

" You didn't answer my question earlier." Sasuke told me while I was wondering what he was talking about.

**What are you talking about?**

" Don't be like that. I'm talking about Sai. Why was he here?" Sasuke questioned me then I responded to him.

**He came by because Ino told him that I was in the hospital getting the surgery done.**

" Why does he care all of the sudden? Are you two friends again or something?" Sasuke asked while I definetly knew that the male was jealous.

**No way! Not after all that he has done with me and Ino!**

I can't believe he would think that I would stay friends with that jerk.

" What happened with Ino?" Sasuke asked me and I forgot that he didn't know what had happened.

**The reason why Ino came over to our house on Friday was because she found out that Sai was cheating on her.**

I explained to him while he then looked more relaxed then he was before.

" So that is why she just had to come over." Sasuke mumbled out then I nodded my head. I noticed that he looked away from me and sighed out.

" So is that why… I was brought up in the conversation?"

Sasuke whispered out while I was able to hear him. Sasuke looked back up at me and I nodded my head again. Here was the part where I was going to wish that I would pass out right now. I really didn't want to have this conversation while I was at the hospital but I guess it was now or never. I watched as Sasuke sighed out then stood up from his chair and walked over and I scooted over on the bed so he had enough room to take a seat next to me.

" Look, when I said that I used to hate you it was true. I used to but you must understand something. After the incident years ago at my house and that chick gave me a blow job, I hated most females because I felt like they all just wanted to get into my pants."

Sasuke sighed out once again and took his hand away from my face before he continued.

" Then when my mother cheated on my father and divorced him, I lost all respect towards her as well. How can I love my own mother when she couldn't treat my own father right? Sure he was lazy but I knew that he loved me and cared and Itachi is a different story. Why would I love a drug addict that let that girl come into my room."

Sasuke spoke out and I looked down at his fists to see that they were clenched. I took one of my hands and brought it over to his and rubbed his knuckles with my thumb. I knew that this gesture was going to calm him down.

" I can't love you Sakura. How can I love someone when I don't even remember how to love?" Sasuke asked me and it hurt me hearing that coming from his mouth. It hurt knowing that the guy that I loved didn't love me back. I didn't even want to look at him so I glanced down at my fingers but my eyes widen when I felt Sasuke being close to me and he brought me into his arms and nuzzled his face near my ear.

" But don't stop loving me and I will only say this once. Just give me some time and I will figure things out. "

Sasuke whispered to me then brought his lips to mine. About fucking time we kissed. I felt him nibble on my lower lip and I opened up my mouth so I could taste him. It felt so wonderful to be back into his arms and I actually don't care if he doesn't love me as long as he is still with me. We parted out mouths when I needed oxygen and he went down to my chest and hugged me. I looked down at him and smiled when I noticed that he looked so peaceful with his eyes closed. We stayed like that enjoying our each other's silence then there was a knock on the door and Sasuke quickly separated from my body just in time for the person coming in not seeing us together. I looked up and smiled to see Shikamaru, Temari and Lee walking into my room.

" Hey girl! How are you?" Temari asked as my friends walked over to us and I gave her a hug then did some sign language.

**I'm hanging in there. How are you guys?**

" We are doing well. I am so glad you are okay. I was so worried about you." Temari smiled at me.

" When do you think Sakura will get to leave the hospital?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke.

" I think in a few days." Sasuke replied back as he took a seat next to the chair next to me.

" My precious blossom! I have been worried sick about you and after you leave this hospital, I will take you on a romantic date which will include-" Lee was then interrupted by my step brother.

" Over my dead body bushy brows." Sasuke spat out then I thought of an idea and took out my phone and quickly sent Sasuke a text message.

**Sakura: Stop being so mean to Lee! He was only trying to be nice!**

I felt my phone vibrate and I looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to us but they weren't. Temari was talking to Shikamaru while Lee was talking to Shikamaru and Shikamaru just pretended to watch the tv that was playing a movie.

**Sasuke: What? Would you rather spend a romantic dinner with bushy brows or would you rather get a mind blowing orgasm from my tongue :P**

I shook my head and couldn't but smile at his response.

" My Sakura, are you alright? Your face is all red." Lee asked me and I shook my head at him, letting him know that I was fine. I quickly typed Sasuke another message.

**Sakura: I don't know… it would be nice to go on a romantic date…**

I knew that this response would get Sasuke pissed off.

" So we should have a party when you get out Sakura. Nothing big just us hanging out and maybe do a little drinking. Sasuke can come too and hang out with my emo brother." Temari said, earning a glare from the Uchiha. I looked down when I noticed that I got another message from him.

**Sasuke: My Sakura will only go on dates with me.**

" Man, this must suck being in the room all day long." Shikamaru sighed out while I typed Sasuke another message.

**Sakura: Maybe your tongue will have to convince me to go on a romantic date with you**

" Who are you talking to Sakura?" Temari asked me when she noticed that I was texting someone.

Itachi, my older brother. He wanted to know how I was doing today.

" That's cool, is he your older brother or Sasuke's brother?" Temari asked.

" He is my annoying older brother." Sasuke spat out then replied to my message.

**Sasuke: You dirty little girl. You are getting punished when we get home for having me worry about you.**

" Who are you talking to Sasuke?" Lee asked him.

" None of your business." Sasuke growled out then I turned and glared at my brother.

" Naruto." Sasuke sighed out then I became disappointed because now we couldn't talk anymore since everyone in the room was paying attention to us except for Shikamaru who was still watching the tv.

" So Sakura, guess who asked me out on a date yesterday?" Temari winked at me while I responded.

**Who?**

" Oh you know him pretty well but he is kinda lazy." Temari said while pointing over to Shikamaru who was paying no attention to us. My smile became wider because I was so happy for them. I loved Temari liked a sister and Shikamaru deserved the best.

**Congrats!**

" Yeah, I'm excited. We are going out tonight, right Shikamaru?" Temari looked over at the male.

" Shika!" Temari yelled out which got the male's attention.

" What woman? We are in a hospital!" Shikamaru sighed out then mumbled out something about being troublesome.

" I'm sure you will have a great date tonight." Sasuke spoke out but was being sarcastic.

" I hope so." Temari said and we continued to hang out until our parents came back.

**xXx**

After a few hours later, my friends had left and all that was left was my family. Eating the soup was a pain but it did feel kinda good feeling that warmness down my throat. Sasuke also had earned a glare from me after sending me a text message saying that he could put something warm down my throat.

" You look pretty tired sweetheart, do you want us to go so you can get some rest?" My father asked me while I wanted Sasuke to stay with me but I knew that wasn't going to happen so I nodded my head. I was feeling pretty tired.

" You guys can go on ahead, Naruto was going to meet me up here in a few minutes and we are going to hang out over at his place." Sasuke said.

" Alright, well send me a text message if you need anything or if you want me to come back up here." My father said then our parents gave us a hug then left the room. I glanced over at Sasuke who was smirking back at me.

" I guess we are alone now." Sasuke spoke out then walked back over to my bed and I scooted over again so he could sit next to me. Sasuke brought his arms around me and kissed me on my head. I felt like nothing could ruin this moment until there was a knock on the door. So much for the romantic fluff.

**xXx**

**So I am off today and I love you all and your reviews so much I decided to update again :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter a lot!! Since I love you guys would you all like a sneak peak of the next chapter? You do? Sure why not!**

**Sneak Peak! ( I have not written the chapter yet so the next chapter might be worded differently but it will still be the same scene)**

_**I knew I really shouldn't be doing this right now but the alcohol was taking over me and I was filled with lust in my system as I continued to pump the insides of her while her ass was sitting on the counter. I was so caught up in the moment and not thinking about anything else that I didn't realized that someone had entered the room. I heard a door being slammed shut **__**and I stopped my actions and looked up then my eyes widened. I could feel my drunkenness and lust leave my body when I saw the person standing by the entrance way. I saw the disapointment and shocked look when I stared into my family member's eyes. I was so fucking dead.**_

**Did you guys like it? I hope you did. Also thanks to everyone who wished me to feel better while I was sick :) Thank you now here is your chance to review :)**


	24. Halloween

**Sorry for the long wait and this chapter will be very short. I think the chapters might be shorter so it will be easier to write. Last chapter is chapter 30!**

" A Perfect Circle"

Chapter 24

"Halloween"

I couldn't believe that today was Halloween. Usually I wouldn't care what day it was but it had been a week since Sakura was released from the hospital and since our parents were going to a party tonight and won't be back until later, they are letting us throw our own party. Sakura had begged me to dress up as something for Halloween so I decided to dress up as her favourite comic character, Johnny the homicidal maniac. All I did was wear dark clothing and look like I was going to kill someone any minute. I heard my phone going off and I picked it up after realizing it was Naruto calling me.

" Hn."

_" Sasuke! What time should Hinata and I come over and PARTY?"_

" Loser, you can come by now if you want. The parents just left not too long ago and Sakura is getting ready downstairs."

_" Okay cool! I'll bring the booze"_

" Whatever."

_" I'll see you in a few."_

" Bye."

_" Bye."_

I hung up the phone then decided to go find my sister. I walked out of my bedroom and walked downstairs and couldn't help but grin when I saw what Sakura decided to be for Halloween. I made a coughing noise to get her attention while she was getting some snacks out for our guests and turned and smiled at me. Sakura decided to dress up as a sexy nurse.

" So what made you want to be a nurse?" I raised an eyebrow. She wouldn't tell me what she was going to be and every time I would ask her about it, she would just brush it off and tell me that it was a secret.

**Well it seemed like I was going to hospitals a lot lately so it seemed appropriate**

I smirked at Sakura then brought my arms around her waist.

" You are the sexiest nurse that I know." I told her then she smiled back at me. I was about to lean in to kiss her but then there was a knock at the door.

" Fuck." I hissed out then removed myself from my sexy nurse. I walked over to the front door and opened it up, seeing Naruto who was dressed as a piece of candy while Hinata was an angel.

" Yo!" Naruto greeted as the couple walked into the house. Sakura walked up to them and smiled and waved. I walked back over to my sister and embraced her some more.

" Mine." I growled out then began to nibble on her shoulder.

" You guys are so cute together!" Hinata spoke out with a smile on her face.

" Hn." I responded then rested my head on top of hers. I sighed out peacefully.

" So who else is coming over?" Naruto asked while he took out the alcohol and brought it over to the living room. I noticed that he had gotten some beers and a bottle of vodka and tequila.

" Sakura invited Temari, Shikamaru and Lee." I spoke out as I took Sakura's small hand and brought her over to the couch and took a seat beside her.

" So does everyone else know about you two?" Naruto questioned us but I shook my head.

" No, so you two have to stay quiet about it okay?" I spoke out and saw them nod their heads. I heard the door knocking again and I noticed Sakura getting up from her seat to answer it. About a minute later, I saw her friends walking in and I noticed one guy who I didn't recognize.

" Hey guys! This is my brother, Gaara." Temari said while Gaara just nodded his head at everyone.

**xXx**

A couple of hours later, everyone was having a great time. Naruto and Lee were playing guitar hero, Shikamaru and Gaara were drinking while sitting on the couch while I sat alone on a chair and the girls were drinking and dancing along with some music that was playing. I couldn't help myself and smirk while watching Sakura dancing like she owned the place. I glanced over at her neck which was still bandaged up but I had bought her a black choker so you couldn't tell that she had surgery. Sakura looked over at me and winked at me. I watched at how much she was drinking over the course of the evening so I knew that she was feeling good but wasn't drunk. She made her way over to me and began to dance in front of me. That little teaser had the nerve to do this and I can't do anything to her. Or can I? I decided to do something about my situation and brought my lips over to her ear while my drink of vodka and coke still in my hand.

" I need to speak to you in private right now."

I whispered out while Sakura nodded her head and followed me into the kitchen while everyone else paid no attention to us. I immediately crashed my lips on hers and sighed out. God she feels so amazing. I picked her up and brought her to the counter and made her sit on it.

" Sakura, I need you."

I whispered out, being thankful that no one could see us in here. I could feel Sakura's fingers undoing my pants and slipped out my hard member. I moved her underwear out of the way and thrusted into her. I knew I really shouldn't be doing this right now but the alcohol was taking over me and I was filled with lust in my system as I continued to pump the insides of her while her ass was sitting on the counter.

I was so caught up in the moment and not thinking about anything else that I didn't realized that someone had entered the room. I heard a door being slammed shut and I stopped my actions and looked up then my eyes widened. I could feel my drunkenness and lust leave my body when I saw the person standing by the entrance way. I saw the disappointment and shocked look when I stared into my family member's eyes. I was so fucking dead. I immediately pulled out of Sakura and zipped up my pants while Sakura got up from the counter. I was about to say something but then my face was collided with my older brother's fist, sending me to the floor. It seemed like time had stopped for me.

" What the hell is going on here?"

I heard Naruto yell out, before meeting Itachi's fist again. I looked into his eyes and noticed that they were red. He was definitely high right now and was not in his state of mind. Itachi was about to punch me once more, ignoring the fact that everyone was in the kitchen now then Sakura suddenly pushed me aside and Itachi punched her in the throat instead. My eyes widen and instead of going back over and beating the crap out of Itachi who had realized what he had done, I rushed over to Sakura. Sakura was in tears from the pain and had both of her hands on her neck.

" Sakura…" I whispered out then brought her into a hug, trying to make her feel better.

" What the fuck Itachi!" Naruto growled out then punched Itachi in the jaw but didn't try to fight back.

" What's going on in here?" Temari asked out.

" My brother and sister were fucking! Sasuke, how could you do that to your fucking sister?" Itachi snarled out at me and before I had a chance to respond, Naruto spoke up for me.

" Itachi, you are so fucked up right now. Why would Sasuke and Sakura be having sex? They are siblings and they wouldn't be having sex when all of us were here." Naruto spoke out.

" Naruto is right. Even Sakura had told me that she wasn't planning on having sex after what happened with Sai." Hinata defended us.

" I know what I saw." Itachi growled out then looked over at Sakura who was still in pain. I kept on whispering sweet words to her, but the pain was too much for her.

" I think you should leave Itachi. You have done enough damage." Shikamaru stated out. I picked Sakura up in my arms and started to walk and stopped right next to Naruto.

" Dobe, can you get everyone out of the house?" I asked him and he nodded his head.

" I'll go clean up the living room real quick."

Hinata offered out and I ignored my brother's pleas and walked Sakura up the stairs until we reached her room. I closed and locked it behind us and I continued to walk over and placed Sakura gently on top of her bed. I crawled beside her but I felt guilty that she still had tears in her eyes. I guided my hand over to her throat and lightly touched it.

" Does it still hurt?"

I asked her and she nodded her head. I turned on her tv using her remote next to her bed and it was playing " Sweeny Todd" with Johnny Depp then brought my attention back to my sister.

" I think I know a way to make your pain go away." I smirked out as I brought my hand down and began to rub her clit through her cotton material.

" Do you want me to stop?"

I whispered into her ear lightly and I could feel how wet she was. Sakura shook her head then grabbed my head with her hands and tried to bring my head down to her area. I could only chuckle at her actions and brought my body lower to get better access. I quickly took off her underwear and I lick off the cum that was already around her entrance from our last fuck session before we were interrupted by our older brother. After I finished up licking up the last of her cum, I dove my tongue deep inside of her. After a couple of thrusts with my tongue, I pulled out and began to lick her clit softly like I was healing a wound while I knew this was driving her insane. It was turning me on just feeling her legs shake and I knew she was going to cum very soon. I went from lick to sucking on her jewel and that triggered her orgasm as I began to feel cum on my chin.

" Ugh."

My eyes widen when I could had sworn I heard Sakura sigh out peacefully. A noise she was never happened to make since her accident. I got up while cleaning my mouth off from the excess cum and noticed that Sakura also had a shock expression on her face.

" You just made a noise." I spoke to her while she nodded her head and a smile formed on her face.

" Can you say something else?"

I asked her and I could tell she was trying really hard but nothing was coming out. Then there was a knock at the door and I quickly gave Sakura panties and she placed them back on while I walked over and opened up the door after we were situated. I was surprised to see that it was my mother with a clearly pissed off look on her face.

" Mom?" I questioned out while I felt Sakura come and stand right behind me.

" Sasuke, go to your room and pack your bag." My mother told me while I had no idea what she was talking about.

" What's going on?" I asked.

" We are leaving. Now pack your bags." My mother said then I looked over at Sakura who had a frightened look on her face.

" Where are we going?" I asked while my mom started to walk towards the stairs. My mother turned and looked over at me.

" I'm leaving Fuguka, now come on." My mother growled out but I shook my head.

" I'm not leaving Sakura." I stated then I took Sakura's hand and held onto it. My mother saw this gesture and sighed out.

" Okay, you can stay here for the night but tomorrow I will be coming back and we will be moving." My mother said then rushed off downstairs. I brought Sakura back into her room and embraced her.

**What's going on?**

Sakura asked me but I couldn't answer her because I didn't know myself.

" I don't know. Maybe they just got into a fight and she's drunk. I'm sure everything will be fine." I whispered to her then kissed her on the head. God I hope that they are just having a fight.


	25. Leaving

**Hey everyone sorry for the late update sorry!! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)**

" A Perfect Circle"

Chapter 25

" Leaving"

**Sakura**

I sighed out happily as I put on my sunglasses so the sun wouldn't hurt my eyes. I looked around and noticed that I was currently relaxing on the beach with a margarita in my hand.

" So are you going to relax here all day or go out for a swim?" I looked up and I couldn't help but have a huge grin on my face because my lover was standing right above me.

" I'm not going into that water. There are like crabs and sharks in the water oh and jelly fish too! They hurt." I whined out before taking a sip of my drink. I heard Sasuke chuckle out then took a seat beside me.

" Alright well I shall be a land shark and eat you up." Sasuke spoke out then began to nibble all over my skin.

" Sasuke! That tickles!" I whined out but it was no use, he would not stop until a few minutes later. When he was done torturing me, I laid back down on the sand well the towel that was above the sand while he positioned himself on top of me.

" What is it? Cat got your tongue?" I smirked out when I noticed that he would not stop staring at me.

" I love you." Sasuke said then brought his head down to recieve a kiss from me.

**xXx**

I suddenly woke up from my dream and wanted to go back to sleep. The dream seemed so real yet it was so fake. I looked around my bedroom and couldn't help but feel disappointed of the fact that Sasuke had left my side in the middle of the night. It took me a long time to actually fall asleep last night. Instead I would just watch Sasuke sleep comfortably next to my side on one of my pink pillows. I was too worried to go to sleep. After what had happened last night with Itachi catching us having sex then his mother saying that our parents were getting a divorce, I'm surprised that Sasuke went to sleep before me. It made me wonder what Sasuke thought about all of this.

I got off of my bed and began to stretch with my arms above my head. I glanced over at my cell phone and noticed that it was almost lunchtime. I quickly changed into some clothes that was a Invader Zim tank top with Gir eating a cupcake then wearing a black mini skirt. I opened up my door and decided to see what Sasuke was doing. I walked over to his door and knocked on it a few times. I heard him say something that I wasn't sure what it was then he opened up his door and I couldn't help but smile up at him.

" Took you long enough to wake up." Sasuke spoke out in an annoyed tone of voice and crossed his arms. Maybe he didn't get any sleep ether because of how grouchy he was sounding. I looked behind him and my smile disappeared from my face when I noticed that there was a suitcase on his bed and all of his belongings in his room were gone. He must had noticed what I was staring at and he sighed out.

" I guess you know what this means." Sasuke muttered out then I looked back up at him and his expression was weird. I guess what his mother was saying last night was true. Our parents are really splitting up. I shook my head and ran away from Sasuke while ignoring him calling out my name. I rushed down stairs and I saw my father sitting in the kitchen eating a cheese and bacon sandwich for lunch. My father looked up at me and noticed that freak out vibe I was sending off.

" I guess you saw Sasuke." My father spoke out and I nodded my head. Right after I did that gesture, I heard Sasuke coming up behind me.

" Listen Sakura, his mother and I decided that it would be best to get a divorce. Sasuke and his mother will be moving out." After my father spoke that out loud, I just wanted to cry. I can't believe this is happening. I felt a tear escaping my eye.

" Sakura it's not your fault." I turned my head to see Mikoto walking over with Itachi walking behind her. I wonder what he was doing here. If I had to take a guess, he is probably helping them pack.

" Sakura, it's just that some things happen and so we will no longer be together." Mikoto pulled me into a hug then I heard someone stomping up the stairs and I looked over to see that Sasuke had left.

" Sister, you will still be apart of this family." Itachi said as his mother and I pulled away from each other. I turned away from everyone and went up the stairs. I need to see Sasuke and be in his arms. I rushed back up to his room and noticed that his door was closed again. I knocked on his door again and he opened up again.

**Can I come in?**

I motioned to him and he nodded his head and I walked into his room. I walked past him and stood there glaring at the floor while I heard him closing his door behind me. After I heard the clicking noise that the door made, I heard Sasuke's footsteps and I felt disappointed when he brushed past me and went over and took a seat on his bed.

" Come here." Sasuke said while patting the bed next to him so I slowly walked over and sat beside him. I took one of my hands and placed it on top of Sasuke's hand that was currently resting on his knee.

" This fucking sucks." Sasuke growled out while I agreed and nodded my head. I can't believe this was fucking happening to us. Things were going so well for us and now something had to come along the way and ruin it.

" My mother found some other guy and is planning on moving in with him. I told you she was a fucking slut." Sasuke spoke out harshly and I felt so bad for him. I took my hand away and brought my hands up.

**What is going to happen to you?**

" The fucking slut is making me live with her and the new guy. God I fucking hate this!" Sasuke yelled out and it made my heart ache to see him being so pissed off.

**Why can't you stay here with me? I bet if you ask my dad, he will let you stay here with us and we could still live together.**

Sasuke stared at me for a moment and his eyes softened but then he shook his head and turned away so I couldn't see his eyes.

" My mother won't let me. Your father offered it to me but my mother said no." I brought my hands over to his face so he could look at me and I gently kissed him on the lips. The more I kissed him the more I thought that maybe this divorce won't be so bad after all. We could finally be a couple but only if he wants to be with me like that. What if he just wanted to be with me because I was an easy fuck since we live together but what's going to happen now between us? I pulled Sasuke away from me right as he tongue was about to enter my mouth and I noticed the confused look on his face.

" What is it? Does my breath stink or something?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and I sadly smiled at him and shook my head.

" Then why did you stop?" Sasuke asked me and I had to tell him what my fears were.

**Now that we aren't brother and sister and we won't be living together anymore, what's going to happen to us?**

Sasuke's eyes soften at my question and looked away to stare up at the ceiling. I figured that he was going to say that it was over or something then I looked down at my hand to see him cradling it with his. I looked back up to him but he was still looking at the ceiling. He must be in deep thought or something so I won't pressure his decision.

" I want us to be together, if that's okay with you." Sasuke looked down at me while smirking and I couldn't be happier. I brought him into an embrace and I began to silently laugh when Sasuke began licking the skin on my collar bone.

" You are so damn delicous." Sasuke growled out then brought his lips up to mine. We kissed like there was no tomorrow for a good while then when we seperated, he began to rub his nose with mine. God I wished Sasuke loved me as much as I love him. Maybe one day he will learn to love me but until that day comes, I don't mind at all standing by his side. There was a sudden knock on the door, making us stop our actions then Sasuke sighed out and stood up and walked over to his door.

" What do you want?" Sasuke asked after he opened up the door and Itachi was on the other side.

" Little brother, you don't have to be so mean to me." Itachi growled out while I stood up and walked over to Sasuke's side.

" After what you did last night, you should be glad that I'm even talking to you." Sasuke spat out and stepped in front of me like he was protecting me. I don't blame him after what Itachi did to me. I'm not mad at Itachi because it was an accident and he was wasted. I mean it was our fault that we decided to fuck on the kitchen counter.

" What are you talking about?" Itachi raised an eyebrow and I figured that he must have forgotten what had happened last night.

" Last night, you accused Sakura and I doing something we didn't do and you punched Sakura in the neck, hurting her!" Sasuke yelled out and I looked over at Itachi who looked so guilty.

" I... I don't remember... why would I hurt my sister?" Itachi mumbled out and looked over at me.

" Because you were so fucked up last night you weren't thinking." Sasuke told him.

" I'm so sorry Sakura." Itachi said and tried to give me a hug but Sasuke wouldn't let that happen.

" Don't touch her." Sasuke growled out.

" Look I'm sorry okay but I need to talk to you about mom." Itachi said as he closed the bedroom door so no one would hear him talk.

" Why do you wanna talk about that slut?" Sasuke asked then received a slap from his older brother. I silently gasped out then touched Sasuke's cheek with my hand.

" Don't call her that. She is your mother! Anyways there is another reason why they are getting a divorce." Itachi whispered out harshly.

" Yeah she got tired of Sakura's dad and wants someone new." Sasuke growled back.

" No, I talked to mom and apparently Sakura's father had hit mom last night." Itachi said and the statement caused my eyes to widen. My father hit Sasuke and Itachi's mother?

" Yeah probably because he found out that she was cheating." Sasuke crossed his arms.

" That's not it foolish brother! She never cheated on Sakura's dad. She had been talking to her ex boyfriend from high school and he wanted her back and she was going to stay with Sakura's father until last night he got mad at something and hit her." Itachi said.

" So she is going back to her ex?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Itachi nodded his head.

" Correct now my question is to you Sakura, do you remember your father ever being abusive towards someone?" Itachi asked me and I immediately gulped. I didn't know if I should tell them that he was the reason why I lost Sai's baby or be on my dad's side. My father is my only relative left and if I loose him I'll have no one and he only punched me once and never again.

" He did hurt you. Didn't he? I can see the look in your eyes that you are hiding something from me." Sasuke spoke out as he lightly grabbed my chin so I could stare into his black orbs. I slowly nod my head then looked away.

" How long has it been going on?" Sasuke growled out then I pointed one finger at him.

" One?" Itachi asked.

" He only hit you once?" Sasuke asked and I nodded my head.

**He hit me that time he yelled at me for being pregnant. He punched me in the stomach and it caused my miscarriage.**

I could see the anger in Sasuke's eyes as he removed his hand from my chin and backed a few steps away from me.

" Sasuke?" Itachi looked at his brother and before anyone knew it. Sasuke ran out of the room. Itachi and I chased after him but by the time we found him it was too late, he was already attacking my father while his mother was screaming. Itachi ran over and roughly pulled his younger brother off of my father.

" Sasuke, what are you doing?" Mikoto asked her youngest son while my father spat out some blood and wiped it off with his hand. Standing back up afterwards.

" You bastard I'm going to fucking kill you! I'm going to kill you like how you killed Sakura's child!" Sasuke screamed out and tried to make his way back over to him but Itachi kept holding him back.

" What are you talking about honey?" Mikoto questioned out then looked over at my father.

" He punched Sakura! That is why she had a miscarriage!" Sasuke yelled out. Mikoto looked over at me and she could tell that Sasuke was telling the truth just by the look in my eyes. She went over to my father and slapped him hard on the cheek. She then looked back over to me.

" Sakura, you are coming with me. There is no way in hell that I'm going to let you stay with this man." Mikoto told me and I looked over at my father and saw the sadness in his eyes. I can't leave him so I shook my head no.

" What? Sakura..." Sasuke spoke out when he finally calmed down.

" Why?" Mikoto asked as she walked closer to me. I looked over at Sasuke and I put my hands up.

**I can't leave my father. You have a mother, a father and a brother. I just have my father and yeah he can be strict towards me but he only punched me because he knew I didn't want the baby. He feels so guilty about it and he has treated me so well afterwards. He hasn't touched me since that night.**

Sasuke understood where I was coming from then explained to everyone in the room about my decision. I looked over at Mikoto and noticed her sighing out before looking back over to me.

" Okay Sakura you can stay here if you like but if he touches you, you are more than welcome to stay with Sasuke and I." Mikoto smiled at me and I began to feel pain. My heart was aching because Sasuke wasn't going to be here anymore. I had gotten so spoiled by his touches and whispers that I don't know how I was going to survive without him. Sure we will see each other at school but we won't be living together.

I walked out of the room and walked up the stairs to reach to my room. I closed the door behind me and walked over to get my medication bottle for my lortatabs and took two pills. I just need to go back to sleep and escape this nightmare that I call I had a bottle of water that was on my night stand and gulped the pills down. I sat on my bed for a couple of minutes just rethinking about the situation until I heard a knock on my door so I got up and walked over and opened up the door. Of course it would be Sasuke on the other side of my door.

" Are you going to be okay?" Sasuke asked me as he walked into my bedroom. I closed the door behind us then walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

" I... feel so weird." Sasuke whispered out but I wasn't sure what he was talking about or even if he was talking to me or if he was talking to himself.


	26. Circle

" A Perfect Circle"

Chapter 26

" Circle"

**Sasuke**

It had been a couple of months since Sakura and I parent's divorce but things do turn out for the best. About two months after, I decided it was time to make our relationship official, which surprised everyone including Sakura but I didn't care. At first people were skeptical at school since we did use to be brother and sister but then they got over it. Our parents were actually very happy for us.

Itachi had been going to rehab and was now off of drugs and drinking. Sakura convinced me to tell him why I had hated him so much and what had happened when I was younger and I knew that he felt guilty. I'm still living with my mother and his new boyfriend and yeah I hate living there but that was going to change. Very soon.

It was morning and I had something very special planned out for Sakura. I told her that I was going to pick her up to take her to school but what she doesn't know is that we won't be going to school, instead I'm going to drive about four hours away where my father lives and I'm going to do something special for her. I already had talked to her father about my plan and he couldn't help but be happy for us. Since Sakura was now 18 years old she can do whatever she wants.

I got out of my car and walked up to Sakura's door and opened it up with my spare key. Sakura's father let me keep my key so I could come over anytime.

" Good morning Sasuke." I looked over to see Sakura's father sitting in the kitchen, drinking his coffee. I was angry for the longest time for him hurting my Sakura but I eventually got over it. Mainly because he was cool with me sleeping over with Sakura and I got his permission to do what I was going to do.

" Morning. Where is the princess?" I asked then I felt a tab on my shoulder and turned around to see Sakura in her school uniform, smiling at me.

" Ready?" I raised an eyebrow at her and she nodded her head. She gathered her things and walked over to her father and kissed him on the cheek.

" You two have fun. Sakura can you go on ahead while I speak with Sasuke for a moment?" Fugaku asked and Sakura nodded her head and walked outside while I stayed behind.

" This is for Sakura." Fugaku handed me a white box that was on the table. I looked down at it then gave him a questionable look.

" It was Sakura mother's dress." Fugaku stated and I knew what he was talking about.

" Thanks, I'll take good care of her." I spoke out then walked out of the house. I walked over to my car and noticed that Sakura was already in the car. I placed the box in my backseat then I went to the driver's seat and drove off. I glanced over at Sakura who was giving me a questionable look.

" What?" I asked her but she shook her head and looked away. I was driving for awhile until Sakura realized that we weren't driving to school. Thankfully I was stopping at a stop light so she could ask me what was going on.

**Where are we going? This isn't the way to school**

" You sill girl, we are not going to school today." I answered her and couldn't help but chuckle at her surprised look.

**Where are we going?**

" I figured we would go visit my father. Him and his girlfriend recently moved and they wanted me to come visit them for the weekend and I asked your father and he allowed me to take you." I smirked at her then drove off when the light turned green. After about two hours of driving, I noticed that Sakura had fallen asleep and she looked like an angel. I have been doing a lot of thinking for the past months. Thinking about my feelings and thinking about how much I needed Sakura in my life. I just knew that I was making the right decision.

**xXx**

Once we finally reached my father's house, I was amazed on where he lived. He lived on the beach in a house that looked like one of those vacation houses. I gently moved over so I could wake up the princess who had no idea where we were.

" Sakura, wake up." I mumbled out softly as I started giving her light kisses all over her face until she woke up. Her eyes fluttered opened and it took her a few seconds to figure out where we were. She looked around and noticed that we were on the beach.

" Come on, we are here." I told her as I got out of the car and she did the same. I ran over to her side and held her hand before walking up to the front door of the house. I knocked on the door a few times and a few seconds later, my father opened up the door.

" Sasuke! How are you?" My father had a huge smile on his face and brought me into a hug.

" Hi dad." I spoke out then I looked over at Sakura how looked very nervous.

" Dad, this is Sakura, my girlfriend who I was talking about. Sakura, this is Obito, my father." I told her and she held out her hand to him.

" No need for the hand shake girl. You are family." My father said as he brought her into a hug.

" Are they here? I hear people talking." I heard a female voice in the background and the three of us walked into the home and I saw a older woman walking over to us.

" Hey guys. Glad that you two could make it. I'm Rin, Obito's girlfriend." Rin spoke out and she seemed very nice. My father told me that they had been dating for sometime and she was loaded with money since she was a lawyer.

" How was the ride here?" Rin asked as we all took a seat on the couch. I could tell that Sakura still felt uneasy so I brought her closer to me and placed my arm around her shoulder.

" It was fine." I answered.

" So, I heard that Sakura's voice is improving." My father grinned over at us.

" Well she can make noises but she still can't speak." I spoke out. The only thing she could do was gasp out when she's hurt or moan out when I pleasuring her.

" Well that takes sometime." Rin said and the four of us talked for a couple of hours. As time went on, I could tell that Sakura was getting more relaxed.

" So enough catching up, do you two want to head down to the beach?" Rin asked as she stood up.

" Sure." I spoke out then I felt Sakura tapping on my hand.

**I didn't bring anything. I thought we were going to school.**

" Hey Rin, do you have any clothes that Sakura could wear this weekend? I basically kidnapped her into coming with me." I said.

" Sure, come with me sweetheart." Rin said and Sakura stood up and followed the older lady. I glanced back over at my father who was smiling at me.

" So, are you still planning on that thing tonight?" My father asked me and I nodded my head.

" What if she says no?" My father raised an eyebrow at me while I stood up from my seat. I looked back and smirked at my old man.

" She won't." I grinned back then went out to my car and gather my things, including the box that Sakura's father gave to me. When I was done getting my swimsuit on and getting a drink from my dad, I went outside and walked down to where Sakura was laying on the sand with a margarita in her hand. I walked up and took a seat beside her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

" Do you like it?" I asked her and she had a huge smile on her face and nodded her head. I moved so I would sit behind her and brought her into my arms so her back would be facing my bare chest. We stayed like that for awhile but it was okay. I felt like I was at peace with myself while I was nervous about tonight.

**xXx**

It was almost time for my plan to start into action. Sakura and I had fun playing with each other in the water and went for a walk while looking at shells. When we got back into the house, I picked up the white box and walked over to Sakura and handed it to her.

" I want you to wear this tonight. I'm going to go get dressed in the other room so I will meet you outside." I gave her a quick kiss on the lips before she could message me anything and I walked into an empty guest room.

I walked over to the tuxedo that was laying on the bed. It was the tuxedo that my father wore when he married my mother and I put on the clothes. I checked the time and realized that it was almost time so I got out of the room and went outside. My eyes widen because from what I saw in the distance was my father and Rin dressed up with candles lit while a male was standing between them. They knew what I was planning and so far everything was according to plan. I heard the front door being opened up and I turned around to see Sakura walking out of the house with a confused look on her face. Her eyes widen when she saw what I was wearing.

**Sasuke, why am I wearing my mother's wedding dress? Where did you get it and why are you in a tuxedo? What's going on?**

" Your father lend me the dress because he thought that in this situation it would be appropriate." I answered then bend down on one knee while her eyes were glued to mine.

" Sakura Haruno, you have been there for me for better and for worse. You were there for me when I didn't love anyone including myself but you the reason why I was began to feel again. I love you Sakura and when I am with you, I feel complete like we complete a perfect circle..."

I spoke out while reaching into my pocket and pulled out Sakura's mother ring. Sakura's eyes widen when she realized what I was about to do.

" Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?" I asked and I knew my answer when Sakura began to smile down at me. I saw her open her mouth like she was trying to say something.

" Sa..Sas..ke." Sakura slowly spoke out and my eyes widen. I placed the ring on her finger then stood up with my arms around her.

" Sakura! You can talk!" I couldn't believe it. Yeah we have been trying to get her to talk but nothing had been working. I have never been so happy in my life. I brought her head up and smashed my lips to hers, enjoying the moment. I pulled away when I realized that people were waiting for us and I took her hand and walked her over to where my father and his girlfriend were standing at. I looked over at the male who I never seen and I had guessed that he was the pastor that my father was talking about.

I looked over at Sakura who looked up at me and nodded her head. We then proceeded the ceremony. I walked over to where my father was standing while Sakura walked over to where Rin was standing and we looked into each other's eyes. Rin nudged Sakura by the elbow because she had my wedding ring, the one that my father used to wear and gave it to my girl. Sakura smiled at me while putting my ring on, ignoring the pastor's words. I didn't really give a fuck what he was saying because I knew that I was now going to be with Sakura for the rest of my life.

" Sasuke Uchiha, do you take Sakura Haruno, as your wife?" The pastor asked me.

" I do." I spoke out while smiling at the pink haired girl.

" And Sakura Haruno, do you take Sasuke Uchiha as your husband?" The pastor asked Sakura and I saw her open up her mouth.

" I-I- D-do." Sakura whispered out since it was still hard for her to speak but I was able to hear her just fine.

" Any objections?" The pastor asked and no one said a word. If they did I would had killed someone.

" Now you can kiss the bride." The pastor said then my father and his girlfriend began to clap for us. I wrapped my arms around my wife's waist and looked down at her loving face.

" I love you." I spoke out then I brushed my lips against hers for a simple kiss then became deeper. We parted ways and I just stared into her eyes and I knew this was where we belong.

The End

**I'm so sad that this story has come to an end. Anyways I am a Kakashi/Rin fan ALL the way but I couldn't remember if Kakashi was in the story or not so just to be safe I used Obito. Anyways review time!**


End file.
